El rebelde y las princesas
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Lord Sitri va ha New York para contratar al mejor paladín para que protegiera a sus hijas, él consigue al Ghost Rider, él ser más poderoso y el que mato al antiguo Lucifer, vean como este chico protege y se enamora al mismo tiempo de las dos chicas Sitri. Oc x Sona x Serafall, posible harem, crossover con otras series
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Ciudad de New York_**

 ** _En un lugar de mala suerte se encontraba un monto de gente viendo una pelea entre un chico pelinegro de cabello negro y uno rubio_**

¡Vamos arrancare la cabeza!-grito un hombre

¡Acaba de una vez con él!-grito otro

 ** _La pelea estaba siendo ganada por el pelinegro que golpeaba sin cesar al rubio, le lanzaba puñetazos y patadas sin parar_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Un fuerte derechazo hizo caer al rubio al suelo noqueado_**

 **¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!**

 ** _Sonó la campana indicando el final de la pelea_**

¡El ganador y aun invicto Jack Styles!-anuncio el réferi alzándole la mano

 ** _En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la canción de King of Kings, el público comenzó a aplaudirle, el chico camino por la multitud hasta su vestidor pero no se dio cuenta que un hombre pelinegro lo seguía_**

 ** _Llegando al vestidor, el chico comenzó a quitarse las vendas que tenía en sus manos_**

Diste una gran pelea allí afuera-dijo el hombre pelinegro

Lo siento amigo, no doy autógrafos-dijo Jack

No vengo por tú autógrafo-dijo el hombre

¿Entonces?-dijo Jack

Vengo a ofrecerte un trato-dijo el hombre-Veras qui….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jack le estaba apuntando con una pistola_**

Yo no hago tratos con demonios-dijo Jack

Así que ya lo sabías, era lo que esperaba del Ghost Rider-dijo el hombre

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Como lo dije antes vengo a hacer un trato contigo-dijo el hombre

¿Qué tipo de trato?-dijo Jack

Quiero que protejas a mis hijas-dijo el hombre-veras desde que mataste al antiguo Licifer las cosas han cambiado

¿Cómo qué?-dijo Jack

Ahora existen algo llamado los 72 pilares que son Clanes de demonios que algunos están en defensa y protección del mundo humano y el demoniaco-dijo el hombre- Y mi clan es una de los que la defiende, yo soy el patriarca del clan Sitri

Ya veo-dijo Jack guardando su arma-Pero ¿Qué recibiría a cambio?

Recibirías un pago mensual y te daremos donde vivir-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Dónde vivir?-dijo Jack

Mi hija menor vive en Japón y mi otra hija en el inframundo-dijo Lord Sitri

Entonces ¿Quieres que me mude a Japón?-dijo Jack

Exacto, pero también sé que tienes un equipo-dijo Lord Sitri

Nos separamos después de matas a Lucifer, no sé donde están ahora-dijo Jack

Ya veo, ¿Aceptas ser el paladín de mis hijas?-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Cómo son ellas?-dijo Jack

Toma-dijo Lord Sitri dándole una foto

 ** _Jack miro la foto y no podía negar que las dos eran muchachas lindas y que les hacia atractivas_**

¿La mayor es la que usa lentes verdad?-dijo Jack

No ella es la menor-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Enserio? Juraría que se parece más madura y seria que su hermana mayor-dijo Jack regresándole la foro

Entonces ¿Aceptas?-dijo Lord Sitri

Acepto-dijo Jack

Bien-dijo Lord Sitri haciendo aparecer un contrato-Solo tienes que firmar y el trato estará hecho

Ok-dijo Jack sacando un cuchillo de su mochila, se la puso en la palma de la mano y antes que se cortara

¡¿Qué mierda haces?!-grito Lord Sitri

¿Qué? La última vez que hice un trato con un demonio así firme-dijo Jack

Nosotros ya no hacemos eso, solo firma como un chico normal-dijo Lord Sitri dándole un bolígrafo

Ok-dijo Jack guardando el cuchillo

 ** _Jack agarro el bolígrafo y firmo, después de eso Lord Sitri desapareció el contrato_**

Bien, ahora toma-dándole un boleto de avión-Pasado mañana sale tú vuelo a Kuo

¿Kuo?-dijo Jack

Es la ciudad en donde vive mi hija menor-dijo Lord Sitri

De acuerdo, pasado mañana ire a Japón-dijo Jack tomando el boleto

 ** _Pasado mañana_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en primera clase volando a Kuo_**

 _Esto será el inicio de una nueva aventura-pensó Jack-esto será divertido_

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Aeropuerto de Kuo_**

 ** _Jack había llegado al aeropuerto de Kuo, bajando del avión vio a un hombre vestido de chofer con un letrero que decía su nombre_**

¿Te mandaron a buscarme?-dijo Jack

Sí, Lord Sitri me pidió que lo llevara a la casa donde vivirá-dijo el chofer

Ok, vamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Fueron al estacionamiento y Jack se sorprendió de la lujosa limosina que había mandado Lord Sitri por él, metió su equipaje y subió a la limosina y el chofer arranco_**

 ** _Minutos después llegaron a una lujosa casa de tres pisos, Jack bajo de la limosina, saco su equipaje, le dio las gracias al chofer y entro a la casa que era muy lujosa y donde ahí se encontraba Lord Sitri_**

¿Qué te parece?-dijo Lord Sitri

Es muy lujosa para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a estos lujos pero está bien-dijo Jack

Sígueme te tengo otra sorpresa-dijo Lord Sitri

 ** _Ellos fueron hasta el garaje y Jack vio algo que estaba cubierta por una manta_**

Aquí está tu sorpresa-dijo Lord Sitri quitando la manta

¡WOW!-grito Jack emocionado

 ** _Era una hermoso moro de color negro con cráneos_**

Supe que perdiste tú moto durante la pelea contra el antiguo Lucifer, así que quise regalarte una-dijo Lord Sitri

Muchas gracias-dijo Jack

Por cierto, debo informarte mañana asistirás a la academia donde estudia mi hija-dijo Lord Sitri

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

Y no debe saber que eres su paladín ni el Ghost Rider-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Por qué no?-dijo Jack

Si se supiera que el Ghost Rider está aquí se armaría un escándalo para que los otros clanes trataran que te unieras a ellos-dijo Lord Sitri

Entiendo-dijo Jack

Bien me voy, disfruta tu estancia nue…

¿Eh?-dijo Jack

Jack iba decir Jack, disfruta tú estancia-dijo Lord Sitri antes de irse

Qué raro fue eso-dijo Jack

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack estaba usando el uniforme de la academia, estaba montado en su nueva moto dirigiéndose a la academia, llegando ahí llamo mucho la atención pero más de las chicas, bajo de su moto y los demás comenzaron a hablar a sus espaldas_**

Kyaaa ese chico es muy guapo-dijo una chica

Es incluso más guapo que Kiba-kun-dijo otra

¿Tendrá novia?-dijo otra

Espero que no porque quiero hacerlo mi novio-dijo otra

Genial llego otro Casanova-dijo un chico

Apenas llega y tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies-dijo otro

Yo opino que le demos su bienvenida en el receso-dijo un chico

Si, démosle su bienvenida-dijo otro

 ** _Minutos después_**

Clase hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante-dijo el profesor-Pasa y preséntate

Mucho gusto me llamo Jack Styles y vengo de New York, espero llevarnos bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Todas las chicas rápidamente se enamoraron de él y los chicos rápidamente lo odiaron_**

Puedes sentarte alado de la señorita Sona-dijo el profesor

 ** _Jack hizo caso y se sentó a lado de la chica que tenía que proteger_**

Mucho gusto, soy Sona SItri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil-dijo Sona

 _Es más linda en persona-pensó Jack_

Es un gusto Sona-san-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El receso había llegado, Jack estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia hasta que unos chicos se metieron en su camino_**

¿Les puedo ayudar?-dijo Jack

Tú eres el chico nuevo ¿Verdad?-dijo uno de los chicos

Sí, ¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Solo queríamos darte tú bienvenida, ¡Agárrenlo!-grito el líder

 ** _Los chicos intentaron agarrar a Jack, pero este los golpeo dejándolos noqueados, uno lo agarro por detrás pero Jack se lo quito dándole un codazo en el estomago, lo agarro de la cabeza y lo estrello contra uno de los casilleros_**

 ** _El líder saco una navaja de su bolsillo, se lanzo contra Jack y este lo esquivo, lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que soltara la navaja, Jack agarro su brazo derecho y le hizo una kimura, el chico gritaba de dolor y pidiéndole que lo soltara pero Jack no le hacía caso_**

Suficiente

 ** _Jack vio como Sona se acercaba junto con otra chica pelinegra que también usaba lentes como ella, Jack soltó al chico y este se agarro el brazo adolorido_**

Quiero que vengas conmigo ahora-dijo Sona

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Comenzaron a caminar pero no se dieron cuenta que el chico había agarrado de nuevo la navaja y se lanzo de nuevo pero está vez hacia Sona_**

¡Kaichou!-grito la otra pelinegra

 ** _Sona se quedo inmóvil, no reaccionaba, estaban a punto de clavarle la navaja hasta que…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un poderoso derechazo tirándole unos dientes, sacándole sangre y dejándolo noqueado_**

 ** _Sona se quedo sorprendida de cómo Jack la había salvado_**

Imbécil-dijo Jack-¿No vamos?

Sí-dijo Sona

 ** _Consejo estudiantil_**

Te agradezco mucho por salvarme-dijo Sona

No es nada-dijo Jack

Pero aun así mereces un castigo-dijo Sona

Espera ¿Qué?, ellos intentaron golpearme y matarte-dijo Jack

Lo sé, ellos serán expulsados, tú recibirás un castigo menor-dijo Sona

Puta madre-dijo Jack

Más respeto-dijo la otra pelinegra

Perdón este…

Tsubaki-dijo la pelinegra

Perdón Tsubaki-dijo Jack

Para ser tu primer día te metiste muy rápido en problemas-dijo Sona

Es normal para mí-dijo Jack

¿Acaso eres un chico problema?-dijo Tsubaki

Se podría decir que sí-dijo Jack

No importa, puedo tratar con chicos como tú-dijo Sona seria

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te vez muy hermosa estando seria?-dijo Jack

 ** _Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Sona, ningún chico le había dicho que era hermosa o linda, ese comentario le saco un sonrojo de sus mejillas_**

No…no…no creas que a decir eso te salvaras del castigo-dijo Sona nerviosa y sonrojada

Solo era un cumplido, pero bueno ¿Cuál es el castigo?-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado pero Jack se había quedado a recoger toda la basura de la academia_**

Genial, mí primer día en esta academia y me castigan-dijo Jack

Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar-dijo Tsubaki

Ya voy-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack continua recogiendo la basura pero no se dio cuenta de una cascara de plátano que estaba en el suelo, Jack resbalo con la cascara y fue a estrellarse con Tsubaki_**

 ** _Ambos cayeron al suelo, Jack quedo arriba y Tsubaki abajo, Jack sintió algo suave en su mano, miro y tenía el pecho derecho de Tsubaki en su mano, los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente y rápidamente se separaron, ambos intentaban no mirarse_**

Etto…perdón no era mi intención Tsubaki-dijo Jack

Descuida fue un accidente-dijo Tsubaki-Sigue trabajando

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la academia, él estaba tratando de conseguir una soda de la máquina expendedora pero esta se había tragado su dinero_**

Maldita sea ¿Ahora qué hago?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack miro a los lados y se aseguro que nadie venia, nadie estaba cerca así que…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio una patada a la maquina, eso hizo que la maquina le diera la soda que quería , Jack tomo la soda y comenzó a beber_**

¿Si sabes que eso no se debe hacer?

 ** _Jack volteo a ver quien había dicho eso y vio a una hermosa chica de cabello blanco de ojos azules_**

No tiene nada de malo-dijo Jack

Eso va contra las reglas de la academia-dijo la peli blanca

¿Qué vas hacer acusarme? ¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo Jack

Soy Momo Hanaki, miembro del consejo estudiantil y ahora mismo te llevare con Kaichou-dijo la peli blanca

 _Mierda no otra vez-pensó Jack_

 ** _Más tarde en el consejo estudiantil_**

Te gusta meterte en problemas ¿Verdad?-dijo Sona

Yo no busco problemas, los problemas vienen a mí-dijo Jack

Aun así tendrás un castigo-dijo Sona

¿Cuál será esta vez?-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

¿Enserio es necesario hacer esto?-dijo Jack limpiando un retrete

Sí, es tu castigo, así que deja de hablar y sigue limpiando-dijo Sona

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack siguió lavando los retretes pero no se había fijado que había dejado el jabón el suelo, Jack resbalo con el jabón y fue a estrellarse contra Sona, la cubeta de agua que tenia Jack cayó sobre ellos_**

 ** _El agua hizo que se mojaran sus ropas, la ropa de Sona se transparento dejando ver sus sostén de color negro, la camisa de Jack también se transparento dejando ver sus abdominales y sus músculos_**

 ** _Jack se sonrojo al ver a Sona así y Sona también se sonrojo al ver los músculos de Jack_**

L….lo….lo siento-dijo Jack nervioso desviando la mirada

Tranquilo fue in accidente-dijo Sona

 ** _Al día siguiente –consejo estudiantil_**

¿Qué piensa hacer con él Kaichou?-dijo Tsubaki

No lo sé, siento una gran cantidad de poder en él-dijo Sona

Sí yo también la sentí pero sentí energía demoniaca y sacra en él-dijo Tsubaki

Sin duda Jack es muy valioso, solo espero que Rias no lo quiera también-dijo Sona

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _El se encontraba comiendo en el pasto de la academia tranquilamente, pero no se dio cuenta que una hermosa chica pelirroja estaba acercándose a él_**

Hola mucho gusto-dijo la pelirroja y Jack la volteo a ver

 _Lord Sitri no me dijo que habría más demonios-pensó Jack_

Me llamo Rias Gremory y quería saber si quieres venir a comer conmigo-dijo la pelirroja

No gracias-dijo Jack

 ** _Todos los chicos se quedaron en shock al oírlo, el estaba rechazando una oportunidad que ningún chico había conseguido, comer con una de las grande Onne-sama, también eso sorprendió a Rias, ningún chico se le hubiera negado_**

Sí es todo me dejarías comer en paz-dijo Jack

¡¿Estas consiente con quien estás hablando?!-grito un chico

Con una chica común y corriente-dijo Jack mientras comía

¡No es ninguna chica común, es una de las Onne-sama!-grito otro chico

Y eso a mí que me importa-dijo Jack

 ** _De nuevo todos se quedaron en Shock, Jack termino de comer y se dirigió a su salón_**

Espera-dijo Rias

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

¿No te gustaría venir a mi club?-dijo Rias

No gracias-dijo Jack

 ** _Otra vez cayeron en shock, ese maldito estaba teniendo las mejores oportunidades que cualquier chico desearía pero él las desaprovechaba_**

 ** _En el viejo edificio de la academia_**

 ** _Rias estaba sentada en un escritorio, seguía en Shock después que Jack la había rechazado varias veces, una chica pelinegra de grandes pechos se acerco a ella_**

Bouchou ¿Qué le paso?-dijo la chica

Nada Akeno, solo que un chico me rechazo-dijo Rias

Eso es nuevo-dijo Akeno

¡¿Quién se cree él para rechazarme?! ¡Akeno quiero que lo busques y lo trigas aquí!-grito Rias enojada

Claro Bouchou-dijo Akeno

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos regresaban a casa, Jack estaba por irse pero Akeno llego evitando que se vaya_**

¿Te puedo ayudar?-dijo Jack

Bouchou quiere hablar contigo-dijo Akeno

Sí hablas de Gremory, no me uniré a su club-dijo Jack

No era opcional-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno invoco rayos en sus manos y se los lanzo a Jack, Jack los esquivo con facilidad, corrió donde estaba ella y la golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente_**

 ** _Jack la cargo como un costal de papas y la llevo al viejo edificio_**

 ** _En el viejo edificio_**

No puedo creer que hagas esto Rias-dijo Sona-Yo ya lo tenía en la mira

Lo siento Sona pero lo necesito para romper ese compromiso-dijo Rias

Pero ya tienes al Sekiryuttei ¿Por qué quieres a Jack?-dijo Sona

El se atrevió a rechazarme, tengo que enseñarle que a mí nadie me rechaza-dijo Rias

 ** _Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a Jack que cargaba a Akeno, él la arrojo al suelo como si fuera basura_**

¡Akeno!-grito Rias preocupada

Sí quieres atacarme mándame a alguien que valga la pena-dijo Jack antes de mirar a Sona-Nos vemos mañana hermosa-dijo antes de irse

 ** _Ese comentario sonrojo fuertemente a Sona, él era el único chico que la había hecho sonrojar_**

 _Sin duda lo quiero en mi sequito-pensó Sona_

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos en el salón estaba tomando nota de lo que el maestro les estaba dictando, Sona no se podía concentrar ya que en todo el tiempo pensaba en Jack, ella decidió en voltearse y mirarlo y…_**

Zzzzz-Jack estaba roncando

 ** _Una gota de sudor se le capia de su nuca al verlo así_**

 _¿Qué le abre visto?-pensó Sona_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack iba a la máquina de sodas, pero se encontró con una chica rubia que intentaba conseguir una soda_**

Moo no funciona-dijo la chica

Esa máquina se traga las monedas-dijo Jack llegando-Mucho gusto me llamo Jack Styles

Mucho Jack-san, me llamo Asia Argenton-dijo la rubia

Es una placer Asia, ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacar tu soda?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Asia

Bien pero quiero que vigiles que no venga nadie del consejo-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia miro a los lados y no venia nadie del consejo, Asia le dio una señal a Jack y este le dio un golpe a la maquina que hizo que sacara dos sodas_**

Toma Asia-dijo Jack dándole la soda

Gracias, Jack-san-dijo Asia

Te atrape Jack-dijo Tsubaki apareciendo de la nada

Pero que mierda, ¿Eres una ninja o qué?-dijo Jack

Vamos con Kaichou ahora-dijo Tsubaki tomándole la mano y llevándoselo

No espera, mi soda, mi soda, ¡mi soda!-grito Jack

 ** _En el consejo estudiantil_**

Tres veces seguidos, es un nuevo record-dijo Sona

¿Ahora cual será mi castigo? Y por cierto Tsubaki me debes una soda-dijo Jack

Creo que los castigos no funcionan en ti, pero tengo algo mejor para que ya no te metas en problemas-dijo Sona

¿Y qué sería?-dijo Jack

 ****Veras nosotras no somos seres comunes, nosotras somos…

Son demonios, y tu eres la heredera del clan Sitri-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a las dos

¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?-dijo Sona

Desde el inicio-dijo Jack

¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo Tsubaki

Pensé que así perdería la amistad que formamos-dijo Jack

¿Llamas amistas a que siempre te metas en problemas y que te tenga que castigar?-dijo Sona

Es una hermosa amistad-dijo Jack

Bueno ya que sabes eso quería saber que si te quieres unir a mi sequito y ser mi peón-dijo Sona

¿Peón?-dijo Jack

En los clanes cada siervo se caracteriza por piezas de ajedrez lo cual nosotros lo llamamos "Evil Pieces" lo cuales da a cada uno de los siervos diferentes tipos de poderes-dijo Tsubaki

Ya veo, pero debo decir que no-dijo Jack

¿Por qué?-dijo Sona

Yo ya estoy trabajando con un demonio-dijo Jack

¿Con quién?-dijo Sona

No puedo decir su nombre pero tiene que ver contigo-dijo Jack

¿Conmigo?-dijo Sona

Sí, pero no por eso nos dejaremos de ver ni hablar ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Claro Jack, seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo Sona

Qué bien-dijo Jack

Pero no por eso tendrás un mejor trato que los demás-dijo Sona-Tendrás un castigo

Mierda-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminados, Jack se encontraba quitándole todo el gis a los borradores de la escuela_**

 ** _Jack siguió con su castigo, estaba por terminar pero un chico rubio entro al salón y camino hacia el_**

Buchou quiere hablar contigo-dijo el rubio

 _En verdad esa chica no entiende-pensó Jack_

Yo no quiero-dijo Jack

Entonces tendré que obligarte a venir-dijo sujetándolo del brazo pero comenzó a sentir como su mano se quemaba y rápidamente quito su mano

De acuerdo iré, a ver si así me deja de molestar-dijo Jack

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Jack entro al viejo edificio y se sorprendió al ver a Asia, también estaba Akeno, una chica de cabello peli platino y un chico castaño que era uno de los tres pervertidos de la academia, bueno eso había oído_**

Buchou aquí esta-dijo el rubio

Gracias Kiba-dijo Rias

¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo Jack yendo al punto

Creo que ya sabes que yo y los de mi grupo somos demonios-dijo Rias

Si ya lo sabía pero ¿Qué quieren de mí?-dijo Jack

Me gustaría que te unieras a mi grupo como mi peón-dijo Rias

Por última vez, no quiero-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Entiendes que estas rechazando mi propuesta de volverme mi siervo?-dijo Rias enojada

Sí y me da igual-dijo Jack-Nunca estaría al mando de una perra pelirroja

Oye muestra más respeto-dijo el castaño

El respeto se gana y esta persona no merece mi respeto-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, si lo has decidido así..¡Kiba, sujeta a Jack!-grito Rias

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _Rápidamente Kiba lo sujeto por detrás con fuerza_**

Lo siento pero son órdenes de Bouchou-dijo Kiba

 _Que idiotas son-pensó Jack_

 ** _Rápidamente Jack se soltó del agarre de Kiba dándole un codazo a sus costillas, agarro el brazo derecho de Kiba y le hizo una Kimura, Kiba gritaba de dolor y sus compañeros iban a ayudarlo_**

¡Sí dan un paso más le rompo el brazo!-grito Jack

 ** _Los chicos no lo tomaron enserio y se acercaron_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Le rompió el brazo_**

¡AAHHH!-grito Kiba de dolor retorciéndose agarrándose el brazo

¡Kiba!-grito Rias preocupada

 ** _Los demás no dudaron en lanzarse contra Jack, la peli platino lo golpeo en el estomago pero Jack ni siquiera retrocedió, Jack la agarro de la cabeza y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo, la sangre comenzó a fluir de la frente de la chica, Jack la agarro y…._**

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _La lanzo contra las paredes del edificio, la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente_**

¡Koneko!-gritaron todos

¡Maldito!-grito Akeno

 ** _Akeno le lanzo unos rayos que le atravesaron el estomago a Jack, pero se sorprendieron al ver como este se regeneraba rápidamente, Jack corrió rápidamente donde estaba Akeno_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Mando a Akeno fuera del edificio con un golpe, el castaño ataco de frente y lo golpeo en la cara, a Jack le salía un poco de sangre del labio_**

Buen golpe, se ve que eres un buen tipo, seré gentil contigo-dijo Jack limpiándose la sangre

 ** _Jack solo le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente, Asia tenía miedo que Jack la atacara, ella cerró los ojos pero sintió como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza_**

A ti no te hare nada-dijo Jack-Ellos me atacaron ayer es por eso que hice esto

Eso no lo sabía-dijo Asia

 ** _Rias iba atacar a Jack pero…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Una bala rozo su mejilla y de ella salió sangre, antes que se diera cuenta Jack estaba enfrente de ella apuntándole con una pistola a su cabeza_**

 ** _Estaba por jalar el gatillo pero…_**

Ya basta Jack

 ** _Volteo a ver y era Sona junto con Tsubaki_**

Ok-dijo Jack guardando su arma pero agarro a Rias del cuello-No quiero que me vuelvas a molestar ¿entendido?

….

¡¿Entendido?!-grito Jack

Sí nunca te molestaremos de nuevo-dijo Rias asustada-Sona agarra a tú novio y váyanse

 ** _Sona se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "novio"_**

 ** _Jack la soltó y Rias cayó de rodillas temblando de miedo_**

Perdón Asia, no quería que vieras eso-dijo Jack

No hay problema Jack-san-dijo Asia

 ** _Jack junto a Sona y Tsubaki salieron del edificio, Jack se dirigió a su moto y fue seguido por Sona y Tsubaki_**

Hiciste todo un caos ahí adentro-dijo Tsubaki

Ellos comenzaron, yo solo me defendí-dijo Jack

En eso tienes razón-dijo Sona

Oye quería preguntarte si alguna vez querías salir a ver una película o a cenar conmigo-dijo Jack

Me…me…me…¿me estas invitando a salir?-dijo Sona sonrojada y nerviosa

 _Nunca vi a Kaichou así-pensó Tsubaki_

Se podría decir que sí, ¿Qué dices?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Sona

Bien, ¿Te parece mañana en la noche?-dijo Jack

Es una cita-dijo Sona

Genial las veo mañana y Tsubaki-dijo Jack

¿Sí?-dijo Tsubaki

Me sigues debiendo una soda, nos vemos-dijo Jack antes de arrancar

Kaichou ¿Está bien?-dijo Tsubaki viendo a su amiga y ama que estaba muy roja como el tono de cabello de Rias

Sí Tsubaki estoy bien-dijo Sona

 _Mi primera cita y será con Jack-pensó Sona_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, por los pasillos se encontró a Momo y fue a hablar con ella_**

Oye Momo ¿Tú eres una chica verdad?-dijo Jack

Y tú un idiota ¿verdad?-dijo Momo-¿Qué quieres Jack?

Quería saber si me podías dar unos consejos-dijo Jack

¿Consejos de qué?-dijo Momo

De las citas, invite a una chica y no sé cómo actuar ya que es mi primera cita-dijo Jack

Creo que puedo ayudarte, ¿Quién es la chica?-dijo Momo

Sona-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Saldrás con Kaichou?!-grito Momo

Baja la voz-dijo Jack

Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que vayas a tener una cita con Kaichou-dijo Momo

¿Por qué es tan extraño que la invite a salir?-dijo Jack

Veras a Kaichou no le interesan tantos los chicos, ella se concentra más como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-dijo Momo-Por eso es extraño que Kaichou salga con alguien

Ya veo, pero ¿Si me ayudaras? Tú sabes más de ella que yo-dijo Jack

Bien te ayudare-dijo Momo

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack estaba arreglándose para su cita con Sona, de repente apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Lord Sitri_**

¿Te preparas para salir Jack?-dijo Lord Sitri

Sí, hoy tengo una cita-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Lord Sitri sorprendido-¿Con quién?

No se vaya a enojar pero es con su hija-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Lord Sitri emocionado

Sí, pensé que reaccionaria de forma diferente-dijo Jack

No me importa si Sona sale contigo, te veo como un miembro de la familia-dijo Lord Sitri

Gracias-dijo Jack

Bien me voy, espero que todo salga bien yernito-dijo Lord Sitri antes de irse

Es algo raro pero me cae bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack vestía una playera negra que tenía una calavera, una chaqueta de cuero color negro, jeans y botas negras, él fue a recoger a Sona con su moto, al llegar donde estaba Sona se sonrojo al verla así, llevaba una blusa blanca con una falda rosa, en la cara de Sona se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo_**

Te….te ves linda-dijo Jack sonrojado

Gracias, tú te ves guapo también-dijo Sona

 ** _Sona se subió a la moto y se agarro de Jack, ellos fueron a un cine, Jack dejo que Sona escogiera la película que quisiera y eligió una de romance y de acción, Jack compro los boletos y las bocadillos_**

 ** _Llegaron a sala y se sentaron, la película comenzó, todo iba bien pero en un momento cuando los dos querían palomitas sus manos se tocaron, ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron fuertemente, los dos desviran las miradas_**

Perdón yo…

No es nada-dijo Sona

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Acabando la película Jack llevo a Sona su casa, Sona bajo de la moto_**

Gracia por la cita Jack, me divertí mucho-dijo Sona

Yo igual, deberíamos repetirlo-dijo Jack

Dalo por hecho-dijo Sona

Entones ¿Si quieres volver a salir conmigo?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Sona

Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Sona

Sabes Jack, a mi muchos en la academia me ven como una persona fría, carente de sentimientos-dijo Sona-Pero lo que sucede es que no sé cómo actuar a pesar de ser una heredera de un clan

Te doy un consejo, se tú misma no dejes que lo que digan los demás te cambien-dijo Jack-Créeme a mí me han criticado mucho y a mí me importa una mierda lo que digan o piensen de mí, yo soy como soy, y al quien le guste bien, sí no que se pudra

Gracias Jack, ese es un buen consejo-dijo Sona

Para eso están los amigos, te veo mañana en la academia-dijo Jack antes de irse

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack de nuevo estaba en la máquina de sodas, está vez se aseguro que nadie del consejo estuviera cerca_**

 ** _Al ver que no venia nadie le dio un puñetazo a la maquina sacando una soda, Jack tomo la soda y comenzó a beber_**

Te atrape Jack Styles

Oh por el amor de….¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack viendo a un chico rubio

Soy Saji Genshirou, miembro del consejo estudiantil-dijo el rubio

¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto en el consejo-dijo Jack

Soy nuevo-dijo Saji

Ya veo, mira ¿Qué te parece si te doy una soda y hacemos que nada paso?-dijo Jack

¿Me estas sobornando?-dijo Saji

No lo veas así, velo como una muestra de amistad-dijo Jack

Bueno si lo pones así-dijo Saji

 ** _Saji estaba por tomar la soda pero…_**

¿Qué estás haciendo Saji?-dijo Tsubaki apareciendo de la nada

Nada-dijo Saji alejándose de Jack

No puedo creer que trates de sobornar a un miembro del consejo-dijo Tsubaki

Que no era un soborno era una muestra de amistad-dijo Jack

Aun así vendrás conmigo al consejo-dijo Tsubaki tomando a Jack y jalándolo al consejo

 ** _En el consejo_**

Tú sí que eres el rey para meterse en problemas-dijo Sona

No me metería en problemas si mandaran a arreglar esa máquina-dijo Jack-Dime ¿Cuál será mi castigo ahora?

Creo que el castigo adecuado para ti seria….Que vuelvas a salir conmigo después de clases-dijo Sona con un pequeño sonrojo

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo se les cayeron las bocas al suelo al escuchar el castigo de Jack_**

Es una cita-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado, Jack y Sona se dirigían donde estaba la moto de Jack, todos los chicos de la academia no podían creer lo que veían, la presidenta del consejo estaba con el un chico y no era cualquier chico era según lo nombraron "El rebelde" de la academia_**

 ** _Incluso Rias y su sequito se sorprendieron, Rias no podría creer que Sona estuviera saliendo con ese chico que los lastimo a ella y a su sequito_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Sona se divirtieron en su cita, fueron al parque, al cine y a cenar, pero no se dieron cuenta que el consejo estudiantil los estaba siguiendo_**

 ** _Ellos se sorprendieron de la forma que su presidenta se comportaba con Jack, era muy diferente que en la academia_**

Tsubaki-san ¿Qué haremos? Jack cambio a Kaichou-dijo Momo

¿Qué haremos si le hace algo?-dijo Saji

¿Qué haremos Tsubaki-san?-dijeron una chica de cabello castaño llamada Reya y una chica de cabello azul llamada Bennia

No haremos nada-dijo Tsubaki sorprendiéndolos

Pero Tsubaki-san….

Nada Tomoe, Kaichou es feliz estando con Jack y nosotros siendo su sequito es nuestro deber que ella este feliz-dijo Tsubaki

 ** _Los demás no dijeron nada ya que era cierto, si ella era feliz con Jack deberían dejar que fuera feliz, era su deber_**

 ** _Más tarde-en la noche_**

 ** _Jack y Sona se encontraban acostados en el pasto de un parque viendo las estrellas_**

Oye Sona ¿Tú tienes un sueño que quieras cumplir?-dijo Jack

La verdad sí tengo un sueño-dijo Sona

¿Cuál es?-dijo Jack

¿No te reirás de mí?-dijo Sono

Yo no haría eso-dijo Jack

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game-dijo Sona

Yo no sé que son los Rating Game pero espero que lo logres-dijo Jack

Lo creo muy poco posible-dijo Sona

¿Porque lo dices?-dijo Jack

Los demás demonios se burlan de mí ya que la escuela que quiero construir es para demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

No le hagas caso, sigue tú sueño sin importar lo que los demás lo digan-dijo Jack

Eres un gran amigo Jack-dijo Sona

Lo sé-dijo Jack

Por cierto ¿Tú tienes un sueño que cumplir?-dijo Sona

La verdad solo tengo un sueño-dijo Jack

¿Cuál es?-dijo Sona

Tener una familia-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Sona-Tener una linda esposa y unos hermosos hijos que cuidar y proteger

Eso es muy lindo-dijo Sona

Me sorprende que no te rías, la mayoría se ríe cuando digo eso-dijo Jack

Tú te reíste de mi sueño, no podía hacerte eso-dijo Sona-Por cierto Jack quería saber si me podias hacer un favor

¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Jack

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _La relación entre Jack y Sona iba bien, los miembros del consejo se sorprendía más de cómo su presidenta se comportaba de manera extraña solo con Jack, se comportaba cariñosa y suave con él, pero con los demás seguía siendo la misma presidenta de siempre_**

 ** _Pero hoy Jack tenía que hacerle un favor que Sona le había pedido varias semanas atrás_**

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del club estaban tensos y con miradas frías a un grupo de mujeres y un rubio llamado Riser que jugaba con el cabello de Rias._**

 ** _De repente Jack entro al salón_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Riser

Soy Jack Styles y vengo a interrumpir que te cases con Gremory-dijo Jack

Jajaja ¿Tu detenerme?-dijo Riser con una sonrisa arrogante

Déjame preguntarte algo, tus poderes son los de un fénix ¿verdad?-dijo Jack

Sí tengo la regeneración y fuego de un fénix-dijo Riser

¿Conoces a Suzaku?-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Riser y a las chicas-Yo si lo conozco, una de las bestias sagradas, pero no solo eso sino que también a su hijo

De…de…debes estas bromeando, eso es imposible-dijo Riser nervioso

No lo es, lo conocí hace unos años-dijo Jack-Eso haría que ustedes sean un gran fraude, pero dejemos eso alado y hablemos del compromiso, no dejare que te cases con Gremory

¿Crees poder detenerme?-dijo Riser prendiendo fuego en sus manos

¡Deténgase por favor!

 ** _Se escucho un grito en todo el salón, apareció un círculo mágico y de el sale una mujer peli plateada con un traje de criada_**

Grayfia onee-sama-dijo Rias

 _Se me hace familiar-pensó Jack viendo a la mujer_

Vengo a dar un anuncio, los han decidido que Rias-sama puede elegir un representante que pele contra Riser-sama para cancelar el compromiso-dijo Grayfia

Me ofrezco-dijo Jack

No me niego que seas tú, debe haber otra forma-dijo Rias

La otra manera es con un Rating Game, pero como el [caballero] de Rias-sama está lesionado no se podrá realizar-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Era cierto Kiba tenía su brazo enyesado, ni siquiera la magia de Asia lo pudo sanar después que Jack le rompiera el brazo_**

Está bien, dejare que me ayudes-dijo Rias

En ese caso-dijo Grayfia apareciendo unos contratos-Deben firmar esto para el combate sea legal

 ** _Riser tomo un bolígrafo y firmo, Jack estaba por firmar pero lo detuvo Rias_**

Antes que firmes ¿Quiero saber porque me ayudas?-dijo Rias

Lo hago por Sona no por ti, ella me pidió que te ayudara-dijo Jack

Así que te lo pidió esa perdedora-dijo Riser

¿Disculpa?-dijo Jack molesto por ese comentario

Ella no es más que una perdedora que tiene un sueño tonto-dijo Riser

 ** _Jack estaba apretando los puños aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Riser_**

¿Qué te parece si también apostamos la mano de Sona?-dijo Riser-Aunque creo que eso sería el premio para el perdedor Jajaja

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo a Riser haciéndolo caer al suelo, Riser intento pararse pero Jack se le hecho encima y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad, las chicas del sequito de Riser intentaron detener ha Jack pero este las dejaba fuera de combate con un golpe_**

 ** _Grayfia intento detenerlo pero Jack la volteo a ver con una mira que la asusto y hizo que retrocediera, Rias y su sequito solo se quedaron sorprendidos de lo rápido que Jack dejo fuera de combate al sequito de Riser y como le daba una golpiza al rubio presumido_**

 ** _Rise estaba sangrando mucho de su nariz, Jack lo tomo del cabello y cerro bien su puño y…._**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Jack golpeaba la nariz de Riser sin piedad haciendo que este sangrara más y que Jack se llenara de sangre su puño, Jack tomo a Riser de la cabeza y lo arrastro hasta el escritorio de Rias, estando ahí comenzó a azotar su cabeza bruscamente en el escritorio_**

 ** _Ahora el escritorio algo de sangre, Riser estaba moribundo por tanta sangre perdida, Jack fue por el contrato y un bolígrafo, puso el contrato en el pecho de Riser y antes de firmarlo decidió hablar_**

Sabes algo, me gustaría matarme en este momento pero prefiero hacerlo de la forma legal-dijo Jack-Te burlas te de mi amiga-dijo firmando el contrato-Te atreviste a molesta a una bestia y eso te saldrá caro

 ** _Jack le entero el bolígrafo en el pecho haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor, Jack tiro a Riser al suelo y después le tiro el escritorio encima_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar a la salida, Rias y los demás le abrieron camino, ellos estaban asustados y sorprendidos de que tan violento y cruel puede ser Jack_**

¿Cuándo será el combate?-dijo Jack

Pasado mañana-dijo Grayfia

Bien te veo pasado mañana pollito-dijo Jack antes de irse

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Al día siguiente-En la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba entrenando en el gimnasio que tenía en su casa, se encontraba levantando unas pesas de trescientos kilogramos, de repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Sona, Jack soltó las pesas y tomo agua_**

Supe que golpeaste a Riser-dijo Sona

Estas bien informada-dijo Jack

¿Qué te dijo para que lo golpearas así?-dijo Sona

No quiero hablar de eso por el momento-dijo Jack-Dime ¿A qué debo tú visita?

Quería venir a decirte las reglas del Rating Game-dijo Sona

Te escucho-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona le explico a detalle las reglas del Rating Game_**

¿Entendiste bien?-dijo Sona

Sí, no me quedo ninguna duda-dijo Jack

Bien, ¿ahora si me dirás porque golpeaste a Riser?-dijo Sona

Sona creo haberte dicho que no quería hablar de eso-dijo Jack

A pesar con el poco tiempo que te conozco sé que no eres un chico que pelea por cualquier cosa-dijo Sona-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Él se burlo de ti y de tú sueño, eso me enfureció-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona se sonrojo al saber que Jack había golpeado a Riser porque se había burlado de ella y de su sueño_**

No tolero que alguien se burle de un amigo mío o de su sueño-dijo Jack

 ** _En ese momento Sona lo abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar_**

Te agradezco que me defiendas pero no debías golpearlo tan fuerte-dijo Sona

Es que cuando me enojo no controlo mi fuerza-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció, Sona reconoció el círculo y eso le llamo mucha la atención, del círculo salió una chica rubia_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack

Me llamo Ravel Phoenix, hermana menor de Riser-dijo la rubia

Ya veo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Vengo a ofrecerte un trato-dijo Ravel

 ** _Ella chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron tres maletines, los abrió y revelaron que cada uno estaba lleno de dinero_**

La casa Phoenix está dispuesta de darle esto y más si abandona el combate-dijo Ravel

¿Me están sobornando?-dijo Jack

No puedo creer que los Phoenix caigan tan bajo-dijo Sona

Es para el bien del clan-dijo Ravel-Entonces ¿Aceptas?

 ** _Jack se acerco a los maletines y lo que hizo sorprendió a Ravel, les prendió fuego a los tres, quemando todo el dinero_**

Dile a tú hermano que se prepare, porque si cree que lo le hice ayer fue doloroso, lo que les espera mañana no se comparara-dijo Jack

¿Estás consciente de lo que haces?-dijo Ravel

Sí, le pateare el trasero a tú hermano y diles a tus padres que yo no vendo-dijo Jack-Tú hermano comenzó eso ahora que se haga responsable

 ** _Tras decir eso Ravel se fue molesta_**

Te estaré apoyando Jack-dijo Sona antes de irse

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rias y Riser junto sus sequitos se encontraban en el gimnasio de la academia, todo estaba listo para el Rating Game, incluso Sona y su sequito estaban presentes para verlo pero no solo ellos, también estaban los padres de Rias y de Riser_**

Sona, ¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Rias

No lo sé, tal vez se esté preparando-dijo Sona

O tal vez le dio miedo luchar contra mí-dijo Riser

Sabía que no era buena idea confiar en él, fui una idiota-dijo Rias

 ** _De repente las luces se apagaron y una música comenzó a sonar_**

 _It's time to play the game_

 _…_

 _Time to play the game! hahaha_

 ** _Una luz ilumino la entrada del gimnasio revelando a Jack que vestía jeans, botas de combate y tenía sus manos vendadas para pelear, no llevaba camisa poniendo sus músculos y abdominales a la vista de todos, todas las chicas del clan Sitri se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo de Jack pero no solo ellas también el grupo de Rias y las madres de Riser y Rias, pero la más sonrojada era Sona que no le quitaba la vista al cuerpo de Jack_**

 _It's all about the game and how you play it  
All about control and if you can take it  
All about your debt and if you can pay it_

 _It's all about pain and who's gonna make it  
I am the game, you don't wanna play me  
I am control, no way you can change me  
I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me_

 ** _Jack camino hasta donde estaban Riser y Rias, él se le quedo viendo de forma desafiante a Riser, Rias no quitaba la vista del cuerpo bien formado de Jack, en ese momento se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho de él, la música dejo de sonar y apareció Grayfia entre ellos_**

Yo seré el árbitro del encuentro, ¿Alguna queja?-dijo Grayfia

No-dijeron los dos

Bien empancemos-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Riser y Jack desaparecieron en un círculo mágico hasta el campo de combate, el campo se parecía a un tablero de ajedrez gigante_**

[Comiencen]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 _ **Riser creó grandes bolas de fuego y se las lanzo a Jack, él simplemente los esquivos, corrió rápidamente para darle un puñetazo a Riser en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que sujetara su estomago**_

 _ **Jack agarro la cabeza de Riser y le dio un poderoso rodillazo que le hizo sangrar por la nariz**_

Vamos pollito, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Jack

 ** _Ese comentario enfureció a Riser_**

 _ **Riser volvió a lanzarle bolas de fuego pero esta vez más rápido,**_ _ **pero Jack aun las esquivaba con mucha facilidad,**_ _**Jack desapareció del campo y Riser lo buscaba pero Jack apareció delante de él dándole un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y cayendo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago, volvió a agarrarlo por la cabeza y…**_

 _ **¡PPAAMM!**_

 _ **Le dio un tremendo cabezazo que ocasiono que se frente comenzara a sangrar, Jack retrocedió un poco y luego le dio una fuerte patada a Riser en el mentón haciéndolo caer duramente al suelo**_

 ** _Con los demás_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Lady Gremory

Jack Styles

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver al quien dijo eso y vieron a Lord Sitri_**

Padre-dijo Sona sorprendida

Hola Sona-dijo su padre

Explíquenos Lord Sitri, ¿Cómo conoce a este chico?-dijo Lord Phoenix

Fácil, es el paladín de mis hijas-dijo Lord Sitri

¡¿Qué?!-grito Sona sorprendida

Lo encontré en una pelea callejera en la cual él gano-dijo Lord Sitri

Así que es un callejero, que vergüenza-dijo Lady Gremory

No hablaría de él así si fueras tú Venelana-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Lady Phoenix

Ya lo verá-dijo Lord Sitri sonriendo

 ** _Con Jack y Riser_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 _ **Jack mando a volar a Riser con un golpe a la cara.**_

 _¿Cómo es posible que este idiota me supere?-pensó Riser enfadado_

 _ **Riser pasó su mano por su frente y vio que estaba sangrando mucho**_

 _No puedo creer que una basura como él me este ganando-pensó Riser-No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré_

¡No lo permitiré!-grito Riser

 _ **Riser se levanto y creó una enorme bola de fuego que cada vez se hacía más grande**_

 _¡No permitiré que un humano insignificante me avergüence delante todo el mundo!-grito Riser haciendo la bola más grande- ¡Muere!_

 _ **Riser lanzo la bola de fuego, Jack no se movió de donde estaba…..**_

 _ **¡BOOOMMM!**_

 _ **La bola de fuego golpeo a Jack ocasionando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando la nube se fue Jack no estaba**_

 _Jajaja gane, lo mate-dijo Riser riendo como loco pero…_

 _ **Oye rubio**_ _-dijo una voz demoniaca detrás de él_

 _ **Riser volteo a ver y…**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Fue mandado a volar por un golpe a la cara, el levanto su mirada y tembló de miedo por lo que vio, Jack ahora era un esqueleto que tenía su cráneo en llamas junto con su cuerpo**_

 _ **Con los demás**_

 _Él es…._

 _¡El Ghost Rider!-gritaron todos sorprendidos y asustados a la vez_

 _ **Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que una de las criaturas más poderosas estaba enla misma academia que ellos, Rias y su sequito rápidamente se murieron de miedo al saber que Jack era el Ghost Rider, se arrepentían de las cosas que le hicieron y se aterraron de las cosas que Jack les podía hacer**_

 _ **Mientras que con Sona y su sequito era diferente estaban sumamente sorprendidos que Jack fuera el Ghost Rider, Lord Sitri solo tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras los demás patriarcas estaban temblando de miedo y más los Gremory, ellos se habían hechos famosos ya que según la operación anti Satán que dirigió su hijo era quien venció al antiguo Lucifer, siendo esto una gran mentira ya que había sido Jack, solo que estos se llevaron el crédito**_

 _ **En la pelea**_

 _ **Jack invoco unas cadenas y se acerco a Riser lentamente, este comenzaba a retroceder asustado, pero Jack lo agarro de su camisa**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de un insignificante humano?-**_ _dijo Jack levantándolo con una sola mano_

 _Po…po…por favor…no me hagas nada-dijo Riser asustado_

 _ **Lo siento pero no les hago caso a perdedores como tú**_ _-dijo Jack_

 _ **Jack enredo las cadenas en el cuerpo de Riser y lo lanzo a unos 40 pies de altura, les prendió fuego a las cadenas provocando que Riser gritara de dolor por las quemaduras que sufría, Jack jalo de las cadenas y….**_

 _ **¡BAAAMMM!**_

 _ **Azoto bruscamente a Riser contra el suelo creando una explosión de fuego y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue, revelaron un enorme cráter con un Riser inconsciente en él**_

[Riser Phoenix esta fuera de combate, Jack Styles ha ganado]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 ** _Jack y Riser regresaron al gimnasio, Jack regreso a la normalidad, rápidamente Sona corrió hacia él y lo que hizo dejo a todos en shock, le dio un apasionado beso enfrente de todos, ellos se separaron después de unos segundos, Jack estaba completamente rojo_**

Ese fue mi primer beso, lo estaba guardando para un momento como este-dijo Sona

Increíble-dijo Lord Sitri aplaudiendo-Estuviste maravilloso Jack

¿Lord Sitri? ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Jack

Solo bien a ver tú pelea, pero también veo que te llevas muy bien con mi hija-dijo Lord Sitri

Padre por favor-dijo Sona sonrojada

 ** _Jack dirigió su mirada a Rias y a su grupo, estos temblaron de miedo por la mirada de Jack_**

Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tú compromiso-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Rias

 ** _Luego dirigió su mirada a los padres de Riser y estos al igual que el grupo de Rias temblaron de miedo_**

Espero que aprendieran la lección, no me hagan enojar porque si no esto ocurre-dijo señalando a Riser

Sí nos quedo claro-dijeron agachando la cabeza

 ** _Luego dirigió la mirada a los Gremory y estos temblaban más que los dos antes mencionados, Jack simplemente les dio una mirada de advertencia y se fue junto con Sona y su sequito_**

 ** _Más tarde en la casa de Jack_**

Entonces Jack y yo….

Así es, Jack aparte de ser tú paladín y de tú hermana, es su prometido-dijo Lord Sitri

 ** _Sona estaba completamente roja por lo que dijo su padre, había leído el contrato que hizo con Jack y aparte de ser su paladín era su prometido_**

Debo comenzar de leer los contratos antes de firmarlos-dijo Jack

¿Qué dices Jack? ¿Te gusta que Sona sea tú prometida?-dijo Lord Sitri

Es hermosa, inteligente, ruda, es totalmente mi tipo-dijo Jack sonrojando a Sona

Él es guapo, fuerte, caballeroso, listo, también es mi tipo-dijo Sona

 ** _Ambos se miraron y se dieron una apasionado beso, segundos después se separaron_**

Pero esto no significa que tendrás un traro justo que los demás en la escuela-dijo Sona

¿Por qué no?-dijo Jack

Dentro de la escuela soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-dijo Sona antes de besarle una mejilla-Pero afuera soy Sona Sitri, tú novia

Está bien para mí-dijo Jack

Bien los dejare solos, pero no quiero nietos aun-dijo Lord Sitri antes de irse y dejando a Jack y a Sona sonrojados por lo que dijo

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-dijo Jack

Ver una película no estaría mal-dijo Sona

Me parece bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Así ellos se la pasaron el resto del día viendo películas en la sala, hasta que llego la noche, Sona no se quería apartar de Jack, así que se quedo a dormir con él_**

 ** _Jack le ofreció la cama a Sona y él se dormiría en el sofá, pero ella no acepto, los dos fueron a dormir en la misma cama_**

Buenas noches Jack-dijo Sona besándole la mejilla

Buenas noches Sona-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se abrasaron y se quedaron dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _Han pasado varios días desde que Jack derroto a Riser y que supieran que es el Ghost Rider, su relación con Sona iba bien, en la academia se comportaba como la presidenta que todos conocían, pero afuera de ella se comportaba de forma diferente con Jack, como cualquier chica enamorada_**

 ** _Sona le pidió a Jack si podría entrenarla a ella y a su sequito, Jack no se negó y el los comenzó a entrenarlos, era un poco estricto y duro pero sus entrenamientos daba buenos resultados_**

 ** _Pero no todo era bueno, desde su pelea contra Riser, Rias no se le quitaba de encima, lo seguía a todas partes junto con Akeno, eso molestaba mucho a Jack_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, y Rias junto con Akeno lo seguían_**

 _¿Por qué me siguen?-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack comenzó a correr y ellas lo siguieron, en una vuelta que dio Jack ellas lo perdieron de vista_**

¿Por qué debemos hacer que se nos una?-dijo Akeno

Bromeas, su poder le vendría bien al clan Gremory-dijo Rias- Además creo que me enamore de él

 ** _En la conserjería_**

 ** _Jack estaba en el cuarto del conserje y escuchaba la conversación_**

 _Sí como no, amarme después de intentar matarme-pensó Jack_

 ** _Con las demonios_**

La verdad que debo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo y la forma que como golpeo a Riser me calentó-dijo Akeno de modo lésbico

 ** _Conserjería_**

 _Solo me quieren por mi poder y mi cuerpo, que vergüenza-pensó Jack_

 ** _Con las demonios_**

Pero aparte mis padres me dijeron que lo debo traer al clan, cueste lo que cueste-dijo Rias-Sin importa si tengo que darle mi cuerpo, debo que apartarlo de Sona y volverlo mío

 ** _Conserjería_**

 _No cabe duda, estas dos idiotas están enfermas y más los padres de Gremory-pensó Jack-Ahora como salir de aquí sin que me vean_

 ** _Jack miro arriba y vio los ductos de ventilación, no dudo ni un segundo y subió, le quito la tapa y se metió en los ductos_**

 ** _Con el consejo estudiantil_**

Entonces vendrán dos exorcistas-dijo Tsubaki

Exacto, últimamente ha habido robos de los fragmentos de Excaliburns, y ellos vendrán aquí a hablar con nosotros-dijo Sona

Jack ¿Sabe de esto?-dijo Tsubaki

No y no debe saberlo, aunque sea mi novio él a veces lleva los asuntos al extremo-dijo Sona

 ** _Con Jack_**

No tengo ni puta idea de dónde voy-dijo Jack mientras caminaba por los ductos

Jack puede complicar las cosas

¿Sona?-dijo Jack al escuchar la voz de su novia

 ** _Jack camino donde escucho la voz y vio abajo y estaba arriba del escritorio de Sona_**

Su presencia podía ser de mucha ayuda si las cosas se salen de control-dijo Tsubaki

Lo sé pero él a veces se comporta como un niño-dijo Sona

 _Pero que mierda, yo no me comporto como niño-pensó Jack_

Tiene razón pero es una buena persona-dijo Tsubaki

Sí, es el mejor novia que cualquier chica puede tener-dijo Sona

 _Bueno mínimo no solo hablan cosas malas de mí-pensó Jack_

Por cierto Kaichou ¿Ese collar es nuevo?-dijo Tsubaki

Sí Jack me lo regalo, ¿te gusta?-dijo Sona

Le va bien, se ve que él sabe como complacer a una chica-dijo Tsubaki

 _Claro que sé ¿Por quién me toman?-pensó Jack_

Regresando con los exorcistas, no le digan a Jack, aunque sé que él es de gran ayuda, a veces se sale de control-dijo Sona

 _¿Pero qué? Yo no me salgo de control-pensó Jack ofendido_

 ** _En ese momento se escucho un sonido que le gustaba a Jack_**

 _Oh mierda-pensó Jack_

¿Escucho es Kaichou?-dijo Tsubaki

Sí, ¿De dónde ven…

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó desde los conductos al escritorio de Sona, ella ahora estaba muy molesta con su novio_**

Hola cielo-dijo Jack nervioso

¡JACK STYLES!-grito Sona

 _Estoy muerto-pensó Jack_

 ** _Más tarde_**

¿Todos entendieron?-dijo Sona a su sequito

Hai, Kaichou-dijeron los del consejo

Oye Sona, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar así?-dijo Jack que colgaba de cabeza-Toda la sangre ya me llego al cerebro

Yo pensé que no tenias-dijo Saji

Vete al carajo Saji-dijo Jack

Te quedaras así hasta que las exorcistas se vayan-dijo Sona-Y esto es solo la mitad del castigo, el resto te lo daré llegando a casa

¿Solo porque escuche tú conversación con Tsubaki?-dijo Jack

Por eso y porque rompiste los conductos de ventilación-dijo Sona

Exageras-dijo Jack-Esos ductos se caerían tarde o temprano

Aun así te quedaras así-dijo Sona-Y si te atreves a escapar…ya no hare eso que tanto te gusta-susurro Sona a su oído

O….o….ok tú ganas no escapare-dijo Jack sonrojado

Buen chico-dijo Sona besándolo-Te amo

Y yo a ti-dijo Jack

 ** _Todos los demás se les quedaron mirando_**

Tomen una foto dura más-dijo Jack

Bien chicos es hora de irnos-dijo Sona

Hai Kachou-dijeron todos

 ** _Los miembros del consejo salieron dejando a Jack solo y colgado_**

 ** _Dos horas después_**

Zzzzz-Jack se había quedado dormido y tenía una burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz

 ** _Sona y los demás habían regresado, Sona fue donde estaba Jack y cortó la soga_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó bruscamente al suelo_**

Podían despertarme por lo menos-dijo Jack parándose y sobándose la cabeza-¿Ya se fueron las exorcistas?

Sí, se fueron hace una hora-dijo Sona

Espera, ¿entonces porque estuve colgado por dos horas?-dijo Jack

La verdad es que se nos había olvidado que estabas aquí-dijo Sona

Eres mala-dijo Jack

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuo pero se encontró con dos chicas, una castaña y una peli azul que vestían túnicas y se encontraba pidiendo limosna, Jack se acerco a ellas pero cuando iba hablar las dos perdieron la conciencia_**

 ** _En un restaurante_**

 ** _Jack las invito a comer a un restaurante, durante el camino las chicas murmuraban cosas como "Encontramos a nuestro ángel guardián" entre otras cosas, ya en el restaurante Jack junto las chicas se daban un banquete, Jack les pregunto sus nombres y ellas se los dijeron, la castaña se llamaba Irina y la peli azul Xenovia_**

Esto está delicioso –dijo Jack dándole un mordisco a un pedazo de carne

Deliciosa, la comida japonesa es deliciosa-dijo Xenovia

Echaba de menos la comida de mi país-dijo Irina

Tráiganme otro bistec por favor-dijo Jack a una mesera

Claro guapo-dijo la mesera

¿Cómo podemos agradecerte por esto Jack-san?-dijo Irina

No deben agradecerme, solo ayudo a la gente que lo necesita-dijo Jack

Eres una buena persona-dijo Xenovia

Aquí tienes guapo-dijo la mesera con el bistec de Jack

Gracias-dijo Jack-Por cierto ya pueden dejar de espiarnos

 ** _Xenovia y Irina se confundieron por lo que dijo Jack pero la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando ver a Koneko, Issei y a Saji_**

¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-dijo Saji

Una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Conoces a estos demonios?-dijo Xenovia

Solo al rubio, los otros dos no los conozco-dijo Jack

No puede ser, Jack-san es un demonio y yo que esperaba que fuéramos una pareja-dijo Irina

Yo no soy un demonio-dijo Jack

Pero tú….

Sí se sobre los demonios, caídos y ángeles pero es porque soy el Ghost Rider-dijo Jack

¡¿Tú eres el Ghost Rider?-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

Sí, pero dejando de eso alado, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Jack a Saji y a los otros dos

Más bien ¿qué haces tú con las exorcistas?-dijo Saji

¿Son exorcistas?-dijo Jack a Irina y a Xenovia, y las dos asistieron

Si Kaichou se entera que estabas comiendo con otras chicas y von exorcistas te ira muy mal-dijo Saji

Yo creo que al que le irá mal será al peón que está aquí sin su permiso-dijo Jack-Pero yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

 ** _Jack pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Jack estaba en su casa viendo televisión hasta que sonó su celular, lo reviso y era un mensaje de Sona que decía que lo necesitaba en la academia, Jack salió de su caso, se subió a su moto y arranco directo a la academia_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Llegando se encontró con una Sona muy molesta junto con Tsubaki y con Saji que temblaba de miedo, Pero también estaba Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Issei_**

Saji, ¿Estabas haciendo esto a mis espaldas?-dijo Sona molesta

Lo siento Kaichou-dijo Saji con miedo

Disculparse no basta, prepárate para recibir tú castigo-dijo Sona fríamente

¿De qué me perdí?-dijo Jack

Saji estaba ayudando a los exorcistas a espaldas de Kaichou-dijo Tsubaki

Te dije que te iría mal-dijo Jack

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

 ** _El pobre Saji estaba recibiendo azotes en el trasero como si fuera un niño pequeño_**

Necesitas reflexionar tú conducta-dijo Sona fríamente

¡Lo siento Kaichou!-grito Saji con lagrimas en los ojos

No mil azotes más-dijo Sona

Jajajaja, te lo mereces rubio-dijo Jack riendo al ver como castigaban a Saji

¡Uwaaa! ¡Kaichou ¿Por qué no castiga a Jack?!-grito Saji

¡Él no a hecho nada para que lo castigue! ¡En cambio tú sí!-grito Sona

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

¡No es verdad! ¡Él invito a comer a las dos exorcistas!-grito Saji

 ** _Sona dejo de castigar a Saji y volteo a ver a Jack, le dio una mirada asesina que espanto a Jack_**

¿Es cierto Jack?-dijo Sona seria

Etto….yo…paquee me hago pendejo, sí las invite a comer-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona se acerco a Jack, este cerró los ojos y espero el castigo que le daría pero no llego nada, ni un golpe o cachetada, abrió los ojos y vio a Sona con un sonrojo y con los ojos a punto de llorar_**

¿Acaso ya no te gusto?-dijo Sona

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al ver así a Sona_**

No es eso, me gustas mucho, solo lo hice porque necesitaban ayuda-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Sona

Sí, nunca te mentiría-dijo Jack

Ok te perdono-dijo Sona besándolo

¡No es justo!-grito Saji

 ** _Sona se separo de Jack y fue a seguir a castigar a Saji_**

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

 ** _El pobre de Saji no podrá sentarse en un mes_**

 ** _Más tarde-En casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba durmiendo tranquilo pero su celular sonó, despertó y contesto_**

¿Hola?-dijo Jack somnoliento

Jack soy Sona necesito que vengas a la academia hay problemas-dijo Sona por el celular

¿Qué tipo de problemas?-dijo Jack

Van a destruir la academia-dijo Sona

Ok, voy para allá-dijo Jack colgando

 ** _Jack se vistió y salió de su casa, llamo a su moto, se subió en ella y arranco rumbo a la academia_**

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _El grupo del club del ocultismo y Xenovia se encontraban enfrente de un ángel caído con 10 alas negras, parecía un hombre vestido de negro con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna, también se encontraba un viejo vestido como sacerdote en medio de un círculo mágico y con 4 espadas frotando y también había un chico peli blanco con sonrisa de loco_**

 ** _El consejo estudiantil también estaba ahí, ellos se encargaron de poner una barrera de protección_**

¿Quién vendrá? ¿Sirzechs o Serafall?-dijo el caído

Ninguno Kokabiel, en lugar de Onni-sama y Leviathan-sama nosotros….

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _Kokabiel destruyo el gimnasio antes que Ras terminara de hablar_**

Aburrido, pero bueno eso está bien, será divertido –dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Pero de repente se escucho un extraño sonido que llamo la atención de todos._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack había había aparecido desde el cielo y aterrizo enfrente de todos, todos estaban sorprendidos pero más Kokabiel y sus hombres, Jack estaba en su forma de Ghost Rider y su moto tenia fuego en sus llantas y tenía una calavera en el frente_**

 ** _Jack bajo de la moto y regreso a su forma normal_**

Bueno ya llegue ¿A quién debo matar?-dijo Jack

Es el Ghost Rider-dijo el chico asustado

Kokabiel no nos dijiste que él estaba aquí-dijo el viejo

Hahaha-Kokabiel se comenzó a reír como loco-Por fin apareció un digno rival

 ** _Kokabiel chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y de que algo se acercaba, unos diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande, cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a las tres cabezas que este ser poseía_**

 **¡ROOOAAAR!**

 ** _Dio un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

 ** _La criatura era Cerbero el perro del infierno, Cerbero miro a Jack y saltó hacia él, Jack saco su arma y…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Le voló la cabeza de en medio de un disparo sorprendiendo a todos, Jack salto sobre él. Le agarro la cabeza izquierda y…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Le rompió el cuello, Jack saco sus cadenas y ahorco la cabeza que quedaba, al final Cerbero cayo muerto en pocos segundos, los demás miraban sorprendidos de lo fuerte que era Jack_**

 ** _Jack dirigió su mirada al viejo y al chico, ellos comenzaron a correr pero Jack le prendió fuego a sus cadenas y las lanzo al viejo, el cuerpo del viejo se hizo cenizas cuando las cadenas lo tocaron, el chico siguió corriendo pero Jack saco su pistola, apunto y…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Le dio un disparo a la cabeza y el chico cayó muerto al suelo, Jack miro a Kokabiel, saco sus cadenas y las lanzo contra Kokabiel, se enredaron en su pierna derecha, Jack lo jalo hacia él para darle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara._**

 ** _Los demás solo miraban sorprendidos de lo fácil que Jack maro a Balba y a Freed en pocos segundos y ahora está peleando contra Kokabiel_**

 **¡BAAM!  
 _Jack mando a Kokabiel a estrellarse contra los árboles, Kokabiel creó varias lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Jack, el esquivo algunas pero otras se le enterraron en el cuerpo, pero aun así se lanzo contra Kokabiel y comenzó a golpearlo sin cesar._**

 ** _Dejo de golpearlo y ahora Kokabiel estaba con varios moretones en la cara, Jack enredo sus cadenas en el cuerpo de Kokabiel y lo lanzo a unos 30 pies de altura, lo jalo azotándolo bruscamente contra el suelo creando un gran cráter. Kokabiel estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando por su boca, Jack simplemente decidió no matarlo, no lo valía._**

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar donde se encontraba Sona y el consejo, llegando donde estaba ella la beso_**

Ya me hice cargo, ¿Tendré una recompensa?-dijo Jack

Eso dependerá sí te portas bien mañana en la academia-dijo Sona

 ** _Estaban a punto de irse pero no se dieron cuenta que Kokabiel a duras penas creo otra lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Akeno_**

¡Akeno!-gritaron todos

 ** _Akeno no se podía mover, cerró los ojos y esperaba el ataque pero nunca llego, todos quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, Akeno abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a ver que Jack había recibido el ataque por ella, la lanza le había atravesado el pecho_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Akeno

Qué bueno-dijo Jack sacándose la lanza-Eres un idiota

 ** _Jack volvió a lanzar sus cadenas hacia Kokabiel, el lo atrajo hacia el para darle un puñetazo que le seguro le había roto la nariz y tirado algunos dientes_**

 ** _Jack se acerco a él y sus cadenas se transformaron en un revolver, le apunto en la cabeza pero antes que le disparara sintió una presencia muy conocida_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

 _Esta energía se parece mucho al de Lucifer-pensó Jack_

Si no te molesta me llevare a ese idiota

Ok. Tómalo-dijo Jack lazándole a Kokabiel y lo atrapo

 ** _Estaba a punto de irse pero se le quedo mirando a Issei, un guante rojo apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Issei_**

[Así que estas despierto blanco-dijo una voz que salía del guante

[…]

[¿Me estas ignorando?]

[Así que estas despierto Ddraig]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Se están comunicando?-dijo Rias

[Por fin nos encontramos Albion, pero aun no es el momento]-dijo Ddraig

[No importa dónde nos encontremos, nuestro destino es pelear]-dijo Albion

[Cuando eso pase yo ganare]-dijo Ddraig

[Eso lo veremos rojo]-dijo Albion

Tú-dijo señalando a Iris-Vuélvete más fuerte para nuestra pelea

 ** _Al decir eso se fue, los demás regresaron a sus casas a descansar, Jack estaba por irse pero Sona lo agarro del hombro_**

¿Qué pasa Sona?-dijo Jack

Tal vez te de tú recompensa ahora-dijo Sona sonrojada

Entonces vamos-dijo Jack feliz

 ** _Sona se subió a la moto y Jack arranco, llegando a su casa subieron rápidamente a la recamara y cerraron la puerta, lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación_**

 _ **FIN**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

No es verdad, no puede ser verdad-dijo Xenovia negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba

Lo siento pero es verdad-dijo Jack

Eso es imposible, eres un mentiroso-dijo Irina igual que Xenovia

No es mentira, todo es real-dijo Jack

Cállate, cállate-dijeron las dos con las manos en los oídos y negando con la cabeza

 ** _Jack había llamado a Irina y a Xenovia para decirles el secreto que ellas tenían que saber, el secreto era que dios había muerto, eso las tomo por sorpresa pero no solo a ellas también al consejo estudiantil que estaba en la casa de Jack_**

Vamos chicas no se pongan así-dijo Jack-Se que es difícil para ustedes pero deben seguir adelante

 ** _Las chicas solo ignoraron las palabras de Jack_**

Jack ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Sona

Yo conocí a Elohim-dijo Jack

¿Elohim?-dijo Tsubaki

Así se llamaba dios-dijo Jack

¡¿Tú lo conociste?!-gritaron Irina y Xenovia acercándose a Jack

Sí-dijo Jack

¿Cómo era?

¿Cuándo lo conociste?

Dinos, dinos, dinos, dinos

Ok, ok, responderé sus preguntas-dijo Jack-Verán yo conocí a Elohim cuando estaba viajando para matar al Lucifer, cuando yo estaba al borde de la muerte él apareció y me dio su bendición, con él poder que me dio pude matar a Lucifer

¡¿Tuviste su bendición?!-gritaron Xenovia y Irina

¡¿Tú mataste a Lucifer?!-grito el consejo estudiantil a excepción de Sona

Sí tuve su bendición, miren-dijo Jack sacando unas hermosas alas de ángel y una aureola pero también tenía un aura azul que lo rodeaba

Eso significa que tú eres dios-dijo Irina

Creo que sí-dijo Jack guardando sus alas

Jack ¿Por qué dijiste que tú mataste a Lucifer?-dijo Tsubaki

Porque es cierto, yo junto a unos amigos lo matamos-dijo Jack

Pero creí que organización anti Satán lo había matado-dijo Momo

¿Organización anti Satán? Nunca oí de esa organización-dijo Jack

Déjenme explicarles –dijo Sona-Jack en realidad fue quien mato al antiguo Lucifer, los Gremory solo se llevaron el crédito

¿Cómo sabe eso Kaichou?-dijo Saji

Mi padre estuvo ahí ese día, vio como el Ghost Rider fue el que mato al antiguo Lucifer-dijo Sona-Pero Sirzechs-sama les dijo a todos que no dijeran nada de eso, que lo mantuvieran en secreto

No puedo creer que los Gremory hicieran eso-dijo Tsubaki

 ** _Los demás del consejo también estaban sorprendidos_**

Bueno no me importa si tomaron el crédito o no, no me molesta-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo?-dijo Xenovia

¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Queremos quedarnos y serte útiles-dijo Irina

No lo sé, me meteré en problemas con Sona-dijo Jack viendo a su novia

No me enoja que se queden aquí, serian de gran ayuda-dijo Sona

Está bien, pueden quedarse chicas-dijo Jack

Muchas gracias Jack-sama-dijeron las dos

Con Jack basta chicas, dejen el sama-dijo Jack

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Irina y Xenovia se quedaban en la casa de Jack y ellas comenzaron a asistir a la academia y se unieron al consejo estudiantil, hoy se encontraban en la casa de Jack hablando de algo importante donde también estaba presente Lord Sitri_**

Entonces ¿Aquí se llevara a cabo la reunión de las tres facciones?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Lord Sitri-Y quiero pedirte algo

¿Qué es?-dijo Jack

Jack que es mucho pero-dijo Sona

¿Pero?-dijo Jack

Queremos que te quedes en casa hasta que todos ellos se vayan-dijo Sona

Me está dando la impresión que te les doy vergüenza-dijo Jack

Jack-dijo Sona

Creo que voy a elegir no-dijo Jack

Esto es muy importante, no hagas una escena-dijo Lord Sitri

No necesito aguantar esta mierda, voy a dar una vuelta-dijo Jack

No lo harás-dijo Sona

Oh ¿Qué van hacer? ¿Llamar al tipo que puede detenerme? ¿Cómo se llama? José no existe-dijo Jack

Dime qué quieres-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Que necesito darte para que te quedes aquí-dijo Jack

Una televisión de plasma de 70 pulgadas-dijo Jack

¿Bromeas?-dijo Lord Sitri

Con Netflix-dijo Jack

¿Y la quieres con 3D?-dijo Lord Sitri

No, esa es una pinche amada y todos lo saben-dijo Jack

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de las visitas de los padres en la escuela, él día estaba tranquilo, todos los alumnos y los padres caminaban tranquilamente, Jack se encontraba caminando por los pasillos pero Akeno se atravesó en su camino_**

¿Qué quieres Himejima?-dijo Jack

Sólo quería darte las gracias por salvarme-dijo Akeno

Sí es todo que quieres decir, me voy-dijo Jack

Espera-dijo Akeno agarrándole el brazo

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

Déjame agradecerte como es debido-dijo Akeno de modo sensual pegando sus pechos en el brazo de Jack

 ** _Jack ante esa acción soltó un suspiro de fastidio_**

Escucha Himejima-dijo Jack zafándose de ella-Yo tengo novia, y no tengo ningún interés de engañarla con alguien como tú

¿Qué le ves a Sona?-dijo Akeno enfadada-Yo a comparación de ella tengo un buen cuerpo, estás perdiendo el tiempo con ella

¿Y tú que sabes de amor? Ella a comparación de ti y de Gremory, me ama por como soy y no por mi cuerpo o mi poder-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Akeno

¿Cómo lo…

¿Lo supe?, las escuche a ti y a Gremory, y déjame decirte que dan pena, hacer eso por solo un chico se una a su clan es patético-dijo Jack-Se ven como unas prostitutas

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar dejando a Akeno en shock pero antes la volteo a ver y dijo:_**

Por cierto nunca estaría con vacas lecheras como tú y Gremory-dijo Jack dañando el orgullo de Akeno

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminado por el patio de la academia hasta que un grito llamo sus atención_**

¡Noooo! ¡No abandones a tú onee-chaaan! ¡So-taaaan!

¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues "tan"!

 ** _Jack reconoció la voz de Sona y fue a ver qué pasaba corrió donde provenía el grito pero…_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Fue derribado por Sona, Jack la miro y vio como tenía los ojos llorosos_**

Sona ¿Por qué lloras? Y ¿Porque corrías?-dijo Jack

Oh Jack, ayúdame por favor-dijo Sona poniendo su cara en el pecho en su novio

¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué?-dijo Jack

Te alcance So-tan

 ** _Jack miro a la persona que dijo eso y se encontró a una hermosa chica vestida de maga, Jack rápidamente la reconoció, era a hermana de Sona, la otra chica que debía proteger_**

Te he pedido muchas veces que no me llames así-dijo Sona

 ** _La maga dirigió la mirada a Jack y rápidamente se puso feliz y se lanzo a abrazarlo, poniendo sus pechos en su cara_**

¡Por fin te conozco Jack Styles!-grito la maga enterrando la cara de Jack más profundo en sus pechos-Soy Serafall Leviathan, la hermana de So-tan y tú otra prometida

Gusto en conocerte-dijo Jack entre los pechos de Serafall

 ** _Sona estaba celoso de lo que hacía su hermana, pudo ver como Jack desfrutaba como su hermana ponía su cara entre sus pechos, ella a comparación de ella tenía un pecho pequeño_**

 ** _Serafall soltó a Jack para que respirara_**

He estado soñando este día por mucho tiempo-dijo Serafall-Por fin conozco a mi prometido-dijo pegándose a su brazo derecho

Onee-sama, Jack es mi novio y es mi prometió, así que te pido que no te apegues tanto a él-dijo Sona tomándolo del otro brazo y jalándolo

Moo, So-tan no debes ser egoísta, también es mi prometido y eso me hace su novia también-dijo Serafall jalándolo de regreso a ella

Pero yo fui su novia primero-dijo Sona jalándolo

Pero yo soy la mayor, así que tengo más derecho-dijo Serafall jalándolo

Es mío

No mío

Mío

Mío

 ** _Las dos chicas Sitri comenzaron a pelear por Jack como si fuera un oso de peluche y ellas unas niñas pequeñas, en pocos segundos llegaron los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil y solo se quedaron viendo como las hermanas Sitri peleaban por Jack_**

¿No me van a ayudar?-dijo Jack

Son tus prometidas, tú arréglalo-dijo Saji y las demás asistieron

No sabes cómo te odio-dijo Jack

El sentimiento es mutuo-dijo Saji

 ** _Mientras en las afueras de Kuo_**

 ** _Se encontraba un hombre con un uniforme de Marine, parecía tener unos 50 años, tenía el cabello negro con algunas canas y a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello morado que tenía tres espadas_**

Así que aquí es donde está mi nieto-dijo el marine

Sí, según lo que dijeron los hombres en donde peleaba se mudo aquí-dijo el chico

Bien, vamos a buscarlo-dijo el marine

Sí, Mario-sama-dijo el chico

 _Por fin te encontré Jack, no te salvaras de la golpiza que te daré-pensó Mario_

 ** _Más tarde- en casa de Jack_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo se encontraban en la casa de Jack, incluyendo a Serafall, Jack se encontraba dormido en el sillón de la sala y tenía una burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz_**

¿Él siempre es así?-dijo Momo

En algunas ocasiones-dijo Xenovia

A veces se queda dormido cuando menos te lo esperas-dijo Irina

 ** _Todos estaba tranquilo hasta que…_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _La entrada fue hechas pedazos creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el nube de polvo se fue revelo a Mario junto el chico peli morado, los chicos y Serafall se prepararon para pelear_**

Ustedes son el grupo Sitri ¿Verdad?-dijo Mario-Díganme ¿Dónde está Draco D. Jack?

 ** _Los jóvenes demonios se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, Mario volteo a ver a Jack y solo sonrió_**

Se ve que no has cambiado-dijo Mario en voz baja

 ** _Rápidamente Mario desapareció en la vista de todos para luego aparecer detrás de ello y se veía que iba a atacar a Jack_**

¿Pero como….

…hizo eso?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

¡Despierta!

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mario le dio un fuerte golpe a Jack, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo y creando un gran cráter_**

¡Jack!-gritaron Sona y Serafall preocupadas

¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!-grito Jack sobándose la cabeza

¿Qué te duele? Pero solo fue un simple golpe, siendo el Ghost Rider no debió hacerte daño-dijo Saji

No hay defensa contra un golpe de amor-dijo Mario-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Jack

 ** _Jack simplemente miro a Mario y se sorprendió a verlo_**

Abu….abu….abu….¡¿Abuelo?!-grito Jack

¡¿Quuuueee?!-gritaron todos los del consejo

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

Ahora Jack, tienes mucho que explicar-dijo Mario mirando a su nieto que aun se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que le había dado

Jack. ¿Él en realidad es tú abuelo?-dijo Sona

Sí y ni siquiera piensen pelear con él, no le ganarían-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a todos-Ni siquiera yo le ganaría

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no podrían creer que ni siquiera Jack siendo el Ghost Rider le ganaría a su abuelo, sin duda debe ser muy poderoso_**

Así es, ninguno de ustedes me ganaría-dijo Mario-Yo fui el hombre que le enseño todo lo que Jack sabe, lo entrene en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con espada y todos los tipos de pelea que existen

Ahora entiendo porque Jack es tan bueno peleando-dijo Sona

Te entrene para que fueras un gran Marine, fuiste el más fuerte de todos, incluso permite que mataras a Lucifer-dijo Mario-Pero mira lo que paso después de que mataras a Lucifer ¡Te volviste una vergüenza para la familia a comprometerte con esas chicas demonios!

¡Tú no decides con quien puedo salir! ¡Yo hago mi propia vida!-grito Jack levantándose

¡Esa chica estúpida te ha corrompido!-grito Mario

Sona es mi novia ¡Así que la insultes!-grito Jack

¡¿Crees que esa es la forma de hablarle a tú abuelo?!-grito Mario sujetando a Jack de su playera y preparando su puño para golpearlo

¡Ah Lo siento!-grito Jack

¡Jack!-gritaron todos

Esto es terrible si lo atacamos es probable que perdamos enseguida-dijo Sona

Zzzzzz

¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Se durmieron?!-gritaron todos

 ** _Jack y Mario se quedaron dormidos y ha ambos tenían una burbuja de moco en su nariz_**

Kaichou ¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijo Tsubaki

No estoy segura, nunca había estado en una situación como está-dijo Sona

 **PUUFF (sonido de burbuja reventando)**

Oh no, me quede dormido-dijo Mario despertando y viendo a Jack

Zzzzz-este seguía dormido

¡Despierta Jack! ¡¿Así te comportas cuando alguien te busca pelea?!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Mario comenzó a golpear a Jack mientras este gritaba_**

¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle a tú abuelo?!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Después de un rato Mario dejo de golpear a Jack, este estaba sobándose los chichones que su abuelo le había dejado_**

Duele-dijo Jack sobándose los chichones de su cabeza

Quiero que rompas ese noviazgo y compromiso ahora-dijo Mario

 ** _De la nada apareció un círculo mágico de la casa Sitri del cual salió Lord Sitri_**

Eso no se podrá hacer Mario-dijo Lord Sitri

Gray, te atreviste a comprometer a mi nieto con tus hijas aun sabiendo que yo estaba en contra-dijo Mario

Papá, ¿Lo conoces?-dijo Serafall

Sí, fuimos compañeros hace varios años-dijo Lord Sitri

Él dijo que Jack en realidad se llama Draco D. Jack, ¿Es cierto eso?-dijo Sona

Sí lo es-dijo Jack-Mi verdadero nombre es Draco D. Jack, solo que mi abuelo dijo que lo cambiara ya que traer la D. en mi nombre me traería grandes problemas

 ** _Todos los miembros se sorprendieron al saber el verdadero nombre de Jack por que aquellos que llevan la D. en sus nombres son considerados los enemigos de los dioses_**

Gray quiero que canceles ese compromiso-dijo Mario

Lo siento pero no se puede-dijo Lord Sitri apareciendo el contrato que Jack firmo-Como puedes ver Jack firmo, y el ya está a edad de tomar sus propias decisiones así que no puedes intervenir Mario

 ** _Mario tomo el contrato y lo leyó, al terminar no pudo más que dar un suspiro de derrota_**

Bien ya que no se puede romper el compromiso-dijo Mario viendo a Sona y a Serafall-¡Bienvenidas a la familia!-grito feliz-¡Vengan a abrazar a su abuelo!

¡Abuelo!-grito Serafall feliz corriendo a abrazarlo-Ven So-tan, abraza a nuestro abuelo

 ** _Sona nerviosa fue y lo abrazo, Mario las abrazo con fuerza con una sonrisa en su cara_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

Ahora regresare a New York, no quiero que le hagas nada a las chicas-dijo Mario-Tampoco quiero que le digas a nadie más tú verdadero nombre, yo volveré en unos meses

Ok, bye-dijo Jack

¡Eso ha sido raído!-grito Mario dándole un golpe a su nieto-¡Ten un poco de respeto por mi idiota! ¡Soy tu abuelo al que no has visto por mucho tiempo!

¡Y ¿Qué quieres que haga! ¡Lo único que haces al verme es golpearme!-grito Jack

¡Esa es la forma en la cual te muestro mi afecto idiota!-grito Mario

Bueno, espero volverte a ver Zack-dijo Jack al peli morado

Yo también Jack-dijo el chico conocido como Zack

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en su casa mientras veía televisión, hoy era el día de la reunión de los líderes de las facciones_**

 ** _Lo estaba pasando bien hasta que sonó su celular, lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de Sona diciendo que necesitaban ayuda_**

Justo cuando me estaba poniendo cómodo-dijo Jack levantándose y saliendo de su casa

 ** _Al salir llamo a su moto, la moto llego pocos segundos después, se subió a ella y arranco_**

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _Los líderes de las tres facciones estaban todos reunidos en la sala del gran edificio, se encontraba el líder de los demonios y actual Lucifer, Sirzechs y también Serafall junto con Grayfia y Lord Sitri, los sequitos de Rias y Sona, del lado de los caídos estaba el líder que era un hombre de cabello negro con la parte de adelante rubio llamado Azazel y junto a él estaba una chica peli platina llamada Valery, por último los ángeles, su líder era un hombre rubio llamado Michael_**

 ** _Todo había salido bien en la reunión pero de repente el tiempo se congelo, después de un tiempo los líderes de las facciones, Grayfia, Lord Sitri, Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Sona e Issei eran los únicos que habían regresado a la normalidad, se dieron cuenta que estaban bajo ataque terrorista y que habían tomado al alfil de Rias como arma, el alfil se llamaba Gasper_**

Onii-sama tengo que ir por Gasper-dijo Rias

Lo sé pero ahora es peligroso que vayas sola-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _De repente se escucho un sonido que llamo a todos, incluyendo a los terroristas_**

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó desde el cielo, estaba en su forma de Ghost rider y montaba su moto, los terroristas se sorprendieron y se asustaron a la vez, mientras que Sona y los demonios se alegraron y otras no (Rias)_**

 ** _Jack bajo de la moto y saco sus cadenas, les prendió fuego y se lanzo al ataque, los terroristas se armaron de valor y lo enfrentaron pero Jack convertía a todos en cenizas con sus cadenas_**

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

Parece que lo tiene controlado-dijo Azazel-Pero aun así, Valery ayúdale

A la orden-dijo Valery

 ** _Ella salió por la ventana con una armadura blanca con vallas joyas y alas, ella comenzó a ayudar a Jack_**

 **No necesito tú ayuda, puedo hacer esto solo-** dijo Jack

Mira chico, te ayudare te guste o no-dijo Valery

 **Haz lo que quieras-** dijo Jack

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack le dio a un mago que iba a atacar a Valery por detrás_**

Gracias-dijo Valery

 **De nada-** dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras que Valery y Jack distraían al enemigo, Rias y Issei fueron al club a rescatar a Gasper_**

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Se encontraban los líderes de las facciones viendo como Jack junto y Valery se encargaban de los terroristas sin ningún problema, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba asustada por ver a Jack_**

¿Qué hace el Ghost rider aquí?-dijo la mujer con miedo en su voz

El está de nuestro lado Katerea-dijo Lord Sitri–Incluso si tienes a Ophis de tú lado dudo mucho que lo derroten, los Ghost rider también tienen poder ilimitado

C…ca…calla, soy descendiente del Leviathan original y ningún idiota como el podrá….

 ** _No pudo terminar por qué sintió una presencia detrás de ella, incluso los líderes de las facciones se sorprendieron que el estuviera ahí en tan poco tiempo, ella volteo muy lentamente, su mirada se lleno de terror puro, Jack estaba detrás de ella, él la tomo de los hombros y la levanto_**

 **Tengo hambre** -dijo Jack

 ** _Eso no solo aterro a Katerea, también a los líderes de las facciones, Jack comenzó a devorar su alma y el cuerpo de Katerea se comenzó a hacer cenizas, segundos después ella se había vuelto totalmente en cenizas, Jack volteo a ver a Sona y se acerco a ella egresando a la normalidad_**

Pensé que no me necesitarían-dijo Jack-Estaba relajándome viendo televisión

Lo siento, solo que esto se salió de control-dijo Sona

Espero que me recompenses después de esto-dijo Jack haciéndola sonrojar

Jack, no enfrente de todos-dijo Sona sonrojada

Sona-dijo su padre-¿De qué recompensa habla Jack?

Etto…nosotros….nosotros-dijo Sona sonrojada jugando con los dedos

No puede ser, So-tan y Jack-kun ya lo hicieron-dijo Serafall

 ** _Sona se puso roja como tomate ya que los demás líderes estaban presentes_**

Oh sí, lo hemos hecho varias veces-dijo Jack como si nada

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡AHHH! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-grito Jack sobándose la cabeza

¡¿Cómo le puedes decir eso?! ¡Es privado!-grito Sona sonrojada

Perdón-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras Issei y Rias habían rescatado a Gasper de los terroristas, todo estaba saliendo bien, parecía que este ataque terrorista acabaría rápido pero Jack empujo a Sona lejos y…_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión lo golpeo dejando un gran cráter, Jack estaba parado con sus ropas rasgadas mientras sus heridas se curaban, vio al cielo y vio a Valery_**

Un ataque sorpresa, debo admitirlo fue bueno-dijo Jack

Gracias, viniendo de ti vale mucho-dijo Valery

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Valery?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel-dijo Valery

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que ella se iría de mi lado, desde el momento que la conocí hasta ahora, ella quería pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nombre es Valery Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió a manos del Ghost rider-dijo Valery-Sin embargo soy una hija de sangre mixta, nacida de un padre que el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

Vaya no me esperaba que Roarke tuviera una hija-dijo Jack-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a vengarte porque mate a tu padre?-dijo Jack

En realidad no estoy molesta por eso, de hecho me hiciste un favor-dijo Valery

Entonces ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

Venía a pelear contra mi rival, pero veo que no vale la pena pero en cambio tú si lo vales-dijo Valery-Pelea conmigo

Yo no quiero pelear contigo, no tengo ningún motivo-dijo Jack

¿Qué tal si mato a Gremory y a su sequito?-dijo Valery

Hazlo, no me importa-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Rias y a Sirzechs

¿Enserio?-dijo Valery

Sí, esa perra quiso matarme y forzarme a unirme a su clan, por mí la puedes mata-dijo Jack

Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué tal si mato a tú novia?-dijo Valery

¿Disculpa?-dijo Jack serio

 _Por fin llame su atención-pensó Valery_

Matare a tú novia y a toso su sequito, ¿Son tus amigos no?, los matare para que peles conmigo-dijo Valery

Muy bien chica si quieres pelear-dijo Jack sacando sus alas-pelearemos

 _Padre, Zarathos-pensó Michael al ver las alas de Jack_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jack golpeo a Valery, Valery fue a estrellarse contra los arboles que se encontraban ahí, su armadura fue agrietada en todas partes, Valery estaba furiosa, ni siquiera había visto su movimiento_**

 ** _Valery se levanto y se lanzo contra Jack_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una onda de choques_**

Debo admitir que eres fuerte, pero no tanto como tú padre-dijo Jack

¡Cállate!-grito Valery

 ** _Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos y solo se podían escuchar las ondas de choques que provocaban_**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Valery intentaba golpear a Jack con una patada pero Jack sujeto su pierna y la azoto bruscamente en el suelo_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Valery creó un gran cráter con su cuerpo, Jack se lanzo hacía ella pero Valery esquivo el ataque, agarro a Jack y le dio un golpe en la cara, en el labio de Jack salió un poco de sangre_**

Jejeje nada mal para una chica linda-dijo Jack

 ** _Tal vez no se podría ver por el casco pero Valery se sonrojo por el comentario de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se la quito de encima con una patada al pecho, Jack se lanzo sobre ella y le agarro el brazo derecho y se lo comenzó a torcer, Valery se lo quito de encima dándole un cabezazo y una patada_**

 ** _Valery intento atacar a Jack pero este le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara que hizo que se cayera la mitad de su casco_**

Albión ¿Crees que Jack sea lo suficientemente digno para mostrarle la unidad de Juggernaut del Hakuryuko?-dijo Valery

[Él sin duda es digno pero no es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar, si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida]-dijo Albión

Todo se arreglara Albión, "Yo que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia"-Valery comenzó a cantar

[¡No actúes precipitadamente Valery! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]-dijo Albión

 ** _Valery dejo de cantar al ver una figura que apareció de repente entre ella y Jack_**

Valery, he venido por ti-dijo el chico

Bikou, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Valery

¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país solo porque mi amiga está en apuro-dijo Bikou-¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte, se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba ¿Verdad?, Katerea falló al intentar asesinar a Michael, Azazel y Lucifer ¿Verdad? Eso era más que suficiente, vuelva conmigo

 ** _Azazel se acerco a ellos_**

El descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso o también conocido como Son Gukong, el mono famoso del viaje al oeste-dijo Azazel-Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Guokung, sin embargo realmente es el fin del mundo, él se ha unido a la Brigada del Caos, tanto Sun Gukong como el dragón desvanecedor, están bien acompañados

Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en buda-dijo Bikou mientras reía-Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta, mi nombre es Bikou, encantado se conocerte Ghost Rider

 ** _Bikou agarro a Valery y empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies_**

Nos volveremos a ver guapo-dijo Valery guiñándole el ojo a Jack sorprendiéndolo y poniendo a Sona y a Serafall celosas

 ** _Tras eso ellos se fueron, Jack guardo sus alas y fue donde estaban los demás_**

Espero tener un aumento después de esto-dijo Jack a Lord Sitri

Olvídalo, ya tienes tu televisión-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Tú eres Jack Styles?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí soy yo-dijo Jack

Mucho gusto soy Sirzechs Lucifer, el actual Satán-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo, un gusto conocerlo-dijo Jack

El gusto es mío-dijo Sirzechs-¿Quería saber si quieres hacer un contrato conmigo?

¿Qué tipo de contrato?-dijo Jack

Sería como el que hiciste con Lord Sitri-dijo Sirzechs

¿Quieres que sea el paladín de Rias?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Sirzechs

No gracias-dijo Jack sorprendiéndolo

¿Por qué?-dijo Sirzechs

Digamos que tú hermana y su grupo no me caen bien y si quieres saber porque, pregúntales a ellos-dijo Jack

 ** _Sirzechs solo se le quedaba viendo a su hermana y está bajo la cabeza_**

 ** _Los demás fueron a descongelar a los otros, después de eso Jack se fue a su casa acompañado con Sona_**

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _¿Casa de Jack?_**

 ** _Se encontraba una gran mansión y dentro de ella se encontraba una gran habitación con una gran cama en la cual Jack se encontraba durmiendo, el pelinegro comenzó a despertar, cuando despertó fue abajo por algo de agua_**

 ** _Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde se encontraban Sona junto a todos los del consejo, Jack se sirvió agua en un vaso y comenzó a beber_**

Buenos días-dijeron los del consejo

Buenos días-dijo Jack viéndolos

 ** _En ese momento escupió el agua_**

¿Qué hacen en mi casa? Y ¿Qué le paso a mi casa?-dijo Jack

Veras, han hecho unas remodelaciones-dijo Sona-Ahora la casa es una mansión enorme, en la superficie hicimos muchos cambios, hay un segundo piso exactamente igual a este, luego hay unos pisos subterráneos, el primero puede ser usado como campo de entrenamiento y sala de cine, el segundo tiene una piscina bastante grande y el tercero una biblioteca y un almacén , se puede acceder a ella a través de un ascensor o por unas escaleras

Vaya, me gusta como la remodelaron-dijo Jack

Sí, pero tal vez haiga algo que no te guste-dijo Sona

 ** _Tras decir eso tocaron la puerta, fueron a abrir y se encontraron con Rias y su nobleza_**

Con que era esto-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

¿Entonces Sirzechs les dijo que se quedaran en mi casa?-dijo Jack

Así es, él quiere que te lleves mejor con Rias y su nobleza-dijo Sona-Y mi padre dijo que mi nobleza y yo nos mudáramos para fortalecer nuestra relación

Bien, si se van a quedar tendrán que seguir algunas reglas-dijo Jack-Primero no quiero que coman de mi carne que está en el refrigerador es mía

¿No crees que exageras?-dijo Rias

Créanos, él es mi protector con su carne-dijo Xenovia

No les gustara verlo enojado-dijo Irina

Segundo, no quiero que me anden acosando ni insinuándome porque-dijo sacando dos pistolas y apuntando a las cabezas de Rias y Akeno asustándolas-No tendré paciencia con ninguno de ustedes ¿Entendido?

 ** _Todos los miembros del club del ocultismo asintieron con la cabeza asustados_**

Bien ya que esto quedo claro, pueden hacer lo que quieran-dijo Jack guardando sus pistolas

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Escúchenme, hoy iremos al infierno ya que voy a pasar allí las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que fueran-dijo Rias

Claro-dijeron su nobleza

También me gustaría que fueras Jack, mis padres te quieren como invitado en el castillo-dijo Rias

No gracias, yo iré con Sona al castillo Sitri-dijo Jack

Pero…

Lo siento Rias, ya tenemos planes para las vacaciones-dijo Sona

 ** _Rias se fue a su habitación molesta y su nobleza también se fueron a sus habitaciones_**

 ** _En la noche-habitación de Jack_**

 ** _Jack y Sona compartían habitación, los dos estaban listos para dormir pero antes de dormir Sona quiso hablar con él_**

Oye Jack, ¿Qué paso con tus amigos que te ayudaran a matar a Lucifer?-dijo Sona

Nos separamos cuando lo matamos-dijo Jack-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno, mi padre me dijo que te pidiera si los podrías llevar a la casa, quiere tenerlos como invitados-dijo Sona

Mmm…creo que puedo hacerlo pero me tomara unos dos o tres días-dijo Jack

¿Entonces si podrás?-dijo Sona

Sí, no hay problema-dijo Jack-Pero ¿Solo es porque lo quieren como invitados?

Parece que a ti no te pueden engañar, veras la verdadera razón es…

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Tanto Sona y Rias junto a su nobleza fueron al infierno al castillo de su ama_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _En alguna parte de Francia_**

 ** _Jack viajaba con su moto por las calles de Francia, minutos después llego a un gimnasio viejo donde se encontró a un señor de tercera edad, Jack freno y bajo de su moto y fue donde estaba el señor_**

Bonjour, mon nom est Jack, je regarde Raxel Genbu (Hola, me llamo Jack, busco a Raxel Phoenix)-dijo Jack

Je connais quelqu'un avec ce nom (No conozco a alguien con ese nombre)-dijo el señor

 ** _En ese momento Jack saca de su bolsillo una foto de un chico rubio con las puntas de frente negras_**

Oh oui, je connais ce type, suivez-moi (Oh sí, conozco a ese chico, sigueme)-dijo el señor

 ** _Los dos entraron al gimnasio y Jack vio que era un buen gimnasio a pesar que el edificio era viejo, vio a varias personas que estaban entrenando, el señor lo llevo hasta el sótano y abrió una puerta y vio que era un congelador de carne, caminaron un poco y vieron al chico rubio que estaba dándole golpes a un gran pedazo de carne_**

Hey, vous avez visites (Oye, tienes visitas)-dijo el señor

 ** _El chico dejo de golpear la carne y se sorprendió al ver a Jack_**

Jack-dijo el rubio yendo donde estaba Jack

Hola Raxel-dijo Jack

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Raxel

Larga historia, oye conoces un bar donde podamos hablar-dijo Jack

Conozco uno-dijo Raxel

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Raxel se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un bar, cada uno tenía un tarro de cerveza_**

Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Raxel

Vengo por ti-dijo Jack dándole un trago a su cerveza

¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?-dijo Raxel

Necesito tú ayuda en algo muy importante-dijo Jack

¿Y qué es eso tan importante?-dijo Raxel

Veras….

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Sitri_**

 ** _Sona junto su nobleza habían llegado al castillo de su familia, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y rápidamente Serafall se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana, Sona estaba siendo asfixiada por los pechos de su hermana, ella se libero de su abrazo y tomo aire_**

So-tan ¿Dónde está Jack-kun?-dijo Serafall

Él tuvo que hacer algo importante, llegara en tres días-dijo Sona

¿Tanto?-dijo Serafall algo triste-Moo yo quería pasar la noche con él

O…Onee-sama, me gustaría que no hicieras esos comentarios ya que estas hablando de mi novio-dijo Sona

Eres mala So-tan, tú lo has tenido muchas veces para ti sola, es justo que yo también pase tiempo con él-dijo Serafall

E…e…eso no es verdad, él y yo no lo hacemos siempre-dijo Sona sonrojada

¿Enserio?-dijo Serafall mirando curiosa a su hermana

Sí, solo lo hacemos en ocasiones especiales-dijo Sona

Con que especiales ¿Eh?-dijo Serafall

 ** _Con Jack y Raxel_**

Vaya, ese es un gran plan y no me esperaba que estuvieras comprometido con dos chicas-dijo Raxel tomando de su cerveza

Entonces ¿Te unes o no?-dijo Jack

Claro, participare-dijo Raxel

Genial, solo falta reunir a los demás y se dónde encontrar a uno-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos acabaron sus cervezas, pagaron y salieron del bar, Jack se subió a su moto y Raxel se subió a su auto que era un Gumpert Apollo blanco_**

 ** _Jack creó un portar mágico delante de ellos y arrancaron, los dos entraron al portar y al entrar el portar se cerró_**

 ** _Estados Unidos-Chicago_**

 ** _Los dos aparecieron cerca de una tienda de tatuajes, bajaron de su vehículos y entraron a la tienda, al entrar vieron a un chico castaño de unos 18 años, el chico se sorprendió al ver a Jack y a Raxel_**

Jack, Raxel, tiempo sin verlos-dijo el castaño

Hola Dean-dijeron los dos

¿Qué los trae por acá chicos?-dijo Dean

Veras necesitamos de tú ayuda-dijo Raxel

¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué?-dijo Dean

Verás…

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Era la hora de la cena, fueron hasta un enorme salón, la mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares_**

Rias ¿Qué le pareció a Jack la remodelación de su casa?-dijo Lord Gremory

A él le pareció bien, le agrado mucho-dijo Rias

Me alegra que le haya gustado, por cierto ¿Dónde está? ¿Le pediste que viniera?-dijo Lord Gremory

Sí pero ya tenía planes, se fue con Sona a su castillo-dijo Rias

Ya veo, entonces iremos a hablar con él al castillo Sitri-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

Ya veo, así que juntan al equipo ¿Eh?-dijo Dean

¿Qué dices Dean? ¿Te unes?-dijo Raxel

Claro, quiero patear algunos traseros de demonios-dijo Raxel

Bien, tenemos al equipo completo, mañana iremos por los demás-dijo Jack

En mi casa, ahí podemos dormir los tres-dijo Dean

Bien, entonces vamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Dean los llevo a su casa que era una de tres pisos, entraron y era muy hermosa por dentro, había unos grandes sillones en la sala, una mesa de billar y una gran televisión de plasma_**

Wow, es increíble-dijo Raxel

Vengan, les enseñare donde dormirán-dijo Raxel

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Sitri_**

 ** _Todos estaban comiendo en la gran mesa del comedor, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un círculo mágico de los Gremory salió en el suelo, de él salieron Lord Gremory, Venelana y Rias_**

Lord Gremory ¿A qué se debe su visita?-dijo una mujer de cabello azul

Venimos a ver a Jack, Lady Sitri-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Y para que lo quieren ver?-dijo Lord Sitri

Para que sea el paladín de Rias claro-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio? ¿No será para mantener el secreto de que él mato a Lucifer?-dijo Lord Sitri

 ** _Los Gremory sudaron frio_**

N…no se dé que hablas-dijo Lord Gremory nervioso

Bueno, solo les diré que Jack no está por el momento-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Y en donde esta?-dijo Venelana

Juntando a su equipo y también les diré que él sabe todo-dijo Lord Sitri sonriendo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los patriarcas del clan Gremory cayeron inconscientes al suelo al recibir esa noticia, Rias ayudo rápidamente a sus padres_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Sona había recibido el mensaje de Jack que ya venía en camino junto a sus amigos, ella junto su nobleza y familia lo esperaron en la entrada del castillo_**

 ** _Minutos después Jack junto con Dean y Raxel aparecieron delante de ellos en sus vehículos, el vehículo de Dean era una moto como Jack, solo que esta era roja_**

Bien aquí tienen, el equipo completo que mato a Lucifer-dijo Jack bajando de su moto

Mucho gusto-dijeron Dean y Raxel

El placer es nuestro por tenerlos aquí-dijo Lord Sitri

Jack nos conto un poco sobre el plan, pero queremos saber más sobre él-dijo Raxel

Bien, el plan es….

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en una habitación cambiándose de ropa, mientras que él se ponía una camisa azul, Sona entro a la habitación_**

Jack, ¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Sona

Claro-dijo Jack

Estoy algo nerviosa por la reunión de los demonios-dijo Sona

¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Es que en la reunión tendré que decir mi sueño y…

¿Y?

Tengo miedo que se burlen de mí y mi sueño-dijo Sona

Sona-dijo Jack agarrándole las manos-No tienes que tener miedo, tú sigue tu sueño sin importar lo que los demás digan, ignoraros

Pero…

Nada, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo y sí se atreven a reírse de tú sueño créeme no vivirán para contarlo-dijo Jack

Gracias Jack-dijo Sona abrazándolo-Ahora me siento más confiada

De nada-dijo Jack

No me gustaría romper este lindo momento-dijo Raxel entrando a la habitación-Pero Jack, hay gente en la sala que te busca

¿A mí?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _Jack, Sona y Raxel se dirigieron a la sala y se encontraron con los padres de Sona y con los de Rias_**

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Jack

Jack, ellos son Lord Gremory y Lady Gremory, los padres de Rias-dijo Lady Sitri

Ya veo, encantado de conocerlos-dijo Jack

El gusto es nuestro Jack-san-dijo Lady Gremory

Y ¿En qué les puedo servir?-dijo Jack

Venimos a hablar contigo sobre un tema importante-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Y cuál sería?-dijo Jack

Queremos que te vuelvas el paladín de Rias-dijo Lord Gremory invocando un contrato y se lo da a Jack

Ya veo-dijo comenzando a leerlo-Lamento decirles que no lo seré

¿Por qué?-dijo Lord Gremory

Primero, yo ya soy el paladín de Sona y Serafall-dijo Jack-Segundo, el contrato dice que si me vuelvo su paladín tengo que casarme con ella y eso no pasara-eso sorprendió a los Gremory-Tercero, ella junto con su grupo me quiso matar. Cuarto, todos los miembros a excepción de dos personas de la nobleza de su hija me caen mal y quinto, se que solo me quieren por mi poder y porque mate al antiguo Lucifer y no quieren que nadie lo sepa, y lo sé porque Lord Sitri me lo dijo

 ** _Los Gremory estaban sorprendidos, Jack los había descubierto_**

Miren, a mi me importa una mierda sí se llevan el crédito de que yo mate a Lucifer, no me importa, solo les pido que ya no me vuelvan a molestar sobre esto de ser paladín de Rias porque en verdad es molesto rechazarlo todo el tiempo-dijo Jack

¿Y si no lo hacemos?-dijo Lady Gremory desafiantemente

Pues supongo que le diré a todo el inframundo la verdad, creo que eso los arruinaría verdad-dijo Jack-Todo lo que tienen se les seria arrebatado por ese engaño y traerían una gran vergüenza a su familia

De acuerdo, no te molestaremos más-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _Tras decir eso los dos desparecieron en un círculo mágico_**

Si que esa familia es molesta-dijo Dean

Y no has visto a su hija, es mucho más molesta-dijo Jack

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Sona y su Nobleza fueron en tren a una ciudad, ellos se dirigían a Lucifad, una ciudad gigantesca y moderna, aparte era la antigua capital del inframundo, llegando ahí dos hombres los estaban esperando, los dos hombre los llevaron a otro tren que los llevo a un sótano el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad_**

 ** _Jack junto con Raxel y Dean fueron con ellos, al bajar de la limosina encontraron un ascensor y entraron en el, Jack pudo ver como Sona estaba nerviosa, le agarro la mano y ella lo miro_**

Todo saldrá bien, no temas-dijo Jack

Eso espero Jack-dijo Sona

 ** _Al abrirse el ascensor bajaron de él, miraron enfrente y vieron que estaban en un amplio salón, una empleada se acerco a Sona e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenida Sitri-sama, por favor sígame-dijo la empleada

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a avanzar hasta llegar a una puerta, la empleada abrió la puerta y pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonios que expulsaban un aura asesina y un montón de comida, Jack fue donde estaba la comida, apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su miraba era fría y cortante, su familia que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaban detrás_**

 ** _También vieron a Rias y a su grupo, al parecer ellos llegaron antes que ellos_**

Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea?, incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima

¡Cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou son unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

 ** _Jack sin querer se puso en medio de los dos demonios_**

Quítate del camino idiota-dijo el rebelde

¿Perdón? ¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Jack

Dije que te quites del camino, tengo que darle una lección a esa zorra y estas estorbando-dijo el rebelde

No sé qué está pasando aquí pero no creo que sea necesario que le digas así-dijo Jack

No necesito que un humano insignificante me defienda, puedo hacerlo sola-dijo la chica

Ya la oíste quítate ahora-dijo el rebelde agarrando a Jack del hombro

 ** _Jack sujeto al chico y lo derribo, sujeto su brazo y lo comenzó a torcer_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!-el chico se revolcaba de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo roto

 ** _La nobleza del chico se lanzo contra Jack pero este noqueo a todos con tan solo alzar su mirada, una pequeña onda de choques invisible los golpeo haciendo que otros demonios también cayeron al suelo, la nobleza de la chica también cayo noqueada dejándola impresionada, Jack se acerco a ella y la miro_**

¿Aun crees que soy insignificante?-dijo Jack

 ** _La chica solo se quedo callada y bajo la mirada, Jack regreso donde estaban los demás pero un chico alto de cabello negro se puso en su camino_**

Te podías mover por favor-dijo Jack

Tú Eres Jack Styles ¿Verdad?-dijo el chico

¿Quién lo quiere saber?-dijo Jack

Encantado, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo el chico conocido como Sairaorg

 ** _Él era alto, tenia apariencia dura, aspecto energético, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero parecía no ser arrogante_**

Pues creo que ya me conoces, soy Jack Styles-dijo Jack

Por fin te conozco Jack Styles-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano y Jack le da su mano-He oído mucho de ti, eres el que venció a Riser y también eres el Ghost Rider

 ** _Todos a excepción de Sona y Rias se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Sairaorg, la chica rubio incluso se avergonzó por decirle humano insignificante_**

Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y espero pelear contigo-dijo Sairaorg

¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Jack

Completamente-dijo Sairaorg

Se ve que eres fuerte y diferente al resto, tal vez luchemos algún día-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras se apretaban las manos, se cayeron bien demasiado rápido, rompieron el apretón y Jack fue donde estaba Sona, la chica rubia se acerco donde estaba Jack_**

Yo en verdad lo siento no sabía que…

Oye, tranquila no pasa nada-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?

Claro, no pasa nada, ve y arréglate porque creo que esto comenzara pronto y lo mejor sería que te pusieras más linda de lo que estas no crees-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _La chica se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Jack, ella salió junto a su nobleza que ya había recuperado la conciencia, a arreglarse, después de eso comenzó la reunión, estaban todos los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Baelm próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

Oye este chico me trae mala espina-dijo Dean a Jack

A mí también y no sé porque-dijo Jack

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parecer haber tenido problemas el otro día ente familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio más alto que ellos llenos de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros, los demonios se sorprendieron al ver a Jack y le abrieron paso como si fuera un rey_**

 _Que gente tan rara-pensó Jack_

 ** _Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso, el delincuente tenía su brazo vendado y enyesado por el ataque de Jack_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinarlos-dijo Asmodeus

Aunque parece que cuando se vieron lucharon-dijo Belcebú

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida sin uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación, espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos se sorprendieron_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Games-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es pa demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajaja

¡Esos es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

 ** _Jack apretaba los puños molesto, no le gustaba la forma de cómo se burlaban de Sona_**

Lo digo enserio-dijo Sona

 ** _Serafall asintió a sus palabras, estaba orgullosa de su hermana_**

Sona Sitri-dono, los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta y solo se selecciona por su talento, las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase-dijo un viejo demonio-Aunque diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo, no hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja, es simplemente una tontería y pérdida de tiempo

Pero qué gran montaña de mierda-dijo Jack llamando la atención de todos-Eso que acabas de decir es una mierda en absoluto, ¿Una pérdida de tiempo enserio?, ella trata de mejorar sus tradiciones y dices que es una pérdida de tiempo, no cabe duda que los demonios son unos estúpidos-dijo Jack

 ** _Ese comentario ofendió a algunos_**

Déjeme preguntarle algo, si yo resucitara como demonio ¿Seria un demonio de clase baja?, claro que no, sería superior a todos ustedes, más bien ahora siendo humano soy superior a ustedes-dijo Jack-Ella trata de mejorar sus tradiciones y se burlan de ella, dígame ¿Usted quería ser Maou o Lucifer?

 ** _El demonio no dijo nada y solo bajo la cabeza_**

No lo consiguió ¿Verdad? De seguro aquí todos tenían un sueño que cumplir pero no lo consiguieron, y como no lo consiguieron se burlan de ella que quiere cumplir su sueño-dijo Jack-Les diré algo, las personas que tienen un sueño y que no luchan para conseguirlo no los más ineptos y débiles, pero en cambio los que luchan por conseguirlo son los más fuertes, las más valiente, esas personas consiguen mi respeto y de aquí ninguno ha ganado mi respeto, más que una persona-dijo Jack señalando a Sona- Así que antes de burlarse del sueño del otro, miren los suyos antes de criticar del los demás por que de seguro ninguno lo ha logrado y se ha rendido para conseguirlo, y si algún tiene ganas de reírse del sueño de mi amiga vamos ríanse pero sí solo no tengo razón en lo que dije

 ** _Todos los demonios se quedaron cayados y miraron al suelo, Serafall se enamoro más de Jack por defender a su hermana y Sona hizo lo mismo_**

Eso creí-dijo Jack-Ahora les diré algo importante, yo soy el paladín de Sona y de Serafall, también soy su prometido, así que soy el próximo patriarca del clan Sitri, así que el próximo que se burle del sueño de Sona lo golpeare hasta que se retracte o muera

 ** _Todos los demonios se asustaron al oír eso_**

Quiero proponer algo, Sona me dijo que habla enfrentamiento entre los jóvenes demonio y me gustaría participar-dijo Jack

 ** _Eso asombro a todos_**

Pero no tienes equipo-dijo Sirzechs

Oh sí lo tengo-dijo Jack-Les presento a Raxel y a Dean, son mis amigos y me equipo, cada uno tiene la misma fuerza que yo

 ** _Los demonios se volvieron a impresionar al escuchar eso, dos humanos que tenían la misma fuerza que el Ghost Rider, sin duda eran personas peligrosas_**

Entonces ¿Contra quién nos enfrentaremos?-dijo Jack

Tengo una idea, te enfrenaras contra Rias y Sona-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Las dos mencionadas se sorprendieron, Jack puso su mano en el hombro de Sona y le sonrió_**

Tranquila, seré suave con ustedes-dijo Jack sonriendo

Gracias-dijo Sona relajada

 ** _A Jack se le borro su sonrisa y miro serio al grupo Gremory, él solo hizo el movimiento de cortar la garganta que asusto al grupo Gremory dando a entender que tendría piedad con ellos_**

¡Qué emoción! ¡Un partido entre Jack-san, Rias-chan y Sona-chan!-grito Serafall

Esto será interesante-dijo Belcebú

El Ghost Rider contra las herederas de dos clanes ¿Quién ganara?-dijo Asmodeus

Bien, el juego será el veinte de Agosto en tiempo humano-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Después de eso todos regresaron a la residencia Sitri_**

Estamos a veintiocho de Julio en tiempo humano, nos quedan veinte días para entrenar-dijo Jack-Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar sus métodos de entrenamiento que les daremos

Sí-dijeron los demonios

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack y Sona se encontraban en una habitación acostados en la cama listo para dormir_**

Oye Jack-dijo Sona

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Sona

¿Eh?

Gracias por defenderme a mí y mi sueño-dijo Sona

Oh eso, no fue nada, ya sabes que no me gusta que se burlen de los sueños de mis amigos-dijo Jack

Quiero recompensártelo-dijo Sona

¿Y con que me lo recompensarías?-dijo Jack sonriendo

No se para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta-dijo Sona sonrojada

 ** _Jack de inmediato se subió encima de Sona y la beso, Sona respondió al beso enredando sus brazos atrás del cuello de Jack haciendo más profundo el beso, Jack llevo sus manos a la blusa que usaba Sona y la comenzó a levantar poco a poco, Jack le quito su blusa dejando expuesto los pechos de Sona_**

 ** _Antes que hicieran otra cosa las puertas se abrieron revelando a Serafall_**

¿Onne-sama?-dijo Sona sorprendida

Moo, So-tan eres tan injusta, de nuevo te estás quedando con Jack para ti sola-dijo SerafalL

 ** _Ella rápidamente se desvistió quedando totalmente desnuda, Jack se quedo embobado por el cuerpo desnudo de Serafall, Sona noto eso y se molesto, Serafall cerró la puerta y se subió a la cama_**

 ** _El resto de la noche en la habitación de Jack solo se ponían oír gemidos y gritos de las dos chicas Sitri, las personas del castillo tuvieron dificultades para dormir debido al ruido que los tres ocasionaban_**

 ** _Jack ahora se encontraba desnudo en la cama, Sona y Serafall también se encontraban desnudas, ellas usaban el pecho de Jack como almohada, en la cara de ambas había una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaban_**

Que afortunado soy-dijo Jack antes de quedar dormido

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Día 1 del entrenamiento_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil se encontraba afuera del castillo Sitri y delante de ellos estaban Jack, Raxel y Dean_**

Bien, yo los voy a entrenar, será un entrenamiento básico-dijo Jack-En nuestros viajes hemos visto y aprendido muchos tipos de energía y poderes, nosotros les enseñaremos uno de los más importantes que es el haki

¿Haki?-dijeron el consejo estudiantil

El haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos, es como un sexto sentido-dijo Dean

Hay tres tipos de haki-dijo Raxel-Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki y Haoshoku Haki

El Kenbunshoku otorga un sexto sentido del mundo que nos rodea e limita la capacidad pre cognitiva-dijo Dean

Les daremos una demostración-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack saco una venda y vendo los ojos de Raxel_**

Observen-dijo Jack sacando su pistola

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Raxel esquivo las balas con facilidad, eso sorprendió al consejo estudiantil, después Raxel se quito la venda y siguieron explicando_**

El Busoshoku permite utilizar nuestro espíritu como una armadura para defendernos de ataques o realizar nuestros ataques más potentes-dijo Dean antes que su mano cambiara a un color metálico oscuro-Esto es Busoshoku, también puede transmitirlo a sus armas

Por último el Haoshoku, es el tipo de haki más raro que hay, solo uno de un millón puede usarlo y también otorga la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros-dijo Jack-Les daremos una demostración, Raxel por favor

 ** _Raxel creó un círculo mágico y de él salió una gran bestia_**

 **¡ROOOOAAAAR!**

 ** _La bestia rugió haciendo que temblara el suelo, la bestia se lanzo contra Jack y este lo volteo a ver, una pequeña explosión de choques golpeo a la bestia y esta callo inconsciente_**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron, ni siquiera lo golpeo y lo había vencido muy rápido, Liz desapareció de nuevo a la bestia_**

Nosotros les enseñaremos el Busoshoku y Kenbunshoku, que son los básicos-dijo Jack-Bien a entrenar

 ** _Así fue como el entrenamiento del consejo estudiantil comenzó, Jack, Raxel y Dean eran duros con ellos, todo el entrenamiento que habían tenido en la marina lo ponían en práctica con el consejo estudiantil_**

 ** _Mientras entrenaban, Lord Sitri fue donde estaba Jack y le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, lo llevo a una habitación lejos de los demás y hablaron_**

¿De qué quiere hablar suegro?-dijo Jack

Veras Jack, ya que todos saben que eres el Ghost Rider han llegado estas-dijo Lord Sitri creando un círculo mágico del cual salió una enorme montaña de papeles

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Jack

Son propuestas de matrimonio, ya que han descubierto que eres el Ghost Rider todos los patriarcas de las casas del inframundo quieren que sus hijas den a luz un hijo tuyo-dijo Lord Sitri

Ya veo-dijo Jack-Aun no saben que soy un D. ¿verdad?

No, nadie a excepción de nosotros sabemos que eres un D.-dijo Lord Sitri

De acuerdo, dejame verlos y pensar sobre esto-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Lord Sitri

Una ultima pregunta, ¿Solo hay propuesta de los demonios?-dijo Jack

Creo que hay de las otras facciones-dijo Lord Sitri

Gracias, es lo único que quería saber-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso Lord Sitri salió dejando a Jack solo_**

 ** _Día 2 del entrenamiento_**

Bien chicos, hoy forzaremos el Kenbunshoku-dijo Jack sosteniendo una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis-Saji serás el primero

Ok-dijo Saji dando un paso al frente

 ** _Dean se acerco con un antifaz y cubrió los ojos de Saji con el_**

Bien, concéntrate no te distraigas-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Saji

 ** _Jack comenzó a lanzar las pelotas con poca fuerza y velocidad, Saji esquivaba las pelotas con facilidad, Jack comenzó a lanzarlas con más fuerza y más rápido, Saji apenas se podía esquivarlas_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Una pelota golpeo a Saji en la cara haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente_**

Te falta práctica y no te concentraste-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras que Raxel se llevaba a Saji, Jack preparo otra canasta de pelotas_**

¿Quién sigue?-dijo Jack

 ** _Día 5 del entrenamiento_**

 ** _Jack, Dean y Raxel estaban enseñándole al consejo estudiantil artes marciales, Raxel y Dean estaban con el resto del consejo mientras que Jack estaba dándole clases privadas a Sona_**

Bien, no bajes para nada la guardia-dijo Jack sujetando las manos de Sona

¿Así?-dijo Sona poniéndose en la postura que le dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Jack soltándole las manos-Ahora, dame un golpe

¿Qué?-dijo Sona

Lánzame un golpe, patada, puño, no importa-dijo Jack

Pero yo no soy del tipo de ataque físico-dijo Sona

Por eso te estoy enseñando, vamos lánzame un golpe-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona le lanzó un puñetazo a Jack pero este lo esquivo y le dio un pequeño golpecito a Sona en su mejilla_**

Auch-dijo Sona

Bajaste la guardia-dijo Jack-Vamos otra vez

 ** _Así estuvieron varios minutos, Sona no pudo conectare ningún golpe a Jack. Jack era muy rápido para esquivarlos, en uno de esos momentos Sona resbalo al intentar golpearlo y se llevo a Jack con ella al suelo, los dos quedaron muy cerca, sus labios se rozaban. Sona aprovecho el momento y beso a su novio tomándolo por sorpresa_**

 ** _Jack correspondió al beso llevando sus manos a la cintura de Sona. Los dos se separaron segundos después y se miraron_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Sona le dio un golpe a Jack en la cara_**

Auch-dijo Jack

Jeje bajaste la guardia cielo-dijo Sona sonriendo

 ** _Día 12 del entrenamiento_**

 ** _Los miembros del consejo se encontraban en un gran refrigerador de carnes, delante de ellos había varios trozos de carne colgados_**

Jack ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sona

Todo lo que les enseñamos de artes marciales quiero que lo practiquen con esos trozos de carne-dijo Jack

¿Estás loco? Nos romperemos nuestros huesos-dijo Momo

No es verdad, miren-dijo Jack acercándose a uno de los trozos

 ** _Jack se quito su playera dejando ver su magnífico musculoso, Sona y Tsubaki se sonrojaron al verlo, Jack se puso en pose de pelea y comenzó a darle golpes al trozo de carne_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Jack golpeaba el trozo de carne con sus puños y con sus piernas, los del consejo se sorprendieron de la técnica que usaba Jack, no cabía duda que era un experto_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Con una patada partió en dos el trozo de carne y sorprendió al consejo, Jack volteo a verlos y hablo_**

¿Qué están esperando? Vamos hagan lo mismo-dijo Jack-Excepto tú Sona, tengo otro entrenamiento para ti

 ** _Los demás se pusieron a practicar mientras que Jack y Sona salieron del refrigerador_**

¿Cuál es el entrenamiento?-dijo Sona

No hay entrenamiento-dijo Jack

Pero dijiste…

Solo quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo-dijo Jack antes de besarla

 ** _Jack llevo sus manos a la cintura de Sona y ella llevo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Jack para profundizar más el beso, los dos se separaron segundos después dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

Quiero hacerlo-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Sona sonrojada

Quiero hacerlo Sona, en este momento-dijo Jack

Pero Jack, estamos en pleno entrenamiento-dijo Sona

¿Tú no quieres?-dijo Jack

No dije eso, es solo que no hay donde hacerlo-dijo Sona

Las duchas están libres-dijo Jack

Entonces vamos-dijo Sona tomándolo de la mano

 ** _Los dos fueron a las duchas y se desvistieron, abrieron todas las regaderas para que no escucharan lo que iban hacer, Jack agarro el culo de Sona y la cargo para luego llevarla contra la pared, comenzó a darle chupetones en su cuello haciendo que la pelinegra gimiera_**

~Mmm..Jack~

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo habían terminado de entrenar y fueron a la duchas, primero fueron a los vestidores y ahí se sorprendieron al ver a Jack y a Sona que también estaban ahí muy cariñosos_**

Jack, ¿Ya termino el entrenamiento especial de Sona?-dijo Raxel

Oh sí, fue un entrenamiento muy duro-dijo Jack

¿Y de que se trato Kaicho?-dijo Saji

De resistencia, mucha resistencia-dijo Sona

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso rápido y salieron de ahí dejando algo confundidos a sus compañeros_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Siguieron entrenando por cinco días más y usaron los tres restantes para descansar. Ellos ahora se encontraban en un lujoso hotel de gran altura que estaba en un bosque en el límite del territorio Gremory, las chicas vestían hermosos vestidos de gala y los chicos elegantes smokings_**

 ** _Sona junto con el resto del consejo estudiantil comenzaron a saludar, todos estaban hablando con los jobees demonios a excepción de Jack, Raxel, Dean, Irina y Xenovia que estaban en una mesa comiendo hasta que una chica rubia se acerco a ellos, Jack conocía a la perfección a la chica rubia_**

¿Qué quieres Phoenix?-dijo Jack

Esa no es la forma de saludar a un demonio de clase alta, muestra más respeto-dijo Ravel

Tu junto tú familia no merecen mi respeto, ustedes están robando el apellido de mi amigo Raxel que en realidad es un Phoenix-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Ravel sorprendida

¿Así que tú eres un Phoenix?-dijo Raxel mirando a Ravel-Nah, solo eres una impostora

¿Cómo te atreves? Mi familia y yo somos….

Un completo fraude-dijo Raxel-Puedo notar a simple vista que tú corazón no es de un Phoenix, solo eres una demonio cualquiera que solo tiene la habilidad de regenerarse

¿Y tú tienes el corazón de un Phoenix de verdad?-dijo Ravel

La duda ofende, mira-dijo Raxel sacando un frasco que tenía agua-Esta es agua bendita-dijo echándose el agua encima-A comparación de ustedes a mí no me hace daño ya que soy un Phoenix real

No puede ser entonces lo que dijiste….

Así es, él es el hijo de Suzaku, creo que esto pondría mal a tu familia ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack-Oye Raxel ¿Qué opinas si un día de estos vamos con tú padre y le decimos esto?

Me parece buena idea Jack-dijo Raxel-Así que rubiecita dile a tus padres que uno de estos iremos a visitarlos y que llevare al verdadero Phoenix para hablar con ellos

 ** _Ravel solo se quedo callada y se fue del lugar, los chicos siguieron comiendo y en ese momento Jack pudo ver como Koneko salía del salón, a él no le importaba y siguió comiendo pero Raxel y Dean sintieron una presencia que no sentían desde hace tiempo, así que ellos rápidamente se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del salón_**

¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Irina

Ni idea, pero más para mí-dijo Jack tomando la comida de Dean y Raxel

 ** _Mientras con Raxel y Dean_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban en el elevador, cuando este comenzó a bajar ellos comenzaron a hablar_**

¿También lo sentiste?-dijo Dean

Claro, por fin atraparemos a esa gata-dijo Raxel

 ** _Cuando el elevador llego hasta abajo salieron rápidamente hacia el bosque, ahí pudieron ver a una hermosa chica pelinegra que vestía un kimono de color negro y tenía orejas y dos colas de gato de color negro. Pero también se encontraban Issei y Rias_**

¡Por fin te encontramos maldita gata!-grito Dean

¿Eh? Pero si son ustedes-Nyaa-dijo la pelinegra

Maldita, este será el día que te atraparemos-dijo Raxel

¿Dónde está Jack? Hace tiempo que no lo veo-dijo la chica

¿Conocen a Kuroka?-dijo Rias

Claro, es una criminal muy buscada-dijo Dean

Lo diré una vez más ¿donde está Jack?-dijo Kuroka

Eso no importa, esta vez el no te salvare que te arrestemos-dijo Raxel

Por favor, se que ya abandonaron la marina, de que servirá arrestarme-dijo Kuroka

Oigan chicos ¿Por qué salieron de esa forma?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Jack que se acercaba al lugar_**

Jack vete, no queremos que nos impidas a arrestar a esta criminar-dijo Dean

¿Criminar? ¿Qué criminar?-dijo Jack confundido

Pues de ell…¡¿Qué demonios?!

~Nyaaa~

 ** _Delante de ellos estaba una gatita de color negro que Jack conocía muy bien_**

Kuro-chan por fin te volví a encontrar-dijo Jack cargando a la gatita

 ** _La gatita se apego mucho a Jack y soltó un lindo ronroneo_**

Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no te volvía a ver desde hace un año ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo Jack

Jack, baja a esa criminar-dijo Dean

¿De qué hablan? Es solo una gatita-dijo Jack

~Nyaa~

No es una gatita es solo una asesina-dijo Raxel

Enserio chicos ya les dije que cuando fumen marihuana no se excedan-dijo Jack

No estamos drogados carajo, lo que tienes en las manos es realidad es una asesina, hasta ellos lo vieron-dijo Dean señalando al grupo Gremory los cuales asintieron

Me da igual lo que ellos opinen y no es una asesina, es mi gatita-dijo Jack rascando la cabeza de Kuroka

~Nyaa~

 ** _Jack puso a Kuro-chan en su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel pero antes Kuro-chan volteo a ver a Raxel y a Dean y le saco la lengua haciéndolos enojar_**

Esa maldita-dijo Dean

Solo se burla de nosotros –dijo Raxel

 ** _Ahora Rias, Issei y Koneko estaban confundidos al ver tal escena pero también estaban preocupados porque mañana era su encuentro contra ellos. Los cinco regresaron al salón y siguieron con la fiesta menos Dean y Raxel ya que se la pasaron vigilando a Kuroka que solo lamia las mejillas de Jack_**

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 ** _Hoy era el día del enfrentamiento entre Sona, Rias y Jack. Jack junto con Raxel y Dean vestían unos chalecos negros que tenía en la parte de atrás grabado la palabra "Justicia", los tres llevaban botas negras y guantes del mismo color, Jack llevaba consigo unas cadenas que estaban amarradas a su torso. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos que los tele transporto a una tienda de colchones de un centro comercial_**

 _[Atención por favor, yo la reina del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri, el grupo Gremory y el grupo del Ghost Rider, en el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias. Los tres grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la Academia Kuo. La base de Sona-sama es el primer piso del lado oeste y la de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este y de Jack-sama es en el tercer piso del lado sur. A cado equipo se le ha proporcionado una botella de curación "Lagrimas Phenex", el tiempo para crear estrategias es de treinta minutos, el contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido, después de os treinta minutos empezara el juego]_

Bien primero deshagámonos de esas lagrimas no las vamos a necesitar-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso Raxel saco los frascos y los piso destrozándolas y haciendo que las lagrimas se regaran por el suelo_**

Por lo que tengo entendido Gremory tiene un siervo que es capaz de detener el tiempo, eso es un gran peligro para nosotros-dijo Jack

Sugiero una embocada-dijo Dean

No es mala idea, debemos averiguar dónde estará y noquearlo de un golpe-dijo Jack-Los tres nos dividiremos y él quien lo encuentre lo noqueara

¿Pero no sería buena idea recorrer el lugar para conocerlo mejor?-dijo Raxel

Me parece una gran idea-dijo Jack-Separémonos

 ** _Tras decir eso tomaron caminos diferentes, Jack se encontraba bajando unas escaleras hasta que se tropezó con cierta pelinegra que usaba gafas_**

Vaya que tenemos aquí, a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-dijo Jack sonriendo mientras la abrazaba

Jack, aquí no-dijo Sona sonrojada

Vamos Sona, solo es un abrazo-dijo Jack-Dime ¿Estas lista para el enfrentamiento?

Sí aunque algo nerviosa ya que voy a pelear contra ti-dijo Sona

Ya te dije que seré suave contigo-dijo Jack

Losé, oye quiero hacer una apuesta contigo-dijo Sona

¿Una apuesta'-dijo Jack

Sí, sí yo gano me llevaras a una convención de libros que será en una semana-dijo Sona

Hecho pero ¿Sí yo gano?-dijo Jack

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Sona

Mmm….ya se, harás un cosplay para mí de conejita-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Sona sonrojada y sorprendida

¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Te acobardas?-dijo Jack sonriendo

Es una apuesta-dijo Sona

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso rápido y siguieron con sus caminos_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack, Raxel y Dean regresaron a su base y Grayfia volvió a hablar_**

 _[Ahora es el momento de comenzar, por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas, sin más preámbulos….comiencen]_

Bien, Raxel tú ve por el chico vampiro, del rubio Gremory y su torre-dijo Jack

Entendido-dijo Raxel yéndose del lugar

Dean, encárgate de Gremory, su alfil y su reina-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo yéndose del lugar

Yo me encargo de Sona y el peón Gremory-dijo Jack para sí mismo

 ** _Con Raxel_**

 ** _Raxel se encontraba escondido en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, delante de él se encontraba Gasper, él sigilosamente se acercaba a Gasper poco a poco. Gasper sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él pero antes que volteara había recibido un golpe en el cuello que lo dejo inconsciente y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer_**

 **** _[Primer Alfil de Rias-sama se retira]_

Uno menos, faltan dos-dijo Raxel

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial hasta que se encontró a Issei delante de él con su guante activado_**

¿Me estabas esperando?-dijo Jack

Sí, he entrenado duro para pelear contigo-dijo Issei

Bien, entonces-dijo Jack poniendo su brazo izquierdo atrás de su espalda-Te daré ventaja, solo usare mi brazo derecho

¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?-dijo Issei algo molesto porque no lo tomaba enserio

No usaría ambas brazos pero creo que eso ya sería darte mucha ventaja-dijo Jack

¡Deja de burlarte! –grito Issei y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar

 ** _Cuando su cuerpo dejo de brillar se pudo ver que estaba usando una armadura como la de Valery, solo que esta era de color rojo_**

Así que llegaste hasta el Balance Breaker, bueno ven-dijo Jack haciéndole señas para que lo atacara

 ** _Issei rápidamente se lanzó contra Jack a una gran velocidad, le lanzó un puñetazocon todas su fuerzas_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Issei se quedo sorprendido al ver que Jack había detenido su puño con su mano derecha sin ninguna dificultad_**

 _Pudo detenerlo con una sola mano, acaso este es el poder del tipo que mato al antiguo Lucifer-pensó Issei sorprendido mientras veía a Jack_

¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a pelear?-dijo Jack soltando el puño de Issei

¡Esto apenas si comienza!-grito Issei volviéndose a lanzar contra él

 ** _Issei comenzó a soltarle varios golpes a una gran velocidad pero Jack los esquivaba o los bloqueaba con facilidad_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack detuvo una patada de Issei ocasionando una leve onda de choques y que levantara algo de polvo, Issei se aparto de Jack para luego volverse a lanzar hacia él. Jack lo esquivo haciéndose de lado para luego darle un golpe en el cuello que hizo que Issei cayera al suelo_**

 ** _Issei se levanto pero estaba aturdido por el golpe que le dio Jack, intento darle un golpe pero este se hizo a un lado haciendo que cayera al suelo y se le quedara viendo a Jack_**

Dime ¿Cuál es la razón por la que peleas? ¿Por qué estas con alguien como Gremory que no aprovecha el talento que tienes?-dijo Jack

Yo-dijo Issei poniéndose de pie-Yo peleo para defender a mis compañeros y poner en alto el nombre de mi ama y de su casa, y es por eso que no puedo perder contra ti

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

 ** _Un poderoso rayo de color verde se dirigió hacia Jack_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Ocasiono una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, Issei se encontraba algo agotado por lanzar ese ataque, se quedo viendo la nube de humo y cuando se disperso pudo ver que Jack no estaba_**

[Shigan]

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack había aparecido delante de Issei y había enterado un dedo de su mano en el pecho de Issei como se fuera una bala, de la herida de Issei se podía ver como la sangre caía al suelo_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no retrocedes? ¿Acaso quieres que te perfore el corazón?-dijo Jack

No retrocederé, ya estoy cansado de ser un cobarde que necesita de los demás para defenderse-dijo Issei-Quiero ser alguien fuerte que no deba depender de sus compañeros, quiero ser alguien que los proteja

¿Y si aparece alguien fuerte que te quiera matar? ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?-dijo Jack

Prefiero que me asesine a mí que a mis compañeros-dijo Issei decidido

 _Que chico, prefiere morir él antes que sus nakamas-pensó Jack sorprendido_

Dime algo, tú sueño era volverte el rey del harem ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Sí, pero antes de cumplir ese sueño tengo otro que tengo que cumplir antes-dijo Issei

Interesante-dijo Jack retirando su dedo del pecho de Issei y apartándose de él-¿Qué sueño es ese?

Derrotarte y poner en alto el nombre de mi ama-dijo Issei decidido

Buen sueño, te has ganado mi respeto Hyuduo, tu demuestras un valor y un coraje que los demonios de hoy no muestran-dijo Jack creando un círculo mágico del cual salió una espada que expulsaba un aura poderosa-Está es Ascalon, la espada mata dragones, muy pocos han hecho que usen esta espada y tú tienes ese honor

Acepto tal honor-dijo Issei

 ** _De pronto la espada tomo un tono metálico oscuro y fue rodeada por un aura demoniaca, Issei se volvió a lanzar contra con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y Jack también se lanzó contra él_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Solo se pudo escuchar de algo cortándose, en l mejilla derecha de Jack había una cortada de la cual comenzó a sangrar pero rápidamente se regenero, mientras que Issei_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Toda su armadura se hizo pedazos dejando solo el guante de su brazo izquierdo, en su pecho había una gran cortada de la cual salía sangre, segundos cayó al suelo inconsciente y su cuerpo desapareció_**

 _[Peón de Rias-sama se retira]_

 ** _Jack guardo a Ascalon y siguió su camino_**

 _[Torre y caballo de Rias-sama se retiran]_

Al parecer Raxel está siendo su parte-dijo Jack-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Dean?

 _Segundo alfil de Rias-sama se retira]_

Al parecer bastante bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras con Dean_**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Rias y Akeno se encontraban lanzándole a Dean sus mejores ataques pero este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, Dean ya había eliminado a Asia dándole un leve golpe en el cuello que la dejo inconsciente. Rias se comenzaba a enfadar de cómo Dean las estaba dejando en ridículo, cargo todo su poder y se la lanzo_**

 **[Soru]**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Rias golpeo al suelo creando una explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue pudieron ver que Dean ya no estaba_**

Acá arriba

 ** _Las dos miraron arriba suyo y vieron a Dean que se encontraba saltando sobre el aire dejándolas sorprendidas_**

¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-dijo Rias

¿Nunca oyeron del Rokushiki?-dijo Dean

¿Rukushiki?-dijo Akeno

Es un estilo de pelea que usamos en la marina, y en ella hay siete técnicas y esta es una-dijo Dean-Y esta es otra

 **[Rankyaku Gaicho]**

 ** _Dean les lanzo una onda en forma de pájaro a las chicas, ellas apenas reaccionaron al ataque a tiempo pero recibieron unos cortes en sus hombros_**

 **[Soru]**

 ** _Dean apareció delante de Akeno y le dio una patada que la envía al suelo_**

 **¡BAAM!**

¡Akeno!-grito Rias preocupada

 ** _Rápidamente Dean apareció delante y levanto un dedo de su mano derecha y le apunto al hombro de Rias_**

 **[Shigan]**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Dean atravesó el hombro de Rias con su dedo como si fuera una bala, Rias solto un grito de dolor y la sangre comenzó a salir de su hombro, Dean quito su dedo del hombro de Rias y rápidamente se hizo para atrás_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Un rayo choco contra un tiendo del centro comercial, Dean volteo a ver y vio que Akeno había lanzado ese rayo, Akeno rápidamente se acerco a Rias para ayudarla pero no se dieron cuenta que Dean había levantado su mano derecha y apuntaba hacia ellas_**

 **[Tobu Shigan Bachi]**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

¡AHHHH!-las dos gritaron de dolor al sentir los proyectiles enterrándose en sus cuerpos

 ** _Dean comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad mientras seguía atacando a Rias y a Akeno_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Las dos estaban muy heridas, Dean detuvo sus ataques por un momento y se acerco a las chicas para luego volver a levantar su mano pero estaba vez en su uña había fuego_**

 **¡Tobu Shigan Hi Bachi]**

 ** _Dean lanzo dos bolas de fuego hacia ellas que al tocarlas se transformaron en cruces de fuego que causaran grandes quemaduras a las chicas y hizo que cayeran al suelo inconscientes_**

 _[Rias-sama se retira]_

Bien solo queda Sona-dijo Dean yéndose donde estaban Jack y Raxel

 ** _Con Raxel y Jack_**

 ** _Estos dos se encontraban esquivando los ataques que todo el consejo les estaban lanzando, Sajo creó varias líneas y se las lanzo pero estas cuando se enredaban en los cuerpos de Raxel y Jack, estos simplemente usaban su fuerza para romperlas._**

 ** _Saji se lanzo contra Jack y le lanzo un golpe a su estomago pero…_**

 **[Tekkai]**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _El golpe fue directo al estomago de Jack pero este ni se movió de su lugar, Saji comenzó a sentir un tremendo dolor en su mano y vio como temblaba_**

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Jack mando a Saji a estrellarse contra una de las paredes con una patada, Tomoe rápidamente se lanzó contra Jack con su Katana pero de la nada apareció Dean deteniendo el ataque de Tomoe con su brazo cubierto de Haki, la aparto dándole una patada al estomago que la hizo retroceder algunos metros_**

Llegas tarde ¿Tanto te costo derrotar a Gremory y a su reina?-dijo Jack

No eso fue fácil, pero me costó algo de trabajo encontrarlos-dijo Dean

Ya veo-dijo Jack

 ** _Momo aprovecho que discutían y se lanzo al ataque, esta comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Dean pero este los esquivaba con facilidad, Raxel se estaba encargando de Saji y Tomoe y Jack se encargaba de Tsubaki, Sona, Ruruko y Bennia_**

Chicos acabemos esto de una vez-dijo Jack saltando al cielo

Entendido-dijeron Dean y Raxel también saltando

 ** _Jack prendió fuego a su brazo derecho y miro a los del consejo_**

 **¡Shiken! (puño de fuego)**

 ** _Jack les lanzo un gran ataque de fuego al consejo pero Tsubaki invoco su espejo y el ataque de Jack se le regreso con el doble de fuerza_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Los tres alcanzaron esquivar el ataque dejándolo que se estrellara con el techo del centro comercial y que hiciera una gran explosión_**

 ** _Los tres voltearon a ver al consejo pero vieron como una gran serpiente de agua se aproximaba hacia ellos, Raxel y Dean la esquivaron a tiempo pero Jack no, la sapiente lo atrapo y comenzó a estrangularlo, Jack comenzó a aumentar su temperatura e hizo que la serpiente se comenzara a convertir en vapor, cuando elimino a la serpiente miro abajo y vio a su novia que se veía algo agotada, así que bajo siendo seguido por Raxel y Dean_**

¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Estás cansada?-dijo Jack

Nada de eso, solo que ocupe mucho de mi poder en ese ataque-dijo Sona

Ya veo, porque no admites la derrota y hace ese cos..

¡No lo digas enfrente de todos!-grito Sona sonrojada

Ok, solo ríndete, aun así te llevare a la convención-dijo Jack

Esto ya no es por la apuesta, pienso ganarte a como dé lugar-dijo Sona

Entiendo, Chicos fuera los chalecos-dijo Jack comenzando a quitarse su chaleco

 ** _Dean y Raxel hicieron lo mismo dejando que las chicas vieran sus musculosos y bien formados cuerpos_**

¡¿Por qué hacen eso?!-grito Sona sonrojada viendo el abdomen de su novio

Simple, así seremos más rápidos ya que esta ropa es de entrenamiento-dijo Jack

¿De entrenamiento?-dijo Tsubaki

Sí miren-dijo Jack soltando su chaleco al suelo

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Al tocar el suelo creó un pequeño cráter que sorprendió al consejo, Dean y Raxel hicieron lo mismo y sus chalecos también crearon pequeños cráteres_**

¿Pero que tiene esos chalecos?-dijo Saji

Los chalecos son de entrenamiento, tienen pesas incluidas, en total pesan unos doscientos kilos-dijo Raxel

¡¿Doscientos kilos?!-grito el consejo sorprendido

Sí, eso retardaba nuestra velocidad-dijo Dean

 _Si con los chalecos puestos ya eran fuertes ¿Cómo serán sin ellos?-pensó todo el consejo_

 ** _Jack, Dean y Raxel desaparecieron de la vista del consejo, estos comenzaron a concentrarse para detectar su Haki pero…._**

 _[Dos peones de Sona-sama se retiran]_

 ** _Sona volteo a ver a su nobleza y vio como Saji y Momo desaparecían_**

 _[Dos caballeros de Sona-sama se retiran]_

 ** _Cada vez su nobleza iba disminuyendo hasta que quedo ella sola, de repente apareció Jack delante de ella, ella cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero debes de un golpe sintió como Jack la abrazo, ella abrió los ojos y miro a Jack sonrojada_**

Parece que es un jaque mate ¿No?-dijo Jack sonriendo

Ok, tú ganas, me rindo-dijo Sona

 _[Sona-sama se retira, la victoria es para Jack-sama]_

 ** _Tras escuchar eso los dos se dieron un beso mientras eran transportados a un hospital donde estaban los demás del consejo siendo atendidos por médicos, despus de unos segundos rompieron el beso y Jack le susurro a Sona en su oído_**

Te espero en la habitación con el traje de conejita-dijo Jack

Pero solo será por esta vez ¿Ok?-dijo Sona sonrojada

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrieron revelando a Rias que venía con Akeno que estaba vendada al igual que ella, ella se acerco a Jack y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una tremenda cachetada que se escucho en toda la habitación, todos se quedaron en shock al ver eso_**

¡¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a Issei?!-grito Rias muy enojada

 ** _Jack simplemente miro a Rias con una mirada seria que la asusto, Jack no dijo nada y fue donde estaba Issei, al entrar pudo ver como Kiba y Koneko al igual que Rias y Akeno tenían sus cuerpos vendados, los únicos que no tenía ningún rasguño eran Gasper y Asia. Asia estaba sentada alado de Issei que estaba en una cama con unas vendas en su pecho, Asia se encontraba llorando_**

 ** _Jack quiso acercarse a Issei pero Kiba y Koneko se pusieron en su camino pero Jack los empujo pasando de todas formas, llegando con Issei prendió un fuego azul en sus manos y las paso por el pecho de Issei, después de unos segundos Jack aparto sus manos y apago el fuego_**

 ** _Issei abrió los ojos y se levanto sorprendido, Asia rápidamente lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese instante llego Rias junto con Akeno y el resto del consejo y se sorprendió al ver que Issei ya estaba curado, Jack se acerco a ella y comenzó a hablar_**

Eres un pésimo Rey-dijo Jack

¿Disculpa?-dijo Rias enojada

Eres un pésimo Rey, no sabes aprovechar el talento que tiene tus subordinados-dijo Jack

¿Y tú que sabes?-dijo Rias

Raxel, cuando te enfrentaste al rubio y a la peliblanca ¿Cuánto te tardaste en derrotarlos?-dijo Jack

Me costó más tiempo en encontrarlos que derrotarlos-dijo Raxel-me tomo un minuto, además pude notar que la peliblanca no uso todo su poder, si no me equivoco pude notar poder de Nekomata en ella

 ** _Eso sorprendió a todos pero más a Koneko_**

Ya también pude notar eso con la reina de Gremory-dijo Dean-Pero ella tenía un poder parecido a los ángeles caídos

 ** _Ahora la sorprendida era Akeno_**

Lo ves Gremory, tus siervos tiene grandes poderes ocultos que no usan, eso solo demuestra el pésimo Rey que eres-dijo Jack-El único que me dio una pelea decente de tu nobleza fue Hyuoduo, el demostró una fuerza, voluntad y dedicación que no veo en ninguno de tus otros siervos. Es una pena que todo ese talento este siendo desperdiciado por tener a un pésimo Rey, si así es tú poder ya me imagino cómo será la de tu familia

 ** _Tras decir eso Jack se fue junto con el demás consejo dejando a una Rias sorprendida, callada y mirando al suelo_**

¿No fuiste muy duro?-dijo Raxel

Debe aprender que debe esforzarse para conseguir sus metas, Sona me conto su entrenamiento-dijo Jack-Los demás entrenaron mientras que ella no hizo nada, se confió por tener ese poder destructivo

Ya veo, pero aun así fuiste algo duro a decirle que era un pésimo Rey-dijo Raxel

Créeme, es para que mejore en el futuro-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde- En la noche_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la cama mientras esperaba a Sona, las puertas se abrieron y dejo ver a una Sona que llevaba un sexy cosplay de conejita, llevaba unas medias transparentes, un sostén de color negro, y una ropa interior negra que tenía en la parte de atrás una cola de conejo y unas orejas de conejo del mismo color_**

Wow, que sexy-dijo Jack

No mires tanto-dijo Sona sonrojada

No Sona, debes que terminar cada frase con un "Pyon"-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Sona más sonrojada

Sino no sería un cosplay-dijo Jack

Por…Por favor no mires tanto-Pyon-dijo Sona muy sonrojada

Ahora ven conejita-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona subió a la cama y los dos comenzaron a besarse, Jack llevo sus manos a la espalda de Sona quitándole el sostén y arrojándolo lejos, rompieron el beso y Jack de inmediato fue a chupar los pechos de Sona_**

~Ahh Jack~

 ** _Jack acostó a Sona en la cama y siguió chupando los pechos de su novia sacándole varios gemidos pero oyeron como las puertas se abrieron y rápidamente se separaron y vieron que era Serafall que llevaba un cosplay de gatita, llevaba un sostén de color morado que parecía a punto de estallar y una tanga que dejaba ver su redondo y bien formado trasero y detrás de la tanga llevaba una cola de gato y en su cabeza llevaba orejas de gato_**

Moo, So-tan de nuevo te quieres quedar con Jack para ti sola-dijo Serafall haciendo un lindo puchero y subiendo a la cama-Jack, no te gustaría estar con esta gatita esta noche-Nya

Pues si tu qui….

No, Onne-sama esta noche es mío-dijo Sona jalando a Jack hacia ella

So-tan, no es bueno ser envidiosa-dijo Serafall tomando un brazo de Jack y jalándolo hacia ella

 ** _Así las dos comenzaron a pelear por Jack hasta que les ocurrió hacer lo mismo que la primera vez, tener un trió. Toda la noche se pudo oir gritos de placer de una conejita y de una gatita_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos estaban listos para irse al mundo humano, Jack busco a Kuro-chan para irse pero cuando la encontró esta le araño la cara y fue donde estaban los demás. Lo que Jack no se había dado cuenta fue que Kuro-chan oyó y vio todo lo que hizo con Serafall y Sona. Eso puso muy celosa y enojada a la gata_**

 _Rayos, esas dos me están quitando a mi hombre, pero no lo permitiré-pensó Kuroka_

 ** _Jack llego con los demás y se creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos que los trasporto a su casa y estando ahí fueron a la academia a hablar con el director para que Dean y Raxel comenzaran a asistir a la academia_**

 ** _FIN_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Todos los alumnos de la academia estaban reunidos en uno de los pasillos de la academia, la razón era simple, hoy se mostraba las calificaciones de los alumnos y mostraba quien había tenido la calificación más alta, Sona junto con Tsubaki llegaban al pasillo_**

Kaichou, ¿Está segura que no quiere ver en qué posición quedo?-dijo Tsubaki

No es necesario Tsubaki, siempre quedo en primer lugar-dijo Sona

 ** _Tsubaki fue a la lista y se sorprendió por lo que vio_**

¡Kaichou, venga rápido!-grito Tsubaki

 ** _Sona sin dudarlo fue con Tsubaki_**

¿Qué sucede Tsubaki?-dijo Sona

Mire-dijo Tsubaki señalando la lista

 ** _Sona miro la lista y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su nombre estaba en la lista pero estaba en el segundo lugar, sí eso ya la había sorprendido se quedo en shock al ver quien era el primer lugar, era nada más y nada menos que…_**

Oh, que sorpresa quede en primer lugar

 ** _Sona y Tsubaki voltearon a ver detrás de ellas y vieron a Jack acompañado por Raxel y Dean_**

Ciertamente no me sorprende, ya que eras el mejor en la marina-dijo Raxel

Sí, tú eras el cerebrito ahí-dijo Dean

Tú-dijo Sona viendo a Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

¿Cómo es posible que me hayas superado?-dijo Sona

Bueno, no creerás que en la marina solo me enseñaron a pelear y a matar gente ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack-También estudie estando ahí

Pero siempre te duermes en las clases y en la mayoría de los exámenes-dijo Sona

Vamos Sona, solo es una estúpida lista, no solo por que sea un poco más listo que tú te enojaras conmigo ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona no dijo nada y saco un libro, ella se dio la vuelta y fue con Tsubaki_**

¿Sona?-dijo Jack

No me hables, estoy estudiando-dijo Sona

 ** _Tras decir eso Sona y Tsubaki se fueron del pasillo dejando a un Jack confundido_**

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Jack

Ni idea-dijeron Raxel y Dean

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos estaban yendo a sus casas, Jack estaba afuera de la academia en su moto esperando a Sona pero esta nuca llego, así que decidió ir a buscarla, busco en todos los salones y no la encontró. Decidió ir a la biblioteca y ahí la encontró sentada leyendo un libro y a su lado una gran montaña de libros_**

Sona, ¿Qué….

Shhh, estoy estudiando-dijo Sona sin apartar su mirada en el libro

Sona por…

Jack, sabes que no me gusta que me molestes cuando estudio-dijo Sona

Ok, ¿Tardaras mucho?-dijo Jack

Sí, no te preocupes por mí, regresare a casa sola-dijo Sona

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack salió y fue a su moto, subió en ella y arranco directo a su casa_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Sona a actuado muy distante de Jack últimamente, ya no pasaba el tiempo que antes pasaba con Jack o a veces lo ignoraba, se concentraba más en estudiar que en otra cosa, eso comenzó a preocupar a su nobleza y a Jack_**

 ** _Actualmente las clases habían terminado y Jack junto con Raxel, Dean, el consejo estudiantil y el club del ocultismo estaban comiendo, pero faltaba Sona_**

¿Dónde está Sona?-dijo Xenovia

Se quedo estudiando en la biblioteca de la escuela-dijo Jack

Ha actuado raro últimamente ¿no creen?-dijo Irina

Sí, desde que salió la lista de calificaciones se ha comportado así-dijo Jack

 ** _En ese momento se oye como abren la puerta y fueron a ver quién era, la persona que entro era Sona que tenia un libro en sus manos_**

Sona que bueno que vienes, vas a c….

Lo siento no tengo hambre-dijo Sona yendo a las escaleras

Pero….

Si me necesitan estaré arriba estudiando-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Eso es todo-dijo Jack subiendo las escaleras

 ** _Jack fue a la habitación que compartía con Sona y entro encontrándose a Sona que estaba acostada estudiando_**

Jack, te dije que no tengo hambre-dijo Sona

Eso me da igual ¿Por qué últimamente me has ignorado?-dijo Jack

¿Qué? Yo no….

No me mientas Sona, últimamente pasas más estudiando que conmigo o con los demás, ¿Dime porque?-dijo Jack

Yo…Yo…Yo te tengo celos-dijo Sona

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Te tengo celos sí, ¿Eso es lo que querías oír?-dijo Sona

¿Celos? ¿Pero porque?-dijo Jack

Es porque eres más listo que yo-dijo Sona

¿Todo este tiempo me has ignorado por ser un poco más listo que tú?-dijo Jack

Tú no lo entiendes, tú eres fuerte y hábil en los combates, la inteligencia era lo único en lo que yo era superior-dijo Sona

Sona, pero tú misma me dijiste que tú novio ideal debía ser listo y fuerte-dijo Jack

Sé que lo dije pero cuando comenzamos a salir eso que fueras listo no me importaba ya que tú….

¿Yo qué? Vamos dilo-dijo Jack

Actuabas como un niño inmaduro-dijo Sona

¿Qué? Sona yo no actuó como un niño inmaduro-dijo Jack

Si lo haces-dijo una voz viniendo de afuera de la habitación

 ** _Jack abrió la puerta y todo el consejo estudiantil junto con Dean y Raxel cayeron dentro de la habitación_**

¿Nos estaban espiando?-dijo Sona

No-dijo su nobleza

Sí-dijeron Raxel y Dean

¡Largo!-grito Jack y todos se fueron dejándolos solos-Ok, hay ocasiones que si actuó inmaduro o casi siempre pero no tiene nada de malo

Es que al ser la lista en la relación era lo único que me hacia sobresalir-dijo Sona

Sona, no dejes que eso arruine nuestra relación, además para mí siempre serás la chica más linda y lista que exista en el mundo-dijo Jack

Oh Jack-dijo Sona yendo a abrazarlo

 ** _Los dos compartieron un tierno beso y se siguieron por un poco más_**

~Nya~

 ** _Los dos rompieron el abrazo y vieorn atrás para encontrarse con Kuro-chan_**

Oh Kuro-chan-dijo Jack yendo donde estaba y cargándola-¿Has estado todo este tiempo ahí?

~Nya~

 ** _Kuro-chan comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Jack_**

Jajaja, basta Kuro-chan, me haces cosquillas-dijo Jack mientras reía

Le caes muy bien a ese gato-dijo Sona

Sí, ha sido mi mascota por mucho tiempo, ¿La quieres cargar?-dijo Jack

No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Sona

Vamos es inofensiva-dijo Jack

Bueno-dijo Sona

 ** _Sona se acerco y estiro sus manos, cuando estuvo de agarrar a esta la intento rasguñar con sus garras_**

~¡Nya!~

Parece que no le caigo bien-dijo Sona

Kuro-chan mala, eso no se hace-dijo Jack enojado

~Nya~-dijo la gata haciéndole ojitos

No te pongas triste de seguro no lo hiciste con mala intención-dijo Jack

 ** _Kuro-chan solo se apego más a Jack y soltó un lindo ronroneo, Jack salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor y Sona lo siguió. Kuro-chan volteo a ver a Sona y le saco la lengua de forma burlona para luego acomodarse en los brazos de Jack_**

 _Esa gata me trae mala espina-pensó Sona_

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Jack y Sona se estaban preparando para irse a la convención de libros, cuando terminaron de arraglrse estaban a punto de irse pero…_**

~Nya~

 ** _Kuro-chan llego y fue donde estaba Jack_**

~Nya~ ~Nya~

Lo siento Kuro-chan pero no puedes acompañarnos, no admiten animales en el lugar-dijo Jack

~Nya~

 ** _Kuro-chan volteo molesta dándole la espalda a Jack_**

Pero no estés molesta, Raxel, Dean y los demás te cuidaran-dijo Jack

~¿Nya?~

Oh, sí

 ** _Kuro-chan al escuchar esa voz comenzó a sudar y levanto su mirada para ver a Raxel y a Dean que estaban sonriendo_**

Nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de ti Kuro-chan-dijo Dean

Sí, la pasaremos muy bien juntos-dijo Raxel

~Nya~ ~Nya~ ~Nya~

 ** _Kuro-chan corrió a la pierna de Jack y se aferro a ella_**

Vamos Kuro-chan, ye te dije que no puedes ir-dijo Jack sacudiendo su pierna para quitarse a Kuro-chan

~Nya~

 ** _Jack siguió así por unos segundos más hasta que logre quitarse a Kuro-chan y rápidamente él y Sona salieorn de la casa, subieron a la moto y Jack arranco. Kuro-chan volteo atrás de ella y vio como Raxel y Dean tenían una jaula para gatos_**

¿Vamos a hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas?-dijo Raxel

 ** _Kuro-chan no respondió y se echo a correr, rápidamente Raxel y Dean fueron tras ella. Kuro-chan fue a la cocina y hay regreso a su forma humana, segundos después Raxel y Dean llegaron_**

Ya no necesitamos esto-dijo Dean lanzando lejos la jaula

¿Creen poder vencerme sin Jack-Nya?-dijo Kuroka-Me he vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez

También nosotros, no hemos dejado de entrenar desde que salimos de la marina-dijo Raxel

Eso lo quiero ver-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Kuroka rápidamente creo esferas de chakra y se las lanzo a Dean y Raxel, estos las esquivaron haciendo que las esferas de chakra fueran a la sala provocando que destruyera el sillón que había._**

 **[Soru]**

 ** _Ambos aparecieron detrás de Kuroka y se lanzaron para atraparla pero esta volvió a su forma de gato haciendo que estos dos chocaran sus cabezas_**

 **¡PAAM!**

¡Auch!-gritaron los dos sobando sus cabezas

Nyahahaha, ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-dijo Kuroka antes de irse de ahí

 ** _Raxel y Dean se levantaron y corrieron tras ella, Kuroka subió las escaleras y fue a las habitaciones de los chicos. Raxel creó una bola de fuego y se la lanzo_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Kuroka esquivo la bola de fuego dejando que impactara contra las paredes haciendo que todos los demás salieran de sus cuartos_**

Oigan ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-dijo Tsubaki

Sí, algunos tratamos de estudiar-dijo Saji

No tenemos tiempo para explicar, debemos atrapar a esa criminal-dijo Raxel señalando a Kuroka convertida en gato

¿Qué? ¿La gata de Jack? ¿Por eso hacen tanto alboroto?-dijo Momo

Ustedes no la conocen, en verdad es una de las criminales más buscadas en el mundo-dijo Dean

Creó que Jack nos dijo que sí decían eso debíamos tirar toda la Marihuana que tenían-dijo Tsubaki

Que no estamos drogados y ¿Cómo saben de nuestra Marihuana?-dijo Raxel

Nyahahahaha

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Kuro-chan que estaba riendo y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, ahora estaba en su forma humana_**

Es divertido ver como pelea-dijo Kuroka

¿Ella es una humana?-dijo Saji sorprendido

No solo eso, es una criminal y es de las más buscadas-dijo Dean

Ella se transforma en gato ya que Jack la cuida cuando está en esa forma-dijo Raxel

Pero ahora que él no está, la atraparemos-dijo Dean

Pero ¿Qué harán cuando Jack llegue y no encuentre a su linda gatita? Él se enojara con ustedes ya que me debían cuidar-dijo Kuroka

Eso no importara cuando le expliquemos lo que en realidad eres-dijo Raxel-Chicos necesitamos de su ayuda

Cuenta con nosotros-dijo Tsubaki

Así que pelearan todos juntos contra mí, eso es muy injusto-dijo Kuroka-Pero está bien, puedo con todos

 ** _Mientras con Jack y Sona_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban en una gran convención de libros, estaban formados en una larga fila para que Sona consiguiera la firma de su autora favorita, ella estaba feliz pero Jack estaba muy aburrido, Sona vio eso y quiso hacer algo para que no estuviera aburrido_**

Oye Jack, se que estas aburrido por esto pero para que no lo estés más ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?-dijo Sona

¿Cómo qué?-dijo Jack

Como ¿Qué hacías en la marina o que puesto tenias?-dijo Sona

Yo era Almirante e iba a ser promovido a Almirante de flota pero lo rechace-dijo Jack

¿Por qué lo rechazaste? Eso era un buen puesto-dijo Sona

Era muy aburrido ser el que moviera todo dentro de la Marina, además solo tenía quince en ese entonces-dijo Jack

¿Eras Almirante a los quince?-dijo Sona sorprendida

Sí, yo era muy fuerte y me promovieron muy rápido al igual que Raxel y Dean-dijo Jack-Éramos los tres Almirantes más jóvenes en la historia de la marina. Pero eso solo duro dos años ya que fuimos a matar a Lucifer dejando nuestros puestos

Ya veo, pero ¿Te enfrentaste a gente fuerte cuando eras Almirante?-dijo Sona

Sí, había mucha gente muy poderosa que me dieron grandes peleas, pero solo hubo un hombre que me ha derrotado a parte de mi abuelo-dijo Jack

¿Quién es ese hombre?-dijo Sona

Mi padre-dijo Jack

¿Tu padre?-dijo Sona

Sí, veras mi madre era una Marine como mi abuelo pero mi padre es un pirata más poderoso que gobierna en todos los mares-dijo Jack

Un momento, hablas de tu madre como si ella….

Bueno Sona mi madre murió cuando yo nací-dijo Jack algo triste

Lo siento, no fue mi intención-dijo Sona

Descuida-dijo Jack

Entonces ¿Quién es tu padre?-dijo Sona

No te lo puedo decir, ya que si te digo su nombre me dejarías a hablar y tratar como lo has hecho-dijo Jack

Yo no haría eso Jack, vamos dime-dijo Sona

Ok, pero te lo susurrare porque de seguro que unos de estos chicos lo debe conocer y se asuntarían-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se acerco al oído de Sona y comenzó a susurrar el nombre de su padre, los ojos de Sona se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre del padre de Jack, este se separo del oído de Sona al susurrarle el nombre de su padre y vio la cara de Sona que no salía de tremenda sorpresa_**

¿E…Enserio él es tu padre?-dijo Sona sorprendida

¿Porque te mentiría?-dijo Jack

 _No puedo creer que Jack venga de una familia muy poderosa-pensó Sona-Si esto se llega a saber no cabe duda que todas las casas del inframundo lo querían como esposo de sus hijas_

Dime, me comenzaras a tratar diferente por saber quién es mi padre-dijo Jack

No Jack, aunque se quien es tu padre no afectara nuestra relación-dijo Sona

Me alegra oír eso-dijo Jack

Pero dime, ¿A habido otro hombre a parte de tu padre que te haya derrotado?-dijo Sona

No, pero uno que casi consigue matarme-dijo Jack-Creo que era conocido en el inframundo también

¿Quién es ese hombre?-dijo Sona

Kaido "El rey de las bestias"-dijo Jack

 ** _Ahora Sona estaba más sorprendida, ya había oído el nombre de su padre que la dejo muy sorprendida pero saber que enfrento a Kaido, que era unas personas más poderosas que existían en el mundo y que lo venció la dejo más sorprendida_**

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Raxel, Dean junto el resto del consejo estudiantil se pasaron el día persiguiendo a Kuroka por toda la casa, cada vez que la atacaban ella esquivaba sus ataques haciéndolos impactar contras los muebles y paredes de la casa. El club del ocultismo se había unido a la persecución al escuchar todo el ruino y porque querían capturar a Kuroka_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Kuroka esquivo una bola de fuego haciendo que impactara contra la pared, ella siguió corriendo por toda la casa hasta llegar a un rincón sin salida, ella rápidamente fue rodeada por todos, parecía ser su fin pero…._**

¡¿Qué le paso a mi casa?!

 ** _Se había escuchado un grito de Jack dando a entender que él y Kuroka ya habían vuelto, Jack y Sona fueron donde estaban los demás para que le dieran una explicación_**

Ahora si ya no tienes escapatoria-dijo Dean a Kuroka

¡¿Por qué destruyeron mi casa?!-grito Jack llegando junto con Sona

Jack, escúchanos. Por fin la tenemos-dijo Raxel

¡¿Tienen a quien?!-grito Jack

A Kurok…¡¿Qué demonios?!-grito Dean

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Kuroka y esta se había transformado en gato y estaba temblando de miedo_**

~Nya~

No lo puedo creer, ¿Molestaron a Kuro-chan todo el tiempo que no estuve?-dijo Jack molesto cargando a su gatita

Maldita sea Jack, entiende que es una maldita criminal-dijo Raxel

Por milésima vez, no es una puta criminal, es mi gatita ¿ok?-dijo Jack-Y quiero que todos ustedes limpien el puto desastre que hicieron porque si no lo hacen les meteré a cada uno un balazo en la pinche cabeza, y déjame decirte algo a ti Tsubaki

¿A mí?-dijo Tsubaki

Sí, nunca pensé que de todas las personas, serias tú que molestara a mi gatita, me has decepcionado-dijo Jack dejando en shock a Tsubaki

 ** _Jack fue a su habitación acompañado por Sona, Kuroka miro a los demás y les saco la lengua haciendo enfurecer a todos_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Marineford_**

 ** _Marineford era el cuartel general de toda la marina, ahí era donde todo funcionaba. En una de las oficinas de ahí se encontraba Mario junto con Zack que se encontraba afilando sus espadas_**

Mario-sama ¿No irá a visitar a Jack de nuevo?-dijo Zack

No, por este momento solo quiero hacer mi trabajo, además de seguro debe estar pasándola bien con esos chicos demonios-dijo Mario

Ya veo-dijo Zack

 ** _De repente todo comenzó a temblar, todos los marines salieron a ver qué estaba pasando. Mario y Zack salieron al último y pudieron ver como todos los demás miraban al cielo, ellos dirigieorn su mirada al cielo y se asombraron por lo que vieron_**

 ** _En el cielo se encontraba un gigantesco dragón de escamas negras que tenía unos gigantescos cuernos en su cabeza, tenía grandes bigotes y una barba como los dragones chinos, garras y dientes afilados. Todos los marines sabían exactamente quién era ese dragón, algunos estaban temblando de miedo pero otros estaban firmes y listos para la pelea si era necesaria. Pero el dragón ni siquiera les prestó atención, él siguió su camino_**

Mario-sama, la dirección a donde va es…

Lo sé Zack-dijo Mario-Al parecer Kaido quiere su revancha contra Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

 ** _En alguna parte del mundo_**

 ** _En alguna parte del mundo había un gran castillo de costumbre chino, dentro del castillo habían muchas personas, pero de todas destacaba un gran hombre de unos diez metros de altura, era muy musculoso, su rostro a comparación de su cuerpo era pequeño, sus ojos eran de color ámbar inyectados en sangre y estaban debajo de sus reducidas cejas. Su nariz era ganchuda, su barbilla era alargada. Su cabello era negro espeso, ondulado y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía un gran bigote del mismo color que su cabello, también tenía una perilla puntiaguda y gruesa. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención de él, era los cuervos largos y curvados que emergían de su cabeza, también tenía en la parte derecha de su abdomen una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz, pero tenía otra cicatriz en el centro de su pecho, en la parte izquierda tenía un tatuaje naranja y rojizo que se asemejaba a las escamas de un reptil, extendiéndose desde el pecho hasta la mitad de su brazo izquierdo que terminaba con una calavera blanca en su antebrazo_**

 ** _Era más ni nada menos que el pirata y emperador del mar, Kaido "El rey de las bestias", el se encontraba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio bebiendo de una gran botella de Sake, alado de él había un enorme mazo con picos, Kaido llevaba un abrigo de plumas drapeado de color azul oscuro sobre sus hombros, debajo de su abrigo vestia una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo que estaba desabotonada, en su cintura llevaba una cuerda enrollada blanca de la cual cuelgan algunas cintas y un par de gruesas cadenas amarillas. Debajo llevaba un haramaki rosa, unos pantalones de un tono gris verdoso y botas negras y en sus muñecas llevaba dos brazaletes con pinchos._**

¿Y bien? ¿Ya encontraron a ese bastardo?-dijo Kaido mientras bebía de su Sake

Sí Kaido-sama, encontramos a Draco D. Jack-dijo un hombre

Bien ¿Dónde está? Tengo cuentas pendiente con ese bastardo-dijo Kaido dejando su botella en la mesa-El hijo de ese maldito de "Shirohige" me hizo esto-dijo señalando la cicatriz que tenía en su pecho

Kaido-sama, no creo que sea lo mejor-dijo un hombre

Sí, él pudo derrotarlo y estuvo a punto de matarlo, es mejor que no se enfrente con él de nuevo-dijo otro hombre

En pocas palabras, me están diciendo que no podre ganarle-dijo Kaido tomando su mazo y levantándolo

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Kaido golpeo a los dos con su mazo mandándolos a volar varios metros de donde estaban_**

¡¿Quién demonios crees que soy?!-grito Kaido furioso

 ** _Todas las personas que estaban en la habitación se asustaron mucho al ver a su capitán así de furioso_**

¡Draco D. Jack tuvo la oportunidad de matarme pero no lo hizo solo para burlarse de mí! ¡Ese maldito mocoso me las pagara!-grito Kaido-¡Ese mocoso se ha metido conmigo y lo pagara caro!

 ** _Kaido tomo su botella de Sake y le dio un gran sorbo_**

Quiero que manden a Tora y a su equipo al lugar donde se encuentra ese bastardo-dijo Kaido-Quiero que me lo traiga aquí para lo haga sufrir con mis propias manos

¡Hai! ¡Kaido-sama!-gritaron todos

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _El festival deportivo de la academia se acercaba y todos se estaban preparando, Jack junto con Dean, Raxel, el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se encontraba en casa sentados en el sillón de la sala, ellos estaban viendo los videos de los encuentros de los jóvenes demonios, incluyendo el suyo, Jack, Dean y Raxel se enfocaron en el combate de Sairaorg contra Glaysa-Labolas, su nobleza y él era muy fuerte, lo cual emociono a los tres ex almirantes de marina_**

Es fuerte, se ve que ha entrenada bien su nobleza-dijo Raxel

Sí, se puede ver que tiene un gran talento en el combate-dijo Jack

Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento, no heredo el poder de la destrucción-dijo Rias

Eso lo hace mejor, no heredar ese poder y entrenar por sí mismo para destacar, eso hay que admirarlo y respetarlo-dijo Dean

Tienes toda la razón-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió un chico con una sonrisa gentil o eso parecía_**

Encantado, soy Diodora Astaroth, he venido a ver a Asia Argenton-dijo el chico

¿A mí?-dijo Asia

Exacto-dijo Diodora acercándose a ella-Asia, te amo y ni el destino podrá separarnos, venceré a todos con tal de estar contigo-dijo tomándola de la mano e intentarla besarla

 ** _Pero antes que lo hiciera Issei pudo su mano en su hombro y él rápidamente se la quito de encima_**

Por favor, no me gusta que un sucio e idiota dragón me toque-dijo Diodora con una sonrisa arrogante

¿Qué hay de un humano?-dijo una voz detrás de él

¿Eh?

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo a Diodora mandándolo contra una de las paredes de la casa, Diodora se levanto y se toco la boca para ver que estaba sangrando_**

¡Tú maldito humano voy a…

¿A qué? ¿Matarme? Vamos hazlo, no te tengo miedo impostor-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Diodora

¿A qué te refieres maldito?-dijo Diodora

¿En verdad quieres que lo diga?-dijo Jack-Solo te daré una advertencia maldito idiota, te vuelves a acercar a mí casa, a mis amigos y a ellos-dijo señalando a Issei y a Asia-Te meteré una bala en la cabeza

 ** _Diodora sumamente molesto creó un círculo_**

Esto no ha acabado, ella formara….

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack le disparo una bala que le rozo la mejilla derecha asustando a Diodora_**

La próxima será entre tus ojos-dijo Jack

 ** _Diodora no dijo nada y solo se fue_**

Que estúpido-dijo Jack

Ni que lo digas-dijo Raxel

Etto…Jack-san-dijo Asia nerviosa acercándose a Jack

¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack mirándola

Muchas gracias-dijo Asia

Tranquila, siempre protejo a mis amigos-dijo Jack

Por cierto Jack, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "Impostor"?-dijo Sona

Lo sabrán muy pronto-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban en sus habitaciones haciendo sus tareas pero Issei tenía planes diferentes, él se dirigió a la habitación de Sona y Jack, al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

Adelante-dijo Jack adentro de la habitación

 ** _Issei abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación para ver a Jack acostado en su cama con un libro en sus manos_**

¿Qué pasa Hyoudou?-dijo Jack

Jack, quiero pedirte un favor muy grande-dijo Issei

¿Un favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Jack

Quiero que me entrenes-dijo Issei

¿Eh?-dijo Jack

Quiero que me entrenes por favor-dijo Issei

¿Quieres que te entrene?-dijo Jack

Sí, por favor-dijo Issei

¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y sobre todo a Asia-dijo Issei

¿Así que quieres proteger a tus amigos?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Issei

Ok, te entrenare-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Issei

Sí, pero deberás seguir mis órdenes y no quiero ninguna queja ¿Ok?-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Issei

Bien, tú entrenamiento iniciara pasado mañana ya que Sona me dijo que iremos a un lugar donde nos entrevistaran-dijo Jack

Entiendo, de hecho Buchou nos dijo lo mismo-dijo Isse

Entonces te recomiendo que te relajes ya que el entrenamiento que te daré será muy duro-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, muchas gracias-dijo Issei antes de salir del cuarto

Bien sigamos con esto-dijo Jack regresando a su libro

~Nya~

 ** _Jack miro a su lado derecho y vio a Kuro-chan_**

Pero sí eres tú Kuro-chan, sube-dijo Jack

~Nya~

 ** _Kuro-chan dio un salto subiéndose a la cama, ella rápidamente dio otro salto y se subió al pecho de Jack para luego ponerse cómoda_**

¿Estás cómoda Kuro-chan?-dijo Jack

~Nya~

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en el sótano del gran edificio que se construyo en la capital, hoy serian las entrevistas, Sona junto a su nobleza se habían vuelto muy famosos por Jack por ser el Ghost Rider y su novio, al llegar fueron recibidos con brazos abiertos por el productor_**

 ** _Fueron guiados hasta la planta superior usando un ascensor, al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos pero había algo que destacaba, había un cartel de Jack transformado en Ghost Rider y estaba montado en su moto, al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de diez personas, ellos distinguieron a una persona pelirroja_**

Sona, llegas a tiempo, quieren entrevistar a Jack en este momento y en vivo-dijo Rias

¿En vivo? Pero si todas las entrevistas son gravadas para luego transmitirlas en televisión, ¿Por qué la de Jack es en vivo?-dijo Sona

No lo sé-dijo Rias

¿Segura que tú familia no tiene nada que ver?-dijo Sona

Nosotros nunca haríamos eso-dijo Rias

Pero….

Déjalo Sona, no pasa nada-dijo Jack-¿A dónde tengo que ir para la entrevista?

 ** _En ese momento llega una entrevistadora en el lugar de donde estaba Jack_**

Hola es un placer conocerlo, yo soy la locutora de….

Solo dígame donde tengo que ir para la entrevista-dijo Jack

Claro, sígame-dijo la entrevistadora

 ** _Jack y la mujer caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista, era un salón que solo tenía dos sillones y había un sujeto con una cámara de video_**

Toma asiento por favor-dijo la entrevistadoa

De acuerdo-dijo Jack sentándose en uno de los sillones

¿Ya estamos al aire?-dijo la mujer al camarógrafo y este le hizo una señal indicando que estaban al aire-Muy bien, iniciemos con la entrevista. Hoy nos encontramos con la persona que ha impactado desde su llegada, es el prometido de la próxima heredera del clan Sitri y es el Ghost Rider, a Jack Styl….

Espera-dijo Jack

¿Qué pasa?-dijo la mujer

Sí van a entrevistarme es justo que digan mi nombre real-dijo Jack

¿Tu nombre real?-dijo la mujer confundida

Sí, mi verdadero nombre es: Draco D, Jack-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!-grito la mujer sorprendida

 ** _Afuera del salón_**

 ** _Todos los demonios estaban viendo la entrevista y se habían quedado en shock por lo que dijo Jack_**

¿Él es un D.?-dijo Rias sorprendida ante de mirar a Sona-¿Tú lo sabías?

Claro, siendo su novia se todo sobre él-dijo Sona

¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?-dijo Rias

No estaba obligada a decírselo a alguien-dijo Sona haciendo enojar a Rias

 ** _De regreso con Jack_**

 ** _La mujer seguía en shock por escuchar el verdadero nombre de Jack_**

Oiga ¿Vamos a seguir con la entrevista?-dijo Jack

Etto…sí perdona por distraerme-dijo la mujer

No hay problema-dijo Jack

¿Dinos que se siente ser el Ghost Rider y ser el próximo patriarca del clan Sitri?-dijo la mujer

No me siento la gran cosa, a mí la verdad no me importa ser o no el patriarca del clan Sitri, solo quiero estar alado de Sona y Serafall-dijo Jack

¿Nos podría contar algo de su pasado antes de convenirse en el próximo patriarca del clan Sitri?-dijo la mujer

Claro, yo antes junto con mis amigos Dean y Raxel pertenecíamos a la marina-dijo Jack

¿Qué puesto tenía?-dijo la mujer

Los tres éramos almirantes-dijo Jack-Éramos los almirantes más jóvenes que había tenido la marina

Y díganos ¿Usted tiene familia?-dijo la mujer

Sí, tengo a mi abuelo que es Vice-almirante de marina y tengo a mi padre que es un hombre muy conocido por todo el mundo-dijo Jack

¿También es un marine?-dijo la mujer

No, mi padre a comparación de mi abuelo es un pirata-dijo Jack-Pero es uno de los piratas más conocidos del mundo, incluso es el más fuerte de todos

Y díganos ¿Cómo se llama su padre?-dijo la mujer

Mi padre se llama Edward Newgate o como ustedes los conocen "Shirohige"-dijo Jack

 ** _Hubo un incomodo silencio por todo el edificio hasta que…._**

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

 ** _Todo el edificio, no, todo el inframundo se había sorprendido a escuchar tal noticia, el padre de Jack era "Shirohige" el hombre y pirata más fuerte del mundo, sin duda alguna todas las casas del inframundo tendrán su ojo puesto en Jack, no solo por ser hijo del hombre más fuerte del mundo, sino también porque era un D._**

K…K…Kaichou, ¿Usted sabia que el padre de Jack era….

¿Él hombre más fuerte del mundo?, claro que lo sabia-dijo Sona-Solo que no lo dije porque Jack me lo pidió, quería que lo mantuviera en secreto

¿Y ustedes?-dijo Rias mirando a Raxel y Dean-¿Ya lo sabían?

Claro, llevamos casi nuestras vidas juntas en la marina-dijo Raxel

Al principio no lo sabíamos porque Jack lo tenía muy bien escondido pero después como pasaron los años él mismo nos lo dijo-dijo Dean

Pero no deben sorprenderse con tan poca cosa-dijo Raxel-Jack aun tiene muchas cosas interesantes por contar ¿Verdad Grmory?

N…N…No sé de qué me hablas-dijo Rias dándole la espalda

 ** _Mientras afuera del edificio_**

 ** _Afuera del edificio se encontraban tres chicos de unos diecinueve años. Uno era pelinegro, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta negra de cuero y botas de combate color negro, otro era pelirrojo que al igual que el pelinegro llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y botas de combate de color negro, solo que su chaqueta era de color rojo como su cabello y él ultimo era castaño, y vestía igual que sus compañeros solo que su chaqueta era de color café con el símbolo de una calavera pirata con grandes cuernos_**

Así que Draco hasta en este lugar-dijo el pelinegro

Así es Ken, aquí está la persona que quiere Kaido-sama-dijo el pelirrojo

Muy bien, Ken, Wyatt, es hora de ir por Draco-dijo el castaño

Hai, Tora-sama-dijeron los dos

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _La entrevistadora a un salía de su asombro, Jack comenzó a chasquear los dedos enfrente de ella le hablaba_**

Etto, señorita ¿Vamos a seguir o no?-dijo Jack mientras le chasqueaba sus dedos delante de ella

¿Eh?-dijo la mujer saliendo del shock-Sí perdón, bueno sigamos, señor Jack, siendo usted un ex almirante de marina, debió de pelear con piratas muy fuertes ¿Verdad?

Sí es verdad, me enfrente a piratas muy fuertes pero solo respeto a dos piratas-dijo Jack

¿A dos?-dijo la mujer

Sí, uno es mi padre y el otro es…..

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _La pared que estaba detrás de ellos fue destruida creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se fue Jack pudo ver a Tora, Ken y a Wyatt_**

Los piratas de las bestias-dijo Jack

Tiempo sin vernos, Draco D. Jack-dijo Tora

 ** _FIN_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba mirando a Tora, Wyatt y Ken que estaban enfrente de él, la entrevistadora y el camarógrafo se quedaron detrás de Jack por seguridad_**

Díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí en el inframundo? ¿Kaido los envió?-dijo Jack

Así es, Kaido-sama nos dio la orden de llevarte ante él para hacerte pagar la burla que le hiciste-dijo Ken

¿Burla? Oh te refieres a aquella vez que no lo mate-dijo Jack

Exacto, él está muy furioso ya que te burlaste de él-dijo Wyatt

Debería estar agradecido, le perdone la vida. Maldito borracho malagradecido-dijo Jack

Dejemos esta mierda para después, es hora de ponernos a trabajar-dijo Tora

Hai-dijeron Ken y Wyatt

 ** _Al decir eso los tres rodearon a Jack y este se puso en pose de pelea, sus manos fueron cubiertas de Haki de armadura_**

¿Tres contra uno? Es muy injusto ¿No creen?-dijo Jack-Esto es muy bajo, incluso para ustedes

¿Acaso tienes miedo Draco?-dijo Ken

No, ya que unos amigos vinieron conmigo-dijo Jack sonriendo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Otra pared de la habitación se vino abajo, detrás de esa pared estaban Dean y Raxel_**

Tiempo sin vernos, piratas de las bestias-dijo Raxel

Phoenix-dijo Ken

Dean-dijo Wyatt

Vaya, no los habíamos visto desde aquella vez que los derrotamos-dijo Dean

Está vez será diferente. Ken encárgate de Dean, Wyatt tú de Phoenix-dijo Tora

Hai-dijeron los dos

Yo me encargo de Draco-dijo Tora

 ** _De repente el cuerpo de los tres comenzó a cambiar, crecieron un poco, Wyatt comenzó a ganar musculatura y estatura, su cuerpo fue cubierto totalmente de pelo color rojo, le salieron unos colmillos afilados y las palmas y piernas se hicieron más grandes, a Ken le creció un pico largo, sus manos se transformaron en unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, a Tora le salió un pelaje de color castaño en todo su cuerpo, le salieron garras afilados en su manos, una pequeña cola y dos grandes colmillos en su boca._**

 ** _Los tres ahora parecían animales, Wyatt era un gran orangután de cuatro metros de color rojo que ya estaba agrietando el techo de la habitación por su tamaño, Ken un pterodáctilo de color negro y Tora era un tigre dientes de sables_**

 **¡ROOAAARR!**

 ** _Los tres soltaron poderosos rugidos que hicieron temblar el suelo, los tres rápidamente corrieron a atacar a Jack, Raxel y Dean_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mandaron a volar a los tres marines de un golpe contra una pared haciendo que la atravesaran con sus cuerpos, los tres comenzaron a levantarse y vieron a los demás jóvenes demonios que están ahí, Jack miro a Sona y al consejo estudiantil_**

¡Corran lejos de aquí! ¡Evacuen el lugar!-grito Jack

 ** _De repente Tora, Ken y Wyatt llegaron y los demonios se sorprendieron al verlos, los tres intentaron atacar a los jóvenes marines pero estos les dieron fuertes golpes en la mandíbula que los mandaron a volar y estrellarse contra el techo haciendo que lo atravesar el techo con sus cuerpos_**

¡Háganlo ahora!-grito Jack

 **¡ROAARR!**

 ** _Tora apareció y le dio un fuerte golpe a Jack que lo derribo al suelo, lo sujeto de una de sus piernas y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza contra las paredes haciendo que las atravesara con su cuerpo pero Tora no se dio cuenta que tenía unas cadenas enredadas en su pierna derecha. Las cadenas lo jalaron hacia donde estaba Jack y este le dio un fuerte puñetazo cubierto con Haki en la cara que lo mando fuera del edificio. Y en ese momento Wyatt sujeto a Dean con una de sus manos y lo lanzo con fuerza afuera del edificio haciendo que atravesara muchas paredes con su cuerpo, el gran simio no perdió el tiempo y fue tras el castaño. Mientras que Raxel fue atrapado por Ken, el pterodáctilo atrapo al rubio con las garras de sus patas y salió volando del lugar._**

 ** _Los demonios se quedaron con caras de confusión al ver todo el desastre que había pasado tan rápido enfrente de sus ojos._**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _El pelinegro estaba cubriéndose de los golpes de Tora, este había cubierto sus brazos y piernas con Haki de armadura para darle más fuerzas y potencia a sus golpes_**

Vaya, debo admitir que te has hecho un poco más fuerte-dijo Jack mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Tora-Justo lo que esperaba de uno de los subordinados de Kaido

Y aun no has visto nada-dijo Tora mientras seguía lanzando sus golpes

 ** _Tora se detuvo y dio un gran salto al aire para después mover su pierna derecha_**

 **¡Rankyaku "Gaicho"!** (Pierna tornado: Pájaro victorioso)

 ** _Tora lanzo una gran hoja afilada de aire que tenía forma de pájaro, Jack al ver eso rápidamente se hizo a un lado_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La hoja de aire choco contra el suelo creando un gran corte_**

Wow, así que también aprendiste a usar algunas técnicas del Rokushiki-dijo Jack mirando el gran corte del suelo

Así es, ahora prepararte que apenas esto comenzó-dijo Tora antes de lanzar varias patadas al aires

 ** _Varias hojas filosas de aire se formaron y se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el pelinegro, Jack a ver eso comenzó a esquivar las hojas filosas_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El pelinegro esquivaba las hojas sin ninguna dificultad hacienda que estas se estrellaron con el suelo o contra los árboles que había en el lugar_**

 **¡Soru!**

 ** _En eso Jack desapareció de la vista de Tora para después aparecer delante de él_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Tora en el estómago que le saco el aire para después darle una patada en la cara que lo mando contra el suelo, Tora cayo de pie y dio un gran salto hacia donde estaba Jack_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Tora le dio un fuerte puñetazo al pelinegro pero este lo bloqueo usando sus brazos pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo mando al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó bruscamente al suelo creando una gran nube de polvo, el polvo se disolvió dejando ver un gran cráter en el suelo y en el centro del cráter estaba Jack tirado en el suelo, el pelinegro se levantó como si nada y se comenzó a sacudir el polvo_**

Nada mal, no hay duda que has mejorado en tu forma de pelear y te has hecho más fuerte-dijo Jack mientras se sacudía el polvo-Sin duda era lo que esperaba de los piratas de las bestias. Pero…

 ** _En eso Jack desapareció en la vista de Tora y para sorpresa de este, Jack apareció delante de él con su puño derecho cubierto de Haki y fuego_**

Te falta mucho para poder superarme-dijo Jack con una expresión seria en su rostro

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras con Dean_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Wyatt estaba intentando de aplastar a Dean con sus manos pero este esquivaba los ataques del gran simio con facilidad_**

¡Deja de moverte, maldito!-grito Wyatt mientras seguía intentando de aplastar al castaño

Vamos monito, no te enojes-decía Dean mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Wyatt

 ** _Wyatt al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban, clavo sus puños en el suelo y de repente el arranco una gran parte del suelo y lo lanzó contra el castaño. Dean al ver eso cubrió su brazo derecho con Haki y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Con un puñetazo destruyo el trozo del suelo pero Wyatt le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, Wyatt tomo a Dean de la pierna derecha y…._**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Comenzó a azotar a Dean una y otra vez como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Dean agarró tierra del suelo y cuando Wyatt lo levanto de nuevo, el castaño le lanzó la tierra a los ojos haciendo que lo soltara, mientras que Wyatt se limpiaba los ojos, Dean cubrió con Haki sus puños y se lanzó contra el simio_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara que lo hizo retroceder_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Él castaño le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al simio que lo hacían retroceder más y más, Dean dio un salto hacia la cara de Wyatt y…._**

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió al suelo. Dean se puso encima de Wyatt y lo siguió golpeando_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Con cada puñetazo que le daba enterraba la cara de Wyatt más y más en el suelo, hasta que Wyatt le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Dean que lo mando lejos, Dean se recuperó y vio como el simio se levantaba del suelo, Wyatt tenía sangre saliendo de la boca y de su frente, el simio escupió unos cuantos dientes y miro a Wyatt con una sonrisa_**

Jejeje, esto se está poniendo emocionante-dijo Wyatt comenzando a correr hacia el castaño

Lo mismo digo-dijo Dean corriendo hacia al simio

 ** _Mientras con Raxel_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Raxel estaba volando con sus alas de fuego y estaba disparando bolas de fuego a Ken el cual estaba delante de él, el pterodáctilo era muy hábil esquivando las bolas de fuego que el rubio le lanzaba, el rubio siguió lanzado las bolas de fuego y una estaba por darle al pterodáctilo pero cuando estaba por darle, este desapareció para después aparecer arriba del rubio_**

 ** _Ken cubrió sus alas con Haki y luego comenzó a aletearlas con gran velocidad creando una gran onda de aire que comenzaba a arrastrar al rubio, pero también se comenzaron a formar grandes hojas afiladas de aire que se dirigían hacia el rubio, Raxel al ver eso comenzó a esquivarlas pero con la gran onda de era algo difícil_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Cuatro hojas tocaron al rubio, una le cortó el brazo derecho, otra la pierna izquierda, la tercera y la cuarta las pudo esquivar por poco pero le dejaron un corte en la mejilla derecha y en la parte derecha del abdomen. Pero eso no era ningún problema para el rubio ya que su brazo y su pierna se reganarían y sus cortes se sanaron rápidamente, Ken dejo de aletear y cubrió su pico con Haki para después dirigirse hacia al rubio a gran velocidad y mientras lo hacía comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que formo una especie de tornado_**

 **¡Dorirudoriru!** (Pico taladro)

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Raxel esquivo a tiempo el ataque dejando que ken impactara contra el suelo, Ken había hecho un gran agujero con su pico, Raxel cubrió su puño con Haki y lo cubrió con fuego para después lanzarse contra el pterodáctilo_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Ken vomito sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago

 ** _El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra los árboles del lugar echándolos abajo con sus cuerpo, en el estómago de Ken se podía ver como la marca del puño de Raxel se había quedo marcado_**

¡Quema, quema, quema!-gritaba el pterodáctilo se retorcía de dolor

Ese es el poder de las llamas de un Phoenix-dijo Raxel

 ** _Ken se levantó y miro al rubio con rabia_**

¡Esto todavía no termina!-grito Ken lazándose hacia Raxel y este hizo lo mismo

 ** _Mientras con los demonios_**

 ** _Todos los demonios seguían en el edificio y estaban mirando hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, todos podía escuchar los impactos de los golpes y ver las explosiones que se estaban creando, sin duda alguna era una gran pelea_**

¿Quién irá ganando?-dijo Tsubaki

No lo sé, pero debemos que confiar en Jack y los demás-dijo Sona

¿Y porque no vamos a ayudarlos?-dijo Rias llamando la atención del consejo estudiantil y los demás demonios-Tal vez necesiten ayuda

Ni siquiera lo intestes Rias, esos tipos son muy peligrosos, es mejor que dejemos esto en manos de Jack, Dean y Raxel ya que ellos los conocen mejor-dijo Sona

Vamos, no se ven tan rudos, solo tomaron apariencia animal y ya-dijo Rias-No es para tanto

Te equivocas Rias-dijo Sairaorg llamando la atención de la pelirroja-Se ve que esos tipos guardan un gran potencial de pelea y fuerza, es mejor no meternos en esto y dejar esto en manos de los que ya saben

¿Tú también, Sairaorg?-dijo Rias sorprendida

¿Qué quieres que diga? Me parece una buena oportunidad para ver de qué son capaces Jack y sus amigos-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, deben confiar en Jack, él derrotara a esos tipos en unos minutos-dijo Irina y Xenovia la apoyo

Bueno no me importa lo que digan, yo no me quedare aquí parada-dijo Rias

Buchou, creó que debemos hacerles casos a los demás y quedarnos aquí-dijo Asia

Opino lo mismo-dijo Issei

Yo igual-dijo Gasper

¡Bien, si ustedes se quieren quedar aquí, quédense!-grito Rias a sus tres sirvientes asustándolos un poco-¡Kiba, Koneko, Akeno! ¡Vamos!

¡Hai!-gritaron los tres mencionados extendiendo sus alas

 ** _Los cuatro salieron volando hacia el campo de batalla dejando a los demás detrás_**

No la detendrán-dijo Issei a Sona y a Sairaorg

No tiene sentido, cuando se pone así no hay quien la conversa ni quien la soporte-dijo Sona

Aunque sea mi prima, a veces se comporta como una malcriada-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Con Dean_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Wyatt hizo retroceder al castaño con un fuerte puñetazo cubierto de Haki, Dean tenía sus ropas sucias y rasgadas. Tenía sangre en su playera, parte de la sangre era suya y otra parte era sangre de Wyatt. Wyatt tenía el ojo derecho morado y en su pelaje había muchos rastros de sangre. Los dos se quedaron parados y se miraron_**

 _Esto ya duro demasiado, es hora de usar mi fruta-pensó Dean_

 ** _Los dos rápidamente corrieron para atacarse y mientras lo hacían, Wyatt cubrió todo su cuerpo con Haki y en la derecha de Dean se comenzó una especia de esfera de color verde, los dos estaban por dar el golpe final pero de la nada Kiba y Koneko aparecieron y se dirigían hacia el gran simio_**

 _¿Por qué ellos están aquí?-pensó Dean mientras se detenía_

 ** _Kiba invoco una espada y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le hizo a Wyatt en el pecho y Koneko le dio una fuerte parada que lo envió al suelo_**

¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? Les dijimos que se fueran-dijo Dean al rubio y la loli

Solo venimos a ayudar-dijo Kiba

¿A ayudar? ¿Con qué? Ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de quien es esta gente, váyanse en este momento que todavía tienen oportunidad-dijo Dean

No es necesario, ya lo hemos vencido-dijo Koneko

¿Eso creen? Miren detrás de ustedes-dijo Dean

 ** _Kina y Koneko no iban a hacer porque ellos creían que ya habían vencido a Wyatt pero cunado sintieron como alguien los miraba y como alguien les respiraba por detrás poco a poco voltearon a ver y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Wyatt que estaba de pie y muy furioso, Kiba se quedó en shock al ver que su espada no le había hecho nada_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes, Bastardos?-dijo Wyatt

 ** _Kiba lo ataco con sus espada de nuevo pero esta se rompió dejando a Kiba en shock, Wyatt levanto su brazo derecho y…._**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Wyatt le dio a Kiba un fuerte antebrazo que lo mando muy lejos del lugar, Koneko al ver eso se enfureció y ataco al simio_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Koneko golpeo a Wyatt en el estómago pero el simio ni siquiera sintió los golpes, el tomo a Koneko para levantarla y…._**

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _La azoto con fuerza contra el suelo creando un cráter con el cuerpo de la loli, el simio dio un gran salto al aire y estaba cayendo a gran velocidad hacia la loli pero Dean se puso en medio y creó una esfera de color verde en su mano derecha y se la lanzo a Wyatt_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera golpeo a Wyatt creando una gran explosión en el aire que incluso los demonios que estaban en el edificio pudieron ver, del humo se pudo ver como Wyatt caía al suelo, el haki que cubría su cuerpo desapareció dejando ver todas las heridas que le había ocasionado la explosión, Dean pensó que la pela había terminado pero se puso en pose de pelea al ver como Wyatt se levantó…._**

¿Eso es todo lo que….¡GHAA!-Wyatt escupió mucha sangre y…..

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Cayo al suelo inconsciente, él cuerpo de Wyatt comenzó a regresar a su forma normal_**

Bueno, uno menos-dijo Dean mirando a Koneko-¿Ahora qué hago con estos tontos? Los poedo dejar aquí pero…no. No soy tan cruel

 ** _Dean cargo a Koneko en su hombro como su fuera un costal de papas, después fue por Kiba el cual estaba debajo de unos árboles, lo saco de los árboles y lo puso arriba de Koneko, para después regresar por Wyatt e irse de ahí_**

 ** _Con Raxel_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Raxel le dio una patada de fuego a Ken en la espalda que lo mando al suelo, la patada fue tan fuerte que dejo la marca del zapato del rubio en la espalda de pterodáctilo, Ken se levantó del suelo y miro a Raxel, Ken tenía quemaduras en el pecho, estomago, cara y espalda por los golpes que Raxel le había dado. Kenta cubrió sus alas con Haki y despego con gran velocidad contra el rubio_**

¡Esto se acaba aquí!-grito Ken

 **¡Tsubasa no naifu!** (¡Alas navaja!)

 ** _Raxel no se quedó atrás y cubrió todo su cuerpo con fuego y se lanzó contra Ken, Raxel había tomado la forma de un ave fénix y estaba por impactar contra ken pero de la nada un rayo golpeo a Ken haciendo que este fuera contra el suelo, Raxel se detuvo y deshizo su fuego para ver quien había hecho eso y vio como Akeno llegaba volando al lugar_**

Ara, ara parece que he extinto a ese pterodáctilo-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en sus rostro

¿Qué demonios haces? Deberías estar en otra parte que no sea está-dijo Raxel

No sé por qué te enojas, acabe con ese chico-dijo Akeno

Ese chico es usuario de una Akuma no mi tipo Zoan, no lo derrotaste solo lo hiciste enfurecer-dijo Raxel

¿Akuma no mi tipo Zoan? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Akeno confundida

¡Maldita!

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Akeno tenía un gran corte del pecho hasta el estómago, la pelinegro vomito mucha sangre y cayó al suelo, Ken iba a darle el golpe final pero pudo ver como una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _La bola de fuego le impacto y lo llevo contra el suelo_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _La gran bola de fuego exploto haciendo cenizas los árboles que había en el alrededor y creó una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se disolvió dejo ver a Ken en su forma huma y como tenía muchas quemaduras de tercer grado en su cuerpo y también dejo ver a Raxel que estaba apara enfrente de él, el rubio tomo a Ken y lo cargo en su hombro para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba Akeno_**

Por esto les dijios que no se metieran ene sto-dijo Raxel mirando ala pelinegra

A….A….Ayudame-dijo Akeno débilmente

Maldición, parece que no tengo opción-dijo Raxel sacando una pequeña botella que tenía un líquido dentro-Por suerte traje lágrimas de fénix original

 ** _Raxel abrió la botella y vertió el agua en las heridas de Akeno y estas en un segundo desaparecieron_**

Gr…Gr…Gracias-dijo Akeno antes de perder la conciencia

Sí como no-dijo Raxel cargando a Akeno-Cuando despiertes seguirás la misma perra de siempre

 ** _Con Jack_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack y Tora estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, con cada golpe que daban creaban una pequeña onda de choques que creaba un cráter debajo de ellos, estuvieron intercambiando golpes hasta que Tora se separó del pelinegro y lanzo una patada al aire_**

 **¡Rankyaku "Gaicho"!** (Pierna tornado: Pájaro victorioso)

 ** _Tora lanzo una gran hoja afilada de aire que tenía forma de pájaro, Jack se inclinó para atrás para esquivar la hoja, está y apenas le cortos unos pequeños cabellos. Tora al ver eso se lanzó contra el pelinegro de nuevo pero…._**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Una ráfaga de poder de color rojo golpeo a Tora enviándolo al suelo, Jack al ver eso volteo a ver al responsable y vio que había sido Rias_**

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Gremory? Y ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?!-grito Jack

No te pongas así, solo vine a ayudarte-dijo Rias

¡No necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Vete ahora que aun puedes!-grito Jack

Por favor, ya acaba con ese tipo, nada puede sobrevivir al poder de la destrucción-dijo Rias con orgullo y arrogancia

 ** _Pero eso se fue cuando enfrente de ella apareció Tora el cual le faltaba el brazo derecho._**

¡Voy a matarte mocosa estúpida!-grito Tora furioso asustando a Rias

 ** _Tora cubrió su brazo derecho con Haki y estaba por golpear a Rias pero para suerte de la pelirroja, Jack detuvo el golpe_**

Aunque me gustaría verte matar a esta idiota, no puedo ya que es amiga de mi novia-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack cubrió su brazo que estaba libre con Haki y fuego para después….._**

 **¡Hiken!** ¡(Puño de fuego!)

 ** _Jack le lanzo una gran llamara en forma de puño que lo arrastro muy lejos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Las llamas crearon una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, Jack y Rias caminaron hacia la nube y cuando esta la disolvió pudieron ver a Tora que estaba en su forma normal con quemaduras muy graves._**

 ** _Jack cargo a Tora y luego miro a Rias_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe a Rias que le saco un gran chichón_**

¡¿Eso porque fue?!-grito Rias furiosa

¡Por ser una estúpida, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a pelear con estos tipos?! ¡Sí no fuera por mí ya estarías muerta en este momento ¿Por qué demonios viniste?!-grito Jack asustando a Rias

Bueno yo….sólo quería ayudarte-dijo Rias nerviosa

¡¿Ayudar?! ¡¿Con que, contigo estorbando en toda la pelea?! ¡Solo te diré algo, si te atreviste a manda a tu nobleza contra Wyatt o contra Ken, será mejor que te hagas la idea que ya estén muertos!-dijo Jack y Rias comenzó a llorar a imaginar a sus compañeros muertos-¡Y di la maldita verdad maldición, solo viniste para impresionarme y lograste lo contrario! ¡Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres una porquería de Rey, solo te interesa llamar mi atención sin importar nada, sin importar la salud de tus siervos, te deberían de quitar a tu sequito porque eres una mierda de rey y de heredera!

 ** _Después de decir todo eso Jack comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio donde estaban los demás mientras que una Rias que estaba llorando lo seguía, lo que le había dicho Jack la hirió mucho_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Rias llegaron al edificio donde estaban los demás demonios, Jack pudo ver como Asia estaba tratando las heridas de un kiba y Koneko que estaban inconscientes, Rias al ver eso rápidamente corrió hacia ellos. Jack desvió la mirada hacia adonde estaban Raxel y Dean los cuales tenían a lado a Ken y Wyatt que estaba inconsciente, Jack se acercó a ellos y bajo a Tora_**

Supongo que Gremory mando a su nobleza a pelar contra ellos-dijo Jack mirando a los piratas de las bestias

Sí, el chico rubio y la loli aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a Wyatt, por suerte lo detuve antes que acabara con la loli-dijo Dean

Su reina llego conmigo, estuvo a punto de morir si no fuera que traje lágrimas de fénix-dijo Raxel-Los únicos que se quedaron aquí fueron el castaño, la rubia y el vampiro

Parece que Gremory solo tiene a tres miembros en su nobleza que si tienen cerebro-dijo Jack

Etto….disculpe, Jack-sama-dijo la reportaba que lo estaba entrevistando antes que surgiera todo el caos

¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Y porque de la nada eres tan formar conmigo?-dijo Jack

Bueno yo…..yo….

Escucha si es por que dije quién es mi padre o porque soy un D. quiero que quede bien claro que no quiero tratos especiales ¿Ok?-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, solo quería decirle que aun queremos entrevistarlo-dijo la reportera

Muy bien, ¿Dónde está el camarógrafo?-dijo Jack antes de ver como el camarógrafo le estaba siendo señas-Bien

 ** _Jack camino hacia el camarógrafo y se puso enfrente de la cámara_**

Quiero que todos los demonios que estén viendo esto me escuchen-dijo Jack llamando la atención de los demonios que estaban presentes y los que veía la televisión-Yo soy Draco. D Jack, el ghost rider, ex almirante de la marina e hijo del Yonkou Shirohige. Solo quiero decirles algo, como vieron en mi encuentro contra Gremory y Sona, yo salí vencedor junto con mis compañeros. Tal vez pensaran que fue cosa de un solo día y que ya no participare, pues déjenme decirles que se equivocan. Yo tengo la aprobación del clan Sitri como de mi otra novia, la Maou, Serafall. Que yo junto con mis compañeros Raxel y Dean, representaremos al clan sitri en los Rating Games. Y lo que significa que nuestro próximo contrincante es Sairaorg Bael

 ** _Todos los demonios del inframundo se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Jack estaba diciendo. Jack camino hacia donde estaba Sairaorg y fue seguido por el camarógrafo. Jack se puso enfrente del pelinegro y le extendió la mano_**

Yo tal vez tenga problemas con tu prima y su familia pero no quiero que eso afecte nuestro combate, te ruego, no, más bien te exijo que cuando llegue el momento de nuestra pelea, que des todo lo que tengas porque yo también lo daré-dijo Jack

 ** _Sairaorg al ver eso tan solo sonrió y estrecho la mano con Jack con fuerza_**

Está bien, acepto, pero no te perdonare si realmente no peleas enserio-dijo Sairaorg

No te preocupes por eso, lo hare-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se quedaron estrechando las manos y mirándose de forma desafiante_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos regresaron al mundo humano y estaban en la casa de Jack, Rias estaba ocupada atendiendo a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko mientras que los demás estaban en la sala_**

Bien, el encuentro contra Sairaorg, se llevara a cabo en unos meses-dijo Sona

¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-dijo Jack

De dos o tres meses-dijo Sona-Sería después del viaje a Kyoto de los alumnos de segundo año

Bien, nos da tiempo de prepararnos y que entrene a Issei-dijo Jack mirando al castaño-Espero que estés preparado porque mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento

Hai-dijo Issei

Por cierto, ¿Solo pelearan ustedes tres?-dijo Sona

Sí ¿Por?-dijo Jack

Jack, necesitas más miembros, no creó que con solo Raxel y Dean le ganes a Sairaorg-dijo Sona

¿Nos estas subestimando?-dijo Raxel

Nada de eso, es solo que Sairaoeg es el más fuerte de los jóvenes demonios y tiene al equipo más fuerte, sería mejor tener más que solo tres integrantes en su equipo-dijo Sona

Ese es un buen punto, bien integraremos a unos cuantos más-dijo Jack

¿Y qué hicieron con esos tipos que atacaron el edificio?-dijo Xenovia

Descuiden, están en el sótano encadenados-dijo Dean

¿No se escaparan?-dijo Irina

Para nada, los encadenes con mis cadenas, les será imposible romperlas-dijo Jack-Además están muy heridos, a pasos de la muerte me atrevería a decir

¿Y qué harán con ellos?-dijo Tsubaki

Ya me comunique con mi abuelo, mañana mi abuelo vendrá con algunos marinos para llevárselos-dijo Jack antes de poner una expresión seria en su rostro-Y mi abuelo me dijo algo muy importante, Kaido, está cerca

 ** _Solo mencionar ese nombre hizo congelar al consejo estudiantil_**

¿Quién es Kaido?-dijo Issei confundido

Kaido es la bestia más poderosa del mundo, es tan poderoso que nadie le gana en un uno contra uno, bueno, nadie excepto yo-dijo Jack

¿Y es muy peligroso ese tal Kaido?-dijo Asia asustada

Oh sí, es muy peligroso. Si se encuentran con él o con uno de sus subordinados como los tres que están encadenados, no se hagan los valientes, mejor corran y salven sus vidas-dijo Jack

Tenemos que estar pendientes a partir de ahora-dijo Sona

Hai-dijo el consejo estudiantil

Bueno, estoy muy cansado, iré a tomar una ducha y luego a dormir ¿Vienes Sona?-dijo Jack

Adelántate, luego te alcanzo-dijo Sona

Okey-dijo Jack subiendo las escaleras

 ** _10 minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en el gran baño de la casa, el pelinegro estaba de espaldas mientras el agua de la regadera caía por su cuerpo, en eso escucho que la puerta del baño se abría, el pelinegro sonrió porque pensó que Sona se había unido al baño con él pero de repente sintió dos grandes montañas suaves en su espalda que lo hizo enojar_**

 _Enserio no aprenden-pensó Jack dándose la vuelta_

¡Escucha Gremory, yo…. ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack al ver una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que tenía orejas de gato y dos colas de gato que estaba completamente desnuda

Aww, que malo eres ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu linda y tierna gatita cunado la tienes enfrente?-dijo Kuroka con un lindo moe

Ku…Ku…Kuro-chan-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, esa soy yo ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

 ** _FIN_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

¿Tú…Tú eres Kuro-chan?-dijo Jack sorprendido mirando a Kuroka

Así es, mi verdadero nombre es Kuroka ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

Pero…pero…..todo este tiempo, diablos creó que les debo a Raxel y a Dean una disculpa y una bolsa de marihuana porque tire la que tenía al retrete-dijo Jack-Un momento, entonces las veces que te metía a bañar conmigo tú….

Siempre disfrutaba de la vista-dijo Kuroka pasando su mano derecha por el pecho fornido de Jack para comenzar a bajar-No sabes cuantas veces me tuve que controlar para no saltarte encima y hacértelo como un animal de celo

 ** _Kuroka siguió bajando, paso su mano por el abdomen bien trabajado de Jack para llegar hasta su polla que estaba semi erecta, la pelinegra sujeto con fuerza la polla de Jack haciendo que este soltar un gemido_**

No sabes cuanta envidia les tengo a esas dos del clan Sitri, ellas ya probaron este monstruo-dijo Kuroka comenzando a mover su mano de arriba para abajo haciendo que Jack soltara pequeños gemidos

Oye, deja eso, no soy un juguete sexual-dijo Jack con un tono serio

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo hago bien?-dijo Kuroka moviendo más rápido su mano haciendo que Jack soltara un gemido-Vamos no lo niegues, te gusta

Ya basta-dijo Jack apartando la mano de Kuroka de su polla

 ** _Jack rápidamente tomo los brazos de Kuroka para después ponerlas en su espalda, Jack recargo a Kuroka contra la pared y la sujeto con fuerza_**

Ya que realmente eres una criminal, debo arrestarte-dijo Jack

¿Eh?, ¿Me vas a arrestar?-dijo Kuroka

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los papeles cambiaron, Jack se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba en el suelo del baño y que Kuroka estaba encima de él_**

¿En verdad arrestaría a tu linda gatita? ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

Claro que sí, eres una criminal-dijo Jack

Pero ¿Sabes porque me volví una criminal?-dijo Kuroka-Dime ¿lo sabes?

No losé pero de seguro no justificara nada-dijo Jack

En eso te equivocas-dijo Kuroka-Sólo dame unos minutos, eso te pido

Okey, tienes cinco minutos-dijo Jack

Bien, todo comenzó después que mis padres murieran-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 ** _Sona se encontraba en su habitación usando solo una toalla blanca, la pelinegra estaba lista para unirse con Jack en el baño pero antes que saliera del cuarto un círculo mágico con el símbolo Sitri apareció en el suelo y de él salió Serafall_**

Hola So-tan, ¿A dónde ibas?-dijo Serafall con una sonrisa

¿Onne-sama? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el inframundo haciendo tu trabajo-dijo Sona

Hacer todo ese papeleo es muy aburrido y estresante, por eso vine a visitarte a ti y a Jack-kun, dime ¿Dónde está?-dijo Serafall mirando a su alrededor

Él está tomando un baño y yo iba a unirme con él, así que será mejor que….

¿Un baño? Yo también me uniré-dijo Serfall quitándose su ropa a gran velocidad hasta quedar totalmente desnuda-¡Ahí voy, Jack-kun!-grito la pelinegra mayor saliendo corriendo del cuarto

¡Espera, no puedes correr así por la casa!-grito Sona yendo detrás de su hermana

 ** _De regreso al baño_**

Wow, así que fue por eso que te volviste una criminal-dijo Jack

 ** _En el transcurso del tiempo, Kuroka le conto a Jack la razón por la cual se volvió una criminal y el pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar la historia_**

Todo lo hice por el bien de mi hermana, no me importaba si después de eso me vieran como una criminal, con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo-dijo Kuroka

¿Y qué pasó con tu hermana?-dijo Jack

Se volvió parte de la nobleza de un demonio, para ser exactos, es la torre de la chica Gremory-dijo Kuroka

¿De Gremory? ¿Entonces la chica peli blanca es tú hermana?-dijo Jack y Kuroka asintió

Así es, tal vez la conozcas como Koneko pero su verdadero nombre es Shirone-dijo Kuroka

Vaya, ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-dijo Jack

Por el momento, quiero hacer bebes contigo-dijo Kuroka en un tono coqueto

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Tal y como lo oíste, quiero tener bebes contigo-dijo Kuroka antes de lamerle la mejilla derecha a Jack-Veras, mi especie se encuentra al borde de la extinción y yo quiero salvarla

Pero ¿Por qué yo? Puedes conseguir a cualquier hombre, eres una mujer hermosa-dijo Jack

Oh eso me alaga-dijo Kuroka con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-Pero no puedo escoger a otro hombre porque no hay hombres que sean tan fuertes, valientes y audaces como tú

Bueno eso es halagador pero, yo ya tengo pareja-dijo Jack y la expresión ene l rostro de Kuroka cambio a una seria

Sí eso lo sé, la chica Sitri y la Maou Leviathan, esas dos ya se me adelantaron y tomaron lo que era mío-dijo Kuroka expulsando un aura negra pero en pocos segundos esta desaparecería

 ** _Kuroka se agacho un poco y beso la mejilla derecha de Jack, para después acercarse a su oído_**

Pero no me molestaría ser la amante-dijo Kuroka antes de darle un pequeño mordisco a la oreja de Jack

¿Amante?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, ya estas comprometido con esas dos, ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero queda la opción de la infidelidad-dijo Kuroka mirando al pelinegro a los ojos-Y en realidad no me importa ser tú amante con tal de que tengamos muchos bebes

Oye, vas muy rápido, primero me muestras tu verdadera forma, me cunetas tu pasado ¿y ya quieres tener hijos?, dame un descanso-dijo Jack

Nada de eso, esas dos ya me llevan una gran delantera y no pienso quedarme atrás-dijo Kuroka acercándose al rostro de Jack

Oye, ¿Qué haces?-dijo Jack

Voy hacer algo que te gustara-dijo Kuroka mientras se acercaba más al rostro del pelinegro

 ** _Mientras afuera del baño_**

Sí, llegue primero-dijo Serafall llegando a la puerta del baño

Onne-sama, compórtate por favor-dijo Sona llegando detrás de su hermana

 ** _En eso las dos hermanas pudieron ver que fuera de la puerta había un kimono negro en el suelo y unas sandalias_**

¿Eh? ¿De quién es este kimono?-dijo Serafall toando el kimono en sus manos

No lo sé, no he visto a nadie en la casa que use uno-dijo Sona

 ** _En eso una idea vino a las cabezas de las hermanas y rápidamente entraron al baño y lo que vieron las dejó en shock, en el suelo del baño se encontraba Jack y encima de él estaba Kuroka besándolo apasionadamente_**

¡Jack! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-grito Sona furiosa

¡¿Por qué besas a esa chica?!-grito Serafall igual o más furiosa que su hermana

 ** _Kuroka y Jack rompieron el beso y miraron a las hermanas que estaban muy furiosas_**

Chicas, esto tiene explicación-dijo Jack

Oh, pero si son las roba hombres-dijo Kuroka

¿Roba hombres? ¡La única roba hombres eres tú!-grito Sona creando una círculo mágico

 ** _Del círculo mágico salió una serpiente de agua que iba hacia Kuroka pero la pelinegra la esquivo y rápidamente tomo su forma de gato y se fue corriendo del lugar_**

¡No escaparas!-gritaron Sona y Serafall yendo tras Kuroka

 ** _Jack tan solo se levantó, cerro la regadera, tomo una toalla y se comenzó a secar_**

¿Por qué esto me está pasando?-dijo Jack mientras se seguía secando

 ** _Mientras con Kuroka_**

 ** _Kuroka seguía en su forma de gato huyendo de Serafall y de Sona, las cuales les lanzaban ataques de agua y de hielo. Sona le lanzaba varias criaturas de agua mientras que Serafall le lanzaba picos de hielo, las hermanas siguieron persiguiendo a Kuroka hasta que está intento escapar por una de las ventanas de la casa pero para su desgracia fue atrapada por Raxel_**

Por fin te tenemos, Dean, trae la jaula-dijo Raxel

Aquí la tengo-dijo Dean llegando al lugar con una jaula para gatos

Suéltenme-dijo Kuroka mientras trataba de zafarse de Raxel

Ni lo sueñes, por fin recibirás lo que mereces-dijo Raxel

 ** _Dean abrió la jaula y Raxel estaba por meter a Kuroka en ella pero de la nada Kuroka desapareció de las manos de Raxel_**

¿A dónde se fue?-dijo Dean

La tengo yo

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver hacia tras y pudieron ver a un Jack que solo estaba usando pantalones dejando su abdomen descubierto, en los brazos del pelinegro estaba Kuroka que aún estaba en su forma de gato_**

Jack, debes creernos que ella….

Tranquilos, ya sé que en realidad es una criminal. Apenas me acabo de enterar-dijo Jack

Vaya, al fin te das cuenta-dijo Dean

Entonces ¿Estarás de acuerdo que debe pagar por lo que ha hecho?-dijo Raxel

Sí lo sé, y he decidió que esta criminal se quedara a mi lado para ser vigilada-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a todos

Pero Jack ella es una criminal de clase SS-dijo Sona

Eso lo sé, pero ella misma me ha contado el motivo por la cual se convirtió una criminal y su motivo es más que suficiente como para retirar sus cargos pero aun así la mantendré vigilada-dijo Jack

Lo que te dijo pudo ser una mentira que ella misma invento-dijo Serafall

No, una de mis habilidades siendo Ghost Rider es saber cuándo alguien miente, y ella no mintió-dijo Jack

Pero…

Ya tome una decisión, mañana hablare con mi abuelo y le diré que retire los cargo hacia Kuroka, ahora ustedes dos-dijo Jack señalando a Raxel y Dean-Vaya a descansar, mañana necesitare de su ayuda para entrenar a Hyoudou

Hai- dijeron los dos yéndose del lugar

Tú-dijo Jack señalando a Serafall-Ponte una toalla o algo, no quiero que otro hombre más que yo te vea desnuda

Okey-dijo Serafall yéndose de ahí

Y tú-dijo Jack acercándose a Sona-Lamento mucho por lo que viste en el baño

Sólo espero que no se repita-dijo Sona

No volverá a pasar, lo prometo-dijo Jack

Okey, iré a tomar un baño, te espero en el cuarto-dijo Sona yéndose al baño

 ** _Jack bajo a Kuroka y está volvió a tomar su forma humana_**

Vístete por favor-dijo Jack

Okey-dijo Kuroka y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba usando de nuevo su kimono

A partir de ahora estas bajo mi cuidado lo que significa, que seguirás mis reglas y mis órdenes ¿Entendido?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Kuroka

No ocasionaras desastre como el de ahora, no pelearas con Sona, Serafall o cualquiera de la casa ¿Okey?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Kuroka

Y lo más importante-dijo Jack poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Kuroka para después comenzar a acariciarla-Cuando necesites cariño, solo debes pedírmelo

Sí-dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El abuelo de Jack llego a su casa por los tres piratas, Jack. Raxel y Dean le entregaron a los tres piratas y Jack le contó lo sucedido con Kuroka y le pidió que su expediente se borrara, Mario se sorprendió al escuchar que una criminal había estado alado de su nieto por tanto tiempo pero al final entendió el motivo de Kuroka y le dijo que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría que su historia criminal se borrara_**

 ** _Rias y los demás se sorprendieron al enterrarse que Kuroka comenzaría a vivir junto con ellos, ella está en desacuerdo pero eso no le importaba a Jack, después de todo era su casa_**

 ** _Actualmente Jack se encontraba en un bosque de la ciudad y con él estaba Issei, Raxel y Dean. Hoy iniciaría el entrenamiento del castaño_**

Muy bien Issei, yo te enseñare lo mismo que le enseñe a Sona y al consejo estudiantil, te enseñara a usar el Haki-dijo Jack

¿Haki?-dijo Issei confundido

Él Haki es un poder que poseen todas las criaturas del mundo, y se divide en tres partes: Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku y Haoshoku-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso el puño derecho de Jack tomo un color negro metálico_**

Este es el Busoshoku, nos permite usar nuestro espíritu como armadura, el Busoshoku también se puede usar en armas y armaduras-dijo Jack

Increíble-dijo Issei sorprendido

¿Crees que esto es sorprendente? Sólo observa-dijo Jack antes de dirigirse a un árbol

 ** _Jack golpeo el árbol con su puño cubierto de Haki pero nada paso_**

Etto…¿Qué se supone que debía pasar?-dijo Issei

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _De repente una gran onda de choque se formó destruyendo el árbol por completo y creando un camino de destrucción, Issei al ver eso se quedó boca abierta_**

Sí entrenas lo suficiente el Busoshoku puedes lograr algo como esto-dijo Jack

Magnifico, eso fue genial-dijo Issei

Ahora, hablemos del Kenbunshoku-dijo Dean llamando la atención de Issei-Este tipo de Haki nos otorga un sexto sentido del mundo que nos rodea, con él podemos predecir los movimientos de nuestros enemigos

Vaya, eso es genial-dijo Issei

Te daré una demostración-dijo Dean sacando un paliacate de su bolsillo para después taparse los ojos con él-Atácame

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Issei

Sí, no te preocupes-dijo Dean

Muy bien-dijo Issei lanzándose contra Dean

 ** _Issei le lanzo un puñetazo a Dean pero este lo bloqueo agarrándole el puño, Issei quiso golpearlo con el puño que tenía libre pero Dean también lo agarro, Dean soltó los puños de Issei y le dio un leve empujón que lo hizo retroceder. Issei se volvió a lanzar contra Dean y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas pero Dean las esquivaba y bloqueaba con mucha facilidad._**

 ** _Estuvieron así por unos segundos más hasta que Issei se cansó, el castaño se tiro al suelo a descansar y Dean se quitó el paliacate_**

Sí logras perfeccionar el Kenbushoku, serás incluso de ver el futuro-dijo Dean

¿Eso es posible?-dijo Issei

Sí, incluso hay un pirata que ha logrado dominar el Kenbushoku y ver el futuro, pero solo pequeñas partes-dijo Jack

Vaya, jamás pensé que existiera algo como el Haki-dijo Issei-¿Y qué hay del tercer tipo de Haki?

El tercer tipo de Haki es el más raro y solo uno en un millón pueden usarlo, eses es el Haoshoku, este tipo de Haki nos otorga la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros-dijo Raxel

Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero yo use Haoshoku en la reunión de los demonios cuando esos demonios querían golpearme por haberle roto el brazo a su amo-dijo Jack

Sí, varios demonios perdieron la conciencia-dijo Issei

Pues ese era el Haoshoku, por lo general no es imposible saber si una persona lo posee, así que por el momento nos concentraremos en el Haoshoku y el Kenbunshoku-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Issei

Bien, empecemos con el calentamiento-dijo Jack

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba haciendo lagartijas mientras que cargaba en sus espalda una gran piedra y en ella estaba Dean sentado leyendo una revista_**

Noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, cien-decía Issei mientras hacia las lagartijas

Quiero otras cien y después que acabes de hacer esas cien, quiero otras cien-dijo Dean cambiando de hoja a su revista

 ** _Media hora después_**

 ** _Después de hacer las lagartijas, Issei se encontraba colgando de cabeza en la rama de un árbol haciendo abdominales mientras que debajo de él había una gran fogata, alado de la fogata estaba Raxel que estaba echando leña a la fogata haciendo que la flama creciera más_**

¡Esto no es entrenamiento, es tortura!-grito Issei

Deja de chilar y sigue, aun te faltan cincuenta abdominales más-dijo Raxel echando más leña a la fogata

 ** _Veinte minutos después_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba corriendo mientras que jalaba una cuerda, dicha cuerda estaba amarrada a un trineo y en dicho trineo estaba Jack sentado con látigo en su mano_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte latigazo a Issei en la espalda haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor_**

¡Vas muy lento! ¡Más rápido, más rápido!-grito Jack mientras latigueaba a Issei

 _¿En qué demonios me metí?-pensó Issei mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos_

 ** _Treinta minutos después_**

 ** _Después del duro calentamiento era momento del verdadero entrenamiento. Issei se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los ojos vendados y detrás de él estaba Jack con una gran rama que había cortado de un árbol_**

Concéntrate lo más que puedas, trata de esquivar mis golpes-dijo Jack

Okey, ¿Me darás una señal cuando comencemos o…..

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe a Issei que lo mando volando contra varios árboles que derribo con su cuerpo, el castaño ahora tenía un gran chichón en su cabeza y el ojo derecho morado e inflamado, Issei se levantó, se quitó la venda y miro furioso a Jack_**

¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-grito Issei

No te concentraste-dijo Jack

¡Al menos deberías avisarme cuando empecemos!-grito Issei

¿Acaso crees que un enemigo te avisara cuando empiecen a pelear? Debes estar concentrado y preparada para el contraataque-dijo Jack

 ** _Treinta minutos después_**

 ** _Issei ahora se encontraba entrenando con Dean el combate cuerpo a cuerpo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Issei le dio a Dean fuerte puñetazo en la cara pero este parecía no dolerle_**

Das buenos puñetazos pero-dijo Dean antes de darle a Issei una patada en la cara que lo mando contra un árbol-Debes usar también las piernas

 ** _Veinte minutos después_**

 ** _Ahora Issei estaba con Raxel entrenando la velocidad_**

Primero veamos qué tan rápido eres sin usar tú Sacred Gear, corre de aquí hasta ese árbol-dijo Raxel señalando un árbol que estaba a cien metros de distancia

De acuerdo-dijo Issei

 ** _Raxel saco un cronometro de su bolsillo y miro a Issei_**

¡Ahora!-grito Raxel

 ** _Issei salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta él árbol, al llegar, Raxel paro el cronometro_**

Quince segundos exactos, nada mal, pero ahora te enseñare como se hace-dijo Raxel dándole el cronometro a Issei- Quédate aquí y tómame el tiempo

 ** _Raxel fue al punto de partida y miro a Issei_**

Estoy listo-dijo Raxel

¡Ahora!-grito Issei

 ** _Al decir eso hubo una gran onda de aire invadió el lugar y el castaño se quedó sorprendido al ver al rubio a su lado_**

Muy bien ¿Cuánto tiempo hice?-dijo Raxel

Tres segundos-dijo Issei

Sí entrenas lo suficiente serás muy rápido sin siquiera utilizar tu Sacred Gear-dijo Raxel

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _En la sala de la casa se encontraba el consejo estudiantil y el club del ocultismo, Rias y su nobleza no le quitaban la mirada a Kuroka la cual estaba tomando té junto el consejo estudiantil. En eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Jack, Dean y Raxel. Jack cargaba en su hombro derecho un Issei que estaba agotado, que tenías varios chichones en la cabeza, un el ojo izquierdo morado y le faltaba un diente. Jack deposito al castaño en uno de los sillones de la sala y Asia rápidamente se acercó a curarlo_**

¿Quieren una cerveza chicos?-dijo Jack a Raxel y Dean los cuales asintieron

 ** _Los tres fueron al refrigerador y tomaron una cerveza, la abrieron y comenzaron a beber, Jack se sentó alado de Sona para disfrutar su cerveza pero vio como Rias se acercaba a él con una cara de enojo_**

¿Qué le hiciste a Issei? Exijo que me lo digas ahora-dijo Rias con tono autoritario

En primer lugar Gremory, aquí no estás en tu castillo como para dar órdenes ¿Entendido? Estas en mi casa y aquí las ordenes las doy yo-dijo Jack poniéndose de pie y mirando a Rias con una cara seria que hizo retroceder a la pelirroja-En segundo lugar, Hyoudou me pidió entrenarlo y con gusto lo hice, ese chico tiene potencial, un potencial que estas desperdiciando. Y tercero, mejor ve cambiando esa actitud de princesa o te hecho a ti junto con todo tu nobleza a la calle

 ** _Jack tomo el resto de su cerveza de un golpe y miro a Asia_**

Cuando despierte dile que descanse bien porque el entrenamiento de mañana será más duro-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo Asia

Me voy a mi cuarto, porque aquí no dejan descansar a uno-dijo Jack yendo a su habitación

 ** _Veinte minutos después_**

 ** _Jack estaba acostado en su cana y en eso Kuroka se subió a la cama en su forma de gato, ella se subió al pecho de Jack, se acostó en él y después regreso a su forma humana, Jack llevo mano a la cabeza de Kuroka y comenzó a acariciarla haciendo que la pelinegra ronroneara_**

Mmm, me gusta escuchar los latidos de tu corazón ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

¿Por eso siempre te acostabas en mi pecho?-dijo Jack

Sí, bueno por eso y porque me gusta sentir tus músculos-dijo Kuroka

Dime algo Kuroka ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?-dijo Jack

Bueno al principio quería a uno de los dragones celestiales pero luego te encontré a ti-dijo Kuroka-Eres un D., Ghost Rider y eres el hijo del famoso Shirohige, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

¿Así que solo me quieres por mi linaje y mi poder?-dijo Jack algo molesto

No, no, yo no soy de esas interesadas-dijo Kuroka negando con la cabeza- Me fije en ti por tu forma de ser, eres una persona muy amable, proteges a los tuyos con tu vida, eres el hombre que cualquier chica mataría por tener como novio

Ya veo-dijo Jack

Oye, aun quiero tener bebes-dijo Kuroka mirando a Jack a los ojos

Aun soy muy joven para ser padre, tal vez cuando cumpla veinte-dijo Jack

¿Eh? Pero falta mucho para eso-dijo Kuroka

Solo son dos años-dijo Jack

No esperare dos años-dijo Kuroka quitándose el kimono dejando que Jack viera su cuerpo desnudo-Vamos a hacerlo ahora

 ** _Kuroka rápidamente beso a Jack y enredo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro profundizando más el beso, el pelinegro se dejó llevar y llevo sus manos al redondo trasero de Kuroko para darle un apretón, eso hizo que la Nekomata soltara un gemido, el beso duro unos segundos más hasta que se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Ejem

 ** _Los dos voltearon a la derecha donde pudieron ver a una Sona que estaba expulsando un aura asesina_**

¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo con mi novio?-dijo Sona

¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy haciendo bebes con él, así que no molestes-dijo Kuroka antes de besar de nuevo a Jack

 ** _Sona al ver eso tomo a Kuroka del cabello y la aparto de Jack_**

¡Auch! Eso duele-dijo Kuroka

Escúchame bien, permite que te quedaras pero no dejare que te andes besando ni acostando con mi novio-dijo Sona

Te da envidia que Jack me prefiera a mí y no a ti-dijo Kuroka

Por favor, ¿Qué envidiaría de ti?-dijo Sona

Bueno, yo tengo estas-dijo Kuroka cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolas ver más grandes

 ** _Eso fue un golpe bajo y duro para Sona, aunque le doliera admitirlo Kuroka tenía razón_**

Los pechos no son importantes, además a Jack no les gustan los pechos grandes ¿Verdad Jack?-dijo Sona mirando a su novio

Bueno….yo…..prefueron los pechos que son algo grandes-dijo Jack

¡Jack!-grtio Sona

¿Qué quieres que diga? Soy un hombre después de todo-dijo Jack

Ahí está, Jack prefiere mi cuerpo que el tuyo, ¿Por qué no te vas por unas cuantas horas y dejas que hagamos bebes en paz?-dijo Kuroka

Nunca, sí alguien tendrá primero los hijos de Jack, seré yo-dijo Sona

 ** _En eso Sona se desvistió rápidamente y subió a la cama para después ponerse encima de Jack_**

Vamos Jack, formemos una familia-dijo Sona

¿Eh?-dijo Jack sorprendido

¿Acaso tu sueño no era tener una familia?-dijo Sona

Sí pero….

Ah no, ni creas que me ganaras-dijo Kuroka subiendo a la cama para después apartar a Sona de Jack-Está noche él es mío

Ni siquiera lo sueñes-dijo Sona

 ** _Así se comenzó una pelea entre Sona y Kuroka pero esa pelea término cuando las dos decidieron compartir a Jack esa noche_**

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _En la cama se encontraban una Kuroka y una Sona que estaba durmiendo, las dos pelinegras estaban usando el pecho de Jack como almohada. El pelinegro estaba despierto mirando el techo_**

Sí un tipo muy afortunado, de eso no hay duda-dijo Jack antes de quedarse dormido

 ** _FIN_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Después que las clases terminaran, Issei fue a entrenar al bosque con Jack, Raxel y Dean. Está vez Sona los acompaño para observar el entrenamiento que Jack le estaba dando al castaño. Actualmente Iseei se encontraba haciendo lagartijas mientras debajo de él habían trozos de carbón calientes, Raxel se encontraba a su lado y estaba evitando que los carbones se apagaran_**

Veo que el entrenamiento de Issei es muy duro-dijo Sona-Comparando nuestro entrenamiento con el de él, diría que fuiste muy blando con nosotros

Eso es porque veo potencial en él, por eso soy duro-dijo Jack

Ya veo, pero ¿No crees que son un poco exagerados tus métodos de entrenamiento?-dijo Sona

Son los mismos métodos que mi abuelo uso en mí-dijo Jack

Ahora entiendo-dijo Sona

 ** _En eso Jack pudo sentir una presencia poderosa que se acercaba, en eso un círculo mágico apareció en el lugar y de él salió Michael, al ver al líder de los ángeles, todos detuvieron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, el ángel rubio camino hacia donde estaban Jack y Sona y los saludo con una sonrisa en su cara_**

Buenas tardes, Sona-san, Jack-kun-dijo Michael

Michael-sama ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-dijo Sona

Solo he venido para pedirle un favor a Jack-kun-dijo Michael

¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Jack

Quiero que responda a una pregunta y quiero que me contestes la verdad, mi padre, el dios de la biblia te dio su bendición ¿Verdad?-dijo Michael

Sí, Elohim me dio su bendición, lo cual me convirtió en un ángel y técnicamente me convirtió en el nuevo dios ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Jack

 ** _Al escuchar eso Issei se quedó sorprendido, jamás pensó que Jack hubiera recibido la bendición de dios y que ahora fuera el nuevo dios. Al escuchar esa respuesta Michael sonrió más_**

Supongo que sabes usar magia sacra ¿Verdad?-dijo Michael

Sí, se usar magia demoniaca y sacra ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Jack

¿Me podrías dar un poco de tú poder sacro?-dijo Michael

¿Para qué?-dijo Jack

Solo quiero probar, no debes de preocuparte, no es nada malvado-dijo Michael

Okey-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso en la palma derecha de Jack se formó una esfera de color azul, Jack le entrego la esfera a Michael y este la tomo en sus manos_**

¿Ahora qué?-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente la esfera de color azul comenzó a brillar dejando a todos ciegos por unos segundos, el brillo se fue y en las manos de Michael ahora había un juego completo de naipes_**

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-dijo Jack

Te entrego tus Brave Saint-dijo Michael entregándole los naipes a Jack

¿Brave Saint? ¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Jack tomando las cartas

Es un nuevo sistema que hemos intentado para reencarnar a humanos en ángeles-dijo Michael

¿Cómo las Evil piece?-dijo Sona

Exacto, solo que nuestro sistema se basa en naipes y no en piezas de ajedrez-dijo Michael-Y no se puede reencarnar a cualquiera en ángel, deben ser personas puras de corazón

Pero ¿Por qué me las das? Yo no pertenezco a tú facción-dijo Jack

Todos los ángeles decidieron dártelas ya que te ven como uno de nuestros hermanos y nuestro nuevo padre-dijo Michael

Vaya, nunca pensé que me vieran así-dijo Jack

Dime ¿Cuántos naipes tienes?-dijo Michael

Déjame ver-dijo Jack mirando los naipes-Mmm….tengo un juego completo, tengo corazones, tréboles, diamantes y picas

Justo lo que pensé, a diferencias de los demás tú tienes todos los naipes-dijo Michael

¿Otros ángeles también tienen naipes?-dijo Jack

Solo los serafines, por ejemplo yo tengo doce naipes pero son solo picas-dijo Michael

Ya veo, tal tenga el juego completo por tener la bendición de Elohim-dijo Jack

Es lo más probable pero no solo vine a darte esto-dijo Michael

¿A no?-dijo Jack

No, la verdad es que también vine para que tú, Draco D. Jack, vengas conmigo al cielo para que seas nuestro nuevo líder-dijo Michael

 ** _Eso dejo a todos en shock, un silencio incomodo invadió el bosque, nadie dijo nada hasta que Jack por fin hablo_**

¿Yo líder de los ángeles?-dijo Jack y Michael asintió-Me niego

¿Qué?-dijo Michael sorprendido

Me niego a tomar ese cargo-dijo Jack

¿Por qué?-dijo Michael

No lo tomes a mal, me siento honrado pero sí tomo ese cargó sería muy estresante y agotador para mí, además puedo ver que lo han hecho bien hasta ahora teniéndote a ti a cargo-dijo Jack

Sí pero….

Entonces no tiene caso que yo vaya, té propondré algo, formemos una alianza entre los ángeles y el clan Sitri, sí algún día llega a pasar algo en el cielo, solo llámame y yo iré a ayudar ¿Qué dices?-dijo Jack

 ** _Michael tan solo se quedó callado por unos segundos pensando a lo que dijo Jack_**

Muy bien, acepto-dijo Michael

 ** _Michael le extendió su mano derecha a Jack y este la estrecho, después de unos segundos rompieron el apretón de manos y Michael creó un círculo mágico debajo de él, pero antes de irse miro a Sona_**

Sona-san, tienes a un gran hombre como pareja, sin duda alguna escogiste bien-dijo Michael

Sí, lo sé-dijo Sona abrazando a Jack

Cuídalo bien, adiós-dijo Michael antes de desaparecer

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Al regresar a la casa, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Jack ahora tenía sus Brave Saint, el pelinegro estaba en su cuarto junto con Sona, los dos estaban sentados en la cama, Jack tenía en sus manos sus naipes y estaba pensando con quien usarlas_**

¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente?-dijo Sona

No, a ni una persona-dijo Jack-Dime algo, ¿Cuántos miembros tiene Sairaorg en su nobleza?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Sona

En este momento quiero juntar un equipo con el mismo número de miembros que él para el encuentro-dijo Jack

Ya veo, bueno él tiene siete miembros-dijo Sona

Con que siete-dijo Jack

¿Por qué no usas dos cartas en Irina y Xenovia?-dijo Sona

¿Irina y Xenovia?-dijo Jack

Sí, ellas son buenas espadachines y son poseedoras de Excaliburns-dijo Sona

En eso tienes razón pero su estilo de pelea aun es algo baja, pero eso lo puedo solucionar con algo de entrenamiento-dijo Jack

Ya tienes a dos, solo faltan cinco-dijo Sona-Por cierto ¿Raxel y Dean participaran?

Estoy pensando en eso, quiero que sea un combate justo, si participamos los tres sería muy injusto-dijo Jack-Tal vez deje a Raxel fuera y solo Dean y yo participaremos

Entiendo-dijo Sona

Mmm….tal vez también reclute a Kuroka-dijo Jack

¿No se supone que deben ser personas de corazón puro?-dijo Sona

Kuroka no es mala, tal vez haya cometido un crimen en el pasado pero lo hizo por una buena causa-dijo Jack

Sí tú lo dices, solo te faltan tres miembros-dijo Sona

Creó que luego veré donde consigo los miembros faltantes, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar-dijo Jack acostándose- ¿Por cierto que paso con el otro demonio que estaba participando en los Rating Game?

¿Diodora?-dijo Sona y Jack asintió-Tuvo un Rating Game con la próxima heredera de la Agares

¿Quién gano?-dijo Jack

Diodora gano pero….

¿Pero?-dijo Jack

Todos notaron algo extraño durante el combate-dijo Sona

¿Cómo qué?-dijo Jack

Diodora uso un extraño poder en el combate-dijo Sona

¿Un extraño poder?-dijo Jack

¡KYAAAA!

 ** _De la nada se escuchó un grito por toda la casa_**

Esa es Asia-dijo Sona

 ** _Jack rápidamente se levantó y fue a la habitación de la rubia donde todos ya estaban reunidos, Jack se hizo camino y pudo ver que la habitación estaba vacío_**

¡Ayuda!

 ** _Todos fueron a la ventana y allí vieron a Asia que estaba atada de manos y pies, la rubia estaba siendo agarrada por Diodora que estaba sonriendo con superioridad_**

Rias Gremory, me llevare a esta chica conmigo-dijo Diodora

¡Suelta a Asia, maldito!-grito Issei furioso

Me parece que no, me quedare con ella y la hare mía hoy mismo-dijo Diodora

 ** _Issei activo su balance breaker y se lanzó a golpear al demonio, estaba por darle un puñetazo pero antes que lo hiciera, Diodora despareció, Issei al ver eso cayó al suelo y desactivo su balance breaker, este estaba frustrado no pudo hacer nada para evitar que secuestraran a Asia_**

Maldición, maldición-dijo Issei mientras golpeaba el suelo-No pude hacer nada para salvarla, soy una basura

 ** _En eso sintió como alguien le sujetaba el hombro, volteo a ver quién era y vio que era Jack_**

¿Vas a quedarte ahí como un estúpido o piensas ir a rescatar a Asia?-dijo Jack

Pero, no sabemos a dónde se la llevo-dijo Issei

Kuroka-dijo Jack y rápidamente la pelinegra llego donde estaba Jack

¿Hai?-dijo Kuroka

¿Puedes detectar el ki de ese demonio y enviarnos a dónde está?-dijo Jack

Sí puedo pero ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

Otra noche de pasión-dijo Kuroka

¡Denegado!-grito Sona desde la casa

Envidiosa-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué te parece diez minutos de caricias?-dijo Jack

Mmm….Que sean veinte y es un trato-dijo Kuroka

Okey, veinte-dijo Jack

Muy bien, manos a la obra-dijo Kuroka sentándose

 ** _La pelinegra cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar la presencia de Diodora, estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos_**

Ya lo encontré, pero solo puedo tele transportar a cuatro personas-dijo Kuroka

Okey, Raxel, Dean vengan-dijo Jack

 ** _Los mencionados fueron rápido donde estaba el pelinegro_**

Nosotros tres y Hyoudou iremos a rescatar a Asia, así que tele transpórtanos-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Kuroka creó un círculo mágico debajo de los chicos y este comenzó a brillar_**

Debo decirles que es la primera vez que hago esto y no sé cómo llegaran ahí-dijo Kuroka

Espera ¿Qué?-dijo Dean

Buena suerte-dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa

 ** _Al decir eso los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Afuera de un castillo que parecía abandonado aprecio un círculo mágico en el cielo, de dicho círculo salieron Issei, Jack, Dean y Raxel. Los cuatro estaban cayendo al suelo a gran velocidad, los tres ex marines cayeron de pie mientras que Issei cayó sobre su trasero, el castaño se levantó sobándose el trasero y miro el castillo_**

Puedo sentir la presencia de Asia, se encuentra en el último piso del castillo-dijo Jack

También siento energía demoniaca, debemos tener cuidado-dijo Raxel

 ** _Los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la nada aparecieron diez chicas_**

No den ni un paso más, no dejaremos que interfieran en los planes del amo Diodora-dijo una de las chicas

Issei, adelántate, nosotros nos encargamos de ellas-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo Issei

¿Acaso no escuchaste? No dejaremos que….¡GHAAH!

 ** _La sirvienta vomito mucha sangre al ser golpeada con fuerza por Jack en el estómago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a volar a la sirvienta muy lejos del castillo_**

¡Eres un maldito!-grito otra sirvienta invocando una katana

 ** _La sirvienta se lanzó contra Jack, levanto su espada y…._**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _La espada de sirvienta se rompió cuando Jack bloqueo su ataque con su brazo cubierto de Haki_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio a la sirvienta un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente y con el puño de Jack marcado. Todas las sirvientas al ver eso se lanzaron contra el pelinegro pero fueron interceptadas por Raxel y Dean. Mientras que las sirvientas estaban peleando contra los ex marines, Issei entro al castillo a buscar a Asia_**

 ** _Issei comenzó a subir escaleras pero en medio del camino se encontró con alguien familiar, delate de él estaba un hombre peli blanco con una sonrisa de loco_**

¿Freed?-dijo Issei

Así es, ¿Te da sorpresa que esté vivo?-dijo Freed

Hazte a un lado, tengo que rescatar a Asia-dijo Issei

Oh, creo que eso no se va poder-dijo Freed

 ** _Al decir eso su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, le salieron cuernos de su cuerpo, gano más altura, de su espalda salieron alas de murciélago y un brazo gigante, su cara cambio, de su boca crecieron grandes colmillos afilados y sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más grues_**

Después de ser derrotado por el Ghsot Rider, fui recogido por la brigada del caos, ellos me prometieron poder y lo cumplieron-dijo Freed sonriendo

Así que la brigada del caos y Diodora están afiliados-dijo Issei

Jajajaj, ¿Sabes qué? El hobby de Diodora es maravillosamente loco y hace latir mi corazón, su gusto son las mujeres, sin duda tiene un gran sabor ese niño rico-dijo Freed-Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las rubias, además también las que son creyentes apasionadas y fuertes ¿Sabes lo que trato de decir? Las chicas que están en su caso fueron famosas doncellas monjas Santas, su sabor es algo raro, el niño demonio las sedujo y las convirtió en sus juguetes, ahora son demonios

Entonces Asia…

Esa tonta monja, Diodora fue el que provoco que la expulsaran, el escribió ese guion, no solo le encantaba por ser una monja santa, sino por su Sacred Gear-dijo Freed-Hizo que le curara una herida que se provocó el mismo, eso provoco que fuera exiliada, Pensaba que vendría a él pero no fue así, Tú fuiste y la lo frustro mucho pero ahora la tiene y le hará lo que debió hacerle desde el principio jajaja

 ** _Al escuchar todo eso, Issei enfureció y activo su balance breaker, el castaño le lanzo contra Freed y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo mando contra una de las paredes del castillo, la pared se agrieto por el impacto y Freed cayó al suelo, estaba por levantarse pero el castaño apareció encima de él_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Issei comenzó a golpear a Freed una y otra vez sin piedad, cada golpe que le daba hundía más la cabeza del peli blanco en el suelo_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Issei siguió golpeando a Freed hasta que alguien le sujeto el brazo derecho, Issei miro hacia atrás y vio como Jack le estaba sujetando el brazo, los tres ex marines habían derrotado a las sirvientas y alcanzaron al castaño_**

Ya es suficiente-dijo Jack soltando el brazo de Issei-Hace mucho que ese tipo perdió la vida

 ** _Issei miro a Freed y vio como la cabeza y toda la cara de este estaba hecha puré, solo era un charco de sangre, Issei miro sus manos y vio como estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Freed_**

Jamás dejes que el enojo y la furia te dominen Issei, ese es el peor error que podemos cometer, te lo digo por experiencia-dijo Jack-Sigamos

 ** _Los cuatro subieron las escaleras faltantes que los llevaron a una puerta de madera, Jack tiro la puerta con una patada y entraron a una habitación donde estaban Diodora y Asia. La rubia se encontraba atada a una cama y estaba semi desnuda y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, alado de ella estaba Didora que estaba sonriendo. La rubia se alegró a ver a los chicos que vinieron a su rescate_**

¡Asia!-grito Issei

Issei-san-susurro Asia

Bueno al parecer no han tenido problema para llegar hasta aquí-dijo Diodora sonriendo-Dime una cosa sekiryuutei-dijo viendo a Issei-¿Asia sigue siendo virgen?-eso sorprendió a todos-Es que me gusta estrenarlas y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita tu nombre

 ** _Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como Issei emanaba un aura roja pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando Jack apareció delante de él_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte patada a Diodora en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar, el demonio atravesó el techo del castillo con su cuerpo y en un segundo Jack apareció ahí para después agarrarlo de la cabeza, Jack rápidamente se dirigió hacia una montaña que estaba detrás del castillo a gran velocidad mientras sujetaba a Diodora de la cabeza_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack estrello a Diodora contra montaña, y esta se vino abajo alzando una gran nube de humo, donde una vez estaba una montaña ahora había un gran cráter en el cual estaba un Diodora mal herido que aún estaba siendo sujetado de la cabeza por Jack, el pelinegro levanto a Diodora y comenzó a aplastar la cabeza del demonio con su mano haciendo que soltara gritos de dolor_**

Matarte solo sería una salida fácil para alguien como tú, debes pagar por todos tus pecados-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack dejo de aplastar la cabeza de Didora para después mirarlos directamente a los ojos, de los ojos de Jack salieron unos rayos de fuego que golpearon los ojos de Diodora, el demonio comenzó a gritar de dolor, sus gritos incluso se pudieron escuchar en el castillo_**

Siente el dolor de todas las chicas puras que engañaste, violaste y manipulaste por todos estos años-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack siguió así por unos segundos más, hasta que los ojos de Diodora se carbonizaron por completo, Diodora ya no se movía parecía estar muerto pero parpadeo, dando señal de vida. Jack soltó al demonio, extendió sus alas y regreso al castillo_**

 ** _Al regresar al castillo pudo ver como Asia ya estaba liberaba y estaba llorando en el pecho de Issei_**

Ya paso todo Asia, ahora estas a salvo-dijo Issei acariciando la cabeza de la rubia

Gracias, gracias-dijo Asia llorando

¡No, esto no debería estar pasando!-se escuchó una voz en todo el lugar

 ** _Aprecio un círculo mágico delante de ellos y de él salió un chico de cabello largo y castaño_**

Vaya, parece que el verdadero Belcebú apareció-dijo Raxel

¿Quién es él?-dijo Issei

Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero gran Maou Belcebú, me llamo Shalba-dijo el chico antes de mirar a Jack, Raxel y Dean con odio-¿Hasta cuándo la marina dejara de intervenir con mis planes?

La justicia de la marina jamás descansa, así que creó que nunca te vamos a dejar-dijo Dean

¡Son unos malditos!-grito Shalba creando un círculo mágico

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Shalba abrió los ojos como platos y escupió mucha sangre, el demonio miro su pecho y vio como este había sido atravesado por una espada de luz la cual provenía del brazo derecho de Jack, el pelinegro deshizo su espada de luz y Shalba escupió más sangre_**

B…Ba….Bastardo-dijo Shalba antes de caer muerto al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre

Ahora sí, todo termino-dijo Jack-Volvamos a casa

 ** _Todos asintieron, Jack creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

¡Maldita sea!-gritaba un Kaido furioso

 ** _El Yonkou se había enterrado como sus subordinados habían sido derrotados por Jack y encarcelados en la marina, sus demás subordinados se asustaron al ver furioso su capitán_**

¡Esos tres idiotas fueron derrotados por ese idiota y para colmo fueron capturados por la marina!-grito Kaido más furioso

No se ponga tan furioso, Kaido-sama

¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo Kaido mirando a sus subordinados

Aquí abajo

 ** _Kaido miro hacia sus pies y ahí pudo ver a una persona de piel roja_**

¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo Kaido

Mucho gusto, Kaido-sama, mi nombre es Mephisto y he venido a ayudarlo a matar a Draco. D Jack-dijo el hombre de piel roja con uan sonrisa

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y quería decirles que pienso poner a Kaido y a Bigmon no como piratas de frutas del diablo si no como seres sobrenaturales. Por ejemplo Kaido, sería un dragón de verdad, Big Mom una bruja para poner más emoción en las peleas, sí les gusta esta idea déjenlo en los comentarios, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Diodora, en el transcurso de ese tiempo Jack convirtió a Irina, Xenovia y Kuroka en ángeles usando sus Brave Saint. En ellas uso su juego de Picas. Irina ahora era el As de Jack, Kuroka su reina y Xenovia era el dos de picas. También iba a convertir a Dean en ángel pero él se negó, Jack acepto su decisión y no convirtió al castaño en ángel._**

 ** _Jack comenzó a entrenar a las chicas para que estuvieran listas para el encuentro con Sairaorg, él les puso a las tres el mismo entrenamiento que a Issei. Las chicas estaban viviendo un infierno_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en el bosque entrenando con Irina, Xenovia y Kuroka. Irina y Xenovia habian atacado al pelinegro con sus espadas pero este las había detenido con sus brazos cubiertos de Haki_**

¡Muy débil!-grito Jack dándole a cada una un fuerte puñetazo que las mando contra los árboles

 ** _En eso, una gigantesca mano hecha de roca apareció detrás del pelinegro_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _La mano gigante aplasto a Jack o eso parecía_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _La mano fue destruida dejando ver a un Jack que seguía parado en su lugar, el pelinegro tan solo puso los dedos de su mano derecha como si fuera una pistola y apunto a uno de los árboles del lugar_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El pelinegro lanzo un proyectil de fuego hacia el árbol y…._**

¡NYAAA!

 ** _Del árbol cayó Kuroka la cual tenía su cabello en llamas, Jack se lanzó contra ella y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago pero al momento que lo hizo esta desapareció y una liana se enredó en su brazo._**

 ** _Jack miro para atrás y vio a Kuroka que estaba sonriendo_**

Caíste en mi trampa ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

 ** _La Nekomata rápidamente creó montones de círculos mágicos que apuntaban hacia el pelinegro, estos comenzaron a brillar y lanzaron grandes ráfagas de poder mágico. Jack tan solo apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo y lo cubrió de Haki, el pelinegro lanzo un puñetazo y….._**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Las ráfagas de poder mágico golpearon contra la presión del puñetazo de Jack creando una explosión y una nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disolvió, Kuroka pudo ver que el pelinegro había desaparecido_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Jack de la nada apareció y le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Kuroka en el estómago pero está de nuevo desapareció, Jack al ver eso cubrió su puo derecho de Haki_**

¡Deja de esconderte!-grito Jack dando un tremendo puñetazo al suelo

 ** _El suelo se comenzó a partir y…_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El suelo se abrió por completo creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disolvió dejo ver a una Kuroka asustada que estaba en el subsuelo. Ella amaba a Jack y todo pero a veces le aterraba su tremenda fuerza que tenía._**

Te encontré-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se lanzó contra la Nekomata pero en eso, Irina y Xenovia se habían recuperado y se habían lanzado de nuevo contra el pelinegro, las dos alzaron sus espadas y estaban por conectar un ataque pero Jack desapareció de su vista, haciendo que las dos chocaran entre ellas._**

 ** _Jack volvió a aparecer detrás de las dos, las sujeto de las piernas para después lanzarlas contra Kuroka. Irina y Xenovia impactaron contra la Nekomata cayendo al suelo. Jack prendió fuego a su brazo derecho y…._**

 **¡Hiken!**

 ** _Lanzo unas poderosas llamas en forma de puño contras las chicas_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Las llamas impactaron en las chicas creando una explosión y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se disolvió dejo ver a las tres chicas en el suelo con sus ropas algo rasgadas, rotas y quemadas. Las tres tenían quemaduras leves y sus ojos tenían formas de remolino_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Después de que Jack les curara sus heridas, Kuroka, Irina y Xenovia estaban sentadas y Jack estaba enfrente de ellas_**

Vamos mejorando pero no es suficiente-dijo Jack mirando a Irina-Irina, tú habilidad con la espada es buena pero se supone que tú Excaliburn tiene el poder de transformarse en cualquier arma pero tú no utilizas ese poder, además tú Haki de armadura aún es muy débil

 ** _Al terminar de decir eso dirigió su mirada a Xenovia_**

Xenovia, tu Haki es armadura es fuerte pero tu manejo de Durandal es muy débil, es por eso que a partir de ahora-dijo Jack crean un círculo mágico del cual salió Ascalon-Usaras a Ascalon, su logras dominar a la perfección a Ascalon con el poder de tu voluntad, controlar y manejar a Durandal ya no será un problema

Okey, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Xenovia tomado a Ascalon

 ** _Ahora era turno de la Nekomata_**

Sin duda alguna tus clones junto con tu poder mágico, genjutsu y senjutsu son tu fortaleza pero careces de habilidades de combates cuerpo a cuerpo, tú solo atacas a distancia y eso es algo que el enemigo puede tomar como ventaja-dijo Jack

Y tú no te sabes controlar, estuvimos a punto de morir con ese ataque ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? Yo se controlarme, ese ataque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlas-dijo Jack-Deberían agradecer que están entrenando conmigo y no con Raxel y Dean, ellos son los que no se controlan

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _En eso pudieron ver una gran explosión que provenía cerca de donde estaban_**

 ** _En otra parte_**

 ** _En otra parte del bosque se podía ver a un Issei que estaba siendo tratado por Asia, el castaño tenía grandes chichones en la cabeza, la mejilla derecha inflamada al igual que su ojo izquierdo y unas cuantas quemaduras en su cuerpo. Al lado de los dos se encontraban Raxel y Dean_**

Ten cuidado para la próxima Raxel, ¿Acaso lo quieres matar?-dijo Dean

No lo entiendo, me contuve-dijo Raxel

¡No lo hiciste!-grito Issei

 ** _Jack y las chicas llegaron al lugar, Jack miro a Issei y luego miro a Raxel y Dean_**

Muy bien ¿Quién fue?-dijo Jack

Fue mi culpa, pero juro que me contuve lo más que pude-dijo Raxel

¡No se contuvo para nada!-grito Issei

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después del entrenamiento los chicos regresaron a la casa, Jack fue a su habitación y al llegar no vio a Sona en el cuarto como era costumbre, el pelinegro comenzó a buscar a su novia por toda la casa pero no la encontró, rápidamente fue a la habitación de Tsubaki, Jack abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo pudo ver a una Tsubaki que se estaba cambiando, la pelinegra solo tenía una falda y su pecho estaba descubierto. Al ver eso Jack se quedó perplejo por ver los pechos de Tsubaki, eran más grandes que los de Sona, pero no tanto como los de Kuroka. La vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil al ver eso se puso roja como un tomate, ella creó un círculo mágico y le lanzo al pelinegro una ráfaga de poder mágico que lo golpeo y lo envió contra una de las paredes. Jack agrieto la pared con su cuerpo y se comenzó a levantar del suelo_**

¡Toca la puerta antes de entrar!-grito Tsubaki poniéndose una camisa para cubrir su pecho

Lo siento, no fue mi intención-dijo Jack

¿A qué has venido?-dijo Tsubaki

¿Sabes dónde está Sona? No la encuentro en ninguna parte-dijo Jack

Ella fue al castillo Sitri, al parecer Lord Sitri tenía algo muy importante que decirle-dijo Tsubaki

¿Importante? ¿Cómo qué?-dijo Jack

No lo sé, debe algo sobre el clan o algo así-dijo Tsubaki

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 ** _Castillo Sitri_**

 ** _Sona se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre, al llegar a la oficina pudo ver a su padre sentado en su escritorio, a su madre que estaba al lado de él y sorprendentemente a su hermana que tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro_**

Qué bueno que ya estás aquí Sona, siéntate por favor-dijo Lord Sitri

 ** _Sona le hizo caso a su padre y se sentó al lado de su hermana_**

Veras, la razón por la que te llame fue por Jack-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Qué pasa con él?-dijo Sona

Pues, digamos que él ha llamado mucha la atención desde que dijo que era un D. e hijo de Shirohige-dijo Lord Sitri

Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿Qué pasa con eso?-dijo Sona

Pues-dijo Lord Sitri poniendo en la mesa una gran montaña de papeles

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Sona

Esto hija, son propuestas de matrimonio de los demás clanes-dijo Lady Sitri

 ** _AL escuchar eso, Sona tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho y miro a sus padres_**

¿Son qué?-dijo Sona

Son propuestas de matrimonio, todos los clanes quieren que sus hijas den a luz un hijo de Jack-dijo Lord Sitri

¡No!-grito Sona levantándose de golpe-¡No permitiré que cualquier lagartona se acueste con mi novio!

¡Yo también!-grito Serafall levantándose de golpe al igual que Sona-¡Congelare a cualquier perra que quiera acercarse a Jack-kun!

 ** _Las dos hermanas comenzaron a expulsar su poder demoniaco haciendo que el suelo comenzara a agrietarse_**

Cálmense chicas, las dos saben que Jack no es del tipo de hombre que se va con cualquiera-dijo Lady Sitri tratando de calmar a sus hijas

 ** _Al escuchar eso, las dos se relajaron y se volvieron a sentar_**

Tienes razón mamá, Jack-kun no es del tipo de hombre que se va con cualquier mujer-dijo Serafall

Pero ¿Qué haremos ahora con todas estas propuestas?-dijo Sona

Llévenselas a Jack, entre ustedes tres revísenla y discutan que hacer-dijo Lord Sitri-Sí Jack acepta uno de estos matrimonios, no les queda de otra que apoyarlo en su decisión

 ** _Las hermanas asintieron, tomaron los papeles y crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellas para desaparecer del castillo_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en su habitación junto con Sona y Serafall checando los papeles de matrimonio_**

Vaya, una propuesta de la familia Gremory, porque no me sorprende-dijo Sona leyendo uno de los papeles

Todos los clanes están aquí, Phoenix, Gremory, Agares. Todos están aquí-dijo Serafall leyendo los papeles

No puedo creer que los padres de estas chicas den su mano solo por poder, que patético-dijo Jack acostándose en la cama

Entonces ¿Qué vas hacer?-dijo Sona

¿No es obvio? No aceptare ninguna de esas propuestas, es más-dijo Jack levantándose y prendiendo fuego en su mano derecha-Voy a quemarlas todas

Espera, onne-sama y yo hemos platicando y pensamos que no sería mala idea que aceptes por lo menos un matrimonio-dijo Sona

¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?-dijo Jack

Pensamos que sería bueno crear lazos con otro clan, peor claro, será con una mujer que no se fije en tu poder y linaje-dijo Serafall

¿Y quién sería esa mujer?-dijo Jack

Seekvaria Agares-dijo Sona

¿Y quién es ella?-dijo Jack

La conociste en la reunión, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?-dijo Sona

¿Hablas de la chica rubia que estaba peleando con el idiota que le rompí el brazo?-dijo Jack y Sona asintió-Mmm…no lo sé, no creó que funcione

Ella no es de la mujer que se fija en el poder, puede verse como alguien fría y calculadora pero es buena persona-dijo Sona

Bien, lo intentare-dijo Jack

Ya que esta todo arreglado-dijo Serafall yéndosele encima a Jack-¿Qué tal algo de diversión, Jack-kun?-dijo con un tono coqueto

Etto…yo….

¡Onne-sama, contrólate!-grito Sona quitando a Serafall de Jack

Moo, So-tan ¿Por qué eres tan envidiosa?-dijo Serafall inflando sus mejillas

¿Acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer?-dijo Sona

El trabajo de Maou es muy aburrido, además me estreso mucho-dijo Serafall antes de empujar a Sona haciendo que esta callera al suelo-Y solo Jack-kun puede ayudarme a liberar todo este estrés-dijo acercándose a Jack

¡De ninguna manera!-grito Sona agarrando la pierna derecha de su hermana

 ** _La pelinegra menor jalo a su hermano hacia abajo, las dos comenzaron a pelear y mientras hacían eso, no se dieron que cierta gata había entrado al cuarto_**

¡Víbora de agua!

¡Bruja de hielo!

¡Envidiosa!

¡Cabeza hueca!

¡Pecho plano!

¡Pecho de vaca!

 ** _Las dos se estaban insultando y jalando del cabello hasta que…._**

~Nya~

 ** _Las dos hermanas dejaron de pelear y miraron a Jack que ahora estaba con Kuroka, la nekomata estaba arriba del pelinegro lamiéndole las mejillas y dándole besos_**

¿Soy yo o cada vez te vez más varonil? ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka besándole la mejilla izquierda

¡Aléjate de él!-gritaron las dos hermanas lanzándose contra Kuroka

¡NYAAA!

 ** _Las tres pelinegras comenzaron a pelar, las tres estaban tan concentradas en su pelea que nos e dieron cuenta de cómo Jack se estaba escabullendo del cuarto. El pelinegro huyo del campo de batalla con éxito y ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos de la casa hasta que de la nada alguien lo sujeto y lo introdujo en un cuarto._**

 ** _Jack estaba contra la pared de la habitación, él se molestó porque se trataba de Rias o de Akeno pero para su sorpresa se trataba de…_**

¿Tsubaki?-dijo Jack sorprendido al ver a la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil enfrente de él usando nada más que una lencería de color blanco

 ** _Tsubaki se acercó al pelinegro para darle un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios, Jack abrió los ojos como platos al recibir el beso, Tsubaki rompió el beso y miro al pelinegro que seguía sorprendido_**

Jack, te amo-dijo Tsubaki

¿Qué?-dijo Jack más sorprendido

Te amo, sé que eres el novio y prometido de Kaichou y de Serefall-sama pero no me importa, te amo con todo mi corazón-dijo Tsubaki abrazando a Jack

Wow, no sé qué decir-dijo Jack

Sé que es inesperado pero no me daré por vencida-dijo Tsubaki-Me ganare tu amor aunque eso implique competir contra Kaichou, Serafall-sama y Kuroka

Tsubaki yo….

No tienes que decir nada, sé que le eres fiel a Kaichou y eso lo respeto-dijo Tsubaki mirando a Jack a los ojos-Pero aun así hare mi mejor esfuerzo para…..

 ** _Tsubaki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jack la silencio juntando sus labios con los de ella, Tsubaki se sorprendió por eso pero acepto el beso y enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Jack para profundizar más el beso. El beso duro dos minutos, rompieron el beso y ahora Tsubaki tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

Tsubaki, no tienes que pelear por algo que ya conseguiste-dijo Jack-Tú eres como Sona, te preocupas por su compañeros, eres inteligente, astuta, hermosa y sincera. Eso busco en una mujer

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Tsubaki y Jack asintió-No sabes cómo me alegra que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos-dijo abrazando a Jack con fuerza

 ** _Los dos estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que la puerta de la habitación fuera destruida por una Serafall que tenía detrás de ella a una Sona y Kuroka que expulsaban auras asesinas_**

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Serafall seria y con una mirada asesina

 ** _De repente la temperatura del lugar bajo de forma drástica, el suelo y las paredes comenzaron a congelarse y en el suelo se formaron picos de hielos_**

Tsubaki, de todas las personas, jamás imagine que tú hicieras algo así-dijo Sona dándole a su reina una mirada asesina que la espanto

Eres travieso Jack, eso merece un castigo ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka mientras afilaba sus garras

 _¿Por qué a mí?-pensó Jack_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _La hora del receso había llegado, Sona, Tsubaki, Raxel y Dean habían ido con los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil a almorzar, Jack por su parte fue a la máquina expendedora de sodas. El pelinegro deposito el dinero en la máquina y selecciono la soda que quería y está cayo_**

Por fin la arreglaron-dijo Jack tomando su soda

 ** _Jack abrió su soda y comenzó a beber, mientras lo hacía se fue caminando hacia el consejo estudiantil, pero su camino fue bloqueado por Rias la cual parecía nerviosa y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

Hola Jack, ¿acaso recibiste la pro….

Sí, y no me casare contigo-dijo Jack pasando de ella como si nada

 ** _Eso hizo enojar a la pelirroja, ella normalmente conseguía lo que quería pero esta vez era diferente, ella volteo a ver al pelinegro y con furia grito_**

¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Qué tiene Sona que yo no?! ¡Dime!-grito Rias a todo pulmón

 ** _Jack tan solo se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miro a la pelirroja_**

Mejor ve con tu nobleza, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino dejando atrás a una RIas sumamente furiosa_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases se habían terminado y todos estaban regresando a sus casas, Sona se encontraba en la oficina del consejo estudiantil guardando sus cosas para irse pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rias, la pelirroja camino hasta el escritorio de Sona y miro a la pelinegra_**

¿A qué has venido Rias?-dijo Sona mientras seguía guardando sus cosas

Quiero que te alejes de Jack-dijo Rias

¿Disculpa?-dijo Sona dejando de guardar sus cosas para mirar a Rias-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ya me escuchaste Sona, aléjate de él, yo lo vi primero, pero tú como siempre agarras lo que es mío, es justo como cuando éramos niñas-dijo Rias

¿Pero qué estupideces dices? En primer lugar, Jack no es un objeto, él no es de nadie. En segundo, es por esa actitud que él no se fija en ti. Y tercero, ¿Qué lo viste primero? Por favor Rias, actúas como una niña pequeña-dijo Sona

Me da igual lo que digas, solo te advierto que Jack será mío y de la familia Gremory-dijo Rias

 ** _Tras decir eso la pelirroja salió del consejo estudiantil_**

¿Qué te ha pasado, Rias? ¿Cuándo te volviste así?-dijo Sona

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la sala de su casa sentado en uno de los sillones y en sus piernas se encontraba una Kuroka que estaba en su forma de gato, el pelinegro le estaba dando caricias a Kuroka haciéndola ronronear_**

Ara, ara, que envidia me da esa gata

 ** _Akeno llego a la sala y se parao enfrente de Jack_**

¿Qué quieres Himejima?-dijo Jack serio

Ara, no hay porque ser tan serios, solo venía a ver esta rara relación de una Nekomata y un Bakemono (monstruo)-dijo Akeno con un sonrisa burlona

 ** _Kuroka se molestó al escuchar como Akeno le había llamado monstruo a Jack, y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella para sacarle los ojos con sus garras pero Jack la calmo con caricias, el pelinegro tan solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar que lo llamaron monstruo_**

¿Sabes qué? Es gracioso que otro monstruo llame a alguien más monstruo-dijo Jack mirando a Akeno-¿No lo crees?

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Akeno algo molesta

No te hagas la idiota, tienes sangre de caído corriendo por tus venas y fuiste reencarnado como demonio, eso te hace un monstruo ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Jack

 ** _Akeno tan solo se quedó callada y miro el suelo_**

A diferencia de ti yo me acepto tal como soy, amo ser un monstruo y no me molesta que me lo digan, pero es patético que alguien que no se acepta como es, discrimine e insulte a los demás por como son-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se levantó y puso a Kuroka en su hombro derecho, el pelinegro se puso a un lado de la peli negra se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de su oído_**

Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de criticar a alguien ¿De acuerdo, Bakemono?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, Kuroka se dio la vuelta vio a la peli negra y le saco la lengua_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba saliendo de un mini súper con muchas bolsas llenas de comida, Sona lo había enviado de compras para la cena, Jack subió a su moto con todas las bolsas y arranco, mientras iba manejando pudo notar algo extraño, él se detuvo y miro el cielo el cual cambio a un color purpura, Jack dejo las compras en su moto y bajo de ella, en eso pudo escuchar pasos que se aproximaban hacia dónde estaba._**

 ** _Enfrente de él aparecieron tres personas, un hombre de dos metros de altura con un cuerpo bien formado y cabello gris largo hasta los hombros. Que vestía lo que parecía ser un atuendo de un uniforme escolar japonés cubierto por lo que podría ser una armadura de inspiración griega._**

 ** _Otro de los individuos era un niño de_** **_piel oscura, cabello gris azulado y ojos púrpuras. Traía puesto un uniforme escolar y un abrigo encima. Y el último individuo era hermosa chica extranjera con cabello rubio y ojos azules._** ** _Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar y encima de el tenía una armadura_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Jack mirando a los tres individuos

Buenas noches Ghost-chan-dijo la rubia

 _¿Ghost-chan?-pensó Jack_

Mi nombre es Jeanne, y ellos son mis compañeros, Heracles y Leonardo, hemos venido para decirle que usted ha sido elegido para unirse a la facción de los héroes-dijo la rubia

 ** _FIN_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo 18_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Kuroka se encontraba recostada en el sillón de la sala de la casa mirando televisión, la Nekomata tenía un completo desastre, habían sobras de comida en el suelo, envolturas de frituras, caramelos y otras cosas, la Nekomata estaba a gusto mirando la tele hasta que los demás inquilinos de la casa llegaron a la sala, Sona le quito a Kuroka el control de la tele para después a pagarla_**

¡Oye, estaba viendo eso ~Nya~!-grito Kuroka molesta levantándose y mirando a Sona

¿Ya viste este desorden?-dijo Sona

¿Qué hay con eso? ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

Quiero que lo limpies, ahora-dijo Sona con tono autoritario

Tú no me das ordenes ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka volviéndose a acostar en el sillón

Ara, ara, parece que alguien necesita un castigo-dijo Akeno con rayos en sus manos

Y tú un hombre y no digo nada ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka haciendo enfadar a Akeno

Será mejor que comiences a cambiar tu actitud si no quieres que te saquemos de la casa-dijo Rias

¿Eh?, ¿Quién te crees para decir eso? ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka levantándose y mirando a Rias-Tú no eres la dueña de esta casa, es más, tú y tú nobleza solo están de colados aquí porque tu familia quiere que crees un lazo con Jack, algo que no pasara ni en tus sueños más húmedos

 ** _Eso hizo enfadar a Rias, la pelirroja quiso lanzarlea la Nekomata una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción pero se contuvo ya que si lo hacía, Jack se enfadaría con ella y la correría de la casa junto con todo su nobleza_**

Al único que obedeceré será al verdadero dueño de la casa y mi nuevo maestro, Jack, sólo él puede darme ordenes ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka-Y otra cosa, tú eres…..¿Eh?. Qué raro, noto tres presencias fuertes junto con Jack en este momento

¿A qué te refieres Kuroka? ¿Jack está peleando con alguien?-dijo Sona

Puede ser, pero no creo que exista alguien tan estúpido para retarlo-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Todos salieron de la casa y al salir pudieron ver como el cielo se había puesto en un tono purpura_**

Esto no está bien, Dean, vayamos con Jack-dijo Raxel al castaño

Hai-dijo Dean

 ** _Los dos ex marines salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Jack y detrás de ellos iban el consejo estudiantil y el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

¿Facción de los héroes? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Jack

Somos un grupo de humanos que peleamos contra demonios, ángeles, caídos, dragones, dioses y todo lo paranormal que amenace a los humanos-dijo Jeanne-Y tú, has sido elegido para unirte

¿Y porque me quieren en su facción realmente?-dijo Jack

¿Acaso no es obvio? Eres un D, el Ghost Rider, hijo de "Shirohige" el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y nieto del marine legendario, Mario. Sin duda alguna mereces ser uno de nosotros-dijo Jeanne

Así que es por eso, les agradezco la oferta pero paso-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Jeanne sorprendida

No pienso unirme a su facción de héroes, porque noto malas influencias en ese tipo-dijo Jack señalando a Heracles- Aunque en ustedes no son muchas a comparación de él-dijo mirando a Jeanne y Leonardo

Les dije que este chico no serviría para la facción, que se puede esperar del hijo de un vejestorio como Shirohige-dijo Heracles con arrogancia

¿Un vejestorio?-dijo Jack mirando a Heracles-Mi padre puede estar algo viejo pero aun así sigue siendo el hombre más fuerte del mundo, la edad no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza de una persona y el claro ejemplo es mi padre

Qué lindo, defiendes a tú padre-dijo Heracles con una sonrisa burlona

Di lo que quieras, no me molesta-dijo Jack subiendo de nuevo a su moto-Se muy bien que haces eso para que me enfurezca y me ponga a pelear pero no funcionara

 ** _Jack encendió su moto y avanzo hacia donde estaba Heracles_**

¿Tú eres descendiente de Heracle, Verdad?-dijo Jack mirándolo de pies a cabeza-Je, No le llegas ni a los tobillos a tú antepasado, comparado con él. Eres una total mierda

¡Cállate!-grito Heracles lanzándole un puñetazo a Jack

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Heracles le dio un tremendo golpe a Jack en el rostro, pero para sorpresa de este, el pelinegro parecía no sentir nada, Jack retrocedió con su moto, bajo de ella y miro a Heracles con una sonrisa_**

Vaya, parece que te hice enojar-dijo Jack-Por cierto ¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe?

 **¡PAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Heracles en el estómago que alcanzo a bloquear con sus brazos pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, Heracles se detuvo y miro a Jack con una sonrisa burlona_**

¿Es lo mejor que….¡GHAAA!

 ** _En eso Heracles vomito mucha sangre y cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago_**

¡Heracles!-gritaron Jeanne y Leonardo

 _¿Cómo es posible? Bloque el golpe-pensó Heracles_

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se te cayo una moneda?-dijo Jack

Maldito-dijo Heracles limpiándose la sangre y poniéndose de pie-¡No me subestimes!

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de Heracles fue rodeado por una aura resplandeciente, el grandulón se lanzó contra Jack y le lanzo un puñetazo que este esquivo haciendo que el golpe impactara en el suelo, el puño de Heracles toco el suelo y…._**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Creó una explosión que levanto mucho polvo y creó un cráter en el suelo_**

Vaya. Así que puedes hacer explosiones-dijo Jack

Así es, está es la habilidad de mi sacred gear, ahora prepárate para perder-dijo Heracles lazándose otra vez contra Jack

Sólo esa habilidad es un problema si me tocas-dijo Jack

 ** _Heracles comenzó a lanzarle a Jack varios golpes y patadas pero Jack os estaba esquivando sin ningún problema haciendo enfadar más al grandulón, Jack siguió esquivando los ataques de Heracles hasta que…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Heracles dejo de atacar cuando vio como el brazo izquierdo de Jack había sido cortado y caía al suelo, pero este en pocos segundos volvería a crecer, Jack miro para atrás y vio a Jeanne que tenía una espada_**

¡Jeanne! ¡¿Quién te dijo que te metieras?!-grito Heracles

Deberías agradecerme que te estoy ayudando-dijo Jeanne

¡No necesito ayuda, puedo hacerme cargo de él, yo solo!-grito Heracles

 **¡PUUUMMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio a Heracles una patada en el torso que lo mando contra un edificio haciendo que este se le viniera abajo_**

Nunca te debes bajar la guardia en una pelea-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Jack dio un saltó al cielo para esquivar el ataque de Jeanne por la espalda_**

 _Su velocidad para reaccionar contra los ataques es fascinante-pensó Jeanne_

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó encima de Jeanne aplastándola y hundiendo su cuerpo en el suelo, la bella rubia escupió algo de sangre al momento de ser aplastada_**

Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, que no se te olvide-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Jack pudo ver como de la nada unos brazos salían del suelo, estos intentaron sujetarlos pero rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás. Jack vio como del suelo aparecían criaturas de piel totalmente oscura que solo tenía un ojo de color rojo en el centro de sus cabezas_**

Ataquen-dijo Leonardo

 ** _Rápidamente todas las criaturas se lanzaron contra Jack, unas intentaron golpearlo y otros lanzaban rayos que salían de su ojo, Jack estaba esquivando los ataques de las criaturas hasta que pudo sentir energía demoniaca proviniendo de ellas_**

 _Ahora ya sé que hacer-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack levanto su mano derecha y en el cielo aparecieron varias lanzas de luz, Jack mano su mano y todas las lanzas fueron hacia las criaturas, las lanzas impactaron contra las criaturas y estas desaparecieron, Leonardo estaba por crear más criaturas pero Jack rápidamente apareció delante de él y le dio un fuerte golpe a la boca del estómago que le saco el aire y lo dejo inconsciente, en eso Jack tomo a Leonardo y se apartó de ahí_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Un misil se estrelló contra el suelo creando una gran explosión, Jack dejo a Leonardo en el suelo y miro a su derecha y vio a Heracles que ahora tenía una especie de misiles en sus brazos, y unos mini misiles en sus hombros, antebrazos y piernas_**

 _A él no le importo que su compañero estaba en ese lugar-pensó Jack mirando el gran cráter que el misil había hecho en el suelo_

Este es mi Balance Breaker, Detonación Mighty Comet-dijo Heracles antes de lanzar los misiles de sus brazos hacia Jack

 ** _Jack al ver eso extendió sus alas de ángel y alzo vuelo pero no sirvió porque los misiles lo estaban siguiendo_**

No puedes huir, mis misiles te perseguirán a donde quieras que vayas-dijo Heracles

 _¿Dónde quiera que vaya, eh?-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack siguió esquivando los misiles hasta que la nada desapareció_**

¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde te fuiste cobarde?!-grito Heracles

 ** _Al decir eso, Jack apareció detrás de Heracles para después enredar sus cadenas en el cuerpo de este y sujetarlo con fuerza_**

¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-grito Heracles intentando de romper las cadenas con su fuerza pero no podía-¡Suéltame!

 ** _Jack no dijo nada y vio como los misiles se estaban aproximando hacia ellos, Heracles vio eso y desesperadamente intento romper las cadenas pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, los misiles estaban por impactarse contra ellos y al ver eso Jack desapareció_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Los misiles impactaron contra Heracles creando una gran explosión y nube de humo, cuando el humo se disolvió dejo ver a un Heracles con las ropas rasgadas y con sangre saliendo de su frente, boca y pecho, Heracles cayó de rodillas y Jack apareció enfrente de él. Jack hizo un leve movimiento de manos y sus cadenas soltaron a Heracles, luego Jack abrió la boca y las cadenas entraron en ella. Jack dio paso hacia enfrente y solo se quedó mirando a Heracles_**

Vencido por tu propio ataque, debe ser muy humillante para alguien tan orgulloso como tú ¿No?-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Jack le extendió la mano a Heracles sorprendiéndolo, Heracles miro a Jack y vio como este tenía una sonrisa_**

Pero debo admitir que eres alguien fuerte ¿No te quieres unir a mi equipo?-dijo Jack

 ** _Heracles al ver eso lo enfureció_**

¡No me jodas! ¡Yo no me uniría con alguien como tú!-grito Heracles sacando una jeringa de su bolsillo-¡Jamás pensé usar el Chaos Breaker, pero veo que no tengo opción!

 ** _Heracles estaba por inyectarse en el cuello pero Jack lo detuvo, y le quito la jeringa para después tirarla al suelo y pisarla. Jack tomo a Heracles de la cabeza y lo levanto como si no pesará nada_**

Esto se acabó-dijo Jack soltando a Heracles

 **¡PAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio a Heracles un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar varios kilómetros, pero en eso…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jeanne ataco a Jack por la espalda con su espada creando una gran herida al pelinegro, pero esta se regeneraría en pocos segundos, Jack se dio la vuelta y miro a la rubia_**

Creí haberte dicho que atacar por la espalda es de cobardes-dijo Jack

En las peleas todo se vale-dijo Jeanne lanzándose contra Jack

 ** _Jack comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Jeanne con facilidad aunque debía admitir que la rubia era rápida, Jeanne al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban rápidamente hizo un movimiento con su espada y varias espadas fueron saliendo del suelo dirigiéndose contra el pelinegro, Jack al ver eso cerro su puño derecho y lo cubrió con Haki pero también la rodeo con una aurea flameante de color azul, Jack lanzo un puñetazo y…_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _La presión del puñetazo de Jack destruyo las espadas dejando a Jeanne en shock al ver tal cosa, ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y sin saber por qué, comenzó a temblar_**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no deja de temblar?-pensó Jeanne_

 ** _En eso Jack comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Jeanne al ver eso retrocedió_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-dijo Jack mientras caminaba

 _¿Qué demonios es este tipo?-pensó Jeanne con terror_

 ** _Jeanne siguió retrocediendo hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Jack siguió caminando hacia ella pero…._**

¡Balance Breaker!-grito Jeanne

 ** _En eso muchas espadas aparecieron en el suelo y se fueron juntando hasta que se formo un gran dragón hecho de espadas_**

 **¡ROOOOAAAAARRR!**

 ** _Él dragón soltó un fuerte rugido y miro a Jack_**

¡Acabalo!-grito Jeanne

 ** _El dragón alzo una de sus patas y….._**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Jeanne se quedó en shock al ver como Jack había detenido el ataque del dragón con su mano derecha, Jack prendió unas llamas de color azul en su brazo izquierdo y miro al dragón_**

No molestes-dijo Jack

 **¡Hiken!**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack arrojo unas poderosas llamas de color azul al dragón que lo destruyo por completo, Jeanne al ver eso y como Jack apareció de la nada enfrente de ella, rápidamente saco una jeringa y estaba por inyectarse pero Jack la detuvo y le dio un golpe en el cuello que la dejo inconsciente. En eso el cielo volvió a tomar su tono de color normal y todo el caos que habían hecho había desaparecido_**

¿Qué demonios será esto?-dijo Jack mirando la jeringa

¡Jack!

¿Mmm?-dijo Jack mirando hacia atrás

 ** _Jack pudo ver como Sona y los demás iban corriendo hacia donde estaba_**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Jack

Venimos a ayudarte, pero por lo que veo, tú ya te encargaste-dijo Sona mirando a Jeanne y Leonardo que estaban inconscientes en el suelo

Por cierto, hay otro por haya-dijo Jack señalando a la derecha

Chicos, vayan por él-dijo Sona al consejo estudiantil

Hai, Kaichou- dijeron los del consejo

Ustedes también-dijo Rias al club del ocultismo

Hai, Buchou-dijeron los del club del ocultismo

 ** _El consejo y el club del ocultismo fue hacia la dirección que Jack les había dicho_**

Miembros de la facción de los héroes, ¿Qué harían aquí?-dijo Sona mirando a Jeanne

Ellos me querían reclutar-dijo Jack-Sabían todo sobre mí, que era un D., quien era mi padre y mi abuelo

 ****Ya veo-dijo Sona-Te tengo que vigilar ahora que estas en la vista de la facción de los héroes

No es necesario que hagas eso, se cuidarme solo-dijo Jack

Oigan, no hay nadie aquí-dijo Saji

¿Qué?-dijo Jack yendo hacia donde estaban los demás

 ** _Al llevar, Jack solo pudo ver un rastro de sangre en el suelo_**

Así que escapo, pero no importa tenemos a dos ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-dijo Jack mirando a Sona

Los interrogaremos, es nuestra oportunidad de saber más sobre la brigada del caos-dijo Sona

Déjenoslo a nosotros, sabemos cómo interrogar gente-dijo Dean

¿Enserio?-dijo Sona

Sí, descuiden los haremos cantar en poco tiempo-dijo Raxel

No creo que sea necesario interrogarlos-dijo Jack

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Sona

Junten a los dos que tenemos-dijo Jack

 ** _Raxel y Dean fueron por Jeanne y Leonardo para después ponerlos en el suelo, Jack puso sus manos en las cabezas de estos dos y comenzaron a brillar. Cuando dejaron de brillar, Jeanne y Leonardo despertaron y miraron a todos_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Jeanne

Te diré lo que paso, estabas bajo control mental pero ya te he liberado-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Jeanne sorprendida

¿Cómo lo descubriste?-dijo Sona

Al pelear pude notar que ellos realmente no tenían malas intenciones, pero note un aura oscura en sus mentes, así que deduje que eran manipulados por alguien-dijo Jack

Ahora recuerdo todo, el maldito de Cao Cao me quería reclutar para su estúpida facción y como me negué me hizo esto, maldito, cuando lo encuentre lo matare-dijo Jeanne furiosa levantándose

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas niño?-dijo Jack a Leonardo

Estoy bien, solo algo confuso por todo que ha pasado-dijo Leonardo

Basta de charlas, es hora que llevemos a estos dos al inframundo para que sean encancerados-dijo Rias

Tu no harás eso Gremory, estos chicos son inocentes, estaban siendo manipulados por alguien más-dijo Jack

Pero…..

Nada, estos chicos son inocentes y a partir de ahora, los dos están bajo mi cuidado y protección, así que si quieres llevártelos tendrás que derrotarme y te advierto, no me contendré para nada-dijo Jack de manera severa que hizo temblar a Rias y a su nobleza

 ** _Jack miro a Jeanne y extendió su mano_**

¿Quieres unirte a mi grupo y tener una segunda oportunidad para corregir tus errores?-dijo Jack

Sí, me uniré a tu grupo-dijo Jeanne tomando la mano de Jack

¿Qué hay de ti, niño?-dijo Jack mirando a Leonardo

También quiero corregir mis errores, acepto-dijo Leonardo

Bien-dijo Jack sacando sus Brave Saints

 ** _Jack tomo el tres y cuatro de picas, para después ponerlas enfrente de Jeanne y Leonardo. La carta de tres entró en el cuerpo de Leonardo y la de cuatro en la de Jeanne. Al entrar las cartas en sus cuerpos, unas alas de ángel salieron de su espalda_**

Bienvenidos al equipo, Jeanne, Leonardo-dijo Jack

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack y los demás estaban listos por irse a la academia pero en eso aparecieron tres círculos mágicos de los cuales salieron Sirzechs siendo acompañado por Grayfia, Azazel y Michael_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Jack

Supimos que anoche te enfrentaste contra tres miembros de la facción de los héroes-dijo Sirzechs

Así es, uno de ellos escapo, Heracles para ser exactos, los otros dos ahora forman parte de mi equipo y están bajo mi protección-dijo Jack

¿Tú equipo?-dijo Azazel

Así que ya has usado tus Brave Saints ¿Cuantos miembros tienes hasta ahora?-dijo Michael

Tengo cinco hasta ahora-dijo Jack

Un momento, Michael, ¿le diste un juego de Brave Saints a él?-dijo Azazel

Un juego completo para ser exactos-dijo Jack mostrando sus Brave Saints-Pero bueno, tengo algo que darles

 ** _Jack guardo sus Brave Saints y saco la jeringa que le había quitado a Jeanne la noche anterior y se la dio a Sirzechs_**

Heracles y Jeanne por poco utilizan eso, si mi memoria no me falla, Heracles lo llamo Chaos Breaker-dijo Jack

Ya veo, examinaremos la jeringa-dijo Sirzechs

Okey, si ya es todo, tenemos que irnos a la escuela-dijo Jack

De hecho hay otro motivo por la cual venimos-dijo Michael

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Jack

Veras, estamos intentando hacer la paz con las otras facciones, y justamente hoy vendrán dos personas muy importantes a la ciudad de Kuo y queremos que tú los guíes-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y yo porque?-dijo Jack

Porque creemos que tú ya los conoces-dijo Michael

 ** _En eso Jack estiro su mano derecha y de la nada, la puerta se vino abajo por un martillo y se dirigía hacia Jack, el pelinegro tan solo tomo el martillo por el mango y miro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y rubio que tenía pequeña barba, el tipo llevaba una armadura plateada y una capa roja y junto a él estaba un hombre tuerto de edad avanzada que usaba una armadura dorada y tenía una musculatura notable y junto a él estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado que usaba un traje de oficina. Jack al ver al sujeto rubio sonrió y le lanzo el martillo de regreso y este lo atrapo_**

Es un gusto tenerlos aquí, Thor, Odin-sama-dijo Jack

Y a nosotros nos da gusto volverte a ver, Jack-dijo Thor con una sonrisa

 ** _FIN_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capítulo 19_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su casa y enfrente de él estaban Thor Y Odín que tenían a su lado a la peli plateada, los tres tenían botellas de sake en sus manos y se veía que se la estaban pasando muy bien. Los demás se habían quedado en casa para ver que todo saliera bien, todos estaban observando desde la sala mientras discutían en voz baja_**

Es increíble que Jack conozca a Odín-sama y Thor-sama y se lleve tan bien con ellos-dijo Saji

¿Ustedes sabían de esto?-dijo Sona a Raxel y a Dean

No, estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes-dijo Raxel

 ** _Odín le dio un trago a su sake y miro a Jack_**

Esto sabe muy bien ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-dijo Odín

De la isla Gyojin, me la habían regalado hace tiempo y pensé que este era un buen momento para abrirlo-dijo Jack dándole un trago a su botella-Tengo más colecciones de sake que pueden probar si quieren

Me parece bien, yo también traje algo para compartir-dijo Thor sacando una botella-Esté licor ha sido añejado por mil años en barricas fabricadas con restos de la flota de Grunhel´s

Thor-sama, Ese licor no es para mortales-dijo la peli plateada

Tranquila Rossweisse, sé que él puede soportarlo-dijo Thor

¿Qué estas esperando? Sírveme-dijo Jack dándole su botella de sake a Thor

 ** _Thor abrió la botella y vertió su contenido en la botella de sake de Jack. Jack tomo su botella, le dio un sorbo y luego miro a Thor_**

Vaya, sí que es fuerte, ¿Tendrás unas cuantas botellas que me puedas regalar para llevárselas a mi padre?-dijo Jack

Claro, haya más en Asgard-dijo Thor

Disculpen por interrumpir-dijo Sona acercándose a la mesa-Pero quiero saber cómo es que ustedes conocen a Jack

Pues es muy fácil de explicar en realidad-dijo Jack sacando su billetera

 ** _Jack saco de su billetera una tarjeta y se la dio a Sona. Sona vio la tarjeta y se sorprendió al ver la foto de Jack y su nombre en ella pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que en ella decía "Avengers"_**

¡Eres un vengador!-grito Sona

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los demás

 ** _Los demás corrieron hacia donde estaba Sona y se sorprendieron al ver la tarjeta_**

Técnicamente soy un vengador de repuesto, sí uno de los originales desaparece o no está disponible, yo tomo su lugar-dijo Jack dándole un sorbo a su sake

Pero ¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Tsubaki

Después de renunciar a la marina, fui reclutado por los vengadores para ayudar en una misión, dicha misión era en Asgard-dijo Jack

Increíble, ¿Eso significa que conoces a los demás vengadores?-dijo Issei

Así es, conozco al capitán américa, Hulk, Black widow, Hawkeye, Iron man. Conozco a todos los vengadores-dijo Jack

¿Y de que trato la misión en la que ayudaste?-dijo Sona

Detener al hermano de Thor, Loki-dijo Jack tomando un trago de su sake-Fue una dura batalla ya que había tomado el control de Asgard y los poderes de Odín

¿Es enserio?-dijo Sona sorprendida

Sí, en aquel entonces yo había caído dormido y no pude impedir que Loki hiciera de las suyas, pero gracias a los vengadores Asgard está a salvo-dijo Odín

¿Y qué paso con Loki?-dijo Dean

Lo desterré a la isla del silencio-dijo Odín antes de beber todo su sake de un tragó-Pero dejemos de hablar del pasado, y vayamos a visitar esta ciudad

Claro pero primero, deben cambiarse-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Odín confundido

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack, Thor, Odín y Rossweisse se encontraban en un pequeño puesto de hot dog´s, los dioses nórdicos habían cambiado sus ropas con magia, ya no llevaban sus armaduras ahora llevaban ropas normales, cada uno tenía un hot dog en su mano. Thor, Jack y Rossweisse le dieron una mordida pero Odín se quedó mirando su hot dog_**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Odín

Es un hot dog-dijo Jack dándole otra mordida a su hot dog

¿Hot dog? ¿Esto es lo que comen en este mundo?-dijo Odín

Pruébalo, son muy deliciosos-dijo Thor dándole otra mordida a su Hot dog

 ** _Odín le dio una mordida a su hot dog, el dios nórdico abrió los ojos como platos y se terminó de comer el hot dog de un bocado_**

Otro-dijo Odin al dueño del puesto

Enseguida-dijo el dueño preparando otro hot dog

Parece que le gustaron-dijo Jack comiendo su hot dog de una mordida-Quiero diez más, por favor

 ** _Mientras que los cuatro seguían comiendo hot dog, en los arbustos cerca de ahí se encontraban el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil observándolos_**

Es increíble lo bien que se lleva con ellos-dijo Tsubaki

Eso es bueno, ahora veo porque escogieron a Jack para hacer este trabajo-dijo Sona

 ** _Después de comer los hot dog y darle al dueño del puesto la venta de su vida, Jack los llevo a jugar videojuegos pero fueron echados del lugar cunado Thor rompió el juego de "Golpea al topo". Actualmente los cuatro estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras eran seguidos sigilosamente por el consejo estudiantil y el club del ocultismo. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que un círculo apareció en el cielo enfrente de Jack, Thor, Odín y Rossweisse. Al ver el círculo mágico los demonios salieron de su escondite y se prepararon para pelear._**

 ** _Del círculo mágico salió un hombre de cabello largo y negro que estaba usando un casco dorado que tenía cuernos, el hombre tenía en sus manos un cetro qué tenía un largo mango de oro y un accesorio negro que sostenía una joya azul rodeada por cuchillas de plata. El hombre era…_**

Loki-dijeron Thor y Odín al mismo tiempo

Pero si son mí querido hermano y mi amado padre, esperaba encontrarme a Thor en un lugar como este pero a ti padre, eso es muy sorprendente-dijo Loki

¿Qué haces aquí Loki? Y lo más importante ¿Quién te ayudo a escapar de la isla del silencio?-dijo Odín

Vengo a impedir que cometas la estupidez de hacer la paz con estos sujetos, ¿Qué paso con el Odín que solo le importaba Asgard? ¿Al que no le importaba otro mundo más que su reino?-dijo Loki

He decidido que ya es tiempo de cambiar, es algo que tu no entenderías-dijo Odín-Ahora responde ¿Quién te ayudo a escapar?

Solo te diré que tuve una pequeña ayuda de un viejo conocido de aquel chico-dijo Loki señalando a Jack

¿Un viejo conocido mío? ¿De qué demonios hablas?-dijo Jack

Hola Jack

 ** _Una voz se escuchó en lugar haciendo que Jack abriera sus ojos como platos, en el suelo apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Mephisto. Los demonios al ver a Mephisto se sorprendieron mucho_**

Ese es Mephisto, el demonio creador de los Ghost Rider-dijo Sona sorprendida

Es uno de los demonios originales de sangre pura con vida-dijo Rias

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Jack-dijo Mephisto

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

¿Qué? No hay un "Hola" o un "¿Cómo te va?" ¿Así me tratas después que te ayudara en el pasado?-dijo Mephisto

¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar Jack

Pues como puedes ver estoy con Loki porque he decidido tomar algo que es mío, el puesto de Lucifer-dijo Mephisto

Ese puesto le pertenece a mi Onni-sama-dijo Rias

Claro, ese pelirrojo me quito el lugar cuando Jack me abrió el camino-dijo Mephisto

Jack ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-dijo Sona mirando a su novio

¿Qué? ¿No se los has contado?-dijo Mephisto

¿Contarnos qué? Jack ¿A qué demonios se refiere?-dijo Saji mirando al pelinegro

Jack asesino al antiguo Lucifer y los otros demonios porque yo se lo ordene-dijo Mephisto sorprendiendo a los demonios

¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Sona mirando a Jack

…..

Jack, contéstame ¿Es cierto eso?-dijo Sona

…..

¡Contéstame ¿Es cierto eso?!-grito Sona golpeando el pecho de Jack

Sí, es cierto, yo hice un trato con Mephisto-dijo Jack sorprendiendo más a los demonios-El trato era que él me daría poder para matar a alguien y a cambio yo mataría a Lucifer y a los otros demonios

Exacto, yo le di el poder del Ghost Rider y le entregue la espada Ascalon para que matara a su enemigo y a cambio el mato a Lucifer y a los antiguos Maou, fue un buen trato ¿No creen?-dijo Mephisto-Pero justo cuando pensaba tomar el puesto de Lucifer, llego ese bastardo pelirrojo y esa estúpida organización a quitarme todo

Escucha Mephisto, será mejor que te vayas ahora, o de lo contrario acabare contigo de inmediato-dijo Jack

Con gusto me iré pero antes, Loki-dijo Mephisto mirando al dios nordico

Con placer-dijo Loki creando un círculo mágico en el suelo

 ** _Del círculo salió un gran lobo gris de diez metros, al ver al lobo todos a excepción e Jack, Odín y Thor temblaron de miedo_**

Fenrir-dijo Odín

Fenir, acaba con ellos-dijo Loki

 ** _El lob aulló y se lanzó contra los demonios pero para su sorpresa el martillo de Thor lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo al suelo, el martillo rápidamente regreso a la mano del dios del trueno_**

No creas que has ganado hermano, solo le causaste poco daño-dijo Loki

 ** _Fenrir se volvió a levantar y se lanzó de nuevo a gran velocidad contra los demonios solo para que fuera recibido por un fuerte puñetazo de Jack, Fenrir cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca, todo a excepción de Thor y Odin al ver eso se sorprendieron. El lobo se levantó furioso y se lanzó contra Jack, abrió sus mandíbulas y cuando estaba por morderlo, Jack sujeto con fuerza sus mandíbulas, Jack lo comenzó a levantar con mucha facilidad para después azotarlo bruscamente contra el suelo creando un cráter con el cuerpo del lobo_**

Increíble, ese mocoso está domando a Fenir como sí no fuera más que un simple cachorro-dijo Loki

Je, ere de esperarse que él se volviera más fuerte-dijo Mephisto antes de ver a Loki-Quiero que me hagas un favor, usa tu cetro contra el niño castaño de haya-dijo señalando a Issei que estaba observando la pelea de Jack y Fenrir

¿Con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese chico?-dijo Loki

Oh, ya lo veras-dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa

 ** _De regreso a la pelea, Jack estaba sujetando la cola de Fenrir, Jack lo levanto del suelo y comenzó a girar y girar hasta que después lanzo al lobo al cielo, Jack dio un gran salto llegando hacia Fenrir para después darle una fuerte atada al estómago que lo envió contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _El lobo cayó al suelo creando un gran agujero con su cuerpo, Jack descendió del cielo y Fenrri rápidamente salió del agujero furioso, el lobo se lanzó de nuevo contra el pelinegro y Jack estaba listo para golpearlo pero de la nada una ráfaga de poder mágico golpeo al lobo. Todos voltearon a ver al responsable y se encontraron con Valery y Bikou_**

Hola ¿Cómo están?-dijo Bikou alegre

No debiste entrometerte, tenía todo bajo control-dijo Jack a Valery

Solo quería algo de acción-dijo Valery

Esto se pone muy mal, Loki, retirada-dijo Mephsito

De acuerdo, regresa Fenir-dijo Loki creando un círculo mágico debajo del lobo

Pero antes-dijo Mephisto desapareciendo

¿A dónde se fue?-dijeron todos

 ** _Para sorpresa de todos, Mephisto apareció detrás de Issei, el castaño trato de golpear al demonio pero este lo sujeto con fuerza para después crear un círculo mágico debajo de él_**

Me llevare a este chico con nosotros-dijo Mephisto

¡Deja a Issei!-grito Rias lanzando una ráfaga de poder destructivo

 ** _Mephisto tan solo desvió el ataque con una mano dejando a Rias sorprendida_**

Nos vemos luego-dijo Mephisto comenzando a desaparecer

¡Ayuda!-grito Issei

 ** _En pocos segundos Mephisto e Issei desaparecieron del lugar al igual que Loki y Fenrir_**

Lamentamos todo el alboroto que mi hermano ha causado, pero descuiden, juro que yo salvare a su compañero-dijo Thor

Descuida Thor, no será necesario, yo mismo iré-dijo Jack mirando a Odín-No puedo matar a Loki ¿Verdad?

Aunque sería lo adecuado, él es y sigue siendo mi hijo, solo derrótalo y yo lo castigare-dijo Odín

Bien-dijo Jack

No podrás solo-dijo Valery-¿Qué te parece algo de ayuda?

Gracias pero mi equipo y yo podemos solos-dijo Jack-Además ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Sólo quiero pelear contra Loki y Fenri, y mi equipo también quiere pelear contra ellos-dijo Valery

Parece que dices la verdad, está bien aceptare tu ayuda pero-dijo Jack antes de tomarla de su camisa para mirarla a los ojos-Sí Intentas algo contra mí y mis compañeros, no tendré piedad alguna ¿Entendido?-dijo con un tono serio que sorprendentemente asusto a la peli plateada

H-Hai-dijo Valery

Bien-dijo Jack soltando a Valery-Volvamos a casa para poder planear algo

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Todos habían regresado a la casa y se encontraban en la sala planeando como salvar a Issei y derrotar a Loki y Mephisto_**

Primero que nada, debemos averiguar a donde fueron y para que se llevaron a Issei-dijo Jack

Aunque él sea el Sekiryuutei, estoy muy confundida al ver que se lo hayan llevado-dijo Valery

Tal vez lo piensan usar como arma-dijo Raxel

Es lo más probable-dijo Jack antes de mirar a Thor-La gema que tenía Loki en su cetro, ¿Era una gema del infinito?

¿Gema del infinito?-dijeron los demás confundidos

Parece que así es, creó que es la gema de la mente-dijo Thor

Entonces ya tiene sentido porque lo secuestraron, lo piensan usar como una arma-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció en la sala y de él salió Azazel que era acompañado por un hombre de piel morena de mediana edad que tenía cabello negro y una barba, Akeno al ver a ese hombre desvió la mirada_**

¿Qué haces aquí, Azazel?-dijo Jack

Estoy enterado de lo que acaba de pasar, más bien, todos se enterraron, todos quieren ayudar pero recientemente hubo un ataque por la facción de los héroes en las facciones y nadie puede enviar refuerzos-dijo Azazel-Pero por suerte tengo a un subordinado que los pueden ayudar, él es Barakiel, les ayudara en esta misión

Mucho gusto-dijo Barakiel

Ya veo, será de ayuda-dijo Jack

¿Y ya supieron donde está Loki?-dijo Azazel

Es lo que estamos averiguando-dijo Jack

Yo puedo detectarlo si quieren-dijo Odín-Cuando haiga detectado donde está los mandare hacía haya

Muy bien, dejaremos que Odín-sama encuentre a Loki, mientras tanto, preparémonos-dijo Jack y todos asintieron

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos se estaban preparando para ir a pelear contra Loki y Mephisto, Valery había llamado a su otro miembro de su equipo, Arthur, que era un chico rubio que usaba gafas, este se encontraba con Irina hablando sobre las Excaliburn, Raxel y Dean se encontraban en sus habitaciones preparándose y Jack estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa, el pelinegro se estaba poniendo la misma ropa que usa en el rating game contra Sona y Rias, Jack se estaba poniendo el chaleco y en eso, Sona entro a la habitación_**

Tenemos que hablar-dijo Sona

Sí es por lo de Mephisto, no tengo nada de qué hablar-dijo Jack sin voltearla a ver

¿Por qué querías más poder? ¿Por qué aceptaste el contrato?-dijo Sona

Ese es asunto mío, Sona-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack termino de ponerse el chaleco y fue hacia la puerta pero Sona lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano_**

Dímelo por favor, no te juzgare-dijo Sona

 ** _Jack tan solo suspiro y miro a Sona_**

Muy bien, yo antes tenía a dos personas bajo mi cuidado cuando era almirante, yo les enseñe lo mismo que mi abuelo me enseño, los dos eran fuertes, tenían un gran potencial y estaba orgulloso de ellos, pero un día a mí me mandaron a una misión y a ellos a una diferente-dijo Jack con un tono triste-Cunado complete la misión y regrese a la base, me dieron la noticia que el barco donde ellos iban había sido atacado por los piratas de las bestias

 ** _En eso unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sorprendiendo a Sona, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar_**

Ninguno había sobrevivido, todos fueron asesinados, segado por la ira tome un barco y fui a pelear contra Kaido, al llegar a su base pele contra todos sus subordinados y contra él. Mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, fue brutalmente derrotado y estaba a pasos de la muerte pero ahí fue donde Mephisto apareció-dijo Jack limpiándose las lágrimas-Me dijo que me daría el poder suficiente para acabar con Kaido y vengar las muertes de mis camaradas pero a cambio tendría que hacerle un favor, a mí no me importaba que favor me pediría así que firme el contrato, al hacerlo me dio el poder del Ghost Rider y la espada Ascalon que había robado, con eso pude derrotar a Kaido pero no lo mate, ya que si lo hacía, solo sería igual que él

Ya veo, lo hiciste para vengar a tus amaradas-dijo Sona

Sí, después de eso renuncie a la marina y Mephisto me dijo su favor, que era matar a Lucifer y a los Maou-dijo Jack

¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-dijo Sona

Los únicos que lo saben son: La marina, mi abuelo, mi padre, Raxel, Dean y Kuroka-dijo Jack

¿Kuroka?-dijo Sona

Ella estaba a mi lado cuando fui a atacar a Kaido, ella vio todo-dijo Jack

Y ¿No te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?-dijo Sona

No, a pesar que hice un pacto con alguien tan malvado como Mephisto, no me arrepiento de haber hecho el pacto con él ya que el poder que me dio lo he usado para hacer el bien y no el mal-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona estaba por hablar pero…_**

¡Tú no eres mi padre!

 ** _La voz de Akeno se escuchó cerca de su cuarto, los dos salieron y pudieron ver como Akeno estaba discutiendo con Barakiel_**

Pero Akeno…..

¡No! ¡No intentas actuar como un padre ahora!-grito Akeno para después irse caminando

¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-dijo Jack acercándose a Barakiel junto con Sona

Veras Jack, Barakiel es el padre de Akeno-dijo Sona

¿Es enserio?-dijo Jack y Sona asintió

Akeno le guarda mucho rencor por un suceso en el pasado-dijo Sona

Ya veo, bueno este sería un buen momento para decirles algunas cosas sobre su hija pero mejor se las diré otro día por lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Jack-Dígame ¿Por qué su hija lo odia tanto?

Eso no te incumbe-dijo Barakiel con un tono frio

Sólo quiero ayudarlo, no es para que se ponga así-dijo Jack

¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?-dijo Barakiel

Sí hay algo que no soporto es ver que un hijo trate mal a su padre, por eso quiero ayudarlo-dijo Jack

Akeno me odia porque ya la abandone en el momento que más necesitaba, por culpa mí, su madre fue asesinada mientras que yo estaba en una misión-dijo Barakiel con culpa en sus palabras

Ya veo, no tiene que sentirse culpable-dijo Jack-Mire, aunque no me llevo bien con su hija y la mayoría de sus compañeros, veo que ella no es tan mala, puedo sentir bondad en ella, solo intente aclarar las cosas, puede que ella comprenda

Es un buen consejo, lo intentare-dijo Barakiel

 ** _En ese momento llego Rossweisse corriendo al lugar_**

Odín-sama ha localizado el paradero de Loki-sama-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _Al escuchar eso Jack, Sona y Barakiel fueron donde estaba Odín y Thor, todos los demás ya estaban reunidos y listos para pelear_**

¿Estás listo?-dijo Odín mirando a Jack

Sí-dijo Jack

Tal vez necesites esto-dijo Thor ofreciéndole a Jack su martillo

Gracias pero no es necesario, puedo solo usando mis puños-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Thor

Rossweisse ira con ustedes, les servirá de apoyo-dijo Odín

Me parece bien, Jeanne, Kuroka, Irina, Xenovia ¿Están listas?-dijo Jack

Hai- dijeron las mencionadas

Leonardo, tú te quedaras aquí ¿Okey?-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Leonardo

¿Están listos?-dijo Jack mirando a Raxel y Dean que usaban la misma ropa que él, los cuales asintieron

Estamos listos-dijo Jack

Muy bien-dijo Odín creando un círculo mágico bajo ellos-Buena suerte

 ** _Al decir eso los chicos desaparecieron de la casa para aparecer en un deshabitado_**

¿Este es el lugar?-dijo Saji

 ** _En eso se pudieron escuchar pasos, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenían y se encontraron con un Issei que caminaba hacia ellos_**

¡Issei/ Issei-san!-gritaron los demonios

 ** _Jack se quedó mirando al castaño y pudo notar algo extraño en él, el castaño siguió caminando hacia ellos pero en eso activo su Balance Breaker para después lanzarse contra Jack_**

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Issei le lanzo al pelinegro un poderoso puñetazo que creó una gran onda de choque, Jack bloqueo el puñetazo pero el impacto fue tan grande que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso_**

¡Issei, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-grito Rias

 ** _El castaño no respondió y solo volteo a ver a la pelirroja, Issei se lanzó rápidamente a atacar a Rias pero su ataque fue bloqueado por Kiba_**

Issei-san ¿Por qué nos atacas?-dijo Kiba

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Issei le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Kiba en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire y luego le dio una patada que lo mando al suelo_**

¡Issei, basta!-grito Rias

Es inútil, él no te obedecerá

 ** _En eso en el cielo apareció Loki_**

Ese chico ahora está bajo mi control-dijo Loki

¡Maldito, ¿Qué le hiciste a Issei?!-grito Rias

Usaste la gema de la mente en él ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Así es, al principio no entendí porque Mephsito quería a ese chico pero ahora lo comprendo-dijo Loki

Escuchen, en este momento Issei está siendo controlado por Loki, debemos quitarle el cetro que tiene o golpear tan fuerte a Issei hasta que pierda la consciencia-dijo Jack

¿Por qué el cetro?-dijo Sona

Luego se los explicare, en este momento es importante quitarle el cetro para que Issei vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Jack

No crean que será tan fácil-dijo Loki creando tres círculos mágicos en el suelo

 ** _De los círculos salieron Fenrir y dos lobos más_**

Saluden a los hijos de Fenrid, Skoll y Hati-dijo Loki

 ** _Los tres lobos soltaron un potente aullido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Y algo más, Sekiryuutei, hazlo-dijo Loki mirando a Issei

 ** _Al decir eso el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a expulsar un aura roja y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar_**

Yo, aquel que despertará...

Oh no esto es malo-dijo Valery

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Jack

Está activando el Juggernaut Drive-dijo Valery

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"..

 ** _El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a crecer y a tomar la apariencia de un dragón, le salió una cola y sus alas se hicieron más grandes, también le salieron unos afilados colmillos y unas afiladas garras_**

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

¡Juggernaut-Drive!

 ** _Ahora el castaño era un gran dragón carmesí, que tenía joyas verdes en sus hombros y alas_**

 **¡ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!**

 ** _Issei soltó un fuerte rugido que sacudió todo el lugar_**

Que poder-dijo Raxel

Sí es fuerte para ser una transformación inestable-dijo Valery

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rias

Su transformación no es de toda perfecta si lo observas bien, puedes sentir como la vida del chico va disminuyendo-dijo Valery

Tienen razón, la vida de Issei va desvaneciéndose-dijo Jack dando un paso hacia adelante-Ustedes encárguense de Loki y los lobos, yo me encargo de Issei

¿Quieres ayuda?-dijo Valery

No la necesito-dijo Jack mirando a Issei-Nada personal

 **¡PAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Para sorpresa de los demonios, Jack mando a Issei a volar con un puñetazo para después dar un gran salto hacia donde lo había mandado_**

Increíble-dijo Saji y los demás asintieron

 ** _Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como los tres lobos se lanzaron contra ellos, todos esquivaron los ataques a tiempo, Jeanne activo su Bakance Breaker y su dragón de espadas se lanzó contra Skoll, el dragón le mordió el cuello al lobo y lo llevo al suelo. Fenrir iba a atacar a Kuroka, está tan solo se quedó parada en donde estaba y sonrió. En eso muchos círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor del lobo y de ellos salieron unas grandes y gruesas cadenas. Dean y Raxel tomaron la cadena y se la lanzaron a Fenir_**

La cadena Gleipnir ¿Cómo la obtuviste?-dijo Sona mirando a Kuroka

No te lo diré ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Fenir soltó un aullido de dolor al sentir como las cadenas lo apretaban con fuerza, al ver como su padre estaba en problemas, Hati fue a ayudarlo pero…._**

 **¡PAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Fue enviado al suelo por Dean que le dio un fuerte puñetazo_**

Wow, debo admitir que ese chico es muy fuerte a pesar que es un simple humano-dijo Valery

 ** _Valery activo su Balance Breaker y fue contra Loki, ella creó muchos círculos mágicos y sorprendentemente lanzo ráfagas de poder nórdico que sorprendió a Loki, el dios nórdico bloqueo los ataques con un escudo mágico_**

Sorprendente, así que aprendiste magia nórdica, sin duda alguna eres alguien interesante-dijo Loki

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Issei intento aplastar a Jack pero el pelinegro esquivo el ataque, Jack sujeto el brazo de Issei y uso su fuerza para levantarlo y…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto bruscamente contra el suelo agrietándolo, el dragón soltó un fuerte rugido y se levantó expulsando un aura roja, abrió la boca y lanzo un potente rayo de color rojo hacia el pelinegro. Jack creó un escudo mágico pero fue destruido por ataque de Issei_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque del dragón creó una gran expresión, una gran nube de humo y un camino de destrucción, cuando el humo se dispersó dejo ver a Jack que tenía sus ropas rasgadas y algunas heridas que se estaban regenerando_**

Esto será más difícil de lo que creía-dijo Jack

 ** _Issei se lanzó contra el pelinegro, trato de morderlo pero Jack desapareció de su vista para aparecer arriba de él_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio una fuerte patada pero el dragón ni siquiera se movió, Issei agarro a Jack y….._**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto contra el suelo creando un hoyo en el suelo con su cuerpo, Issei levanto el brazo derecho y…._**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Issei le dio un puñetazo que lo hundió más_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Issei siguió golpeando a Jack hasta que este detuvo el puño de Issei, Jack detuvo el puño del castaño con su mano derecha mientras que en su mano izquierda creaba una lanza de luz que lanzo_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La lanza se enterró en el ojo derecho del dragón haciendo que retrocediera, Jack aprovecho eso para salir del hoyo y vio como el ojo de Issei estaba sangrando, el dragón furioso lanzo un potente rugido y se lanzó contra Jack_**

 ** _El pelinegro por poco pudo esquivar el ataque del castaño_**

 _Esto es malo, si sigue así morirá-pensó Jack viendo como Issei iba hacia él de nuevo_

 ** _Jack volvió a esquivar el ataque de Issei y en sus manos comenzó a crear una esfera de luz_**

 _No tengo más opción-pensó Jack_

 ** _Issei se lanzó de nuevo contra Jack pero este de quedo parado, Jack miro al dragón y lanzo la esfera de luz, la esfera de luz hizo contacto con Issei y al hacerlo, fue envuelto en una gran esfera de luz, el dragón intento salir pero cuando tocaba la esfera le ocasionaba mucho dolor, Jack camino hacia la esfera y miro a Issei_**

Como te dije antes, nada personal-dijo Jack cerrando el puño derecho

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Al momento de cerrar su puño la esfera de luz exploto ocasionando una gran explosión que fue vista por los demás, también creó un enorme cráter en el suelo en el cual se encontraba un Issei que había regresado a la normalidad pero tenía graves heridas. Jack se acercó al castaño, prendió en sus manos fuego azul y comenzó a sanar las heridas del castaño y cunado sus heridas sanaron del todo, se apartó de Issei_**

Descansa Issei, cuando despiertes esto ya habrá terminado-dijo Jack mientras que comenzaba a expulsar un aura flameante de color azul y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambair-Ahora me ocupare de Loki

 ** _Con los demás_**

¿Qué fue esa explosión?-dijo Bikou

No lo sé, pero ya no siento el poder del Sekiryuutei-dijo Arthur

Eso significa que Jack venció a Issei y lo regreso a la normalidad-dijo Sona

 ** _Mientas que todos estaban distraídos, Skell se deshizo del dragón de Jeanne y se lanzó contra Akeno_**

¡Akeno!-gritaron todos

 ** _La pelinegra al ver el lobo viniendo hacia ella gran velocidad se quedó congelada, sus piernas no reaccionaban, el lobo estaba por clavar sus colmillos en la pelinegra pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Una gran lanza de luz atravesó el cuerpo de Skell haciendo que cayera al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _En eso, todos voltearon a ver a Hati, el lobo estaba tendido en el suelo con varias lanzas de luz enterradas en su cuerpo. Fenrir al ver a sus hijos heridos intento libelarse de las cadenas pero estas lo apretaron con más fuerza haciendo que soltara un aullido de dolor_**

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién ataco a mis lobos?-dijo Loki sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver

Oye, Loki

 ** _Loki miro hacia atrás y…._**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Loki fue mandado al suelo, Loki se levantó y de su boca comenzó a salir sangre, el dios nórdico se enfureció por ver eso y miro a quien lo había golpeado pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo, y no solo a él, a todos los demás también._**

 ** _En el cielo estaba Jack pero estaba completamente cambiado, ahora más grande, tenía una estatura de aproximadamente cuatro metros, su musculatura había incrementado tanto que había roto la parte superior de su ropa, en su pecho tenía el símbolo de un triángulo con un ojo en el centro, tenía una aureola en su cabeza y tenía doce hermosas alas de fuego azul en su espalda_**

¿Jack?-dijo Sona en shock

¿Ese es Jack?-dijo Saji con incredulidad

Esto no puede ser, él está expulsando un gran poder sacro-dijo Barakiel sorprendido-Un poder sacro que solo puede ser expulsado por….

Dios-dijeron Irina y Xenovia al mismo tiempo

Loki-dijo Jack mirando al dios nórdico que no salió de su shock-Acabemos esto de una vez

No creas que con ese poder podrás derrotar a un dios como yo-dijo Loki apuntándole a Jack con su cetro-¡Muere!

 ** _Loki lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder nórdico hacia Jack, el pelinegro tan solo se quedó en donde estaba y el triángulo de su pecho comenzó a brillar, en el ojo del centro se comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de luz y….._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Del ojo salió un potente rayo de luz que deshizo el ataque de Loki y que golpeo a este creando una gran explosión de luz que encegueció a todos, cuando todos recuperaron la vista pudieron ver a un Loki muy herido en un gran cráter y como Jack estaba descendiendo hacia él_**

Esto se terminó-dijo Jack

¡Jack!

 ** _Jack miro hacia su derecha y vio como Sona y los demás corrían hacia él, Sona estaba por lanzarse hacia el pelinegro pero este la detuvo_**

Ninguno de ustedes se acerque a mí por el momento, estoy expulsado un gran poder de magia sacra que si me tocan los desintegraría en cuestión de segundos-dijo Jack asustando a los demonios-Mejor vayan a ayudar a Issei, está por esa dirección-dijo señalando hacia donde estaba el castaño

 ** _Los demonios asintieron y fueron a ayudar al castaño mientras que Jack regresaba a la normalidad_**

Oye Jack, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo Raxel caminando hacia el pelinegro

Es solo el poder que dios me dio, no me gusta usarlo pero era necesario para acabar esto rápido-dijo Jack

Con él te parecías a tu padre, bueno en tamaño y musculatura-dijo Dean

Sí, lo sé-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Jack pudo ver como Valery creaba un círculo mágico debajo de Fenrir que seguía encadenado_**

¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo Jack

Oh nada, solo me llevo a este lobo para hacerlo parte de mi equipo-dijo Valery entrando al círculo junto con Bikou y Arthur-Fue bueno pelear a tu lado pero grábate mis palabras, yo seré el dragón celestial más fuerte y te derrotare

 ** _Al decir eso, ella desapareció junto con Fenrir, Bikou y Arthur_**

¿No iremos tras ellos?-dijo Dean

No, la misión era detener a Loki, lo que ellos hagan con ese lobo ya no es nuestro problema-dijo Jack-Además quiero saber algo ¿Por qué no pelearon enserio? Si lo hubieran hecho, hubieran acabado con Loki y esos lobos en poco tiempo

Si lo hubiéramos hecho, hubiéramos lastimados a los demás-dijo Dean

Creó que en eso tienes razón-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso los demás llegaron con ellos con Issei, Jack cargo a Loki como si fuera un costal para después irse a su casa para atender a Issei y para que Loki recibiera su castigo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo 20_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Afuera de la casa se encontraban Jack, Thor, Odín y Rossweisse_**

Lamentamos todos los problemas que ocasiono Loki-dijo Odín

No se preocupe, siempre hay una oveja negra en cada familia-dijo Jack

¿Qué harás respecto a Mephisto?-dijo Thor

Por el momento nada, no sé dónde está y que está planeando pero estaré alerta-dijo Jack

Sí necesitas ayuda, recuerda que cuentas con migo y con los vengadores-dijo Thor extendiéndole la mano

Eso lo hace, los llamare si necesito de su ayuda-dijo Jack estrechando su mano con la de Thor

Por cierto, las botellas de licor te las mandare poco después que llegue a Asgard-dijo Thor

Me parece bien, a mí padre le encantara probar ese licor-dijo Jack

Pero antes de irnos, Rossweisse-dijo Odín mirando a la peli plateada

¿Sí?-dijo Rosseweisse

Quiero que te quedes aquí con Jack para fortalecer la alianza con las demás facciones-dijo Odín

De acuerdo, Odín-sama-dijo Rossweisse poniéndose a lado de Jack

Cuídate muchacho y sigue haciéndote más fuerte, me sorprendí mucho al ver como derrotaste a Loki-dijo Odín

¿Lo vieron?-dijo Jack

Sí, fue sorprender como un chico de tú edad tuviera tal poder, debo decir chico que tienes mi respeto y de todo Asgard, sigue así-dijo Odín

 ** _Al decir eso Odín y Thor desaparecieron del lugar, Jack y Rossweisse entraron a la casa, fueron a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Issei que estaba en su cuarto recuperándose_**

¿Cómo sigue Issei?-dijo Jack

Bastante bien, su poder demoniaco está regresando a la normalidad y gracias de que sanaste sus heridas no corre ningún peligro-dijo Sona

Que bien, esas son buenas noticias-dijo Jack

¿Y ella que hace aquí~Nya~?-dijo Kuroka señalando a Rossweisse

Odín le ordeno que se quedara en la casa para fortalecer la alianza con las facciones, así que a partir de ahora vivirá con nosotros, trátenla bien-dijo Jack

Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Rossweisse

Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, Jack, explícanos lo que hiciste en la pelea-dijo Sona

Pues lo único que hice fue usar el poder que Dios me dio-dijo Jack como si nada

¡¿El poder de dios?!-grito Rias y su nobleza

Ya veo, así que ese fue el poder que dios te dio al darte su bendición-dijo Sona-No te ofendas pero ese poder es aterrador y monstruoso

Sí, en verdad te parecías un verdadero monstruo-dijo Saji

Tranquilos no me molesta que me llamen monstruo-dijo Jack

Explícate, ¿Cómo que tienes el poder de dios?-dijo Rias

Pues fácil, en mi viaje para matar a Lucifer y a los otros Maou, Elohim se presentó delante de mí-dijo Jack

¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Nosotros estábamos contigo todo el tiempo-dijo Dean

Fue una noche, aun lo recuerdo bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hace tres años_**

 ** _En un bosque del inframundo se encontraba tres casas de acampar, en dos de esas casas se encontraban un Dean y Raxel que estaban completamente dormidos mientras que un Jack de quince años estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata, Jack estiro su mano al fuego_**

¿Qué haces?

 ** _Jack al escuchar una voz saco su mano del fuego y miro atrás para ver a un hombre de edad avanzada de cabello largo de color blanco, una larga barba y que solo estaba usando una túnica y unas sandalias. Jack rápidamente se levantó y cubrió sus puños con Haki_**

¿Quién es usted? ¿A que ha venido?-dijo Jack

Tranquilo Jack, no tienes que ponerte así-dijo el anciano

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso Mephisto te envió?-dijo Jack

Para nada, no tengo nada que ver con Mephisto-dijo el anciano sentándose alrededor de la fogata-Y sé tu nombre porque te he observado todo este tiempo

¿Qué me ha observado?-dijo Jack

Ven, siéntate a mi lado y conversemos-dijo el anciano invitando a Jack a sentarse a su lado

 ** _Jack miro con duda al anciano pero al no sentir nada malvado en sus palabras y en su ser, se sentó a su lado, el anciano hizo aparecer una botella de sake y dos vasos, lleno uno de los vasos y se lo dio a Jack, el pelinegro acepto el vaso y comenzó a beber_**

Eres hijo de Edward Newgate ¿Verdad?-dijo el anciano

¿Conoces a mi padre?-dijo Jack

¿Quién no lo conoce? Gran sujeto, a pesar de ser pirata es una persona muy amable y bondadosa-dijo el anciano

¿Quién eres?-dijo Jack

Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, Yo soy Elohim, pero me conocen como Yahveh o Dios-dijo el anciano

 ** _Jack al escuchar eso escupió el sake que tenía en la boca y miro al anciano_**

¿Eres dios?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Así es-dijo Elohim dándole un sorbo a su sake-No sé porque te sorprendes tanto, ya has visto a demonios y dragones, esto no debe sorprenderte

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el cielo?-dijo Jack

Sí pero quería hablar contigo-dijo Elohim

¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-dijo Jack

Bueno, yo….

 ** _Elohim no pudo terminar de hablar ya que comenzó a toser, él se cubrió la boca y cuando termino de toser vio su mano la cual tenía algo de sangre, Jack vio eso y se preocupó por él_**

Oye, sí tienes problemas de salud, tal vez yo….

Tus poderes de sanación no funcionarían-dijo Elohim limpiando la sangre de su mano-Yo ya no tengo salvación, dentro de poco moriré

Así que sabes lo del Ghost Rider-dijo Jack

Como lo dije antes, yo te he estado observando-dijo Elohim

¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-dijo Jack

Quiero que tú tomes mi lugar-dijo Elohim sorprendiendo a Jack

¿Quieres que tome tú lugar como dios?-dijo Jack y Elohim asintió-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hay ángeles en el cielo que estén más capacitados para ese puesto? ¿Por qué me lo ofreces a mí?

Es cierto que algunos de mis hijos puede que estén listos para el cargo pero, veo algo en ti que me dice que serias un sucesor perfecto-dijo Elohim

¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? Solo soy un idiota que tuvo que hacer un trato con un demonio para conseguir más poder y venganza-dijo Jack

No seas tan duro contigo mismo, puede ser cierto que diste tu alma a cambio de poder pero cunado tuviste la oportunidad de matar a Kaido, no lo hiciste, eso muestra que eres un verdadero guerrero y hombre-dijo Elohim

¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Jack

Cualquiera puede matar por ira y venganza pero un solo verdadero hombre y guerrero que perdona a un adversario cuando este espera la muerte-dijo Elohim

No lo entiendo-dijo Jack

Kaido siempre quiso una muerte digna ¿Cierto?-dijo Elohim y Jack asintió-Pues dime algo ¿Cómo reacciono cuando no decidiste acabar con su vida?

Se pudo furioso, comenzó a gritar y a insultarme por no dar el golpe final-dijo Jack

Sí lo hubieras hecho él hubiera obtenido lo que quería, a veces el peor tormento para un hombre y un guerrero es que su oponente lo perdone-dijo Elohim

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera-dijo Jack

¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas tomar mi lugar?-dijo Elohim

Lo siento pero debo rechazar la oferta, no creo que sería un buen dios, apenas si era bueno siendo almirante en la marina-dijo Jack

Ya veo, acepto tu respuesta, espero que uses para el bien el poder de Zarathos-dijo Elohim poniéndose de pie

¿Él era uno de tus hijos, verdad?-dijo Jack

Así es, por años Mephisto ha dado su alma a personas para hacer sus trabajos sucios, solo una persona lo ha usado para el bien, espero que tú seas la segunda-dijo Elohim comenzando a caminar-Espero que no mueras en tu intento de matar a Lucifer y a los Maou

Por lo que me dijo Mephisto, Kaido era más poderoso que ellos, así que no creó que sean una molestia-dijo Jack

No debes confiarte, los demonios juegan sucio, buena suerte-dijo Elohim antes de desaparecer

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Un momento, eso solo explica cómo fue que lo conociste pero no como te dio su bendición y poder-dijo Jeanne

Eso sucedió en la batalla contra Lucifer, Elohim tenía razón, los demonios me tendieron una trampa, yo estaba mal herido y al borde de la muerte pero él apareció para salvarme-dijo Jack

¿Y ustedes donde estaban cuando ocurrió eso?-dijo Tsubaki mirando a Dean y Raxel

Yo estaba peleando contra un gran ejército de demonios-dijo Raxel

Y yo estaba peleando con él Mauo Leviathan-dijo Raxel

Cuando nos reunimos con Jack, él ya había matado a Lucifer y nosotros nunca nos enteramos de nada de esto-dijo Dean

Ya veo, pero si le dijiste antes a Dios que no querías tomar su lugar ¿Por qué te dio su bendición y su poder?-dijo Sona

Él me dijo en ese momento que no importaba si tomaba su lugar como dios, quería morir sabiendo que había una persona que se encargara de mantener la paz en el mundo ya que algo muy malo iba a pasar en el futuro-dijo Jack

¿En el futuro? ¿A qué se refería con eso?-dijo Sona

Ni yo lo sé, incluso yo me confundí cunado dijo eso-dijo Jack

Esperen un segundo-dijo Rias-Me estás diciendo que tú ¿Eres dios ahora?

Técnicamente sí-dijo Jack

Entonces, porque no te has convertido en un caído, digo, tú y Sona ya han…..

Yo me hacia la misma pregunta pero al parecer soy inmune en convertirme en un caído-dijo Jack

Sona ¿Si sabes que pasara cuando los demás clanes se enteren de esto?-dijo Rias

Me da igual lo que los demás clanes piensen, yo amo a Jack y nada me apartara de él-dijo Sona

Pero….

Digo lo mismo, nadie y nada me separara de Sona-dijo Jack-Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a ver a Issei

 ** _Unas horas después_**

 ** _El castaño comenzaba a despertar y cuando lo hizo miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a Jack a un lado de su cama_**

Vaya, por fin despiertas-dijo Jack-Dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Issei

Loki te controlo para que pelearas contra nosotros-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Issei sorprendido

Tal como lo oyes, fuiste controlado por Loki y peleaste contra nosotros-dijo Jack

No puede ser ¿Lastime a alguien?-dijo Issei preocupado

Al único que lastimaste fue al rubio de tu grupo-dijo Jack-Pero por suerte pude detenerte antes que dañaras a alguien más

Te agradezco mucho por haberme detenido, no me hubiera gustado haber lastimado a mis compañeros-dijo Issei

Descansa, lo necesitas después de todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Jack acercándose a la puerta de la habitación-Le diré a Asia que te traiga algo de comer

 ** _Jack salió de la habitación dejando a Issei solo, en eso el guante de Issei apareció en su brazo_**

[Compañero]-dijo uno voz proviniendo del guante

¿Qué pasa Ddraig?-dijo Issei

[A partir de ahora creó que deberás llamar a ese tipo, maestro]-dijo Ddriag

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Issei confundido

[Pude ver parte de nuestra pelea, él es un verdadero monstruo]-dijo Ddraig con un tono asustado

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Issei sorprendido

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos semanas después del incidente con Loki, durante ese tiempo continuo el entrenamiento de Issei y este logro muchos avances, ya sabía usar el Busoshoku y el Kenbunshoku, aunque eran algo débil, iba fortaleciéndose con el entrenamiento._**

 ** _Rossweisse comenzaba a adaptarse en la casa, ella junto con Kuroka, Jeanne y Leonardo se quedaban en la casa para hacer los quehaceres, bueno, excepto Kuroka que era muy floja para mover un dedo, cosa que molestaba a los otros que vivían en la casa pero cuando se lo ordenaba Jack, ella no ponía ninguna queja_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Consejo estudiantil_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo estaban reunidos en su salón de reuniones, todos a excepción de Sona y Jack estaban almorzando. La pareja se encontraba jugando una amistosa partida de ajedrez_**

Jaque mate-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?-dijo Sona

Vaya, con está ya son veinte veces que Jack gana-dijo Dean mientras comía un sándwich

Y Kaichou solo ha ganado diecinueve veces-dijo Tsubaki

Quiero la revancha-dijo Sona

Pero ya casi termina el receso y nos la hemos pasado jugando ajedrez, quiero comer-dijo Jack

Dije, que quiero la revancha-dijo Sona acomodando sus piezas

Okey-dijo Jack comenzando a acomodar sus piezas

 ** _En eso en el salón apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan Phoenix, del círculo salió Ravel_**

¿Qué haces aquí, Ravel?-dijo Sona

Etto….vengo a pedirles ayuda-dijo Ravel

¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda con qué?-dijo Sona

Con mi hermano-dijo Ravel

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Ravel estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio de Sona, esta estaba sentada en su escritorio y tenía a Jack a su lado mientras que los demás solo se quedaron parados escuchando_**

Así que quieres que ayudemos a tu hermano-dijo Sona

Sí, Riser ha estado encerrado desde el encuentro con Jack-sama-dijo Ravel

¿Quién es Riser?-dijo Irina

Es miembro de la familia Phoenix y ex prometido de Rias-dijo Tsubaki

¿Ex prometido?-dijo Irina

Verán, hubo un pequeño incidente entre él y Jack-dijo Momo

¿Qué tipo de incidente?-dijo Xenovia

Pues Riser se burló del sueño de Kaichou y esi hizo que Jack le diera una paliza, y no solo a él, también a toda su nobleza antes del encuentro oficial-dijo Tsubaki

Pero, sí era el prometido de Rias, ¿Por qué Jack intervino?-dijo Xenovia

Intervino porque Kaichou se lo pidió-dijo Tsubaki

Ya veo-dijo Xenovia

Entiendo que le guarden rencor a mí hermano después de burlarse de su sueño, Sona-sama, pero necesito su ayuda-dijo Ravel-Necesito que le enseñen agallas

¿Agallas?-dijo Sona

MI hermano es patético, ¿Cómo es capaz de encerrarse por medio año y tenerle miedo a….a

¿A mí?-dijo Jack y Ravel asintió-No te preocupes, tú hermano no es el único que me tiene miedo, hay muchas personas que me temen

¿Entonces? ¿Me ayudaran?-dijo Ravel

Mmm, ya que es por culpa mía que él este así, creó que debo hacerme responsable-dijo Jack

Ayudaremos, Ravel-dijo Sona

Gracias, en verdad se los agradezco-dijo Ravel antes de sonrojarse y mirar a Jack-Por cierto, por curiosidad no les llego una…..

Sí, pero la rechazamos-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Ravel sorprendida

Bueno, ¿A qué hora nos vamos?-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack junto con su equipo, el consejo estudiantil, el club del ocultismo y Ravel se encontraban ahora en un tren rumbo al inframundo, algunos de ellos se encontraban jugando cartas mientras que Jack se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Sona_**

Jaque mate-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?-dijo Sona

¿Ya podemos parar?-dijo Jack

No, quiero la revancha-dijo Sona acomodando sus piezas

Pero….

Dije, que quiero la revancha-dijo Sona de manera amenazante

Okey-dijo Jack comenzando a acomodar sus piezas

¡Alza todo este basurero!

¡Oblígame ~Nya~!

 ** _Jack escucho los gritos de Jeanne y Kuroka, se levantó de su asiento y fue donde estaban las chicas, al llegar pudo ver varias envolturas de golosinas y latas de sodas en el suelo, enfrente de él estaban Kuroka y Jeanne que parecían estar a punto de pelear y al lado de ellas, estaba Leonardo que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su asiento_**

¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Jack

Está gata sucia no quiere alzar su basura-dijo Jeanne

No la alzo porque para eso están los encargados del tren ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

¡Eres una maldita floja! ¡No puedo creer que alguien como tú, sea la reina de Jack!-grito Jeanne

¡Y yo no puedo creer que haya reclutado a una rubia de cuarta como tú!-grito Kuroka

 ** _En eso las dos comenzaron a pelear, pero no era una pelea con magia ni con espadas mágicas, era una típica pelea de chicas que incluía cachetadas, arañazos y jalones de cabello. Jack al ver eso, separo a las chicas y miro a Kuroka_**

Kuroka, limpia todo este desastre, ahora-dijo Jack

¿Eh? Pero….

¿Acaso quieres que me enoje contigo?-dijo Jack con un tono serio que asusto a la nekomata

Ya estoy limpiando, ya estoy limpiando ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka empezando a limpiar su desastre

Y ya comiencen a llevarse bien, formar parte del mismo equipo-dijo Jack antes de irse de ahí

Todo es tu culpa, por tu culpa Jack se molestó conmigo ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka mirando a Jeanne

¿Mí culpa? Tú eres la maldita floja-dijo Jeanne

Eres una….

¡Ya dejen de pelear!-grito Jack desde la otra habitación asustando a las chicas

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Castillo Phoenix_**

 ** _Después de varios minutos, llegaron a un castillo que era igual de grande que el castillo Gremory y Sitri. Ravel estaba guiando en este momento a Sona y Jack a la habitación de su hermano_**

¿Qué ha hecho Riser desde entonces?-dijo Sona

Se encierra en su cuarto y se la pasa en un simulador de juegos por todo el día, o llama a alguien con quien jugar ajedrez por mucho tiempo-dijo Ravel

 ** _Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo donde estaba toda la nobleza de Riser, las chicas al ver a Jack se asustaron pero saludaron respetuosamente aunque estaban temblando_**

Creó que las traumaste-dijo Sona

Qué bueno, con eso aprenderán a no burlarse del sueño de mi novia-dijo Jack

 ** _Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo donde había una gran puerta que tenía la imagen de un fénix, Ravel se acercó a la puerta y toco_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

Onni-sama, tienes visitas-dijo Ravel

Ravel…no quiero ver a nadie, que regrese luego, no tengo ánimos-dijo Riser desde dentro del cuarto

Pero, Onni-sama….

 ** _Antes que Ravel terminara de hablar, vio como Jack se paró delante de la puerta y…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _De una patada hecho para abajo la puerta, Jack entro a la habitación mientras que Sona y Ravel se quedaron viendo desde afuera_**

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Espera ¿Qué haces?!

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Sona y Ravel se quedaron con las bocas abiertas por lo que acababan de ver, Jack salió de la habitación arrastrando de la pierna derecha a un Riser inconsciente que tenía sangre saliendo de su rostro_**

¡No tenías por qué hacer eso!-grito Ravel molesta

Te recuerdo que fuiste tú que pidió nuestra ayuda, así que haremos esto a mi manera-dijo Jack antes de irse de ahí arrastrando a Riser

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Ahora Jack, Sona, Raxel, Ravel, Riser e Issei se encontraban en la azotea del castillo, Riser se encontraba encadenado con las cadenas de Jack para que no escapara_**

¿Por qué esoty aquí?-dijo Issei

¿Acaso creíste que solo te traje para que descansaras? Es obvio que vamos a seguir entrenando pero esta vez solo te entrenare yo, ya que Raxel entrenara a Riser-dijo Jack

¿Y qué hay de Dean?-dijo Issei

Él se quedara con los demás, quiero que descanse ya que falta poco para el encuentro contra Sairaorg-dijo Jack-Por cierto, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Sí, no debe de tardar-dijo Issei

 ** _En ese momento un dragón de quince metros de altura con enorme fauces, gruesas piernas y enorme alas llego a la azote_**

Gracias por venir, Tannin-dijo Issei

Tannin, el dragón legendario-dijo Riser nervioso

 ** _Riser intentó escapar de las cadenas pero solo gano que estas lo apretaran con más fuerza_**

Riser Phoenix, hace poco era candidato para ser rey pero veo que tienes un problema-dijo Tannin

Queremos que aprenda a atener agallas-dijo Issei

Ya veo, con algo de entrenamiento servirá, los llevaremos a las montañas-dijo Tannin

¡No quiero!-grito Riser intentando de zafarse de las cadenas

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Raxel golpeo a Riser dejándolo inconsciente_**

Así te estarás quieto todo el camino-dijo Raxel para después cargar a Riser como un costal

 ** _Raxel, Jack e Issei se subieron al lomo de Tannin para marcharse pero en eso Ravel hablo_**

Yo también quiero ir-dijo Ravel

¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Quiero apoyar a mi hermano-dijo Ravel

¿Qué dices, Raxel?-dijo Jack

Sí eres un estorbo para el entrenamiento te regresare al castillo ¿Quedo claro?-dijo Raxel y Ravel asintió

 ** _En eso Ravel saco sus alas y fue rodeada por fuego y cuando este desapareció, Ravel había cambiado su ropa por una de exploradora, la rubia se subió al lomo del dragón y este despego hacia las montañas_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraban sin playera corriendo en la nieve de las montañas, detrás de él se encontraba Issei que al igual que él no usaba playera, él castaño se estaba congelando mientras que Jack estaba como si nada_**

Vamos Issei, te estas quedando atrás-dijo Jack mientras seguía correindo

¿Pu…Pu…Puedo po…po…ponerme a…a…algo?-dijo el castaño

No, ahora corre para que ganes calor-dijo Jack mientras aumentaba el paso

 ** _Mientras con Raxel_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Raxel le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Riser que lo envió hacia una montaña, el rubio se estrelló contra la montaña y Ravel corrió a su ayuda_**

¿Estás bien, Onni-sama?-dijo Ravel

Oye, no lo ayudes-dijo Raxel caminando hacia ellos-Él debe hacer esto por su cuenta

Pero….

¿Acaso quieres que te regrese al castillo?-dijo Raxel y Ravel negó con la cabeza-Entonces deja que se levante por su cuenta

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Sona junto las chicas del consejo, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Kuroka, Irina y Jeanne y las chicas del club del ocultismo se encontraban en unas aguas termales, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas estaban disfrutando de las aguas, Sona y Rias estaban intercambiando miradas asesinas, ellas ya no se llevaban tan bien desde hace unos días, para ser precisos, ya no se llevaban tan bien desde el día que Rias le dijo a Sona que se llevaría a Jack a su lado cueste lo que cueste_**

Kaichou, ¿Por qué mira de esa manera a Rias-sama?-dijo Tsubaki

Oh, por nada Tsubaki, por nada-dijo Sona

Shirone, ven y dale un abrazo a tu onne-sama-dijo Kuroka que estaba persiguiendo a Koneko que se estaba alejando de ella

No te me acerques-dijo Koneko mientras se alejaba de su hermana

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

 ** _Dean y Leonardo se encontraban en las aguas del otro lado_**

Me siento débil-dijo Dean exhausto

¿Por qué te sientes débil? No has hecho nada-dijo Leonardo

Es por el agua, maldición en momentos así es cuando me arrepiento de ser usuario de Akuma no mi-dijo Dean

¿Akuma no mi? ¿Te refieres a las frutas del diablo?-dijo Leonardo sorprendido

¿Sabes de ellas?-dijo Dean

Sólo un poco, sé que son frutas extrañas que le otorgan fabulosas habilidades a aquellos que las consuman-dijo Leonardo-Y que hay tres tipos diferentes, la zoan, paramecia y logia

Me sorprende que sepas de las Akuma no mi ya que todos las dan por desaparecidas-dijo Dean-Pero estás en lo cierto. Mi fruta es de tipo paramecia

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Leonardo

Eso no te lo diré, prefiero guardarlo hasta el rating game-dijo Dean

Pero ¿Es una habilidad poderosa?-dijo Leonardo

Se podría decir que dentro de las paramecias con poder destructivo es la segunda más poderosa, ya que la primera la tiene el padre de Jack-dijo Dean

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En las montañas_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y en una cueva se encontraba Jack cocinando tres cerdos que había cazado en una fogata y a su lado se encontraba Issei que se estaba poniendo un suéter_**

¿Ya vamos a comer?-dijo Issei

Yo sí, pero tú no-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Issei

 ** _En eso Jack tomo una de las rocas que se encontraban de la cueva, saco un marcador de sus pantalones y en la roca escribió una "D", Jack salio de la cueva y lanzo muy lejos la roca para después entrar y mirar a Issei_**

Quiero que vayas a buscar esa roca y que la traigas aquí, cunado la traigas, podrás comer-dijo Jack

¿Qué? Pero ya es de noche y no he comido nada en todo el día-dijo Issei

 ** _Jack sin previo aviso tomo a Issei, salió de la cueva y como si no pesará nada, lo lanzo hacia la misma dirección donde había lanzado la roca para después volver a entrar a la cueva_**

 ** _Cuatro horas después_**

 ** _Issei estaba regresando a la cueva con la roca que Jack había lanzado, el castaño estaba muy agotado y hambriento, lo único que quería hacer en este momento era comer e irse a dormir. Al llegar a la cueva vio a Jack que seguía despierto, este estaba sentado alrededor de la fogata y a su lado estaban los huesos de los tres cerdos_**

Vaya, al fin llegas-dijo Jack

¡¿Te comiste los tres cerdos?!-grito Issei

Sí, como te tardaste tanto decidí comerme todo ya que se desperdiciaría la comida, pero descuida-dijo Jack antes de mostrarle a Issei un lindo conejo-Atrape esto para ti

No puedo matar a ese conejo-dijo Issei

¿Por qué no? Solo tienes que hacer esto-dijo Jack agarrando al conejo de la cabeza

Espera, no…

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Issei se quedó en shock al ver como Jack le rompió el cuello al conejo con una sola mano, Jack lanzo el conejo hacia Issei y este lo atrapo_**

Ahora solo quítale la piel y comételo, yo ya me voy a dormir-dijo Jack yendo a si bolsa de dormir

 ** _Jack se metió a su bolsa y a momento que entro se quedó completamente dormido_**

 ** _20 minutos después_**

 ** _Issei se encontraba cocinando el conejo mientras que Jack seguía durmiendo_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Han pasado tres días desde que Jack entrenaba a Issei y Raxel entrenaba a Riser. Esos tres días fue un completo infierno para Issei y Riser. Actualmente Jack se encontraba enfrentando a Issei, el cual tenía activado su Balance Breaker_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaban creando ondas de choques en el lugar, en eso Jack sujeto los puños de Issei y le dio una fuerte patada que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, Issei se recuperó, cubrió su puño derecho con Haki y se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Jack que no se movía de su lugar_**

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Para sorpresa del castaño, Jack detuvo su puñetazo con su mano derecha_**

Nada mal, tú Busoshoku ha aumentado, pero-dijo Jack cubriendo su puño izquierdo con Haki-¡Aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte!

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Issei en el estómago que no solo le saco el aire, también lo mando contra una gran roca, el castaño se estreyo contra la roca desruyendola con su cuerpo, Issei intento pararse pero ya estaba muy cansado, su armadura desapareció y vio como Jack se estaba acercando a él_**

Descansa, ya terminamos por hoy-dijo Jack

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _En eso los dos pudieron ver una explosión de fuego cerca de donde estaban_**

Parece que Raxel y Riser siguen entrenando-dijo Jack

 ** _Con Raxel_**

 ** _En el suelo había un gran cráter y en dicho cráter estaba Riser inconsciente con varias heridas y quemaduras alrededor del cráter estaba Raxel y Ravel, Raxel se quedó parado mientras que Ravel corrió a ayudar a su hermano, Raxel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Jack, Raxel, Issei y Riser se encontraban descansando en una cueva, Riser e Issei se encontraban durmiendo en sus bolsas de dormir mientras que Jack y Raxel seguían despiertos bebiendo cerveza_**

¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Jack

Bien, fue algo difícil por su actitud pero pude cambiarla con el entrenamiento-dijo Raxel-¿Y a ti, que tal te fue?

Bastante bien, su Haki se ha fortalecido mucho, tal vez en un futuro, llegue a superarme-dijo Jack antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza

Espera un momento-dijo Raxel mirando la bolsa de Riser

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

No se está quejando como de costumbre-dijo Raxel acercándose a Riser

 ** _Al acercarse, Raxel pudo ver que Riser ya no estaba y en su lugar había un muñeco_**

Se escapó-dijo Raxel

Pero ¿Adónde pudo haber ido?-dijo Jack

Escuche a Ravel decir que las chicas estarían en las aguas termales esta noche-dijo Raxel

No digas más, voy tras él-dijo Jack saliendo corriendo de la cueva

 ** _Al salir de la cueva Jack extendió sus alas y despego_**

 ** _Con Riser_**

 ** _Riser estaba a pocos kilómetros de las aguas termales pero en uso una onda de aire lo golpeo haciendo que tambaleara, cuando recupero su equilibrio pudo ver a Jack enfrente de él_**

¿A dónde crees que ibas?-dijo Jack mientras se tronaba los nudillos espantando a Riser

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Jack había regresado a la cueva con un Riser inconsciente, el pelinegro encadeno al rubio y lo metió a su bolsa para después prepararse para dormir, pero no podía. Jack vio como los demás ya estaban durmiendo. Jack salió de su bolsa y salió de la cueva para después extender sus alas e irse volando del lugar_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Castillo Phoenix_**

 ** _Después de pasar un rato en las aguas termales, Sona se encontraba usando una bata de baño caminando hacia su habitación, cuando llego a su habitación se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Jack_**

Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en las montañas?-dijo Sona

 ** _Jack no respondió y tan solo camino hacia Sona para darle un beso en los labios, la pelinegra se sorprendió por eso pero se dejó llevar, enredo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Jack. El pelinegro cargo a su novia y la llevo a la cama. Y todo sabemos que sucedió después_**

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Jack y Sona se encontraba desnudos en la cama, Sona estaba usando el pecho de Jack como almohada mientras que este la mantenía cerca_**

Wow, eso fue inesperado-dijo Sona

¿Eh? ¿No te gusto?-dijo Jack

Sí me gusto pero no me esperaba hacer esto en un lugar como este-dijo Sona

Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿Ya has pensado como iniciar la escuela que quieres construir?-dijo Jack

Sí, gracias a algunos apoyos ya puedo comenzar a construirla aunque hay demonios que no quieren que la construya-dijo Sona

No le hagas caso, tú solo cumple tu sueño-dijo Jack

Lo hare, y lo hare más rápido gracias a ti-dijo Sona

Por cierto ¿Cómo se han comportado los demás?-dijo Jack

Dean se la ha pasado relajándose junto con Leonardo, Kuroka ha estado de holgazaneando como de costumbre, Jeanne, Xenovia y irina han entrenado un poco-dijo Sona

Ninguna queja de Gremory-dijo Jack

No, ha estado tranquila últimamente-dijo Sona

Otra pregunta, ¿A quiénes contrataras como maestro para la escuela?-dijo Jack

Pues ya tengo varias opciones para los maestros, ¿No te gustaría dar clases de artes marciales?-dijo Sona

¿Yo como maestro? No creó Sona, soy muy estricto como mi abuelo y mi padre cuando se trata de entrenar-dijo Jack

Sí, eso lo sé, bueno tendré que seguir buscando-dijo Sona

Por cierto ¿Qué enseñara Saji? Si no me equivoco el quiero ser maestro-dijo Jack

Aun no decido que materia le tocara-dijo Sona

¿Y dónde está él por cierto? No pude detectar su presencia en el castillo-dijo Jack

Eso se debe porque él no está aquí, poco después que te fueras a entrenar a las montañas, Azazel vino por él para llevarlo a entrenar o algo así-dijo Sona

Solo espero que no intenten nada raro con él-dijo Jack

No lo harán, saben perfectamente que si le ponen un dedo encima o a cualquiera de nosotros, tú iras tras ellos-dijo Sona

En eso tienes mucha razón, oye ¿no quieres una ronda más?-dijo Jack

¿Eh? Pero sí ya tuvimos seis rondas-dijo Sona sonrojada y nerviosa

¿Acaso no quieres?-dijo Jack antes de que Sona se pusiera encima de él

Yo no dije eso-dijo Sona antes de besar al pelinegro

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana y el entrenamiento de Riser había acabado, y había sido un éxito, él rubio recupero sus agallas y no solo eso, también gano un gran miedo hacia Raxel y Jack. También había perdido lo arrogante y lo presumido, en cuanto a Issei, el castaño se volvió un poco más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento de Jack aunque le faltaba mucho para poder estar a la par con él. También Saji regreso de su entrenamiento con Azazel, el rubio puso a prueba sus nuevas habilidades contra Jack y el resultado fue más que obvio, Jack le dio una palia a Saji. Después de que regresaran al castillo Phoenix y de que Riser les diera las gracias, todos regresaron al mundo humano_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

¿Viaje escolar?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se encontraba sentado en la sala junto con todos los demás_**

Así es, los estudiantes de segundo años tiene un viaje a la ciudad de kyoto-dijo Sona

Ya veo, así que Xenovia e Irina tendrán que ir, solo les pido que no se metan en problemas-dijo Jack mirando a estas dos

Tranquilo, no lo haremos-dijo Irina

¿Y qué paso con los que no van al viaje?-dijo Dean

Pues no tendremos clases durante ese tiempo-dijo Sona

Genial, tiempo para flojear-dijo Raxel

Jack debo informarte que durante ese tiempo no estará aquí ya que tengo asuntos que atender en el clan-dijo Sona

Okey, entiendo, de hecho pienso aprovechar ese tiempo para visitar a alguien-dijo Jack poniéndose de pie

¿A quién?-dijo Sona

A mi padre-dijo Jack

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Castillo Sitri_**

 ** _Jack junto su equipo y el consejo estudiantil se encontraba en el comedor del castillo Sitri_**

Así que, visitaras a tu padre-dijo Lord Sitri

Sí, hace mucho que no lo veo, le llevare las botellas de licor que Thor me dio-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Lord Sitri antes de hacer aparecer una botella de Sake-Toma, llévate también esta botella, dile que es de mi parte

Gracias, con esto ya has ganado el afecto de mi padre-dijo Jack tomando la botella

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el padre de mi nuero-dijo Lord Sitri

Papá-dijo Sona sonrojada

Vamos hija, Jack ya es parte de nuestro familia, es normal que lo llamemos nuero-dijo Lady Sitri

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Serafall? Me pareció extraño que no se me lanzara como de costumbre-dijo Jack

Ella está en Kyoto-dijo Lady Sitri

¿Y eso porque?-dijo Jack

Pues veras, Serafall es la encargada de los asuntos exteriores del inframundo-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Es un chiste verdad?-dijo Jack y los dos patriarcas negaron con la cabeza-Oh rayos

Ella fue a Kyota para charla sobre la paz con la líder de los Yokai-dijo Lady Sitri

Espero que no le pase nada malo-dijo Jack

No te debes de preocupas, Serafall es muy fuerte, no por nada es una Maou-dijo Lady Sitri

 ** _En eso un sirviente entro al comedor y se acercó a Lord Sitri_**

Señor, Lucifer-sama y Sairaorg-sama estaban en el pasillo principal y buscan a Jack-sama-dijo el sirviente

 ** _Jack se levantó de su asiento y fue al pasillo pero fue seguido por Sona, al llegar al pasillo pudo ver a Sirzechs y a Sairaorg_**

Jack-san, Sona-san ¿Cómo están?-dijo Sirzechs

Deberían habernos dicho que vendrían ¿Para qué me buscaban?-dijo Jack

Jack, muestra más respeto-dijo Sona

Sólo hemos venido a hablar sobre el Rating Game, Sairaorg desea eliminar cualquier complicada regla de combate ¿Y queríamos saber qué opinas sobre eso?-dijo Sirzechs

Me parece bien, así todos los miembros de nuestros equipos podrán usar todo su potencial-dijo Jack

Te dije que aceptaría-dijo Sairaorg

Otra cosa, la jeringa que nos diste, la hemos examinado y sorprendentemente encontramos sangre de los Satanes originales y no solo eso, descubrimos que al usar la inyección, un portador de Sacred Gear, este se fusiona con su Sacred Gear creando un monstruo con un gran poder-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo, una arma como está es muy peligrosa-dijo Jack

Ahora más que nunca debemos estar preparados para cualquier ataque de la brigada del caos y la facción de los héroes-dijo Sirzechs-Pero dejando eso a un lado, también hemos venido porque Sairaorg desea intercambiar golpes contigo

¿En serio?-dijo Jack mirando a Sairaorg

Sí-dijo Sairaorg

¿Qué te parece un ligero combate en este momento?-dijo Sirzechs

No tengo ningún problema, hagámoslo-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Sairaorg y Jack se encontraban en el centro de un campo de batalla y en el centro estaba Sirzechs, mientras que Sona junto con el consejo estudiantil, Kuroka, Rosswisse, Jeanne, Leonardo, Dean y Raxel estaban de espectadores_**

Kaichou ¿Quién cree que gane?-dijo Momo

Eso es obvio, Jack ganara ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka-Ese chico no tiene oportunidad alguna

Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Raxel

Sí, su oponente no es alguien común-dijo Dean

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? Ustedes mismos han peleado contra Jack justo antes que fuera el Ghost Rider y ambos admitieron que él los superaba~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

Es cierto que Jack es un monstruo como su abuelo y su padre, incluso sin el poder de dios y del Ghost Rider pero, es la primera vez que Jack se enfrenta a alguien como Sairaorg-dijo Raxel

¿A qué se refieren con eso? ~Nya~-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Mientras en el campo_**

Te mostrare el poder de mis puños-dijo Sairaorg mientras se tronaba los nudillos

Que gracioso, yo estaba por decir los mismo-dijo Jack tronándose también los nudillos

¿Listos?-dijo Sirzechs mientras que Sairaorg se preparaba para pelear y Jack cubría sus puños con Haki-¡Empiecen!

 ** _Los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, apretaron sus puños y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una gran onda de aire que levanto mucho polvo, los dos se separaron y se volvieron a lanzar el uno contra el otro_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Sairaorg le lanzo a Jack un tremendo puñetazo que logro bloquear con sus brazo derecho, el impacto fue tan fuerte que creó una gran onda de aire e hizo retroceder a Jack_**

 _Aunque no use Haki, sus puñetazos son muy fuertes, me atrevería a decir que está a poco para estar al mismo nivel que mi abuelo-pensó Jack_

 ** _En eso Sairaorg apareció enfrente de él, estaba por darle un puñetazo pero…_**

 **¡Soru!**

 ** _Jack desapareció y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack de la nada apareció del lado derecho de Sairaorg y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mando al suelo, el pelinegro se levantó y vio como comenzaba a sangrar de su labio inferior, Sairaorg se limpió la sangre y miro a Jack con una sonrisa_**

Nada mal, esto me esta emocionando-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Este rápidamente corrió hacia Jack y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas, Jack bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques de Sairaorg pero le costaba_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Sairaorg conecto un fuerte rodillazo al estómago sacándole a Jack el aire_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack correspondió con un fuerte puñetazo a las costillas derechas de Sairaorg_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas, los dos se estaban golpeando con toda su fuerza_**

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Ambos golpearon sus caras al mismo tiempo, los dos se separaron, los moretones de Jack se fueron sanando mientras que Sairaorg se limpiaba la sangre de su boca._**

Debo admitir que eres alguien muy fuerte-dijo Jack-Sí fueras marine, tendrías el puesto de almirante o almirante de frota

Tú también lo eres, aunque no estas peleando enserio-dijo Sairaorg

No soy el único, ¿Acaso me equivoco?-dijo Jack

No, estás en lo cierto, yo también me estoy controlando pero ya no-dijo Sairaorg corriendo hacia Jack

Me parece perfecto-dijo Jack corriendo hacia Sairaorg

 ** _Los dos cerraron con fuerza sus puños, estaban por conectarse un puñetazo pero…_**

¡Jack!

 ** _Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a los demás_**

¡Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y gana de una vez, utiliza el poder de Ghost Rider o el poder que dios te dio pero gana de una vez ~Nya~!-grito Kruoka

¿Poder de dios?-dijo Sirzechs sorprendido

¡Kuroka! ¡Eso era un secreto que nadie debía saber!-grito Sona

¿A qué se refiere con eso de poder de dios?-dijo Sairaorg

Como explicarlo, veras, dios me dio su bendición antes de morir y eso me dio su poder, en pocas palabras, yo soy dios ahora-dijo Jack

¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo Sairaorg y Jack asintió-Jajaja, eso hace este encuentro más emocionante

¿Quieres continuar?-dijo Jack

Por el momento no, creó que disfrutaremos más nuestro combate en el Rating game-dijo Sairaorg-Y ahora qué sé que eres dios, estoy más motivado que nunca

Ya veo, muy bien, nos vemos en el Rating Game-dijo Jack extendiendo su puño

Hay nos veremos-dijo Sairaorg chocando su puño con el de Jack

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Estación de trenes_**

 ** _Todos los chicos estaban en la estación de trenes para despedirse de Issei, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Saji, Asia y el resto del consejo estudiantil_**

¿Ya todos tienen sus pases?-dijo Sona

Hai-dijeron todos

Recuerden no perderlos, son pases libres para que disfruten Kyoto adecuadamente-dijo Sona-Y no lo olviden, si hay problemas, Onne-sama estará haya

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Momo

Oh, él ya está en camino a ver a su padre-dijo Sona

 ** _Mientras en ¿?_**

 ** _En alguna parte del océano se encontraba un gran barco con forma de ballena en dicho barco había una bandera con una calavera de color morado que estaba sonriendo y tenía un bigote blanco. En la cubierta del barco había un gran grupo de personas que parecían estar esperando a alguien, en uso un extraño apareció enfrente de ello y de dicho portal salió Jack que llevaba consigo un costal_**

¡Jack!-gritaron todas las personas

Hola chicos, tiempo sin verlos-dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Pero mira cómo has crecido-dijo una persona

Oye, ¿Es cierto que ya tienes novia y ya están comprometidos?-dijo otra persona

Tienes que contarnos todo-dijo otra persona

Oigan, déjenlo en paz

 ** _Un hombre de cabello rubio con peinado de piña se hizo camino entre todas las personas hasta llegar con Jack_**

Es bueno verte otra vez, Jack-dijo el rubio

Lo mismo digo, Marco-nii-san-dijo Jack

Ven, padre ya te está esperando-dijo Marco

 ** _Marco llevo a Jack hasta una puerta de madera_**

Dime ¿Cómo sigue?-dijo Jack

Pues está como siempre, no quiere tomar su medicina y sigue tomando sake-dijo Marco

Ya veo, era de esperarse de papá-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack abrió la puerta y entro a una habitación donde estaba un hombre de gran tamaño que estaba sentado en una cama, en la habitación también habían varias maquinarias médicas que estaban conectadas al hombre. El hombre tenía cubierta la cabeza con un pañuelo, su torso estaba al descubierto dejando ver todas las cicatrices que tenía pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era el gran bigote blanco con forma de media luna que tenía. Él era Edward Newgate, conocido mejor como Shirohige, el padre de Jack_**

Así que por fin te dignas a visitar a tu padre-dijo Newgate

A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, papá-dijo Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo 21_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba con su padre bebiendo el licor que Thor le había regalado, cada uno tenía una botella grande de licor_**

Este licor no está mal-dijo Newgate mirando a Jack-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Me lo regalo Thor, es licor de Asgard-dijo Jack antes de beber de su botella

¿Así que regresaste a eso de los superhéroes?-dijo Newgate

Oh no, actualmente estoy estudiando en una escuela en Japón y soy Serafín de dos chicas-dijo Jack

Hablando de chicas, Mario me conto que estas comprometido con dos chicas demonios, ¿son las misma chicas que debes proteger?-dijo Newgate

Sí, sus nombres son Sona y Serafall-dijo Jack

¿Por qué no las trajiste? A todos nos gustaría conocerlas-dijo Newgate antes de darle un sorbo a su botella

Pues no las pude traer porque ambas están ocupadas-dijo Jack

Ya veo, también me entere que tu mascota en realidad era una chica-dijo Newgate

Oh sí, Kuroka, ese es su verdadero nombre, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo tuve a una chica como mascota-dijo Jack

La verdad siempre tuve mis sospechas con ese gato, la forma de cómo no se apartaba de ti era extraña-dijo Newgate

Oye ¿No te molesta lo de mi compromiso?-dijo Jack

Sí no tienes ningún problema con ello, no veo porque deba molestarme-dijo Newgate bebiendo de golpe su licor-Ya te he dicho que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras que no te arrepientas de ello

Me alegra que lo tomes así-dijo Jack dándole un sorbo a su licor

Y dime ¿Cuándo tendré nietos?-dijo Newgate haciendo que Jack escupiera el licor que tenía en su boca

¡Papá! ¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!-grito Jack

¿Eh? No es ninguna broma-dijo Newgate-Yo ya estoy en mis últimos años de mi vida y me gustaría por lo menos ver como mi hijo tiene una familia

No digas eso papá, aun tienes años por delante-dijo Jack

Ambos sabemos que es cierto, no trates de negarlo-dijo Newgate tomando otra botella de licor-Me gustaría verte formar una familia antes de morir

Bueno, sí eso es lo que quieres, tal vez en dos años ya tengas un nieto, o más-dijo Jack

Eso espero-dijo Newgate comenzando a beber su licor

 ** _En eso la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Marco entro_**

Lamento interrumpir pero la fiesta ya comenzó-dijo Marco

¿Fiesta?-dijo Jack

Organizamos una fiesta por tu visita, así que ven a divertirte-dijo Marco

 ** _En la cubierta_**

 ** _En la cubierta del barco estaba toda la tripulación reunida, y había montones de comida y sake, en el centro de la cubierta había una gran silla en donde estaba sentado Newgate que estaba bebiendo sake_**

Propongo un brindis, por Jack y su compromiso-dijo Marco levantando una jarra de sake

¡Por Jack!-gritaron todos alzando sus jarras al aire

 ** _Todos comenzaron a comer y como era de esperarse, Jack comía a gran velocidad como un animal atascándose de carne_**

Oye Jack-dijo Marco llamando la atención del pelinegro que tenía la boca llena

¿Eh?-dijo Jack

Cuéntanos ¿Cómo son tus prometidas?-dijo Marco

 ** _Jack se pasó la comida y miro a todos_**

¿En verdad quieren saber?-dijo Jack y todos asintieron-Bueno, Sona es muy linda, inteligente, es seria, a veces es fría pero es de buen corazón, se preocupa mucho por su nobleza y toma muy enserio su puesto como presidenta del consejo estudiantil

¿Y qué hay de la otra?-dijo un miembro de la tripulación

Serafall, ella es muy linda al igual que Sona, a pesar de ser la hermana mayor y un rey demonio, ella es muy infantil, pero se preocupa mucho por Sona y se enoja con cualquiera que se burle o la lastime-dijo Jack-Uno de estos días traeré a las dos para que las conozcan, hoy no pude porque están muy ocupadas

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y todos en el barco estaban durmiendo, después una gran fiesta con mucha comida y alcohol tenía que descansar, pero había una persona que no estaba dormida y esa era Jack, el pelinegro estaba acostado en la cubierta del barco mirando las estrellas_**

¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

 ** _Jack miro a la persona que dijo y se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño peinado como copete que tenía una cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, el hombre usaba_** **_un traje totalmente celeste, y un pañuelo amarillo_**

Espero que no quieras robar comida de la cocina como lo hacias antes-dijo el hombre castaño

Nada de eso Thatch-nii-san-dijo Jack levantándose-Solo estaba mirando las estrellas, eso es todo

Te noto algo preocupado, ¿pasa algo?-dijo Thatch

Pues no sé por qué pero ciento que algo muy malo está a punto de pasar-dijo Jack-Tengo ese presentimiento desde hace rato, y eso me quita las ganas de dormir

Vamos a la cocina, te preparare algo para que puedas dormir-dijo Thatch

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Thatch y Jack se encontraban en la cocina del barco, Jack estaba sentado en una mesa mientras que Thatch cocinaba un filete_**

Dime algo, ¿tus novias saben cocinar? Porque si es así, les espera un verdadero reto contigo-dijo Thatch

Pues una vez Sona me preparo un bento que había preparado con magia-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Magia? ¿Es enserio?-dijo Thatch

Sí, ella dice que la magia le da un mejor sabor a la comida-dijo Jack

¿Y es cierto?-dijo Thatch

No, el bento estaba horrible pero me lo comí porque no quería lastimarla-dijo Jack

¿Y tú otra novia?-dijo Thatch

Serafall incendio la cocina con magia de fuego, ella no sabía ni siquiera como usar la estufa así que uso magia-dijo Jack-Desde ese día yo me ocupo de la comida, y gracias a que me enseñaste a cocinar he podido sobrevivir hasta ahora

Vaya, sí que la tienes difícil, aquí tienes-dijo Thatch poniendo un plato con el filete delante de Jack

Gracias-dijo Jack antes de comenzar a comer

 ** _Jack llevo un pedazo de la carne a su boca y disfruto el sabor que tenía_**

Oye Thatch, quedas oficialmente contratado como cocinero para mis bodas-dijo Jack llevando otro pedazo del filete a su boca

Con gusto lo hare-dijo Thatch

 ** _Jack siguió comiendo su filete hasta que un círculo mágico apareció en la cocina y de él salió Lady Sitri sorprendiendo a Jack_**

Lady Sitri, ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Jack

¿La conoces?-dijo Thatch

Es la madre de Sona y Serafall-dijo Jack

Jack-san, necesito que vengas conmigo, ha pasado algo terrible-dijo Lady Sitri preocupada

¿Qué paso? ¿Le sucedió algo a Sona?-dijo Jack

Te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos, pero necesitamos irnos ahora-dijo Lady Sitri

Okey, Thatch, no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en regresar, si no estoy aquí para el desayuno, dile a papá que tuve una emergencia-dijo Jack

Tranquilo, yo le dire-dijo Thatch

 ** _Jack se levantó de su asiento y se puso alado de Lady Sitri, ella creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y de un momento a otro desaparecieron del barco para aparecer en un gran pasillo de un castillo_**

Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Jack

Sona está en un juicio ahora-dijo Lady Sitri

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Al parecer ya todos saben sobre que eres el nuevo dios y no quieren que alguien como tú salga con una heredera y rey demonio-dijo Lady Sitri

Pero eso es ridículo, ¿Dónde está Sona? No la puedo dejar sola en esto-dijo Jack

Te llevare al salón donde se está llevando el juicio pero debes calmarte-dijo Lady Sitri

Okey, me calmare, ¿Serafall también está aquí?-dijo Jack

No, ella sigue en Kyoto, al parecer no quieren intervenir en el proceso de hacer la paz con los Yokais-dijo Lady Sitri-Y otra cosa, Raxel, Dean y los demás están también aquí

¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Unos demonios te fueron a buscar a tu casa pero como no te encontraron los tomaron como rehenes para que digieran tu ubicación, pero descuida, ninguno está herido-dijo Lady Sitri

No me preocupan ellos, sino los demonios-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos caminaron hasta una gran puerta, Lady Sitri abrió la puerta dejando ver una gran sala donde estaban reunido un gran número de demonios sentados entre ellos se encontraban Sairaorg, Riser y Ravel que eran acompañados por sus padres, Rias, sus padres, Akeno y Koneko. Sona se encontraba sentada junto con su padre, Kuroka y los demás. Enfrente de ellos estaban sentados unos ancianos junto con Sirzechs y los otros Maou, todos voltearon a ver a Jack y a Lady Sitri, los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Sona y mientras lo hacían, Jack pudo escuchar lo que los demás demonios balbuceaban_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Jack a Sona y a los demás

Sí, no debes preocuparte-dijo Sona

Saldremos de este problema, te lo prometo-dijo Jack

Draco D. Jack-dijo uno de los viejos demonios llamando la atención de Jack-¿Estas consiente porque estás aquí?

Sí, al parecer mi relación con Sona y Serafall está prohibida-dijo Jack

La razón es más que obvia, eres un ángel, no peor, eres el nuevo dios de la biblia-dijo otro viejo demonio

¿Y?-dijo Jack

Como que "¿Y?", es inaceptable la relación de un demonio y un ángel-dijo otro viejo demonio-Sí eso pasara sería una gran desgracia para los demonios

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Jack

Un hijo de un demonio con un ángel sería un sangre sucia, una completa desgracia-dijo otro viejo demonio

Esa es una estupidez al igual que todo esto, en primer lugar, antes todos ustedes-dijo Jack señalando a todos los demonios del salón-Me mandaron propuestas de matrimonio para que me casara con sus hijas y ahora de la nada no quieren nada de mí ¿A que están jugando?

Eso era antes de saber lo que eras en verdad-dijo uno de los ancianos

¿Pero un hijo de un demonio y un humano no sería también un sangre sucia? Respondan-dijo Jack

Bueno, técnicamente….

O acaso me enviaron todas esas propuestas al saber que era un D e hijo de unos de los seres más fuertes del mundo-dijo Jack y todos los demonios se quedaron callados-Lo sabía, solo les importa el poder, el dinero, la atención solo para poder presumirlo a los demás clanes.

¡Ya basta!-grito un anciano-Lo que dices son puras idioteces

No me venga con eso, todos saben que digo la verdad, ustedes solo se interesan por poder, dicen ser diferentes a los antiguos demonios pero no es cierto, son peores que ellos-dijo Jack haciendo enojar a la mayoría de los demonios

¡Ya basta de todo esto, yo digo que maten a ese maldito!-grito uno de los demonios de la sala

¡Sí, él no es nadie!-grito una mujer

¡Sólo es un estúpido humano con complejo de dios!-grito otro demonio

¡Cierren la boca!-grito Sirzechs asustando a los demonios-¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene voz ni voto en este juicio!

Pero, Sirzechs-sama….

¡He dicho que guarden silencio!-grito Sirzechs y todos se callaron-¡Si no lo sabían todo lo que tenemos ahora se lo debemos a él y a esos dos hombres!-grito señalando a Dean y Raxel

¿A qué se refiere con eso, Sirzechs-sama?-dijo un demonio confundido

Sí, ¿ellos que tienen que ver?-dijo otro demonio

 _Onni-sama ¿Acaso tú?-pensó Rias con los ojos abiertos como platos_

Estos tres hombres fueron los que derrotaron al antiguo Lucifer y los antiguos Maou hace tres años, no fue la facción anti-satán, fueron ellos-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Hubo un silencio incomodo en todo el lugar hasta que…._**

¡¿QUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

 ** _Gritaron todos los demonios sorprendidos y en shock, incluso los ancianos se sorprendieron. Jack tan solo se quedó viendo a Sirzechs y se preguntaba ¿Por qué había revelado ese secreto?_**

Eso es imposible, ¿Ellos derrotaron al antiguo Lucifer y a los Maou?-dijo un demonio

Pero son simples humanos, esos es imposible-dijo una mujer

Sirzechs-sama, debe estar bromeando-dijo un demonio

No estoy bromeando, ellos tres fueron los que derrotaron al antiguo Lucifer y los Maou-dijo Sirzechs-Le debemos todo a ellos

Pero ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos para hacer eso?-dijo un anciano

Seré franco con ustedes, lo hice porque hice un trato con Mephisto en cual yo debía matar a Lucifer y a los Maou a cambio de que él me diera poder para derrotar a Kaido-dijo Jack sorprendiendo más a los demonios-Raxel y Dean solo me ayudaron a cumplir con ese trato

¡¿Qué hiciste un trato con Mephisto?! ¡Eso es mucho peor!-grito un anciano

¡Tiene razón, de seguro debes seguir afiliado con él, eres una amenaza para todos nosotros!-grito otro anciano

Se equivocan, no tengo ninguna afiliación con él ni nada parecido-dijo Jack

Aunque no tengas afiliaciones con él ¿Cómo sabemos que no intentaras hacer lo mismo con nosotros?-dijo otro anciano

Yo hice eso solo para pagar mi deuda con Mephisto y nada más, nunca lastimaría a gente que no se lo merece-dijo Jack

No te creó nada, sugiero que lo mantengamos vigilado las veinticuatro horas de cada día a partir de hoy-dijo un anciano

Eso es muy blando, yo sugiero que le pongamos al clan Sitri un castigo por permitir tal cosa y que exiliemos a este chico junto con sus amigos del inframundo-dijo otro anciano

Y yo sugiero que se callen-dijo Jack-Pensé que esta generación era mejor que la anterior que no juzgarían a nadie por su estatus o poder, pero veo que me equivoque

Yo sugiero que dejemos en paz a Sona-san y a Jack-san-dijo Sirzechs sorprendiendo a todos los demonios

Sirzechs-sama ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tiene idea la desgracia que eso sería?-dijo un anciano

Jack-san tiene razón, se supone que somos mejores que los antiguos demonios pero actuamos como ellos, ya es tiempo de cambiar-dijo Sirzechs-Y pienso que su relación seria muy buena para poder fortalecer lazos con los ángeles, además con eso saldaremos el favor que nos hizo por haber derrotado al antiguo Lucifer y de que gracias a él hemos podido acordar la paz con Asgard

 ** _Todos los ancianos se reunieron y comenzaron a discutir por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo_**

Hemos llegado a la conclusión que la relación de Draco D. Jack con la heredera al clan Sitri, Sona Sitri y la Maou Serafall Leviathan, siga adelante-dijo un anciano-Caso cerrado

 ** _Al escuchar eso Sona, Jack y los demás se alegraron, todos los demonios se levantaron y se comenzaban a ir, Sona pudo notar como Rias salía del lugar con una expresión de enojo y frustración en su rostro, eso le llamo mucho la atención a la pelinegra. Jack camino hacia Sirzechs y le extendió la mano_**

Muchas gracias por apoyarnos, te debo una-dijo Jack

No debes porque agradecer, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros-dijo Sirzechs estrechando su mano con la de Jack

Sí alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en llamarme-dijo Jack

 ** _Rompieron el estrechón de manos y Jack fue con Sona_**

Oye, aprovechando esto, mi padre te quiero conocer y a Serafall también, así que ¿Quieres acompañarme?, claro si no tienes nada que hacer en el clan-dijo Jack

Claro, me gustaría conocer a tu padre, pero primero tengo resolver algo, no tardo-dijo Sona saliendo del salón

¿A dónde va?-dijo Jack

Ni idea-dijo Lord Sitri

 ** _Mientras en el baño_**

 ** _En el baño del castillo se encontraba Rias echándose agua en la cara, por alguna razón la pelirroja estaba molesta, en eso escucho como la puerta del baño se abrió, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sona que tenía expresión de enfado en su cara_**

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Sona

No sé de qué hablas Sona-dijo Rias dándole la espalda

No trates de aparentar que no sabes de que estoy hablando-dijo Sona volteando a Rias para que la viera de frente-Tú les dijiste al consejo de ancianos sobre que Jack era el nuevo dios de la biblia

No puedes probar que fui yo, tal vez fue Sairaorg, él también sabia el secreto-dijo Rias

Sairaorg sería incapaz de hacer algo tan bajo como eso, además ¿porque lo haría si esta emocionado por pelear con Jack?-dijo Sona

Okey, sí fui yo ¿Y qué?-dijo Rias

¿Qué demonios te pasa Rias? ¿Cuándo te volviste así?-dijo Sona-¿Por qué te empeñas en que Jack sea tuyo y apartarlo de mi lado?

Porque yo lo vi primero, el me pertenece-dijo Rias

Él no es objeto como para que digas eso, Jack no es propiedad de nadie, ni siquiera yo ni Serafall lo tratamos como un objeto como la haces tú, ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que es por esa actitud que Jack no te quiere a ti ni a tu nobleza?-dijo Sona-A los únicos que trata bien son a Issei, Asia y Gasper porque no actúan como unos idiotas

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Rias le dio a Sona una fuerte bofetada que no solo dejo roja la mejilla derecha de Sona sino que también mando a volar sus anteojos_**

No me vuelvas a insultar, ni mucho menos a mis lindos sirvientes-dijo Rias-Tú tan solo eres una cuatro ojos con un sueño estúpido que no se volverá realidad

 ** _Sona tan solo fue por sus gafas, se las puso y salió del baño_**

 ** _Con Jack y los demás_**

 ** _Jack y los demás estaban esperando a Sona en el pasillo del castillo, en eso Sona llego pero desviaba la mirada_**

Sona ¿Estas bien?-dijo Lord Sitri

Sí, ya vámonos-dijo Sona

Hija, ¿Sucede algo?-dijo Lady Sitri preocupada

No pasa nada-dijo Sona

Sona, quiero que me mires de frente y que me digas que es lo que te paso, sí no lo haces no nos iremos de aquí-dijo Jack

 ** _Sona tan solo soltó un suspiro y miro a Jack, el pelinegro y los demás se quedaron en shock al ver la mejilla inflamada de Sona_**

¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo Jack tocando la mejilla de Sona

Nadie, yo solo me tropecé y….

¿Fue Gremory?-dijo Jack

No, ella…

¿Fue Gremory?-dijo Jack de nuevo

¿Rias te hizo esto?-dijo Lady Sitri

No, yo….

¿Fue Gremory?-dijo Jack otra vez

 ** _Sona tan solo tomo aire y suspiro_**

Sí, fue ella pero….

 ** _Sona no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio como Jack se alejó de ella e iba tras Rias_**

¡Jack, espera!-grito Sona yendo tras él junto con los demás

 ** _Jack corrió por los pasillos hasta que encontró a Rias que estaba junto con sus padres Akeno y Koneko, los Gremory vieron a Jack y se horrorizaron al ver su cara furiosa, especialmente Rias, ella era la más horrorizada_**

¿Qué haces aquí?¿Tienes algo que discutir con nosotros?-dijo lord Gremory

Sí, tengo que discutir un asunto con la perra de su hija-dijo Jack cubriendo con Haki sus puños

 ** _Jack se lanzó contra los Gremory pero antes que los atacara, Dean y Raxel aparecieron, los dos tomaron a Jack de la cabeza y lo azotaron contra el suelo creando un cráter, los dos lo estaban sujetando con todas sus fuerzas para que no cometiera una locura_**

¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que darle su merecido a ese maldita pelirroja!-grito Jack tratando de zafarse de Raxel y Dean

 ** _Los Gremory tan solo se aliviaron al ver que Raxel y Dean los habían salvado pero tenían que Jack se librara de ellos_**

¡Tranquilízate Jack, ya te libraste de un juicio hace poco no cometas una estupidez que te pueda perjudicar a ti y a Sona!-grito Raxel

¡Sólo usa la maldita cabeza, no actúes por irá!-grito Dean

Dije que me…. **¡Suelten!** -grito Jack transformándose en Ghost rider y mandando a Dean y Raxel a volar con una explosión de fuego

 ** _Jack miro a los Gremory y estos comenzaron a retroceder aterrados, Jack comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, Venelana valientemente se puso enfrente y comenzó a lanzarle ráfagas de poder destructivo, las ráfagas de poder atravesaban el cuerpo de Jack pero este se regeneraba, incluso le arrancaba extremidades del cuerpo e incluso le exploto la cabeza pero este seguía caminando hacia ellos._**

 ** _Lord Gremory tomo valor y se lanzó contra Jack, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que Jack detuvo con su mano derecha sin ninguna dificultad_**

 **Apártate de mi camino-** dijo Jack antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo a Lord Gremory en el estómago que le saco el aire y le hizo perder la consciencia

 ** _Al ver a su padre en el suelo, Rias se aterro más, de repente unas cadenas aparecieron y se enredaron en Venelana, Akeno y Koneko. Las tres cayeron al suelo y trataron de liberarse pero cada vez que lo intentaban las cadenas las apretaba con más fuerza. Rias ahora estabas sola y contra la pared, Jack la tomo del cuello y la levanto_**

 **¡ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!**

 ** _Jack soltó un fuerte rugido que espanto a la pelirroja y no solo eso, también se orino por el miedo, Jack levanto su puño y estaba por golpear a la pelirroja pero sintió como alguien lo sujetaba, miro atrás y vio que era Sona pero se quedó en shock al ver lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos_**

Ya basta, por favor, no hagas esto-dijo Sona

 ** _Jack soltó a Rias y regreso a la normalidad para después abrazar a Sona_**

No llores, perdóname por ponerme así, es solo que no soporto ver como lastiman a mis seres queridos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los demás llegaron al lugar y se sorprendieron a ver a Lord Gremory en el suelo inconsciente y a Venelana, Koneko y Akeno encadenadas y Rias en el suelo temblando de miedo. Pero dejaron eso de lado y les gusto ver a Sona y a Jack abrazándose, los dos rompieron el abrazo y se miraron_**

No vuelvas a ponerte así ¿Okey?-dijo Sona

Lo intentare-dijo Jack antes de ver a Rias que seguía temblando-Quiero que tú y tu nobleza dejen mi casa, si regreso y todavía están ahí yo mismo los sacare a patadas

 ** _En eso las cadenas que tenían encadenadas a Venelana, Koneko y Akeno desaparecieron_**

Raxel, Dean lamento por sacarlos a volar así, me deje llevar-dijo Jack mirando a sus amigos

Descuida, lo entendemos-dijo Dean

Ayuden a Gremory y a su nobleza a empacar sus cosas, así se irán más rápido, volveré en unos días, adiós-dijo Jack antes de desaparecer junto con Sona del lugar

Ya lo escucharon, a empacar sus cosas-dijo Raxel a Rias, Koneko y Akeno

 ** _Mientras en el barco de Shirohige_**

 ** _Jack y Sona aparecieron en la cubierta del barco, Jack puso su mano derecha en la mejilla inflamada de Sona_**

Mira como esa idiota te dejo-dijo Jack molesto

Ya no le tomes importancia-dijo Sona

 ** _En eso un fuego azul se prendió en la mano de Jack y la mejilla de Sona dejo de estar inflamada_**

¿Por qué no te defendiste?-dijo Jack

No quería armar un escándalo, como el que tú ocasionaste-dijo Sona

Perdón si me descontrole pero no soporto ver a mis seres queridos lastimados, mucho menos a la chica que amo-dijo Jack

Eres muy tierno ¿Lo sabias?-dijo Sona

Lo sé-dijo Jack antes de cargar a Sona al clásico estilo novia haciéndola sonrojar-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Mañana te tengo que presentar a mi padre y a todos mis hermanos

¿Hermanos? ¿Acaso no eres hijo único?-dijo Sona

Bueno, técnicamente soy el único hijo de sangre de mi padre-dijo Jack

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Sona

Te lo explicare mañana-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar

 ** _Jack llevo a Sona a su habitación la cual tenía una cama grande y un armario_**

¿Está es tu habitación?-dijo Sona

Sí, ha sido mi habitación por trece años-dijo Jack

Pensé que todo el tiempo vivías con tu abuelo-dijo Sona

Eso es cierto pero debes en cuando me quedaba con mi padre unos días-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta y deposito a Sona en la cama para después acostarse a su lado, Sona uso el pecho de Jack como almohada y este tan solo la abrazo_**

Buenas noches-dijo Sona antes de cerrar los ojos

Buenas noches-dijo Jack mirando el techo

 _Aun presiento que algo malo esta por pasar-pensó Jack antes de cerrar sus ojos_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El sol estaba saliendo y en la habitación de Jack, se encontraba la pareja durmiendo tranquilamente pero no se habían dado cuenta que alguien se había colado, Jack estaba abrazando a Sona pero en eso sintió algo peludo debajo de su nariz que lo despertó, Jack miro a Sona y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no solo tenía a Sona acostada en su pecho, también estaba Kuroka_**

¿Kuroka?-dijo Jack

 ** _La nekomata se despertó, se rasco los ojos y miro a Jack_**

¿Ya es de día?-Nya-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Kuo con los demás-dijo Jack

No podía dormir, y recordé que cuando me sucede eso acurrucarme en tu pecho siempre me hace quedar profundamente dormida, así que vine aquí-Nya-dijo Kuroka acomodándose mejor en el pecho de Jack-Aww, tus latidos me relajan-Nya

 ** _Jack iba a decir algo pero en eso Sona se despertó_**

Buenos dí….¡Kuroka ¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito Sona al ver a la nekomata apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

Shhh, no grites, no me dejas relajar a gusto-Nya-dijo Kuroka cerrando los ojos

De eso nada-dijo Sona apartando a Kuroka de Jack

Oye-dijo Kuroka molesta

 ** _En pocos segundos las dos pelinegras comenzaron a pelear, Jack intervino para detenerlas pero fue una mala idea, eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Marco_**

Oye Jack, ¿Estas des…

 ** _El rubio se quedó mudo al ver a Jack tendido en la cama y teniendo encima a Sona y a Kuroka que tenía sus ropas rasgadas debido a su pelea_**

Perdón por interrumpir-dijo Marco saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

¡No es lo que piensas!-grito Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de ponerse ropa nueva, Sona, Jack y Kuroka fueron a la cubierta donde todos los estaban esperando, Sona se quedó en shock al ver al padre de Jack que estaba sentado en su silla con una botella de sake en su mano derecha. Había escuchado rumores que Shirohige era un hombre grande pero nunca imagino que fuera tan grande, Jack camino hasta su padre y este lo miro_**

Thatch me conto lo que sucedió anoche, supongo que la de las orejas de gato es Kuroka, y la otra chica ¿Es tu novia?-dijo Newgate

Sí, ella es Sona, Sona, él es mi padre-dijo Jack

E…E…Es un gusto conocerlo señor-dijo Sona nerviosa

Llámame "padre" o "suegro", después de todo ya somos familia ¿No?-dijo Newgate antes de beber de su botella

Bueno, creó que llamarlo así sería algo apresurado-dijo Sona

Dime algo, tú y Jack ya lo han hecho-dijo Newgate poniendo a Sona como tomate

¡Papá!-grito Jack

Sólo es una pequeña pregunta, ya te dije que quiero tener nietos lo más rápido posible-dijo Newgate

De eso no se preocupe, Edward-san-dijo Kuroka antes de abrazar a Jack-Le puedo asegurar que tendrá nietos muy pronto-nya

Kuroka, compórtate-dijo Sona apartando a Kuroka de Jack

¿Mmm? ¿También estas saliendo con ella?-dijo Newgate mirando a su hijo

Bueno yo….

Quien lo hubiera imaginando, el pequeño Jack resulto ser un don Juan-dijo Thatch

¡Oye!-grito Jack ofendido

En ese caso, ustedes dos-dijo Newgate mirando a las dos pelinegras de manera seria

¿Hai?-dijeron las dos nerviosas por la mirada del gran pirata

 ** _Edward tan solo estiro su mano hacia ellas y les dio una gran sonrisa_**

Bienvenidas a la familia, hijas-dijo Newgate

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban comiendo y bebiendo, estaban celebrando la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de la familia, Edward estaba bebiendo sake y en eso vio como Sona se acercó a él_**

Etto….disculpa, padre. Quisiera preguntarle algo-dijo Sona

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Newgate

¿Qué tan fuerte es Jack realmente?-dijo Sona

¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres saber?-dijo Edward

Tengo curiosidad-dijo Sona

La verdad no sé qué tan fuerte sea, pero te puedo afirmar que él me ha superado y por mucho-dijo Edward-De hecho, el título del hombre más fuerte del mundo ya no me pertenece a mí, sino a él

¿A Jack?, bueno eso tiene sentido pero él dice que no hay nadie más fuerte que usted-dijo Sona

Eso era de esperarse, mi hijo me respeta tanto que jamás dirá que me supera, tampoco a su abuelo, también lo respeta bastante-dijo Edward

Ya veo, otra pregunta, como era la madre de Jack, por lo que sé ella muro cuando dio a luz-dijo Sona

Rhitta era una mujer fuerte y admirable, una de las mejores marines que haya existido-dijo Edward-Y la única mujer a la cual he amado

Rhitta, así que ese era su nombre-dijo Sona

Sí, ella era la almirante de flota en ese entonces-dijo Edward antes de tomar un trago de su sake

¿Qué? ¿La madre de Jack era la almirante de flota de la marina?-dijo Sona sorprendida

Sí, ¿Acaso Jack no te lo dijo?-dijo Edward

Me dijo que había sido una marine pero nunca que hubiera sido la almirante de flota-dijo Sona

Pues ahora lo sabes-dijo Edward

¿Y porque Jack trata a todos como sus hermanos?-dijo Sona

Porque creció con ellos, desde niño creció con todos nosotros y les gano un gran aprecio, y ellos le ganaron un gran aprecia a Jack-dijo Edward

Puedo ver que solo hay hombres en su tripulación y ni una mujer-dijo Sona

Sí hay mujeres, tenemos enfermeras-dijo Edward

Me refiero que de sus comandantes, no hay ni una mujer, solo tiene quince comandantes y todos son hombre-dijo Sona

En eso te equivocas, tengo dieciséis comandantes-dijo Edward

¿Qué? Pero Jack solo me presento a quince-dijo Sona

No te presento a Anne porque ella no está en este momento en el barco-dijo Edward-Y creó que ni te la presentara por cómo es

¿Anne?-dijo Sona confundida

¡Padre!

 ** _Grito uno de los miembros de la tripulación llamando la atención de todos_**

¡Anne, está de regreso!-grito el hombre señalando hacia el mar

 ** _Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el mar y pudieron ver como una bola de fuego se acercaba al barco_**

Yo me voy-dijo Jack antes de ser detenido por Thatch y Marco

Nada de eso, Anne quiere hablar muy seriamente contigo-dijo Marco

Sí, se puso furiosa cuando se enteró que estabas comprometido-dijo Thatch

 ** _En eso todos se apartaron de la cubierta al ver como la bola de fuego se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos, la bola de fuego llego a la cubierta y se apagó dejando ver a una hermosa mujer pelinegra con pecas en las mejillas, la mujer solo llevaba un bikini negro que cubría sus pechos que eran del mismo tamaño que los de Xenovia, llevaba unos shorts de color negro, botas del mismo color, un sombrero de color naranja, un collar de cuentas rojas y en sus espalda estaba el símbolo de los piratas de Shirohige_**

Bienvenida de vuelta, Anne-dijo Edward

¿Ella es Anne?-dijo Sona

¿Dónde está?-dijo la pelinegra con voz seria

 ** _Los demás de la tripulación se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a un Jack que estaba en el suelo siendo sujetado por Marco y Thatch. La pelinegra camino hacia Jack, Marco y Thatch lo soltaron para que Anne lo sujetara de la camisa_**

Ho…Hola Anne, ha pasado mucho desde que…..

¡Cierra la boca!-grito Anne asustando a Jack-¡¿Cómo esta esa estupidez que ya estas comprometido?!

Bueno yo….

¡Que cierras la boca!-grito Anne asustando más a Jack

Wow, ni siquiera yo puedo asustar a Jack-dijo Sona sorprendida

¿Es sorprendente verdad?-Nya-dijo Kuroka mientras se escondía detrás de Sona

¿Por qué te escondes detrás de mí?-dijo Sona

Tú no conoces a esa mujer, da mucho miedo-Nya-dijo Kuroka asustada

 ** _Anne miro a Sona y a Kuroka, soltó a Jack y camino hacia ellas, Kuroka al ver eso trato de correr pero fue demasiado tarde, Anne la había agarrado de una de sus colas_**

Déjame adivinar, tú eres Kuro-chan ¿Verdad?-dijo Anne

 ** _En eso Kuroka sintió como su cola comenzaba a arder y de repente su cola estaba en llamas_**

¡NYA!-grito kuroka corriendo hacia el mar

 ** _La nekomata salto del barco y cayó al agua apagando el fuego de su cola_**

 _Cómo odio a esa maldita-pensó Kuroka_

¿Y tú quine eres?-dijo Anne mirando a Sona

Yo, bueno…

Ella es Sona, es mi novia-dijo Jack caminando hacia Anne

¿Eh?, así que es ella-dijo Anne mirando a Sona de pies a cabeza

Hola, yo soy Sona Sitri-dijo Sona

Mmm, no está mal, se ve que es de carácter rudo y muy inteligente-dijo Anne-Y no es una cabeza hueca tetona como la gata

¡Oye!-grito Kuroka mientras subía de nuevo al barco

 ** _En eso un círculo apareció en la cubierta y de él salió Serafall, la Maou corrió hacia Jack y se le lanzo encima haciendo que este cayera al suelo y enterrando sus pechos en la cara del pelinegro, haciendo enojar a Sona, Kuroka y Anne, los demás al ver eso se sorprendieron_**

Jack-kun, que bueno que te encuentro, paso algo terrible y necesito tu ayuda-dijo Serafall

Serafall…..levántate primero-dijo Jack entre los pechos de la Maou

Oh, lo siento-dijo Serafall levantándose

Gracias-dijo Jack tomando aire

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Anne

Es mi hermana-dijo Sona

Oh, usted ser Edward Newgate-dijo Serafall poniéndose delante del gran pirata-Un gusto en conocerlo, soy Serafall Leviathan, hermana mayor de Sona, uno de los reyes demonios y la otra prometida de Jack

¿Qué? ¿Hermana mayor? Pensé que tú eras la mayor-dijo Anne a Sona

No te culpo por pensar eso, yo también lo pensaba al principio-dijo Jack

Así que tú eres la otra prometida de mi hijo-dijo Newgate

Así es señor, le prometo que Sona y yo cuidaremos muy bien a Jack-kun-dijo Serafall

Sólo te pediré una cosa, y eso es un nieto-dijo Newgate sorprendiendo a la Maou haciéndola sonrojar

¡Papá!-grito Jack

¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?!-grito Anne

Okey, si eso quiere, le prometo que Sona y yo le daremos muchos nietos, que le parece unos treinta-dijo Serafall

¡Oye, yo no soy una fábrica de niños!-grito Sona

Gurarara, me caes bien chica, espero que cumplas con esa promesa de darme muchos nietos-dijo Shirohige sonriendo

Lo hare-dijo Serafall

Oye Serafall, creó que ya te desviaste del tema, ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Jack

Oh claro, necesito de tu ayuda, la facción de los héroes secuestraron a la líder de los Yokais y necesito tu ayuda, fui a tu casa pero no estabas, por cierto Rias-chan y los miembros del club del ocultismo estaban empacando todas sus cosas como si pensaran abandonar la casa ¿Qué paso?-dijo Serafall

Es mejor que no lo sepas por el momento, ¿Raxel y Dean saben de esto?-dijo Jack

Sí, de hecho los lleve a ellos y a los demás de tu equipo a Kyoto-dijo Serafall

De acuerdo-dijo Jack mirando a su padre-Lamento esto papá pero tendré que irme antes de lo planeado

Por mí no hay problema, haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo Newgate

Muy bien, vámonos-dijo Jack

¡Espera un momento, acabo de llegar y ya te vas!-grito Anne

Lo siento, podrás regañarme para la próxima, Kuroka, ya nos vamos-dijo Jack a la nekomata que estaba secando su cabello

Hai-dijo la nekomata corriendo hacia donde estaba Jack

 ** _Los cuatro pelinegros estaban listos para irse, se agarraron de las manos y Serafall creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos_**

Adiós chicos, vendré otro día a visitarlos-dijo Jack a toda la tripulación

 ** _Él circulo comenzó a brillar y estaban a punto de irse pero en eso Anne salto encima de Jack y enredo sus piernas a su cintura_**

¡¿Qué haces?!-grito Jack sorprendido

Ni creas que te libraras de mí tan fácil-dijo Anne

 ** _Ene so los cinco desaparecieron del barco dejando a todos mudos por lo que acaba de suceder_**

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _En un gran templo se encontraban Raxel, Dean, Rossweisse, Jeanne y Leonardo, todos ellos estaban usando kimonos de diferente color, Dean tenía uno verde, Raxel uno naranja, Rossweisse uno blanco, Leonardo uno negro, Jeanne uno amarillo. Todos estaban sentados esperando a alguien hasta que un círculo mágico apareció y de él salieron Serafall, Kuroka, Sona, Jack y Anne_**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Anne, Dean y Raxel ya la conocían porque era miembro de los piratas de Shirohige pero nunca se imaginaron verla en territorio de los Yokais junto a Jack. La chicas se enojaron al ver como Anne estaba sujeta a Jack, eso las puso celosas_**

¿Ya te puedes bajar?-dijo Jack a Anne

¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Anne bajándose de Jack-¿Qué es este lugar?

Estamos en Kyoto territorio de los Yokais-dijo Serafall haciendo aparecer cuatro kimonos-Tomen, cámbiense y nos vemos en la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos

 ** _Serafall les entrego a Jack y a las chicas los kimonos y luego salió de la habitación_**

¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo Anne señalando a Jeanne y Rossweisse

Ellas son miembros de mi equipo, ellas son Jeanne y Rossweisse-dijo Jack-Rossweisse no es miembros de mi equipo pero es una inquilina de mi casa

Así que tienes más mujeres-dijo Anne dándole a Jack una mirada asesina que lo asusto

No te equivocas, son solo amigas y miembros valiosos de mi equipo-dijo Jack

Sí como digas, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez-dijo Anne mirando a Dean y Raxel

Nos sorprende que estés aquí y no con los demás comandantes de Shirohige-dijo Raxel

¿Qué? ¿Ella pertenece a los piratas de Shirohige?-dijo Jeanne sorprendida

Yo soy Portgas D. Anne, comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige-dijo Anne

¡¿Es una D?!-gritaron todas las chicas sorprendidas

Y no solo eso, ellas es hija de Go…

 ** _Jack no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue golpeado por Anne en el estómago sacándole el aire, la pelinegra se acercó al oído de Jack y comenzó a susurrar_**

Te dije que nunca dijeras ese nombre-dijo Anne con un tono frio que asusto al pelinegro

Lo siento, se me olvido-dijo Jack

Que nos e te vuelva olvidad porque la próxima vez no te golpeare en el estómago-dijo Anne antes de apartarse de Jack-Bueno, ahora tú y los demás chicos salgan, tenemos que cambiarnos

Okey, me cambiare en la otra habitación, vamos chicos-dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación con los demás chicos

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y los demás se habían cambiado y ahora estaban en la sala de reuniones donde encontraron a Serafall que ahora vestía un kimono y llevaba su pelo recogido, para su sorpresa también estaba Azazel que usaba un kimono negro, en medio de los dos estaba una niña de como unos quince años de cabello rubio que tenía orejas y colas de zorro que usaba un kimono rosa, se encontraban algunos yokais los miembros del consejo estudiantil, Issei, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia e Irina. Issei y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a Jack y a los demás, no se esperaban que ellos vinieran a Kyoto pero se sorprendieron más al ver a Anne ya que nunca la habían visto, Jack y los demás se sentaron y la reunión comenzó_**

Yo explicare lo que sucede, hace unos días la honorable líder de los yokais, Yasaka, salió para reunirse con el sirviente de Sakra del Monte Meru, sin embargo ella nunca llego a la reunión-dijo Serafall- Después de algunas investigaciones de los Yokais, se llegó a la conclusión que Yasaka fue secuestrada, al principio pensaron que Issei-san y los demás eran los responsables pero aclaramos todo y llegamos a la conclusión que fue la facción de los héroes

Así ellos están involucrados-dijo Jack-Jeanne tienes idea de porque hayan secuestrado a la líder de los Yokais

Creó que sí, pero no estoy segura, si mi memoria no me falla intentaran llamar la atención de Great Dragón con ayuda de Kyoto y Yasaka-sama-dijo Jeanne

¿Y eso para qué?-dijo Azazel

Por el poco tiempo que estuve con ellos, deben planear pelear contra él-dijo Jeanne

Ya veo, tienen una foto o algo con la cual podamos identificar a su líder-dijo Jack

Claro-dijo uno de los Yokais sacando un pergamino

 ** _El yokai despliego del pergamino dejado ver la imagen de una hermosa mujer rubia que tenía cola y orejas de zorro, al ver la imagen de la líder de los Yokais Issei comenzó a tener pensamientos pervertidos lo que gano un fuerte pellizco en sus mejillas por cortesía de Asia_**

Por favor, préstenme su fuerza para salvar a mi madre-dijo la pequeña rubia de kimono rosa

 ** _En eso Jack se levantó y puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña_**

¿Cómo te llamas niña?-dijo Jack

Kunou-dijo la niña

No te preocupes Kunou, te traeremos de regreso a tu madre, ¿Verdad chicos?-dijo Jack volteando a ver a Raxel y Dean

Seguro-dijo Raxel

Déjenoslo a nosotros-dijo Dean

Se los agradezco mucho-dijo Kunou

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Kyoto, Jack y los demás se encontraban en un lujoso hotel, la mayoría de los chicos tenía habitaciones de lujo, uno de ellos era Jack que tenía la suite pero el pelinegro no estaba disfrutando la habitación por varias razones_**

¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Porque no puedo dormir con él?!-Nya-grito Kuroka a Sona

Porque tú tienes tu propia habitación, así que ve haya y duérmete-dijo Sona

¡Eso no es nada justo, ¿y porque ella si se quedara a dormir aquí?-Nya!-grito Kuroka señalando a Anne que solo estaba usando ropa interior de color negro

¿Algún problema, gata?-dijo Anne

Sí, tengo un problema, de la nada llegas y ya te crees la ama de todo, ¿Quién te crees?-nya-dijo Kuroka

Parece que alguien busca pelea-dijo Anne prendiendo fuego en su mano derecha

¡Ya basta!-grito Jack poniéndose en medio de las tres chicas-¡Ya me tienen harto con su pelea! ¡¿Sí las tres duermen conmigo esta noche se calmaran?!

Estoy conforme con eso-dijo Anne

Yo igual-nya-dijo Kuroka

Sí no hay de otra-dijo Sona

Bien, ya vamos a dormir-dijo Jack yendo a la cama

 ** _AL día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack, Raxel, Dean, Rossweisse, Sona, Jeanne, Leonardo, Kuroka y Anne se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad para conocerla mejor, todos ellos eran guiados por Kunou que se había ofrecido a guiarlos_**

Este lugar me recuerda un poco a Wano-dijo Anne

Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso los estómagos de Anne y Jack rugieron con fuerza_**

Toda esta caminata me abrió el apetito, ¿Hay un restaurante cerca donde podamos comer?-dijo Anne a Kunou

Claro, hay uno a pocos pasos de aquí, síganme-dijo Kunou

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos habían llegado a un restaurante y estaban comiendo moderadamente a excepción de Anne y Jack que comían como animales, Kunou se quedó sorprendido al ver la forma de comer de los dos_**

Nunca había visto a nadie de comer de esa forma-dijo Kunou

Increíble, ¿De qué tamaño es el estómago de los D.? Sera el triple de un humano normal-dijo Jeanne sorprendida

¿Y cómo le hará para no subir de peso?-dijo Rossweisse mirando a Anne comer

Sin duda los D. son una caja llena de sorpresas-dijo Sona

 ** _Siguieron comiendo pero en eso sintieron que algo extraño estaba pasando, todos salieron del restaurante y vieron como había tomado un tomo gris y había una niebla purpura por todas partes_**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Anne

Dimensión Lost, es el poder de una Longinus-dijo Sona-Al parecer alguien nos obligó a entrar a este espacio dimensional

Así que ya comenzamos, puedo sentir la presencia de Issei y los demás hacia esa dirección-dijo Jack señalando hacia el este-También sentir otras presencias pararte de ellos

Ahí está el puente Togetsukyo-dijo Kunou

De acuerdo, vamos para haya-dijo Jack y los demás asintieron para después comenzar a correr hacia el puente Togetsukyo

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
